Prada And Prejudice: DA10,The High School Years
by blissmoonb
Summary: Sequel to Definitely A 10. The clique is back at it again and they're finally in high school. Will their middle school bonds withstand the test of this new jungle? Well we'll have to see won't we? Oooh, it's already getting juicy.
1. I'm Back

**Prada And Prejudice: Definitely a 10, The High School Years**

**Massie Block: **This alpha is excited for high school but extremely nervous all at the same time. She's never been the small fish in a pond before and this is all new to her. But being the alpha she is, she'll never let them see her sweat. She refuses to be intimidated or distracted. But when Derrick and another boy pop up on her radar, will her focus be broken?

**Alicia Rivera: **The gossip queen of BOCD is no longer a queen. She's more like a subject in Odessa McBride's court. As the senior alpha she rules all and Alicia has to cope with that. Especially since she's trying to make it on the dance team and the head, Toni Williams is Odessa's right hand. Will Alicia conform to the status quo or attempt to rally with Massie to overthrow them?

**Claire Lyons: **This bubbly Floridian is excited for high school and what it means for her. Even though her and Cam aren't together, she's still trying to keep a happy outlook on life. The way she sees it, things will fall into place right? Well I guess we'll just wait and see.

**Dylan Marvil: **This redhead is in California living it up. She's starting her year at Beverly Hills Prep with a new group of people and all new drama to contend with. She's not been feeling too good lately, but she's chalking it up to the change of climate. Her and Phoenix are good, but far from the boyfriend/girlfriend titles she secretly wishes for. Will things change?

**Kristen Gregory-Sloane: **Kristen is now at boarding school with Zach, Allison and Jake and the Fantastic 4 is back in action. They're getting tighter as time goes on and Kristen sees this becoming a great year. Will it stay that way?

**Jenna Stewart: **Back with Chris and only one of the two PC members with boyfriends, Jenna feels great. The pair are looking even more like an 'it' couple these days and they're happy. This brunette is excited for high school and she's looking forward to facing it with Chris. Will her happiness last?

**A.N: **The High School Years guys =) review replies of the last chapter on the next one!


	2. Beamer, Benz Or High School

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Gold Diane Von Furtsenburg racer back top, white short shorts, beige Christian Louboutin 'Coussin' cage ankle boots, beige Balenciaga bag, House of Harlow 'Tiger's Eye' necklace

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Cream lace Forever 21 top, grey Notify skinny jeans, green cargo military jacket, tan buckled riding boots, Steve Madden tortoiseshell glasses

**8:00**

**Range Rover, Down The Street From Parrington Prep School**

**Monday, September 4****th**

"Claire, I'm nervous." Massie Block admitted as she stared into the clear blue eyes of her best friend, fiddling with the tassels of her new Balenciaga bag. Even a thorough retail therapy session hadn't rid the amber-eyed brunette of her anxiety.

"Massie Block nervous," Claire asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "I'd never thought I'd see the day."

Massie glared in response and playfully punched her best friend in the arm. "I'm serious. This is_ high school_ C, we're not in OCD anymore."

"I know Mass, but I still don't see the problem. You're Massie Block. If you can't tackle high school how will I?"

The alpha let the inspirational speech seep into her pores and she smiled at her best friend. "You're right." She admitted, pursing her glossed lips. "Now get out, we're walking up the street and making an entrance."

"Where's Leesh and Jen?" Claire asked with a quirked brow, running a hand through a fresh blowout with a sigh.

"They should be here now." The brunette answered, her eyes darting around the street to find her friends.

After a few moments Alicia appeared, stepping out of her limo and glowing in the September sun. She looked _gorgeous_. Her skin shimmered with a deep tan and her body looked magnificent from a mandatory PC two week toning session.

"Leesh." Massie said with a smirk as she advanced upon them, walking extra slow even though no one was around to appreciate her bouncy gait. A yellow Jeep Wrangler pulled up alongside the long black limo, looking dwarfish in comparison. It produced Jenna looking radiant, sporting her own tan. "Jen." Massie said next, appraising both girls with critical eyes. She _ah-pproved_.

"You guys look hot!" Claire gushed as she threw her arms around her friends, grinning as they settled into a line waiting for Massie's instructions. Even though they'd left the halls of BOCD, nothing would change their morning promenade.

"Run This Town, Rihanna." Massie hissed, running a slight hand over her hair before adjusting her Balenciaga bag in the crook of her arm. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Who: **Massie, Alicia, Claire && Jenna

**Where: **Auditorium, Parrington Prep

**When: **8:21

Massie perched herself perfectly in the foldable wood chair that was a fixture in nearly every auditorium, waiting for their new principal to speak. He was quite the interesting man, with graying hair, an obvious case of crow's feet and the awkward inclination to sneeze into the crook of his elbow at various intervals. The brunette could already _tell _she wouldn't like him very much.

"Ahem." He announced over the loud speaker, the intense feedback that sounded soon after sending everyone reeling. "I am your principal Laurent Blain, and I would like to welcome you back to…"

Massie zoned out as the man continued to drone on, surveying the people around her with a scrutinizing eye. She spotted Lauryn Marley easily, the caramel skinned beauty sitting only a few rows behind her in the sophomore section. She looked gorgeous as always, her clique, looking too-bored-to-focus, surrounding her. The younger alpha looked away as she caught the blonde one staring at her, her eyes facing front.

The speaker had now changed, replaced with a tall blonde, with interesting cheekbones and a strong jaw line. She wasn't ugly, however, just…interesting. "Hi, I'm Laurie Daigle, class president, and I'd like to welcome all of you, especially the freshman, to a new year at Parrington Prep. Here at Parrington Prep we believe..." She continued and Massie zoned out once again, her mind preoccupied with other things i.e. her schedule and Derrick.

When it was all over with she smiled artificially up at the podium and grabbed her bag, wanting to be out of the ornate, gothic style auditorium as soon as possible. She was greeted by a crowd of people, all bustling in different directions as if they knew where they were going. The only thing keeping her sane as she jostled about was the hand gripped firmly on hers. The PC had formed something of a human chain, hoping they wouldn't get lost in all of this chaos.

After some fighting against the wave of children they made it to the main office without too many issues, all breathing harder than normal and a little shaken up. Not to mention the enormous line of excited freshman looking to get their schedules. Massie was glad to know most of the people standing in line, such as the BB, Claire Copolla and a few other girls they deemed worth their time.

"Schedule check." Alicia said with a nervous look in her eye, hoping she had at least one class with each PC member.

"Okay," Massie replied whipping hers out. "I have 1st Period Acting, 2nd Period, English, 3rd Period French, 4th Period Biology, 5th Period Lunch, 6th Period Geometry and 7th Period History."

Alicia grinned in response, glad she had two classes with her best friend, English and Biology.

"I'll go next." Jenna offered, the crisp white paper held firmly between her hands as her moody eyes scanned the information. "1st Period English, 2nd Period Biology, 3rd Period French, 4th Period Dance, 5th Period Lunch, 6th Period History and 7th Period Geometry."

"We have Dance and History together!" The Latina gushed in response, resisting the urge to jump up and down.

"I guess I'm last?" Claire surmised, unfolding the paper with a sigh. She, didn't really care what classes she had. "1st Period Acting, 2nd Period Spanish, 3rd Period Biology, 4th Period History, 5th Period Lunch, 6th Period Geometry, 7th Period English."

"Boo, Claire, we only have Geometry together, no fair." Alicia pouted, wrapping an arm around the blonde.

"I know." Claire replied with an equal pout before linking arms with her.

The first bell rang throughout the hallway and everyone's eyes widened with realization.

It was time.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Mint green sleeveless floral patterned Rebecca Taylor dress, black Christian Louboutin 'Prive 120' pumps, black Aspinal of London chain link clutch, purple Alexis Bittar bracelets

**The Place: **Beverly Hills Prep

**The Time: **10:03

"Gia don't leave me!" Dylan shrieked as she attempted to clamp her friend to her side, not wanting to have to transition classes without the girl she'd come to love.

"I'm not." The tan-skinned girl insisted, her pale pink Rebecca Taylor button up mini skirt contrasting nicely against her deep skin tone. She grabbed Dylan's hand in reassurance, pulling her down the hallway. "What class do you have next?" She questioned next, her white canvas ked-like sneakers making scuffling noises against the floor.

Dylan whipped out the pale pink sheet of paper and scanned it. "I have AP English."

"Oooh, with Phoenix." Gia said with a conspiratorial wink, flashing a smile. "I'll take you there."

Dylan's heart sped up in anticipation at the name Phoenix, butterflies fluttering through her stomach. "Thanks." She said with a smile, not wanting to give away how excited she actually was. Phoenix and her were great, even though there was no title to speak of between the two. The two girls strutted down the hallway in the direction of the classroom, Dylan's mouth forming a smile as they drew closer to their destination.

With a sharp inhale, Dylan entered the classroom, feeling her heart beat double time. She looked for Phoenix and her heart suddenly fell, seeing Ella perched in his lap. Her arms were wound around her neck and she whispered in his ear with a grin, her curtain of red hair shielding their conversation.

"Ahem." Dylan said with a grin, approaching them with an apprehension she hadn't known before.

"Yea?" Ella snapped shortly at her, her eyes piercing.

"I wasn't talking to _you_." Dylan spat, channeling the inner forces that possessed her to be so brash.

Ella made a 'eh' noise that displayed how offended she was, springing from his lap and going to her seat. It left her and Phoenix to each other, the attractive boy's eyes looking up at her with an unashamed look. "Hey." He said with a grin, a smile gracing his attractive face.

"Ugh." Dylan replied with an eye roll, turning away from him and plopping down into the seat in front of him.

"You mad?" He asked the back of her head, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Dylan didn't reply, instead feeling that nauseous rocking feeling overcome her once again. With a shake of her head she stood jumping up and running to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Navy ruffle skirt, silk white Freda shirt, burnt orange Hermes Birkin bag, silver Elie Tahari flats, gold Kate Spade encrusted bangle

**The Place: **Barton Dorm

**The Time: **1:04

"I _love _this place." Kristen gushed as she set her Louis Vuitton duffle on the bottom bunk the light wood bunk bed fitting in perfectly with the red walls.

"So do I." Allison said with a grin, pulling herself to the top bunk easily.

"How'd you get us to room together?" The blonde inquired lying back on the bed.

"Mother has her ways." Allison replied with a bored hand motion.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but lets go, we have to go to a freshman assembly in a few minutes."

The girls departed from their room and through campus, finding their way to Carson Hall, which housed the auditorium and cafeteria. As they walked they took in the scenery; the mature trees, complex smells and fresh New England air. It was refreshing, and for now drama free.

"Fresh meat!" An attractive boy called to them, his smile lighting up the campus itself. Kristen knew they were staring, but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"That's Adam Raynor." A girl whispered in her ear as she sidled up next to them, standing and enjoying the view.

"He's really cute." Kristen replied nodding with a smile.

"Of course he is. He's the most popular guy in school, captain of the lacrosse team, but he's definitely not single. He's with Audrey Grier, the _queen_ of this place." She told them as if it was written down in her mind. "I'm Jacinthe by the way. Jacinthe Reynolds."

"Nice to meet you Jacinthe, I'm Kristen Sloane." She replied, her eyes now looking over at the building with the intent to leave.

"Oh I know who you are." She replied cryptically, pulling her teal scarf tighter around her neck.

"Why?" She questioned after a few moments but she was never answered, the jet black haired Asian girl turning on her heel and leaving.

And Kristen thought that the bitches stopped at OCD…

Silly, silly girl.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, first chapter! Not very much drama at all but give it a little time, its about to warm up! It's only the first week y'all! So okay, onto review replies!

**Chapter 116: **

**Coreysfallen: **thank you! That's such an amazing compliment =) yay high school. Yay Phoenix!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **Thank you =) I love that Clam moment too! It made me happy to write it =)

**MBAlpha: **I hope you found it okay! I really appreciate you as a reviewer! If you need more help just pm me!

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **Its okay! I love that you were first anyways. Haha. I hope you like this chapter!

**Iheartme104: **ahha sorry, I have to be in a chapter dedication moo. Haha. Maybe next one? Lolls. Haha, I know what you mean about the trust thing. All my best friends from NY are people I've been tight with since like day 1. I try to totally be drama free, but sometimes it finds its way to me…but I don't let it really affect my life! And haha at least we're on the same page =). OMG yes double wedding! Yum? Yum =)

Yay for effort. The fact that you put time in it makes me happy. Random fact? I'm watching Degrassi. I facking love this show. And I would never forget! The play by's will appear soon enough!

6 months? Damn girl. Haha. I think I could do a long term relationship but I get bored easy so I think he'd have to be a damn amazing human being. Haha. Like idk, we'll see how life serves me its cards right? And that usually happens cept for the time I kissed my ex and I didn't want to. Haha. I've only kissed like two. But I'm a relationship type. Haha. So yeah.

Plus AWWW that's the best poem ever =) like I love you, you're amazing! That was the best poem evaaaaaa. She's 14 btdubbs, and I think 15's the age she wants to loose it..i just never can remember. Lls. You'll get your fight soon enough!

**Spongefiend: **I needed to leave some drama for high school! Haha. And as far as Dylan goes you'll have to wait and see!

**Lelein: **Big thank you!

**New perspective: **YAYYY =)

**Margiegirl96: **I'm sorry! I just thought it would be so cliché I didn't do it. There will be enough of them soon enough!

**DontxWannaxBexTornx3: **Thank you =) im glad I lived up to expectations!

**Portia-de-Roshia: **aww, thank you =) I thought Michelle Pfeiffer was a good mom type. Haha.

The fact that you said that I developed them more than Lisi herself makes me really happy. I actually read this review and had to read it at least three more times. It was just so good. It like actually made my day and then some! I really like the questionable maybe, maybe not idea. Lolls. Its like even in the heat of passion there's still some decision making haha. Im glad you liked that twist btdubbs! I know Dylan loosing it was a shock, but did it fit in with the story well? Lolls. Mmmm, I never really thought about what to do with Liv, but that sounds fun! And to call my story the best clique story on FF is really an honor. Thank you =)

**Chapter 1: **

**Coreysfallen: **I'm excited too! Like ZOMG!

**x-mycloudisinthesky-x: **I hate to break the news but you were the second :p. lls. And big thank yous! I hope I don't disappoint you!

**Slurpee123: **thank you! And no comment on Dylan. You'll all find out soon enough!

**Derringtonhot: **do you like the title ;) I totes felt brilliant when I thought about it. Haha. I really want to watch coco before chanel! For some reason I've just never seen it. Yayy! I love you too =) haha it is totally Massington for lifee!

**Le Lecteur: **Zomg I'm happy everyone loves the name! I loved it too! I don't think I'll make her overthrow anything. High schoolers don't usually do that. Haha.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **Thank you! I'm excited to start on this new chapter of their life!

**Spongefiend: **you know there's going to be Massington!

**Iheartme104: **oh no! not number 4. lolls. You'll have to get 104 when it comes up! And celeb dopplegangers FTW.

**HawtCouture: **I'm excited too! I cant wait to get the ball rolling!

**Lelein: **=) =)

**TVAddict10: **I hope its up to everyone's standards! I'm excited too! I'll totally be keeping up with Dylan. She's one of my faves.

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **Yes! Extreeemelyyy EPIC!

**Angelsheart662: **I can't wait to write more! R+R!

**LoveLikeWoe Gabby: **I'm so excited to write the story!

**Kaleidoscope sunrise: **I promise there won't be any real overthrowing schemes. Haha. Maybe just one of Alicia's laments. Aww I can't answer any Dylan suspicions. Lmao. And haha. Is it weird I don't really miss her? And updateeee!

Okay yall's! here's the chap =) I love y'all!


	3. You Don't Know

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Dark green TopShop oversized v-neck, buttefly back patterned open cardigan, white ripped Blank NYC skinny jeans, L.A.M.B. 'Zea' booties, tortoiseshell Tom Ford 'Alessandra' glasses, dark green Hermes Birkin bag

**9:12**

**English Class, Parrington Prep**

**Tuesday, September 5****th**

"Hello Class I'm Mr. Demas." A man that was attractive in that hot-teacher way said to the class. Massie smiled attractively in response before looking around to see who was in this class. There was Alicia, who sat to her right, texting on her brand-new-for-high-school Blackberry Curve. On her left was some boy who Massie had been told was Barry Ryan, the only 16 year old in the freshman class. "In 9th grade English, you will be challenged more than ever before." He began, pushing his glasses higher on his face.

Massie continued to observe, seeing Cam, Josh and Derrick. 'They could make this year interesting' she thought with an amused smile, pulling out her new purple notebook. She continued to watch the blonde boy, his warm eyes glued to the board. Her heart sped up as she continued to watch him, feeling her heart miss him.

She was taking Jenna's advice and letting things happen slowly, but something about this was painful. Massie wanted him in her life, and not in an awkward we're-exes-but-still-friends way. Instead of continuing to sulk she looked to the front of class, hoping this hour would end soon.

* * *

**Who: **Massie Block

**Where: **Locker 101

**When: **10:05

"Leesh, get your ass over here." Massie hissed pulling her Latina best friend in her direction so she could whisper.

"The fuck Mass? Why are you assaulting me?" She grumbled, her dark brown eyes vibrant and angry. "

Do you _see _him?" She asked, her eyes glued down the hallway.

"See who?" Alicia asked, following Massie's line of vision. Her eyes rested on the boy she was speaking of and she gasped. He really _was _snatch up your best friend worthy. He was mocha skinned with a sick swag that would make any girl swoon. His very presence was magnetic.

"Damn." Massie said with a grin, biting her lip and appraising him. She could tell his body was killer and she wished she could get her hands on it.

"Damn is right, who is that?" Alicia questioned, her eyes glazing over in lust. She watched him stop at another boy's locker, the two engaging in conversation. He was attractive as well and Alicia swore he looked familiar.

"I have no idea, but you _have _to find out."

"Oh trust me Mass, I definitely will."

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Blue floral watercolor patterned Kirna Zabete romper, white Proenza Schouler blazer, navy blue necklace, powder blue Gianmarco Lorenzi sandal stilettos

**The Place: **Spanish 4, Room 340

**The Time: **10:10

"Oh my god." Alicia sighed as she looked around at the classroom, everyone there juniors at _least_. She didn't know anyone in this class. At all. Well there was one familiar face. The boy who they'd seen strolling down the hallway was sitting in the center of the classroom, looking as if he couldn't be bothered to be there.

The Latina was usually confident, something her mother had always instilled in her, however at the moment she was anything but. Running a hand over one of her curls she walked in the direction of a seat, letting her long toned legs speak when her mouth couldn't.

She knew everyone's eyes were on her, from the boy's to the girls.

Taking a seat two seats away from the really attractive boy she allowed herself a smile. "Good morning clase," Their teacher began, his graying hair poking out from his scalp haphazardly. "I'm Mr. Shneck."

Alicia rolled her dark eyes. Wasn't their Spanish teacher supposed to be Spanish?

"First we'll take a roll call." He said with a tight lipped smile, Alicia grimacing as she watched his polyester clothing strain against the wide girth of his stomach. The Latina instead diverted her attention, focusing on the students who she would now call her classmates. There was a brunette with blue eyes who looked like a bad ass, her feet up on the desk as she leaned back on two of her chair legs, the attractive boy who she'd seen in the hallway, and an extremely pretty Middle Eastern girl who was whispering with the bad-ass one.

"Clinton Marley?" The teacher asked, Alicia's head popping up as she wondered just who was related to _the_ Lauryn Marley. As she semi-expected the attractive boy raised his hand and Alicia couldn't help but let her mouth turn up at the sides.

Clinton Marley…she'd have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Grey Kain one pocket tee, black L'Angence cotton sweater, normal wash MiH jeans, burgundy 'Vitello' Prada tote, brown See by Chloe boots

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Floral AKA New York romper, black Preen jacket, black Umi oxfords, black studded Rebecca Minkoff 'Devote' studded tote bag, tortoiseshell Ray Ban sunglasses

**The Place: **Lunchroom

**The Time: **12:40

"So, where do we sit?" Claire asked Massie, her eyes widening in fear. Everyone was confined to their own tables and there didn't seem to be any open space.

"Honestly C, I don't know." Massie answered, feeling oddly defeated. Gripping the sides of her plastic red lunch tray until her knuckles turned white she looked around, hoping there was even a nook they could squeeze into.

"Hello!" A voice called from the other side of the cafeteria, Massie realizing it was Lauryn Marley a few moments later. "GTF over here!" She hollered, waving them over.

The amber eyed brunette advanced upon her cautiously, knowing the last time they'd come into contact it hadn't been a friendly thing. But hey, they needed a seat, and she was offering them space. Arriving at the table, she took in all the girls, but especially Lauryn. The girl looked gorgeous, clad in a hot pink layered Chris Benz camisole, ripped black extreme Levi skinny jeans, cheetah print Le Specs aviators and Lanvin heels with an ankle strap. She looked like an urban princess in her castle.

"Sit." She ordered after a few moments, pulling her aviators into her hair.

Massie did as she was ordered, coming face to face with the gorgeous caramel skinned girl.

"You rang?" Massie asked, attempting to play it cool. After all she didn't want to seem too freshman.

Lauryn chuckled lightly. "Yeah. You look like you needed a place to sit." She continued with a shrug, playing with a stray curl that seemed to shine on its own. The rest of the PC sat down in the available seats awkwardly, looking and feeling out of place.

"So introductions are in order." Lauryn said with a grin that Massie could tell was controlled and practiced. This chick didn't let her guard down did she? "To my right is Sakeena Brown, beta and resident matchmaker." Massie stared at the pretty a little darker than caramel girl, the girl's eyes distant.

She was looking at…something, but Massie was too afraid to turn around and see what it was. Instead she continued to watch Lauryn, the girl never making any sudden movements. "To my left is Tamra and she's the treasurer for student government." Massie simply blinked in response, noticing that the girl had on a sleeveless acid wash jean vest with nothing underneath.

"Next to her, is Artemis and she's the resident party girl." The girl in question smiled back at Massie, the brunette cautiously waving back. She didn't know if it was a ploy or she was being genuine. Massie didn't trust the girl's sugary sweet smile and agreeable disposition.

"We associate mostly with the basketball and football team, my boyfriend being captain of the football team, Hudson Thomas." Her eyes glinted in satisfaction and Alicia took this moment to say something bold.

"Are you a cheerleader too?" Alicia asked bitingly, the smile on her face eerily transparent.

"Cute. But no. I do what I want." Lauryn replied snidely, her eyes fixing on Alicia in a heady stare. Massie knew that could not be good for the Latina.

"Nice to know." Alicia answered with another fake grin, pulling out her Blackberry and texting obnoxiously loud.

Massie could swear she heard a 'bitch' from the blonde but she couldn't be sure. This could get messy…

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Dark blue gold studded Haute Hippie dress, suede black and gold YSL 'Tribtoo' sandals, black Chanel 2.55

**The Girl: **Madeline Marvil

**The Getup: **Polka-dotted Chris Benz camisole top, light wash Forever 21 shorts, tan suede Steve Madden platform pumps, gold metallic Halston Heritage blazer, pale pink Marc Jacobs 'Nappa' bag

**The Place: **Home

**The Time: **4:05

Retch.

That was the only sound coming from the closed door of Dylan Marvil's bathroom. Her knuckles gripped the sides of the toilet with an iron grip and her hair sat piled atop her head in a messy bun, small tendrils falling from the ponytail and into her own sick.

"Dyl?" A voice inquired, Dylan too sick to even reply. "Dyl?" the voice asked again, and Dylan knew it was Madeline. Without further ado her sister burst in, and Dylan knew her eyes probably widened at the sight of her baby sister. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." The younger redhead replied after wiping off her mouth, pulling herself to a standing position and sending a watery look her sister's way.

"How long have you been throwing up?" Madeline asked with a knowing look in her eye, her hands glued to her hips.

"A few weeks." Dylan murmured, looking at the swirly marble with faux fascination. She'd never seen it be that _swirly _before.

"Who was it?" Madeline asked, and Dylan's eyes snapped to hers in confusion.

"Who what?"

"The person you had sex with." She answered bluntly, her eyes scanning her sister's face and body with disappointment clear in green-blue eyes.

"Wait wha-" Dylan stammered, not sure how she was trying to make all of this connect in her head.

"Who?" She hissed, her eyes flaring in anger.

"Phoenix."

"Come on, let's go get Kerri. She'll know what to do."

* * *

**AN:**heyy yall. My b for being sooo late but I was sick. Like hospital sick =( . but I'm back now yall. And yes, Dylan is preggo, go figure. Don't worry yall, lots of things are gon be happenin. But yeah, review replies.

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **Thank you! There will be some Briarwood Boy stuff soon. Like those little convos they love to have hhaha. So yeah, R+R!

**Lucyintheskywithdiamonds77: **lmao, im sorry, but she is. And massie's not going to overthrow them. Lls.

**Coreysfallen: **thank you! I love phoenix too =) and that's something you'll have to find out on your own ;)

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3:** the boys convo is next! You guessed it! Lolls. And theyre there, just a little low-key right now.

**Sissam93: **omg I know, it was crazy for me too!

**x-mycloudinthesky-x: **Aww its okayy! And I love you're reviews, no matter how short!

**Spongefiend: **I definitely missed you! And you know she has to be scared, its part of human nature! And you know she will! ZOMG, comparing massington to the almight b and chuck is something crazy! Haha, I thought it was cute too =) that asian chick knowing Kristen is just a layer of mystery! Haha. And they'll all get together again!

**TVAddict10: **thank you! This review meant a ton to me =)

**AlexandriaaNicole: **the couples will be known soon enough! It's a secret! Lol.

**MBAlpha: **haha, I love Phoenix too! Yum, right? Haha. And they're milling around, I just have to fit them in! lol.

**ChocoPrep: **omg I know right, time flew! And aww you don't like her in Cali? Mmm, there's some interesting things involving the whole thing. We'll see about Phoenix! And I'll tryy to keep updating!

**LoveLikeWoeGabby: **thank you! R+R!

**Lelein: **Yopp!

**Iheartme104: **I do totally prefer the latter! You're amazing. And omg SAT Prep. Im probably taking classes this summer. All the juniors in my class are now meeting with the college counseling office. Can we say nerve wracking? Im gonna be sooooo nervous. Lls.

And damnnn! My friends all try to come and talk to me about their issues. I love it though. But I hate being in the middle sometimes. Lol. Omg my sweet 16 is this year too! Im having mine at a club. It'll be tooooo amazing. Like yum. Lmao.

Omg we're the same person. It's all go hard or go home with me. Like I can't do half assed shit . lmao. Omg celeb dopplegangers are about to be the shitttt. Ahha. Im excited to get them in there!

AWEEEE, and im thinking I kinda like this one kid right now. We'll see where it goes =) AWWWWW you make me smile too. I think you're like so amazing. You're so cool and I actually sit here and wait for your reply. Yeahh, she's preggo, but there's some interesting twists to it. Lol. Haha I know, it totally feels like theyre older! GIRLFIGHTT. Remember that song and video. THROWBACK! And I love you too! Goodbye for now =)

**Spencer Breslin: **haha, I loveee POSEUR! Like yes! Thank you! And I'll definitely check yours out =) Plus thanks for the heads up! I might have to go enter that =) lol.

**Portia-De-Rosha: **yay, I love your reviews =) and she is pregnant. It's gonna be a huge rollercoaster ride of stuff. So get excited lol. And she's sooo young. But I know some crazy ass 14 year olds!

R+R! I love yall!


	4. Love Faces

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Grey Kain pocket tee, black Balmain blazer, black leggings, grey embellished sandals, black Miu Miu leather shoulder bag, black studded bangles

**3:25 **

**Hallway, Parrington Prep**

**Thursday, September 14****th**

"Where is he?" Massie grumbled to herself as she teetered down the hallway cautiously, feeling extra tall in her sky high heels. She would never admit to a passer by or herself but Massie Block was indeed stalking. She couldn't get the attractive blonde boy out of her head and she surmised that in order to focus, she'd need to get a hold of him, hook up with him _just once_, and be done. It would work, she'd decided the night before as she'd dressed her mannequin with practiced ease.

The brunette continued down the hallway, peering into the glass of classrooms and attempting to locate a flash of the boy's blonde hair or often uncovered legs.

"Looking for something?" A voice she didn't recognize grumbled behind her, sounding oddly sexy. Massie didn't focus on how his voice sent tingles through her body but the fact that he'd scared the life out of her, disrupting her one person search party. Her head snapped around to put a face to the voice, finding an attractive caramel colored boy with brown eyes and a cocky smile.

"Kind of." Massie answered with a noncommittal shrug, attempting to be coy and somewhat interesting. Even though she wasn't looking for him per se, there was nothing wrong with a little distraction.

"Can I help?" He asked, his eyes squinting attractively in her direction.

"Nope, it's not that type of search." Massie replied resolutely, attempting to maintain her mysterious air.

"Oh." He recognized with a nod, his eyes scanning her body with an interesting smirk. It intrigued Massie, the brunette not knowing if it was good or bad. "Can I at least get your name?" He asked his full smile returning and that cocky glint back in his eyes.

"Massie Block." She replied breezily, keeping a calm disposition. "And yours?"

"Hunter Thomas." He replied with a grin, Massie having to make a conscious effort not to let her mouth drop open.

"I've never heard the name." She replied with a little sass to her voice, letting him know she wasn't one to be messed with.

"Oh but you will." He answered, the look in his eye unchanging, proving to her that she hadn't affected him.

"When?" Massie inquired, genuinely interested now.

"When I have you screaming it." He said in finality, the alpha's eyes popping open in surprise, her eyes going wide and bright.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked hastily, attempting to regain some semblance of control.

"Yeah, but what La La doesn't know won't hurt her." He intoned with a shrug that somehow came off as sexy.

"But it _will _hurt me." Massie answered with a hiss, spinning on her heel and strutting away starting in the opposite direction. As soon as she knew she was out of his line of view she let go of the breath she was holding in, relaxing against a dark blue locker.

Their very exchange had left Massie panting for breath.

"Mass?" A voice inquired, Massie recognizing this one: Derrick.

"Hey!" She replied enthusiastically, throwing her arms around him even though he reeked of sweat and dirt. He hugged her back; his strong arms making her feel as if she was at home. He always had that effect on her, all of her walls just melting away as her head lay itself on his shoulder.

Letting go after a few moments, he looked down into her eyes intensely. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just hanging out after school, you know, chilling." Massie wanted to slap herself as the words came out of her mouth. She was _so _lame.

Derrick chuckled in response. "Yeah. But it was good seeing you Mass, it feels like we barely ever get to hang out anymore."

"I know right." Massie answered with a nod, not trusting herself to be witty.

"Yeah, so I have to get back to practice, but I'll text you later okay?" He inquired, hope lacing his orbs.

"Okay." Massie squeaked out, giving him another hug before watching him depart down the hallway.

Massie felt like a failure. She hadn't accomplished her goal and her stomach was still rampant with butterflies.

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Cream floral ruffle Etro blouse, pink high waisted shorts, mocha colored Christian Luboutin pumps, pale Kelly green Marc by Marc Jacobs 'Natasha' leather bag, floral headband, oatmeal colored cardigan

**The Place: **Gymnasium

**The Time: **4:08

"Alicia Rivera." A brunette with a piercing glare said, her eyes not leaving the Latina as she strutted over. Just because her name was called she didn't move any faster, keeping up the ideology that she didn't move any faster than she had to for anyone.

"Yes?" Alicia replied as she reached them, letting one hand casually sit on her hip.

"You've made the dance team." The girl announced with an almost regretful look in her eye, Alicia noticing yet grinning back. "But barely." She tacked onto the end, Alicia's heart sinking.

"What do you mean?" Alicia snapped back, attempting to keep her voice controlled and with more of a tone than a hiss.

"You heard me." The captain Toni said with a bite to her bark, admittedly scaring Alicia a bit. She was definitely intimidating.

"I've been dancing since I was three and some of these girls can't even keep an eight count!" She protested, her eyes flaring in anger and emotion.

"Don't _push _it." The girl replied with a faux grin, the warning very clear and somewhat deadly.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Alicia assured with what seemed to be a natural grin, spinning on her heel and strutting away confidently.

With the way she walked she could swear she needed her own theme music.

**Who: **Massie && Alicia

**Where: **Range Rover

**When: **4:25

"Update me chica." Massie said as she adjusted herself into the seat, setting her small shoulder bag in the middle seat. She'd decided that big bags were _so _out.

"Well, I'm on the dance team." Alicia enthused, wanting to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice. She wanted to ring that Toni girl's neck.

"That's great pretty!" Massie answered, giving her best friend armed hug, her eyes glittering as she got ready to relay what had happened to her.

"I met the most interesting boy in the hallway." Massie told her best friend, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Oh who, spill girl." Alicia demanded, happily distracted from the earlier annoyance.

"His name is Hunter Thomas." She answered, knowing the Latina would understand how much this meant.

"Ehmagawd! Like _Lauryn's _Hunter?" She asked, her dropping slightly open.

"Yes. Lauryn's Hunter."

"Oh, be careful pretty, you know we're on sticky ground with her. She does have seniority."

"I am being careful," Massie began with a smile, Alicia rolling hers in return.

"I'm serious." Alicia warned, grabbing her forearm.

"God, don't make it more than what it is." Massie answered with an eye roll. "I have it all under control."

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **White and navy blue nautical striped long sleeve shirt, structured tuxedo Balmain jacket, normal wash boyfriend jeans, black Steve by Steve Madden ankle boots, studded handle slouch bag

**The Place: **Slice of Heaven

**The Time: **6:30

"Cam!" Claire said excitedly, wrapping her arms around the black haired boy with a grin.

"Hey Claire." He replied with a smile to match hers, holding on for an extra moment to inhale her scent. It still intoxicated him. "I got us a booth."

Claire's heart sped up, hope flowing through her veins. When he'd texted her and asked her to meet her there she'd felt as if someone had set her heart to triple time. She followed behind him, attempting to strut confidently in her too-high Steve Madden boots. She'd used her money from the summer to buy these boots and she hoped they were doing their job.

She kept her blue eyes calm, following him all the way to the booth before her heart deflated. There were _other _people. Three to be precise. Two boys and a girl. The girl wasn't very attractive with too-far-apart eyes, a straight nose and large pouty pink lips, but that didn't matter to Claire. She hated her for just _being _there. The two boys were identical in looks, both possessing caramel eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Cam, you didn't tell me you were inviting _friends._" Claire attempted to keep the strain out of her voice, but it wasn't working.

"Oh yea, this is London McKie, Cash McNary and Clayton McNary." Cam introduced, Claire wondering if he was really _that _oblivious. Couldn't he see the upset look on her face?

"Hi." She replied lamely, sinking into the seat next to the one she was sure was Cash.

"Hey Claire." The one next to her replied, his eyes glinting naughtily in her direction. She could tell he was somewhat pervy already. _Oh no._

_

* * *

_

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Tan Grecian beaded TopShop dress, purple beaded Antik Batik sandals, white multicolored 'Courtney' Louis Vuitton GM bag

**The Place: **Phoenix's house

**The Time: **6:50

Dylan wiped her hands against the fabric of her dress again, attempting to rid them of the moisture speckling her palms. "You needed to talk?" Phoenix asked with his smile that set her soul on fire.

But she couldn't worry about that now. She was too focused on the fact that she'd been unknowingly carrying his child up until last week.

She remembered the day she'd found out. When Madeline had discovered her puking her soul into the bowl she'd forced them down to the nearest CVS and bought nearly six of the tests on the spot. She remembered the tears in her sister's eyes as she paid for the items in cash, knowing Merri Lee would see the offending purchase on her statement. The whole experience had broken her heart and when she saw all six reading 'pregnant', her whole world collapsed and changed. Dylan Abigail Marvil could now attach 'expectant mother' to her list of accomplishments in life and the thought filled her with an extraordinary amount of shame.

"Yea." She answered as she pushed past him and sat on his bed, setting her bag next to her feet.

"About what?" He asked again, shutting his door with a soft slam.

Dylan's heart pounded through her chest as he made his way over to her, not even feeling an ounce of comfort when his lips brushed against her forehead. "Something important." She barely choked out feeling the tears at the back of her throat even though she hadn't told him anything yet.

"Like what Dyl, just spit it out." He answered harshly, turning her head so she looked into his eyes head on.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered out, hiding her face in her hands as she turned away.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He hissed back at her, his hands clenching into tight fists. It caused Dylan to momentarily wonder if he would hit her. 'Do I deserve it?' she wondered soon after, grappling with the idea to avoid focusing on the discussion at hand.

"I'm pregnant." She choked out again, looking over briefly to see just how much anger his eyes possessed.

"That's…what the fuck Dylan? I'm a sophomore, how could you let this happen," He seethed standing and walking to the other side of his room. "…I can't even look at you." He finished leaving the room and letting the door shut with another soft slam.

Dylan didn't know how to respond, merely resigning to numbness. He'd just _yelled _at her. She didn't know how to process what had just happened. A tear escaped from her eye and landed on her cheek, Dylan wiping away at the wetness angrily. How could Phoenix _do _that to her?

The redhead attempted to make sense of the situation, lying down against the soft down pillows that she knew would only comfort her temporarily.

Dylan didn't know how much time had passed before Phoenix returned to the room, but it felt like it had been an eternity.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix announced, Dylan flinching as if he'd just hit her with a spiked belt. She didn't want to hear his apologies. Especially after what he'd just said to her.

"Don't." She answered in a clipped tone, not letting her emotions get the best of her. She knew she'd need to be strong, even if he was her _baby daddy_.

"No really, I am. Dylan, I just didn't know how to react to the idea of me being a father." Phoenix soothed, reaching out to rub her side comfortingly. Dylan allowed herself the small comfort, sighing into his touch.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, her watery green eyes shifting to his.

"I don't know, but I know that I'm gonna need you through this whole thing."

"And I'll try to be there."

* * *

**AN: **holaaaa! Im back and I'm bearing gifts =) so yes. Onto replies!

**Adrianslittledamphir101: **lol yeah I know right. But Phoenix isn't perfect either :p. and im gonna try to update as much as possible =) I got them in here a little bit but I'll try to do them more.

**MBAlpha: **It's Phoenix's. As to answer your question, that is something you'll find out soon enough. And aww thank you!

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **Thank you! And as for the song, I don't know. Haha. And now you see what he does! Ahha. And its definitely going in next chapter.

**Lelein: **ahah yessss.

**Coreysfallen: **thank you! No I haven't read it yet, but I keep hearing about it. Was it really good? Hope you liked this chapter!

**Spongefiend: **ahah heyy. And yea, Clinton is Lauryn's bro. it is Phoenix's because she wasn't on her period until after Phoenix. And no. idk what to do with her just yet. =p they're slowly making their appearance!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **thank you! And no one's with anyone yet, it'll get more clear soon!

**Sissam93: **thank you! They'll be there soon!

**Iheartme104: **thank you! And aww don't be mad at me. I'm sorry. I was just really sick. Lol. And I've missed you tons as well hunni bunni!

I have that blackberry too! Omg. In black though =) haha, sprint's aightt. Lol. My friend Chelsea was like I don't speak to people who have sprint. Lmfao. I'm watching American dad right now. Btdubbs. Random fact, yea I know. Lol. And in freshman year, I was one of two freshmen in geometry. Like what? Ahha. And awww, no sexy seniors? That's the whole point! And yes, they slowly trickle in!

Aha, i actually love the writing part. It's math that like kills my life. I definitely started looking up dress styles. I'm super excited. In like an inordinate way. Ahha. And awwwww. You're so definitely my other half. Lol.

And awww! I'm actually on the phone with my crush as we speak. He doesn't know I like him though! We're best friends! Its crazy. Lol. But yea. Anyways! I think you might wanna let it go, but wait before I pass final verdict….does he like you?

And awwww! I know what you said about grandbabies but I couldn't resist dahlin. Oh random fact, the cheetos commercial is tha shit. Lls. And miscarriage is more acceptable. And we'll see. The decision will come to me as all other things do. Haha. And lmao yea, we're totes a match made in heaven! Ilyy!

**ChocoPrep: **I'm sowwy, it's Phoenix's, but I did consider Jake's. haha. And they're not cute. Like at all. Lls. And its okayy. Love you!

**Desjanae: **Hhaha how'd you know?


	5. Did It On 'Em

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black cropped jersey top T by Alexander Wang, white silk safari shirt (totally see through), normal wash cuffed denim jeans, black Balenciaga 'Work' bag, black Christian Louboutin 'Change of the Guard' sandals, black Miu Miu glasses

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **White bow Alice + Olivia 'Mindy' blouse, black Don't Ask Amanda shorts, red YSL 'Tribtoo' platform heels

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black and white tweed jacket, white silk 3.1 Phillip Lim blouse, black Theory 'Kia' leggings, quilted black Moschino bag, black Loeffer Randall 'Donna' pump

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Black and white polka dotted dress, tan Alexander Wang 'Chelsea' boot, brown 'Matelasse' tote bag

**6:09**

**Football Field, Parrington Prep**

**Friday, September 15****th**

"It's the first game of the season." Massie calmly acknowledged, her amber eyes sweeping over the expanse of the field. The boys looked a lot smaller from their vantage point than Massie knew they were up close. But even geared up with helmets on, they still looked good.

"I know, isn't there a party after this?" Jenna inquired, peering at the field attempting to pay attention to the game.

"Yes, at Hunter's." Alicia replied quickly, taking another sip of her caramel macchiato.

"Are we going?" Claire asked a few moments later, crossing her legs as primly as possible, she knew that people were watching them. They were the new girls after all.

"Of course." Massie answered dismissively, attempting to get a good look at Hunter.

"He's so hot." Jenna blurted as if she was living in Massie's head.

"Who?" Alicia asked immediately, looking around to see what she was referring to.

"Number 25." Jenna answered with a grin, attempting to get a good look at him.

"Hunter." Alicia deadpanned, her eyes going dull as she answered Jenna's implied question. She didn't understand why everyone was so engrossed in this boy that they all knew was taken.

"I like." Jenna replied, slightly biting her lip in want.

"Yeah, and so does Lauryn." Alicia hissed, her eyes cutting to Jenna's in warning. The last thing she needed was contention. Especially not with Toni _already_ riding her ass.

"Whatever." Jenna fired back with something close to an eye roll, crossing her legs and turning back to the game. What Alicia had failed to recognize was, that what Jenna wants, Jenna gets.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Apricot colored long sleeve 'grandad' TopShop shirt, normal wash Current/Elliot flare leg jeans, blush colored suede Steve Madden shoe boots, black Chanel jumbo classic bag, black Ray Ban wayfarers

**The Place: **Phoenix's House

**The Time: **8:04

Dylan walked across the way to Phoenix's house, her heart pounding. All she could see was red. Phoenix was testing her patience to a level that was nearly unheard of. She'd found him in class once again canoodling with Ella, the slutty redhead that reminded Dylan too closely of herself.

She was carrying his _child _for fuck's sake, didn't that count for something?

As she reached his door, she began to quiver slightly, her heart quickening at the thought of what he would say. Would he yell? Tell her to get out? Explain that it was all a mistake? For some reason, Dylan couldn't prepare herself for any of these answers.

She knocked cautiously.

One.

Two.

She didn't know who would answer, but she knocked twice more, urgency filling her bones. She needed to talk to him.

The door swung open, revealing something unexpected. Actually, someone. Gia. The brunette stared at Dylan with tension filled eyes, Dylan wondering what was wrong. "Gi?" She questioned immediately, looking at her friend imploringly.

"Yea?" The tan girl asked, attempting to appear nonchalant and unaffected. But it wasn't working. Dylan could _smell _the fear. Maybe it was her raging hormones, or intense training in sniffing out a liar (courtesy of Jenna), but Dylan knew.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Gia answered with a perma-smile, looking to the ground a few moments later.

"Well let me in then." Dylan ordered forcefully, setting her hand on her hip as authoritatively as possible.

"Dyl I don't-" The redhead cut Gia off before she could finish, pushing the door open and shoving the brunette backwards. Her eyes cut to the girl she'd come to know as a friend, now really seeing how disheveled her hair was and the strap haphazardly hanging off her shoulder.

"Where is he?" She asked the fury in her eyes unmistakable. Gia didn't answer her, Dylan staring her down until she inspired Gia to answer her.

"Upstairs." She finally conceded, Dylan taking the stairs by two. She'd never been the athletic type, but something had inspired her to run the stairs like a champion.

She reached for his doorknob without preamble, throwing the door open unashamedly.

"What the fuck?" Phoenix swore at her, rushing to cover his naked body.

"Yeah, what the fuck! What the fuck is going on?" Dylan asked, seething.

"Nothing…I.." He stammered in response, attempting to come up with a lie, and quickly.

"No fuck you _and_ Gia. I'm out." Dylan decided resolutely, stomping out on her expensive heels.

She hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down her face as she left.

* * *

**Who: **Jenna Stewart

**Where: **Hunter's House

**When: **9:08

"Excuse me." Jenna stated snidely, her eyes piercing and cutting. Some _boy _was completely blocking her entryway to the bathroom.

"Yes?" The boy replied, his deep, almost gravelly voice intoned, stirring a small fire in her groin.

"The bathroom." She hissed, attempting to keep her façade up. She knew exactly who this boy was. Hunter Thomas. He was unbearably sexy, from his plump pink lips to his tight six-pack that was somehow always exposed. However, he was forbidden territory.

Everyone knew who he belonged to.

"Oh, aight, I see you. Can I come with?" He asked, unashamedly laying it on thick. It caused Jenna to suddenly wonder if Lauryn knew how he acted when she wasn't around.

"No you perv." She spat back, not wanting to give him any ideas. After all, Lauryn could just be employing him to dig up info through seduction. She wouldn't put it past the exotic looking girl.

"Ouch." He replied with a faux hurt look, his dark brown eyes not changing their cocky glint. She knew boys like him. Sexy, cocky, everything going for them…these were the boys she kept her distance from. Especially since they always seemed to cause her the most problems.

"Aww, did I hurt your little feelings?" She mocked, twirling a strand of her brunette curls between her fingers.

"Nah, but I will hurt that body."

Jenna resisted the urge to smile. He knew just what to say and how to say it. It enticed her to say the least. As he drew closer she could feel the small white hairs speckling her body stand on end, his Axe scented body permeating her air.

"Speechless huh?" He questioned after a few moments, speaking slowly and deliberately.

"No." Jenna fired back, attempting to have somewhat of an attitude.

"It's okay boo, but if you ever want me to take you up on that offer…" His lips spread into a cocky smile, exposing his straight, white teeth. "I got you."

He finally stepped out of her way, allowing her passage to the mahogany door. Jenna sighed in relief, happy to be free of his presence. Something about him was…intoxicating, and that was dangerous.

Very dangerous to be exact.

* * *

**Who: **Claire Lyons

**Where: **Dance Floor

**When: **9:30

Claire Lyons was not a good dancer. It was a proven fact. She had something akin to two left feet, with slightly more rhythm. This was not the ideal situation for grinding, considering she needed some dancing knowhow in order to not make a fool out of herself. But, nevertheless, Claire was trying. With that kid Cash out of all people.

His strong hands held her firmly against him, guiding her hips with practiced skill. "You want to go upstairs?" He whispered into her ear, his moist breath floating into her ear.

"N-" She began, ready to decline. She'd decided long before she even reached the party that she wouldn't hook up with anyone outside of Cam…ever. Claire knew it was a large promise, but she was determined to keep it. Well, she'd had every intention of doing so, until she spotted Cam.

The boy in question had his hands wound around a semi-attractive brunette, playing tonsil hockey with the back of her throat. The image hit her like a ton of bricks, Claire resisting the urge to throw herself to the floor and cry.

She couldn't believe Cameron Ralph Fisher. The first wave of emotion, sadness, washed over her and she now wanted revenge. And fast.

Realizing that Cash was still there she turned to face him, catching a whiff of his alcohol stained breath. 'Do it Claire.' She told herself, leaning against him and pressing her body against his. The beat of the song was lost by now, Claire focused on what she was going to do next. Darting her tongue out, she swiped against his bottom lip.

No pretense, just action.

The minute she was granted access she interlocked her tongue with his, kissing him as if her life depended on it. And in some ways it did. She continued to tongue the boy down, winding her fingers in his hair in attempts to deepen the kiss.

However, her eyes remained open. Those clear, sky blue eyes that preserved her innocence stayed open, staring at the dark hair of the love of her life.

And he was staring back at her.

* * *

**AN: **I'm back yall! I know updates haven't been super quick, but I'm gonna be better I promise! Lol. But yeahh, onto replies!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaugh: **thank you! And I'll try to get some more drama together soon enough =)

**MBAlpha: **thank you! And you will find out soon enough! And aww, I could let him do that to dylie poo! The hook ups will soon come and you'll be sick of them. Haha.

**Iheartme104: **haha I'm sorry! I have like really bad timing for everything. Especially when I call peoples! And I'm a little late owl. Hoo-hoo lmao that was ugliiii. But anywaysss,

And that's a sick deal considering my t-mobile bill is like 200 or so every month. It's crazy I know. Haha. And everyone I know is like obsessed with the iPhone but Im totes team blackberry! And omg touch screens . like ew. I cant text for shit on those phones. Like at all. And hunter = diggy! Lol. Go check the site so you can see! Haha

And I want a red dress or a white dress. And the color scheme is tiffany blue and white. I love tiffany's sooooooo much. It should be a sin. Lls.

And omg, I'm soooo over him, so its whatever. Fun little fact about me? I change boys like I change classes, every forty minutes or so, ninety if it's a block day ;) no one holds my attention for more than like a month. Haha. And OMG he's a cheataaa. Ohhh, la, la, la. Lol. Any updates on that?

As far as Phoenix goes, how can you not love him? Like I find it so difficult sometimes. I'm just like he's so cute and aggressive and perfect. But you'll probably hate him this chap, which is completely understandable. He pulled a huge dick move this chap. But all will be well! And lmao, la-la and leesh just might have to get to scrapping!

**Spongefiend: **thank you! And right now they are. I'm attempting to push them back to the friend level and then slowly build them back up as time goes on. It'll be hot and ah-mazing I promise!

**Coreysfallen: **thank you! And I kind of like smaller segments cus you get to see everyone's point of view! And Its kind of sad, but I love him no matter what too :p

**Desjanae: **it's phoenix's! and thank you! =)

**Lelein: **aww yay! I j'dore him too =)

**TVAddict10: **thank you! I'm excited too =) and aww, yeaa, krisxjake are quite the interesting pair. Lol. And haha, I'm prolonging it so don't worry. Lol. It's kind of crazy, but you are usually in sync with my writing moods. Im not in a rush for massington to happen again either! And I'll try to get it in next chap! R+R!

**Derringtonhot: **drum roolll, puh-leez! It's phoenix's ! lol. But yeah, I love you. Read and review! And I will get you to love phoenix! Haha.

But yeah, ily all you fantabulous readers! So continue and flood my inbox with reviews!


	6. Moment For Life

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Grey Iro 'Parnass' skinny jeans, white Keep Me racerback top, beige TopShop blazer, tan Alexander McQueen 'Faithful' satchel, khaki lace up Christian Louboutin shoe boots

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Grey T by Alexander Wang 'Football' top, floral Judi Rosen, tan Loeffler Randall ruffle booties, Be & D olive colored 'Woodstock' bag, Jimmy Choo sunglasses

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Mint green crochet knit 'Ventimiglia' Missoni skirt, white J. Crew shirt, black Vanessa Bruno satin jacket, black Surface to Air buckle wedge sandals, grapefruit Bottega Venetta clutch, Marni rope necklace

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **White belted Moschino Cheap & Chic sun dress, gold spike Mawi necklace, orange crepe Vanessa Bruno jacket, black high heeled Valentino sandals, black Ray Ban sunglasses, black Michael Kors 'Skorpios' bag

**10:04**

**Starbucks, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, September 16****th**

"So, debrief?" Massie suggested as she took a long sip of her drink, her eyes sweeping over her friends.

"Sure." Alicia replied, taking a breath before continuing. "I had a lot of fun last night, but I barely grinded with Josh. We grinded for like what, two songs maybe?" Alicia lamented, sighing into her passion fruit lemonade.

"You were probably too busy worrying about what other girls were doing." Jenna shot back, shooting a raised eyebrow her way.

"You know what Ste-" The Latina began, fixing her face into a snarl. She barely got the sentence out however, Massie interjecting quickly.

"Stop." She commanded under her breath, glaring at both of them pointedly.

"Have any of you heard from Dyl?" Claire questioned, attempting to change the subject.

"Now that I think about it…" Jenna began, completely forgetting her and Alicia's little spat. "No."

"That's a problem." Massie said with a slight pout, pulling out her iPhone to text her best friend. "What about Kris?" She added on, missing the athletic blonde already.

"Nope." They all resounded, causing them all to sigh at different intervals. They'd swore to all keep in touch, but only a week or so into the school year and they were already acting like distant facebook friends.

"We need to get out to Cali and the North East as soon as possible."

"Omg yes." Alicia agreed crossing her unbelievably tan legs.

"Can we leave today?" Claire asked jokingly, tapping out a text on her sidekick away from the view of everyone else.

"I wish…we can go next weekend." Massie answered, sadness washing over her as she really felt the absence of her friends.

* * *

She really _did _miss them.

**Who: **Claire Lyons

**Where: **Park

**When: **11:56

"You wanted to meet me?" Claire questioned lightly, staring into the eyes of the boy she loved with not even a glint of emotion.

"Yeah, we need to talk." He answered, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

Claire would admit it, he looked good. It was something she didn't want to say out loud, but she found nothing wrong with thinking it. "About?" She replied, attempting to keep the conversation controlled.

"Oh you know what about Claire." Cam spat back, Claire virtually see his patience wearing thin.

"Please help me to understand Cameron." She all but hissed, his full name feeling wrong in her mouth.

"Fine Claire." He huffed, his eyes blazing. "Tell me why you were making out with Cash."

"Oh, that." Claire replied with a smirk, attempting to be calm and collected like she was used to seeing Massie. But it was a tad awkward, considering the bubbly and smiley Claire was doing it instead.

Cam rolled his different colored eyes as his lip curled in disgust. "Yeah, that. What the fuck was _that_?"

"Don't get so angry Cam, it wasn't like you were pining away from me in a little corner. You were tonsil fucking some brunette ten feet away from me!" Claire nearly shrieked, throwing up her hands in anger.

"That has nothing to do with the fact-" Cam started, Claire cutting him off with a simple look.

"Try again." Claire replied, looking at the ground.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He conceded, attempting to reach for her hands, Claire flinching away before relaxing.

"Its okay." She replied, feeling an overwhelming sense of wanting to have Cam encasing her body.

"Can we just stop?" He asked, the look in his eye pleading.

"Stop what exactly?" She asked, looking at him from under her lashes with a grin.

"This not being together thing." Cam replied plainly, moving his hands from hers to her waist, gripping her softly.

"You're tired of it too?" She questioned, the grin on her lips spreading, now turning into a full blown smile.

"Yes." He answered, leaning over her and readying himself to plant his lips on hers, a sensation he'd been missing for so long. He descended, inhaling her sweet, clean smell and her sugary breath.

When their lips finally connected, Claire could swear the world stopped, the blonde feeling his kiss from head to toe. His lips continued to press against hers, Claire gently capturing his bottom lip with her teeth and pulling.

Cam groaned in response.

Excellent.

"I missed that." She told him when they finally split apart, nuzzling her blonde head into the crook of his neck.

"So did I." He replied quietly, his arm encasing her shoulder.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Navy blue Tsumori Chisato skirt, white mini pocket T by Alexander Wang shirt, tan Jessica Simpson sandals, tan Marc by Marc Jacobs hobo, black oversized sunglasses

**The Girl: **Madeline Marvil

**The Getup: **Peach floral Verdissima dress, peach Marc Jacobs 'Rio' bag, rosette detailed Valentino leather sandals

**The Girl: **Kerri Marvil

**The Getup: **Pink floral BCBGeneration dress, red Fendi leather belt, red ankle strap Fendi pumps, Juicy Couture music note necklace, white vintage Christian Dior glasses

**The Place: **Starbucks

**The Time: **12:49

"So…are you going to tell mom?" Kerri questioned, drumming her fingers against the table silently.

"I don't want it." Dylan hissed in response, the look in her eye vacant and dead.

Madeline audibly inhaled. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want this _thing _inside of me." She answered, gripping her cup a little harder.

"You don't mean…" Kerri began, her eyes going wide.

"Obviously I do."

"What made you consider," Madeline's voice suddenly got hushed. "Abortion."

"The fact that the father of this thing inside of me is a lying, cheating whore." Dylan answered with a glare, her eyes blazing.

"That's no reason to get rid of your chi-"

"_Don't _call it that!" Dylan shouted in response, startling all the people inside of the establishment. "Help me, or leave me alone." She continued through gritted teeth, feeling her tears in the back of her throat.

"We'll help." Kerri answered almost immediately, shutting the conversation down. They wouldn't leave their little sister in the cold like that.

"Good. Home and then the clinic." Dylan commanded, sweeping her drink into the trash before standing to leave.

Her older sisters, that seemed so compliant to her wishes, nodded quickly in response, getting up to leave with her.

This could get interesting.

- Marvil Estate

Dylan grimaced as she pulled up her skirt in the mirror, exposing the flesh of her stomach. Her now tan skin was slightly protruding, a telltale sign of the finished second month, but nothing that anyone but her would notice. 'I can still wear a bikini', she thought vainly, shedding her clothing and changing.

She'd already decided she would burn the upcoming outfit later, only because she wanted no evidence or reminders of what she was about to do. She'd picked out a black Crumpet tank top, a high waisted floral skirt, black Vanessa Bruno blazer(she was still on the fence about burning this particular item, tan Michael Antonio sandals and her black Chanel 2.55. It was mostly black, a sign of mourning.

And she was mourning. Mourning this unborn child, her failed-yet-barely started relationship, the fact that she didn't have her friends to support her in this. It was quite the dilemma really. But she couldn't focus on that, her sister's were waiting downstairs. Taking a final deep breath she spun on her heel, leaving the room.

The redhead did not expect what she was greeted with when she reached the bottom stair.

Phoenix.

Staring back at her in all his attractive, football toned glory. The look in his eye was nothing short of anger with a little tinge of something else, but she couldn't tell what. However, this didn't scare Dylan. Not after what she'd seen only the day before. She couldn't envision herself forgiving his 'little' mistake and she'd just use that to fuel that numb feeling coursing through her body

"Why are you here?" She asked, glaring at him with a certain fierceness behind her green eyes.

"To stop you." He replied easily, his voice reminding her just what got her in this mess in the first place.

"Stop me from doing what?" She replied bitchily, rolling her eyes.

Something in Phoenix obviously snapped, the taller boy grabbing Dylan by her biceps and pulling her within inches of his too perfect mouth. Dylan wondered if this would turn into a hot make out scene that only happened in movies but was quickly assured otherwise, the boy angrily hovering over her. "Don't kill my child."

"That's not your decision." Dylan whimpered in response, her heart hurting as she thought about how he felt.

"It our decision." He answered, stressing the word 'our'.

"Wrong. Its mine."

"No. Dylan Marvil you will not do this to our child."

"Why do you care anyways, you're fucking around with other girls anyways." Dylan answered, the tears flowing freely from her eyes as she let the feeling consume her.

"Fuck." Phoenix cursed, pressing his lips against Dylan's forehead and pulling her close. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't know that's why you were so upset."

"Yea." Dylan replied lamely, the sound muffled by his shirt.

"I'll stop, just say you won't get rid of it."

"Phoenix…" Dylan stated, looking at the grown as she contemplated.

"Dylan please." He continued brokenly, Dylan feeling his tears against her scalp. She was glad she couldn't see it, knowing it would cause her body to rack in tears. "It's ours."

"It is." Dylan answered, pressing a kiss into his clothed shower. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

**A.N: **holaaa. Okay, so im kinda bummed. I found out there's someone else with a story called prada and prejudice and I didn't even know about it. I was like what? So anyways. I have volleyball now, so I'll do replies next chap! I love yalll =) R+R


	7. My Girl

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Pink, brown and white Diane Von Furtsenburg dress, black Christian Louboutin suede boots, black Balenciaga city bag, black leather Hermes bracelet, black Giambattista Valli wide leather belt

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Peach sleeveless Stella McCartney shirt, patterned Sea New York skirt, Maroon T by Alexander Wang cardigan, brown A.P.C. moccasins, light pink Mulberry 'Bayswater' bag

**9:45**

**English Class, Parrington Prep**

**Monday, September 18****th**

"Leesh." Massie shout-whispered to her friend, knowing she could've texted but deciding to do it the old fashioned way.

"What?" She answered looking up from her already perfect cuticles to adjust her eyes to her best friend.

"I need a boy." The brunette answered, feeling increasingly desperate as the words fell from her lips.

"What _kind _of boy?" The Latina inquired, her interest automatically peaked. She loved missions.

"A boy that will boost my status." She replied, scooting closer so Mr. Demas wouldn't notice.

"Like a senior?" Alicia asked, already thinking of possible options for her best friend. She watched Massie's face slightly contort and she amended her statement. "Or you have someone in mind?"

"Maybe?" Massie replied, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Like who? Spill."

"Like Clinton Marley."

"Ehmagawd, that is **too **perfect." Alicia gushed, grabbing her phone and sending out texts.

"Can you make that happen?" Massie questioned, playing with her tresses absentmindedly before settling her warm amber eyes on her friend.

"Definitely."

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Black L'Angence wool blend top, light wash MiH skinny jeans, grey Kain tank top, red Prada 'Vitello' bag, black See by Chloe boots, black Ray Ban wayfarers

**The Place: **French Class

**The Time: **10:49

Jenna milled out of French the annoyance that now coursed through her veins palpable. She didn't want to memorize a fucking dialogue.

Walking in the direction of the girl's bathroom to change, she was soon accosted, by none other than the boy that had been causing her grief these days. Hunter Thomas.

"Jenna, right?" He asked, Jenna rolling her eyes in response.

"Oh, you learned my name."

"I kinda had to." He answered, his eyes settling on her with hunger in his eyes.

"Why?" She questioned, now somewhat interested.

"Because I needed to know the name of the next girl that's gonna be in my bed right?" He asked rhetorically, flashing a quick smile that set her soul on fire.

"Oh nah." Jenna replied with a genuine laugh, rolling her eyes. "You're cute y'know? Thinking you can just hit on me while your girlfriend's down the hallway?" Jenna grinned up at him. "But that's not going to work. If I want it, I want all of it." She leaned in closer and allowed him to take in her Chloe perfume. "I don't share."

* * *

**The Girl: **Lauryn Marley

**The Getup: **Black Sportmax camisole top, fuchsia Pleasure Doing Business bandage skirt, leopard skinny Anne Klein belt, leopard print Christian Louboutin ankle shoe boots, gold 'Love' Juicy Couture pendant, gold stud earrings

**The Girl: **Tamra Alexander

**The Getup: **Gold silk Day Birger Et Mikkelsen safari top, metallic gold Miu Miu strappy sandals, tan Tory Burch logo wallet, gold Tory Burch bangles, gold Chanel logo studs, black leather leggings

"Do you _see _her?" Lauren asked, her nose wrinkling in disgust for the girl that was macking on her boyfriend while she was standing a mere 20 feet away. "If this bitch wants Hunter, she could've at _least _done it behind my back."

"Yea, she needs to stop, like ASAP." Tamra replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at this girl. She wasn't _even _that cute. However, she didn't feel too much attachment to hating this imposing female considering she, as well as every one else, knew that Hunter and Lauryn were only together for the look of it. He was the most popular girl and he was the most popular boy. It just fit.

However, she knew it wouldn't stop the tenth grade alpha from crucifying this girl.

"Who is she?" Lauryn questioned, attempting to get a good look at her from their not-so-great vantage point.

Tamra got on her tippy toes to resolve her problem, seeing the girl's reddish brown hair and profile. "Jenna Stewart." She replied after a few moments, attempting to gauge her best friend's reaction.

"The bitch is going down." Lauryn replied, slamming her locker resolutely and taking off.

The alpha's words worried Tamra. Lauryn could really do damage if she wanted to. This poor Stewart girl didn't even see it coming…

* * *

**Who: **The Clique

**Where: **New Table 18

**When: **12:22

"We finally found it." Massie gushed as she placed her Balenciaga bag atop the cafeteria table, proud of their very own area.

Yea they were in the middle of the freshman, and yes it wasn't table 18, but it was theirs. Plus, they could finally talk without worry of Lauryn hearing them.

"So tell me Jen, any updates on my little project?"

"What little project?" Claire asked, sticking another gummy foot in her mouth.

"Clinton Marley." Jenna replied breezily, pulling out her phone so she could report back to Massie.

"Wait. What about Derrick?" Claire asked, the look on her face one of pure confusion.

"What about him?" Massie asked with a scoff and a well placed eye roll.

"Are you guys just done?" The bubbly blonde asked, feeling an odd sense of betrayal.

"Until second semester _at least_." Massie answered, bothering Claire with how terribly nonchalant she was being.

Claire huffed and popped another candy in her mouth, deciding that silence would be better right now.

"I can't believe you'd go after him and not even tell me!" Alicia shrieked, her eyes widening.

"I'm telling you now aren't I?" Massie questioned, fixing her mouth into a quirked smile.

"Ugh." Alicia replied with an eye roll, opening her Mulberry tote and pulling out her lipgloss. "So I need Josh help." She continued, looking pointedly in Jenna's direction.

"What about him?" The reddish-brunette asked, taking a piece of chicken from her Caesar salad and sinking her teeth into it.

"I need to…spice it up."

"I'm thinking a nice little after school date?" Jenna suggested, still in mid-chew.

"You mean a hook up date?" Alicia questioned, the idea setting her skin on fire. They hadn't hooked up in _so _long.

"Exactly."

"Yum."

* * *

**Who: **The Briarwood Boys

**Where: **Harrington Estate

**When: **4:05

"Yo Derrick!" Josh called from the threshold of Derrick's 'house' (guest house turned man cave), carrying large bowls of snack foods and a pack of beer he'd swiped from his father.

"Yea?" The blonde boy asked, not looking up from Halo.

"I'm here bro." He answered, Derrick knowing he was wearing a shit eating grin even without seeing his face.

"What's good Briarwood?" Josh asked with a grin, greeting his friends with a smile. Yea, he was supposed to be fingering his girl in her room right now, but you know what they say, bros before hoes right?

"Yo Josh, what's up with Leesh?" Kemp asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend conspiratorially.

"She's at home, probably taking care of Tati and Zach." He answered, thinking of the babies he loved as he set the food down on the coffee table. "And no, I don't give you permission to get it in."

"Whatever, if I wanted that, I would've had it." Kemp jibed, grinning at his friend.

"Lies." Josh denied, taking a handful of chips and stuffing it in his mouth. "What's up with you and that Robin chick?"

"I don't even know, I don't fuck her anymore."

"Oh, so who is it now?" Josh asked, knowing there was always _somebody_.

"Lina." He replied with a smirk, thinking about the new girl, a gorgeous blonde with pretty green eyes and nice lips.

"You get it in yet?" Josh asked, his eyes now focused on the TV and the images flashing before his eyes.

"Of course, high school girls are fucking amazing."

"Why you say that?" Cam asked, looking up at his friend with questioning eyes. The only high school girl he'd even done more than talk to would be Nadya, and she wasn't all that great.

"Because they're DTF." Kemp replied with a smile, ignoring the look on Cam's face.

"That's not even true." Chris dispelled, knowing the girl he was attempting to talk to now, Pearl, was as pure as the driven snow.

"You just don't know where to look Chrissy." The self proclaimed player answered, feeling self assured and knowledgeable.

"You're so full of shit." Derrick challenged, laughing mightily.

"Oh really, then who do you get with?"

"Nobody. You know how I feel about Mass."

"You're not getting with that anytime soon." Kemp countered with a laugh, causing Derrick to shoot a glare his way.

"How do you know?" He asked, the game now becoming irrelevant.

"Because, I heard she's trying to get with a new dude."

"From who?"

"Around."

Derrick smirked as if Kemp wasn't affecting him at all, but it worried him, what if Massie really _was _moving on?

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Striped red and white Kain top, dark blue G-Star skinny jeans, tan calfskin leather Prada tote, brown Cassadei wedge sandals, Ray Ban aviators

**The Place: **Football Field

**The Time: **6:40

Dylan Marvil sighed as she rifled through her bag, waiting for this practice to end. She'd been sitting in the warm California sun for nearly two hours now, watching Phoenix run up and down the field with his teammates, running various drills.

'Talk about dedicated' Dylan thought with a grin, looking around on the bleachers and seeing various girls whom she assumed were also involved with the players. A few spaces away from her was Ella, the girl she'd come to detest. The redhead was currently clad in a pair of ripped straight leg Diesel jeans, a Barbie v-neck tee shirt, and leopard print Lanvin flats.

Dylan resisted the urge to gag. It was in this moment that she missed Massie and the PC, knowing that the alpha would make a comment and they would all giggle loudly and send her pointed glares. She missed that.

Instead, here she was, 3000 miles away, alone.

She watched as the boys all assemble in the middle, their fists uniting in a huddle before a hurried 'Knighthawks' was yelled and the team went their separate ways.

The redhead next to her jumped up excitedly, attempting to capture the attention of one of the players. "Levi!" She shrieked, Dylan rolling her eyes in response to the girl's high pitched yells.

The boy in question looked over to see who was calling his name, briefly nodding in the girl's direction before going back to collecting his things. Dylan wanted to laugh at her desperation. Didn't she know he was taken now?

When Phoenix finally made his way over to her, she could feel the excitement rolling off of Ella in waves. She was sure that if he got any closer Ella would most likely combust. "Hey." He cooed to Dylan, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Dylan smiled in response and pointedly ignored the audible scoff she heard behind her. She didn't want some slut to ruin _their _moment.

"Hey, I'm starving; can we get out of here?" Dylan asked, already feeling some minor pregnancy symptoms kick in.

"Of course." He answered almost instantly, slinging an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close under her armpit. "You're eating for two now."

Dylan rolled her eyes unbeknownst to Phoenix. She didn't want to hear baby jokes. It was bad enough already that she was fourteen and pregnant. "Yup." She replied faux cheerfully in response, finding it a little difficult to keep up with his longer strides. "Who's driving us?" She questioned as they found themselves reaching the parking lot, cars constantly driving through the circle to pick up their sweaty and overworked children.

It was all a blur of neon spandex and gym bags, all the colors sending Dylan spinning. Instead she attempted to focus on something more stable, like her little nearly three-month-along belly that was barely showing. But Dylan knew it was there.

"My mom." Phoenix answered after a few moments and Dylan's heart clenched. She'd never met the _Mrs. Daily_. She didn't know if she would treat her like Alice did and pretend she really didn't exist or be nice like Kendra Block was. All these unknown prospects scared the shit out of her. It seemed as if Phoenix read her mind because he squeezed her shoulder in assurance. "She'll love you."

"I hope so." She mumbled under her breath, leaning her head into his shoulder for comfort.

She just hoped everything would work out.

- Marvil Estate

"So what are we gonna do?" Dylan asked as she laid her head in Phoenix's lap, his hands running through her hair.

"About?" He asked, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"This baby." The redhead answered with an eye roll. Boys could be so _stupid._

"Keep it?" He answered as if this really wasn't as difficult as she was making it seem.

"And do what with it?" Dylan countered, sitting up to look at him full on. He didn't seem to understand just what a baby was.

"Love it. For fucks sake Dylan, its not rocket science."

The feisty redhead scoffed and fell back into his lap.

They had a _long_ way to go.

* * *

**Who: **Alicia Rivera

**Where: **Rivera Estate

**When: **9:40

"You're late." Alicia said the look of sadness in her eyes unmistakable. However, she was only conveying one with the rest of her body at the moment, and that was anger.

"I'm sorry." He answered, reaching for her with his skilled hands but finding the air. He hadn't even realized how quickly she'd stepped out of his reach.

"Except you're not." Alicia replied, nearly growling at the delectable boy standing in front of her.

"But I am angel." He retorted, knowing her nickname always softened her up a little.

"Don't even try it." The Latina hissed, turning her body away from him. She couldn't believe how much time she'd put into getting ready for this date. She'd even bought a new set of underwear just for him.

"Ang-" He started, attempting to achieve some type of forgiveness.

"Cayete la boca." She ground out angrily, her eyes still glued to her newly painted wall. It was such a nice red color…

That was the last thought that ran through her mind before she was whipped around with so much force she thought she'd gotten whiplash. Her mouth was attacked moments later, her lips captured and being put to work. "Stop." She attempted, but her requests fell on deaf ears.

Instead of listening to her Josh continued in his ministrations, winding his hands in her thick long tresses, and yanking her hair to expose her neck.

Alicia hissed at the sudden pain and was about to comment before the glorious sensation of Josh's wet open mouthed kisses set off every nerve in her body.

"Joshua Hotz." She groaned out, attempting to gain control by moving her hands up to grasp his perfect curls.

"Alicia Rivera." He answered devilishly, rolling the 'r' in that ultra sexy way of his. She'd never known that his accent could be _so _hot.

"Oh fuck." She replied, not even remembering why she'd been mad. It was now all a thing of the past and all she wanted was him. Touching her, grabbing her, caressing her.

Josh's lips found hers again, slipping his tongue into her mouth before roughly palming her breasts through her white chiffon D&G top. "Baby." She cried, needing him to get rid of the fabric keeping him away from her.

"You want it?" He asked, ripping the buttons off of her top. Alicia growled at this. This was her favorite top.

"Fuck you." She nearly screeched, smacking him in the arm.

"Don't hit." Josh scolded, grasping her biceps and pushing her towards the bed. They landed with an unceremonious 'plop', Alicia now pinned under his weight.

His lips descended upon hers once again, using his now free hands to get to her wool shorts. Josh couldn't, for the life of him, understand why she insisted on wearing this heavy unnecessary item of clothing. He would've preferred her naked.

His hands went to work on her shorts, getting them down after a few attempts. Those hands looked for her underwear next, fingering her through the silky fabric and enjoying her sopping wetness that he knew was just for him.

Alicia moaned under him deliciously, her soft and supple body wriggling. "Please." The Latina sobbed out, raking her hands over his clothed back. Josh couldn't deny his beautiful creature's request. He thrust against her body hungrily, wanting to know what it would be like to truly be inside of her.

Josh's fingers expertly weaved their way between them, finding her clit and stroking it with the perfect amount of pressure, wanting to bring her to completion but wanting her to feel every moment of it.

"Josh!" Alicia called out finally, throwing her head back and letting out what Josh considered to be one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"Still mad?" He asked, kissing the top of her breast with a small grin. He knew the answer, there was no anger beneath those lustful deep brown eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

**A.N. **Hi youu guys! This is a nice little long chap for you guys to nibble on! So, onto replies!

**Chapter 5: **

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaugh3: **Yess, I'm feeling way better, thanks for the concern! And omg, she definitely wants to hook up with Phoenix, like who doesn't? I know I do ;) and as far as kris and kemp go, they're both single and ready to mingle. However, I don't know how long that's gonna last considering I miss them being together! And aww! I don't think I could see it any other way. Lol.

**Iheartme104: **omg I've missed you too! Like wutt. You're the best. Just saying. Ahha. And damn that sucks. Right now though, t mobile can suck me and mines. They're being fuck stupid. Lol. That makes no sense, but whatever, it's terrible! Lol. And ayy DR! when I lived in BK people thought I was Dominican and I was so confused. Haha. But chyeaaa

SEXYYY DIGGY AYEE! Lol. And omg did I? I tried so much. Like I was too excited. Haha. And OMFG ihop is my life. Like their burgers just make my mouth water. Haha.

And red is a lil sexy, y'know y'know. Haha.

And lls that's exactly what I mean. I just can't focus on one forever. I'm just like, why, as a teenager, get tied down with some boy who I'm not drop dead in love with? So I just do what I want and enjoy life. Lol. And I see where you're coming from. When I really like somebody its like a super big deal. Haha. And Hunter is just adorable to me. I love him!

And omg, I just cant seem to care about kristen's plot right now. Haha. She's not relevant. But she'll be back at some point. Lol. And I loveeeeee boys basketball and I like football players. Lol. I play volleyball and it's my fave cough cough my life cough. Haha. But yeah, trig is a bitch. Lol. I didn't like it last year. At all. Sin, tan, and cos can like go somewhere lls. And if you don't review on this chap I'm coming after you with a toothbrush shank? Mkay? Alright! Lol LOVE YOU!

**Spongefiend: **thanks! And yay for jen, I like hunter lol.

**Coreysfallen: **Thank you and omg I know, phoenix was an ass. Haha. And yes! I'm happy for all these team hunter people!

**New perspective: **yea, can I just say before I reply that you are ah-mazing! Lol. I couldn't get the set in just yet, but I will soon! And its okayy hunni, I still love you! Haha. And lmao I know it is! I kind of like that little oil tycoon idea. Could be interesting! Lol. And you want Kristen drama? Polyvore message me and puh-leez give me some ideas! Haha.

**Fanfictionlover145: **Thank you! And I know, Phoenix needs to settle down, but he's only a kid right? Lol. And he's trying, but whats DA10 without drama? Nothing, that's what. Haha. And AWWW I like that you have love for Claire, she's a sweet little one! And theyre just friends right now. If you go back to DA10 then you'll see jenna's advice to Massie that the alpha is taking pretty seriously. Lol. And yes, they're together, I just had them have a little hook up so you could see just how together they really are. Haha. And yess, Jen is forever a player. Haha. And you know, I live for the drama. As far as Kris and Kemp go, we'll see ;)

**Lelein: **thank you! Its so hard for people to accept OC's!

**xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx: **and my email was messing up so I published a chap to see if it would show up but it didn't =(. But yea, I'm so happy I've made a believer out of you for OC's! lol. Or at least Phoenix. And right now Zach and Jen are shelfed. Hunter and Jen however…hahaha.

**Chapter 6: **

**Coreysfallen: **aww, yay, I tried! And thank you! I hope you like this one too.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **thank you! And I'm excited for them too. Lol.

**Spongefiend: **drama will come soon enough! Lol. And yeah, she did bring it on herself. That's what happens when people get themselves into those situations!

**Iheartme104: **and I saw that! You're just lucky I love you so much so I didn't mind =)

Mean girls is my life. Like. Yes. Lol. And isn't that pick yum as hell? He is sooooooooo effing sexy! And you'll seeee ;) lol. As far as clique numbah two goes, they're just in the cut. Haha. I haven't thought about them much! Aww, im happy that the moment was cute. I try not to make it to sappy y'know. And lmao, I know right. She's showing soon. Do you know how awk it is to look up pregnant people stuff? Haha. Im like, mmm, yea, I can definitely explain this to mi madre! And I like that little bit of info. Haha. Did you know that I take longer to reply to you than I do to write like a sex scene? Ahha. And don't shank me cus this one is faster =)

**Lelein: **aww hun I'm sorry! I'm happy I made it better though!

**Fanfictionlover145: **yay! I'm happy that made you excited! And yay, I like when my OC's are accepted!

**x-mycloudisinthesky-x: **can I say that I love your icon and the fact that you're from DC(yes I clicked your profile lol) cus I live there too! And haha, I totally enjoyed making her preggo. So yea. Haha.

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **s'okayy! And I love that people are loving Clam!

**MBAlpha: **thank you! And we'll see! Lol. And I gave you a smexy little jolicia. Haha.

**Derringtonhot: **and they kinda did, but then didn't? lol. I just didn't feel like officially getting them together. Haha. But yeah, they're chillin right now. Don't worry, massington will be on full attack before you know it, but not too soon! Haha. And omg I know! Is it weird that I miss alli and jonny? Love youu!

R+R I LOVE YALL!


	8. Words

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Multicolored Peter Pilotto dress with ocean sunset print, tan YSL 'Tribtoo' pumps, black quilted frame Alexander Wang 'Isis' clutch, crystal gunmetal Alexis Bittar earrings

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black ruffle Diane Von Furtsenburg dress, black Christian Louboutin pumps, gold Judith Leiber clutch, gold Amrita Singh cuff

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Sand colored cut out center Preen dress, nude Brian Atwood pumps, snake skin JJ Winters clutch

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Black printed Erdem dress, black pointelle waistcoat, black Giuseppe Zanotti sandals, black leather Cynthia Rowley belt

**8:05**

**Marley Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Thursday, September 21****st**

"Mass, why did you drag us here?" Claire asked as she took a long sip from a flute of cranberry juice, attempting to keep control of her facial expressions.

"Be-cause Kuh-laire," Massie began, breaking up the syllables with purpose. "It's the first school charity event and everyone has to be here."

"Nuh-uh, only the parents." The Floridian countered, earning a pointed glare from Massie which shut her up.

"Do you want to make a move on Clinton?" Alicia asked the brunette, attempting to change the subject.

"Ehmagawd yes." The alpha gushed, her heart speeding up as she thought of the attractive senior. "Where is he?"

"Word is, he's upstairs. I mean this _is _his house." Alicia responded, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow in her best friend's way. She wanted to see how this particular situation would play out.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Massie said with a conspiratorial grin, knowing good and well she was on an expedition for the elder Marley.

"So now we're short an alpha." Alicia said plainly, sipping on her champagne with such practiced ease you would have thought she been doing it for years.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we should start falling apart like lost hens." Jenna reminded, adjusting her appropriate yet sexy dress with one hand and scanning the room with the other.

She hated to admit it, but yes, she was looking for Hunter. She knew he would be here, considering this was his girlfriend's place of residence, but placing him was easier said than done.

"Distracted?" Claire asked teasingly, watching the taller brunette look around as if she'd lost something in the mass of people.

"Nope." Jenna lied, something she wasn't used to doing.

"Uh-huh." Alicia retorted, looking at Jenna with accusatory eyes. "It's Hunter isn't it?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. She'd already warned her to stay away.

"And what if it is?" Jenna countered, suddenly getting defensive.

"Then stop it. We can't have it getting around that you're attempting to usurp the tenth grade alpha's boyfriend from under her.

"And what if I want him?" Jenna countered, wondering what Alicia would come up with to deny her what she desired.

"Then you're gonna have to learn to control those urges because you don't want a war."

"I thought you always liked a little drama?" The reddish-brunette questioned with a quirked brow.

"Yea, when I'm not the one sleeping with one eye open."

With a scoff and an eye roll Jenna stalked away, in search of god knows what, leaving Alicia pissed and thoroughly agitated. Why couldn't the girl see she was just looking out for her?

* * *

**Who: **Massie Block

**Where: **Upstairs Floor

**When: **8:15

'What door?' Massie nervously tapped out on her iPhone to Alicia, hoping she'd get a response as soon as possible. She was starting to look _pretty _sketch just wandering around the top floor of somebody's house with no actual destination.

'Last door on the left' said the reply, Massie exhaling a small breath before walking down the hallway, making enough noise to somewhat announce her presence. She didn't want to startle the boy. Knocking once and not waiting for a reply she burst into the room, finding a well dressed boy sprawled out on his bed with his laptop shielding his face and another boy on his own computer, occupying the chocolate brown sofa.

The alpha was secretly dismayed that she hadn't caught him alone. "Oops." She said with a small, faux embarrassed smile, waiting for them to look up. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" She asked soon after, wanting at least one of them to pay some attention to her.

Clinton, thank god, answered her, peaking at her from over his laptop screen. "Yea, just go across the hall…" He stared at her unabashedly and Massie nearly grinned from the attention. "Who are you?" He asked next, unable to stop a small smirk from forming on his oh-so kissable lips.

"Massie Block." She replied with something of a flirtatious air while still attempting to keep her alpha qualities plainly displayed.

"Oh true. Hi." He replied, biting his lip slightly.

Massie had to stop herself from undressing right there and then. The way he bit his lip was just _so _delicious.

"Yeah." She answered, knowing that now that she'd made contact it was her cue to leave, allowing him to ponder her presence. "Bye."

With that she spun on her heel, taking care to let her tiny backside sway just a little as she walked away. Closing the door behind her she grinned.

This would be too easy wouldn't it?

About to head back downstairs she was stopped in her tracks by none other than Clinton's precious little sister: Lauryn.

"Hey." She ground out with a smile, wanting to keep a civil if not friendly rapport between them.

"What were you doing in there?" Lauryn questioned, bypassing the greeting and getting to more pressing things.

"I thought it was the bathroom." Massie lied convincingly, smiling for extra effect.

"Uh-huh." The caramel girl skinned girl replied with a patronizing smirk before moving out of the way so Massie could gain passage. "You're not the only one after my brother." She called after the younger alpha as she walked down the hallway, semi-impressed that the girl didn't turn around to reply to her comment.

The bitch had balls.

She'd definitely need them.

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Jeweled red Jenny Packham chiffon gown, champagne satin Christian Louboutin pumps, vintage red Chanel suede bag, ruby Renee Lewis earrings

**The Girl: **Allison Carrington

**The Getup: **Aqua silk chiffon Rachel Gilbert gown with a ruffle trip neckline, black stud and diamante heels

**The Place: **Bishop Hall Ballroom

**The Time: **8:46

"This is _amazing_." Kristen gushed as she looked at the lush layout, wondering how she'd never noticed how beautiful this place was.

"I know right." Allison replied, staring at all the other girls and seeing the various tuxes and gowns. She didn't know this was how they got down at private boarding schools. The girl Jacinthe who had become an eerie presence in her life wore a caramel Versace gown and she was just one of the few wearing the famous designer. Others were decked out in Marchesa, Emilio Pucci and Alexander McQueen, the girls a swirling mix of colors and hues.

There wasn't much variety for the boys however, all of them pretty much in the same black tuxes, milling around and mingling with the girls.

"Why is this event even happening?" Kristen asked, curious and intrigued all at the same time.

"It's like a back to school ball type thing." Allison replied with a dismissive yet breezy smile.

"Oh."

"Yea, but it also doubles as something else." The brunette continued, peaking the blonde's interest.

"As what?" She questioned in response, pressing her lips together as her and Allison hung around awkwardly by the entrance.

"Initiation." Her best friend replied lowering her tone to a whisper.

"For what?" Kristen asked, getting a bit excited. She loved secrets.

"The Blakely Society." She answered, looking around at different people.

"What's that?" The blonde inquired, attempting to follow Allison's eyes with her own.

"Only the biggest secret society to ever hit the east coast."

"What do you mean?"

"They're the richest and most influential kids." Allison answered as if she should know this. "Anyone who's anyone is in Blakely. It's more of a male centered thing though."

"Then why are you worried about it?"

"Because, the girls act as 'helpers' for the boys."

"Like prostitutes?" Kristen asked, horrified.

"Oh god no! They're more…girlfriend types. They are also set for life however."

"I want in." Kristen decided resolutely. "Who do I talk to become a girlfriend thing?"

"You don't talk to _anyone. _You present yourself. The girl's are controlled by Audrey Grier. She pairs people up."

"So how do you get into her good graces?"

"You sit prettily, smile at the right people, and don't cause too many problems."

"Who's in it already?" The athletic blonde asked, now thinking everyone could be in this little _society_.

"Well Jacinthe for sure, but other than that I don't know, I don't have all of that information."

"Well we'll just have to find out won't we?"

"Yes we will."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Grey cashmere Lutz & Patmos sweater, dark wash Seven For All Mankind skinny jeans, black French Connection knee high boots, black Hobo International mini bag, grey scarf

**The Girl: **Madeline Marvil

**The Getup: **White Jaeger blouse, ripped normal wash Diesel jeans, tan studded Loeffler Randall flats, tan Jil Sander tote bag, round sunglasses, brown and coral Missoni scarf

**The Girl: **Kerri Marvil

**The Getup: **Striped grey bow detail tank, pink Smythe blazer, straight leg Diesel jeans(ripped), suede brown lace up wedges, soft leather Juicy Couture tote

**The Girl: **Merri Lee Marvil

**The Getup: **White Jaeger blouse, light pink Current/Elliot cotton twill blazer, grey 'Marty' Fossil trousers, gold LK Designs earrings, gold Marc by Marc Jacobs necklace, white Blugirl flats

**The Place: **Marvil Estate

**The Time: **9:30

"You have to tell her." Madeline whisper-shouted at her sister, not wanting for their mother to overhear the sensitive conversation

"I don't." Dylan replied with a glare, her hands automatically going to her slightly protruding belly.

"Yes you do. It's a child, not a bad grade!" Madeline hissed once again, scaring her little sister.

"But-" Dylan tried, nervously winding her fingers in her hair.

"No fucking buts!" Kerri replied angrily. "Go. Now. Or I'll tell her."

"Kerr." Dylan cried, the tears now coming freely down her face.

"Go."

The youngest redhead regrettably forced herself to mobilize, finding herself in the living room where her mother sipped at her nightly glass of wine, her two sister's trailing her by a foot or so.

"Mom." She said meekly, the tears in her eyes unmistakable.

"What is it baby?" Merri Lee asked, looking up at her daughter with worry. She hadn't seen her daughter so upset in a while.

"I'm…" Dylan began shakily, afraid to look into her mother's eyes. "pregnant." As the words fell from her lips an intense feeling of relief and shame coursed through her heart all at once.

"That's not funny Dylan." Her mother said sternly, her green eyes piercing and angry.

"She's not joking." Kerri interjected, bracing herself for her mother's wrath.

"Dylan Abigail Marvil! You're fourteen! You **cannot **be pregnant. How fucking dare you?" Her mother yelled, scaring Dylan and her sisters.

"Mom I di-"

"Don't speak!" She ordered, standing up and pacing the room. "How could you?" She asked next, choking back a sob as she stared at her young child.

She'd never fathomed that she would raise a child just so that at fourteen her daughter could have one of her own. "I knew California was a bad idea."

"It's not Cali-"

"**I said don't speak!**"

Dylan shrunk away from her mother in fear. "We will go to the doctor's tomorrow. Until then I want you in your room and don't you dare come out. "

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Leopard print Sass & Bide leggings, grey cashmere blend Donna Karan tank top, oatmeal Acne cardigan, cargo Joseph parka, nude matelasse Miu Miu hobo bag

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black skinny black Vince trousers, crystal Marni bracelet, round black Chanel glasses, tan Ralph Lauren turtle neck poncho, leopard print studded Christian Louboutin ankle boots, orange Hermes Birkin bag

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Black Rick Owens long sleeve t-shirt, grey Bassike skinny jeans, black Gisueppe Zanotti platform boots, deep purple Proenza Schouler satchel

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Navy blue Crumpet cardigan, grey Zimmerman tank top, cropped Current/Elliot 'Captain' jeans, chocolate Michael Kors belt, black Ray Ban wayfarers, brown Repetto flats, and a straw woven Chanel bag

**6:34**

**Football Field, Parrington Prep, Westchester, NY**

**Friday, September 22****nd**

"So what's our plan for after this?" Alicia asked Massie as they filed out of the game, finding their way to the famed Range Rover.

"To Hunter's." Massie answered, stepping into the Range Rover's backseat and sliding down so she was sitting at the window.

"Again?" Claire questioned, rolling her eyes. She could think of a few things she'd rather be doing at the moment.

"It's only twice Claire." Jenna reminded, earning an eye roll from Alicia.

"Of course _you _don't mind."

"Shut up." Jenna answered with a blush, looking at her lap.

"Don't tell me Jen has a crush!" Massie joked playfully, reapplying her lipgloss in a handheld mirror.

"I don't!"

"Mhm. I told her to put a cap on it." Alicia cut in, hoping she was proving to Massie how much of a bad idea it was.

"Nonsense." Massie drawled in response, conjuring a French accent. "Let the girl do what she wants."

Alicia huffed in response and turned away. Why didn't they listen to her?

* * *

**Who: **Jenna Stewart

**Where: **Living Room

**When: **7:53

"Get your little ass over here." A voice whispered against her neck, Jenna's body shivering in response. She whipped around to see Hunter staring back at her, his straight white grin unmistakable.

"Scuse me." Jenna replied with a smirk, attempting to keep an annoyed glare in her eye but she was finding it more difficult as he gazed at her.

"You're excused." He answered with a smile, pursing his lips.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Jenna asked, holding back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Around." He answered nonchalantly and she could tell he'd played this little card many times before.

"Oh, you should go talk to her." Jenna suggested, taking care not to look into his eyes. They always mesmerized her.

"When you gonna realize that I want you?" Hunter responded, catching the brunette in front of her completely of guard.

"What?" Jenna asked, her eyes going wide.

Hunter responded by encasing her waist and pressing his lips against hers so hard it took her breath away. Her world melted away in that instant, nothing mattering but the boy happily invading her space.

"Oh my god." She said once they broke apart, her chest heaving. That, however wasn't the only reason she was gasping for air.

Everyone was staring at them.

Including Lauryn.

* * *

**A.N: **New chap! I love you guys! And question, **what weird craving do you think Dyl should have? **So yes, onto review replies. Btw this chap is dedicated to **iheartme104 **! I love her!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **Thank you! And ex confrontation? Me likey!

**Coreysfallen: **Thank you! And its gonna slowly unfold. All pretty like. Lol. And Kremp is pretty much my life. Writing their sex scenes is kind of my fave. First its them, next its mass and derr + jolicia , cus theyre tied, then jennaxchris or OC and finally clam. Like its hard for me to write hot scenes with them. Ahah. And I will try to keep Phoenix supportive! Lol.

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **Its okay! And I'll keep writing! Keep reading! (:

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **yayy, I like that you guys love and accept Phoenix. Plus derrick has to be a little faithful y'know. Lol. And haha, things will happen with them soon enough!

**Iheartme104: **As long as you're aware that you're the best =) and omg my bestie liss always says just saying. Im just like oh alright I see you! Lls. And yess! Shanking has become one of my fave pastimes. Lol. Omg yess! People would speak to me in Spanish like it was nothing! I mean, even though I kinda speak Spanish, I was not super good at it. Lol. Plus yayy! Im happy I made your day a little bit better.

They are incredible. I love turkey burgers tho cus I don't eat red meat that much either! But yea, sometimes I like to get a little cute =) haha.

As far as that goes, I have a thing for liking boys that end up being my really good friends. Haha. It's a bad habit! But yea, I like the whole talking period before people go out and I think it would be great if you could at least start falling for the person during that time. Omg hunter is crazy! Haha. He has no shame, as you'll obviously see in this chap. Plus Phoenix being an ass seems to excite everyone. Haha.

Lol, I brought Kris back just so everyone can check in y'know. My lil bestie that I stopped liking plays baseball and I've cuddled with him, he has a nice bodyyy ;) I would put a hurting on that body like yes! Haha. And I love softball even though I can't play! Speaking of volleyball, I have a tournament tomorrow! Lol. Trig is some annoying shit! Lls. Plus threatening is just half the fun! Haha.

Lol, if you can forgive me then I can forgive you! Lol. My bestie is always going on and on about mean girls. He's obsessed. Ahha. I didn't even think of him giving her gummies! Lmao. Where were you when I was writing huh? And with my mommy you cant be to sure! Haha. I like the idea of a weird craving. Maybe people should suggest that? Mmm, I'll put that up there. You just earned yourself a chap dedication dawlin! And ayyeeee! Here's another chap for you!

I also appreciate your dedication to writing this review hunniii =) and awww, that sucks. Think of it this way, you can eat ice cream and drink Arizona ice tea!

Plus damn girl you got boys on yur line! Haha. I'm chillin off no bullshit right now! Im like tryna focus on school for this last quarter. However that's what I always say ;)

And was the Jolicia scene hot enough? I hope so! Plus I love phoenix and Dylan. Theyre tooo cute. And swagggg =)

Love you latas!

**Spongefiend: **haha, someone has to have the drama! And yesssssss! I love that show. Haha. Snooks and vin is my life. As or skins, I haven't really gotten into it. Haha. Ooh, derrick with a new girl? Yum? Maybe. And of course not! I will deff keep updating!

**New perspective: **YAYYY! And lmao, they have all that yummy latin passion! Plus Jenna is getting bitchier, like I cant help it. Lol. And yay for confidence. Go girlll! And AWWW that's too cute! And I'll try to provide. LOVE YOU MORE!

**Lelein: **Yessiree I do!

**ChocolateSkittles: **its okay! If you need to talk, my inbox is a click away! I've missed you hun =p but yea, I like that you enjoy the pregnantness of it all. Haha. I like it too. Lmao, I smell a possible girl fight? I think yes! And I'm holding you to that hun!

**Derringtonhot: **thank you! And don't worry. The freak out will occur. That is to be sure =) and yay, I'll try to get more in there sometime. And omg I know, eli and Claire are adorable but I want them to get down to the nitty gritty. Haha. And I love both too!

**MBAlpha: **lol I did! And they'll hook up soon enough!

R+R ! *insert hearts*


	9. Turning Tables

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

T**he Getup: **White racerback Alexander Wang tank, black Preen leather biker jacket, black Sass&Bide skinny jeans, black David Wyatt cutout shoe boots, black Hermes Birking bag, gold Ted Rossi bangles, gold Cavalli necklace, black round frame Dita sunglasses

**12:09**

**Doctors Office, Beverly Hills, CA**

**Saturday, September 23rd**

Dylan looked around the too-sterile waiting office with a tinge of fear lacing her eyes. She hated _this_. And she hated her too perfect mother for this. Yes, she was pregnant. Yes, she was fourteen. But she didn't see why this situation required such drastic measures.

Her mother hadn't said the forbidden a word-she knew her mother could never say it-but Dylan assumed its what she meant by "doctor's visit". She continued to search with her pale leaf green eyes, suddenly wanting Phoenix by her side, holding her, telling her it was going to be okay. Even though he wasn't always the most mature or supportive, just having his strong arms around her would make her feel better.

Or at least she hoped.

"Desilets." The woman called into the waiting room and Dylan felt her arm sharply grabbed and pulled in a direction, bringing her body with it. If she wasn't in such dire circumstances she would laugh. Of course her mother would use an alias. That also explained the black attire and sunglasses both redheads were currently sporting.

"Let me do the talking." Her mother hissed at her warningly, Dylan not offering a reply. She had absolutely no desire to speak with the woman causing her grief.

"Hello, I'm doctor Kluesner." The woman said with a tight lipped smile, her thin lips looking strained at the very motion.

"Hello. I'm Merri-Lee." Her mother announced with an air of authority even though it was only the three of them.

"Hi. It says here that you need prenatal vitamins?" The doctor asked, looking at the aging woman for signs of a baby bump. "How far along are you?"

"They're not for me." Merri-Lee ground out, smiling grimly at the woman, her eyes cutting to her daughter in disgust.

"I see." The lady replied, nodding and scrawling out a prescription for the vitamins without further questions.

"So I'm keeping it?" Dylan asked, getting wide eyed as she looked over to her mother.

"Yes. You've made your bed Dylan Abigail, and now you're going to lie in it."

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black VPL racerback tank, green Alexander Wang canvas motorcycle jacket, black Pepe skinny jeans, black Christian Louboutin 'Coussin' shoe boots, cream Balenciaga bag, multi stranded silver necklace

**The Place: **Starbucks

**The Time: **12:45

"You wanted to meet?" Massie asked, her cool, unaffected facade holding up under the heavy scrutiny of the boy in front of her.

"Yeah, I missed you." The boy replied, his blonde locks falling in his eyes as he peered at the girl he loved, attempting to keep the smile off his face.

"What is this Derrick?" The brunette asked, pursing her unglossed lips. She knew she was committing this unlawful act by not wearing her signature gloss. But this meeting was too draining for false masks created by expensive makeup products.

"Its me meeting up with my ex girlfriend." He answered, Massie silently flinching at the word ex. It still hurt.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Mass, just spend the day with me. Please."

The alpha was surprised by his offer, nearly spitting out her mouthful of iced coffee. Gulping it down she looked up at him with her amber eyes, wide as if she was still a cherubic young child, questioning his motives. What did he want?

But she couldn't say no, she just couldn't. "Sure."

Derrick's eyes lit up and a smirk encased his lips. "Great. Let's go."

- 20 minutes later

"This place hasn't changed much has it?" Massie questioned as she set her bag down on the counter with ease. Her familiarity irked her slightly, knowing she was falling back into whatever routine they used to have.

"Nope, still the same." Derrick answered, throwing his keys onto the counter and grabbing at the brunette, wrapping his arms around her waist. Massie was about to protest when she realized what he was doing. He was _hugging_ her. It confused her, considering her she was pretty damn sure he just wanted to lure her back to his house and into his room.

Apparently not.

She hugged him back after a few moments, relaxing into his body. She liked this. It was familiar. It was _nice_. She didn't know how long they hugged for, but at some point they released each other, simply staring afterward.

"So...you what do you wanna do?" Massie questioned, pursing her lips as the atmosphere got hot and tense.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Derrick asked, sending her a smirk.

"I wanna do what you wanna do." She answered, twirling her fingers in her brunette locks, smirking back at him.

"I can think of something." He whispered back at her, his eyes filled with lust and want.

"Come over here then."

Those four words were all he needed. His arms were around her in a moment, his lips pressed against hers with a need she didn't know he possessed. Massie groaned under the force, reaching for his t-shirt deftly. Once her hands grasped the fabric she pulled upward, not knowing what was fueling her lust. She'd been in school with him for weeks now and she hadn't had this _need_.

But it was there. Telling her that this boy and her body needed to connect in the most intimate way and as soon as possible.

The brunette let out a low primal growl that excited little Derrick quicker than the alpha had anticipated. Instead of shying away from it, she pressed herself against it, wildly thrusting her body against him in hopes of satisfaction.

"Mass-" Derrick started, attempting to push her off so they didn't take things too far. After all, it had only been a few hours.

"Shh." She quieted, walking him backwards to the couch before pushing him down onto the plush brown furniture.

And 'shh' Derrick did. Instead of any further protests he allowed his lust to take his head, zipping down her offending motorcycle jacket and pulling off the equally offending t-shirt. 'Too much clothes' He thought, pulling off her jeans next. Massie was naked moments after that, her clothes in a heap on the floor beside them.

"Are you ready for this?" Derrick asked, undoing his pants slowly as he gave her time to consider her options.

The lustful look in Massie's eyes suddenly went dead and it was replaced with sadness. Instead of replying Massie started crying and shaking. It confused her, the tears.

She'd been enthusiastic about this moments before, but she had been reduced to tears. "What is it?" Derrick asked, thoroughly baffled. He didn't understand it either.

"I don't know. I just can't." The brunette answered, curling into a little naked ball and turning away from him.

"Its okay." Derrick whispered to her, finding her underwear and sliding them on her legs, kissing her protruding hip bone as he got them all the way up. Her bra was next and he kissed her shoulder once he finally clasped the silky thing.

He put on her shirt next, kissing her collarbone and then her soft, smooth neck.

"I love you." He whispered before pulling her into his lap, her weight not uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." Massie replied brokenly, curling against his chest. She felt sinfully juvenile and unnaturally angry at herself.

She loved him...right?

She'd wanted this...right?

"I don't know why." She told him next, attempting to figure it out for herself. The alpha knew that she'd need a heavy dose of Jenna after this. But for now, she just lay there. Confused.

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Navy blue Sonia by Sonia Rykel bow shirt, black Helmut Lang blazer, black Marc by Marc Jacobs legging jeans, laceup shoe boots, black Givenchy 'Nightingale' top handle bag, black Vivienne Westwood owl ring

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Light blue raglan TopShop sweater, green cargo splattered Charlotte Ronson splattered army jacket, dark blue Acne skinny jeans, black Common Projects oxfords, white Bottega Veneta hobo bag, Chanel logo studs

**The Place: **Westchester Mall

**The Time: **2:15

"Shopping spree Leesh, really?" Claire questioned as she walked in arm with the Latina, looking around at everything as they entered Louis Vuitton, knowing they wouldn't be leaving without at least a bag or two.

"Yes. I need to get away from the twins for just a little while. I love them, but ay dios mio, at 5 months, they're handfuls. "

"Oh." Claire replied with an understanding, looking at a Damier Speedy with a wanting look in her eye.

"You want it?" Alicia questioned, looking to Claire for any signs of yes.

"Of course, but..."

"No buts Kuh-laire, here." Alicia replied with an airy shrug, taking the bag off the shelf and handing it to her blonde friend.

"I couldn't Leesh." Claire protested, attempting to give it back. She hated feeling like the charity case.

"If you don't I'll be insulted." The brunette sing-songed, flashing her a smile. "Its okay, I promise."

Claire beamed back at her. "Thanks." Turning her head to survey the rest of the store, her breath caught in her chest. "Look."

"What?" The girl asked, looking in Claire's direction. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

Was that...Kristen Gregory?

"Kristen." Alicia barked out, the blonde in question turning around to look at them.

"Leesh!" The blonde exclaimed, running across the room, much to the chagrin of the uptight employees, and into her friends arms.

"When did you get here?" Claire asked, pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

"This morning. I was just about to text you guys. Where's Mass and Jenna?" The blonde questioned, looking around to see if she could find the missing clique members.

"Mass is out somewhere and the same with Jenna." Claire answered with a shrug.

"Don't tell me you guys..." The athletic blonde's eyes widened, hoping that wasn't the fate of her clique.

"No! Of course not. We just did our own thing this weekend." Alicia replied, refuting any such claims. "But since you're here, we have to all get together. "

"Obvi!"

Claire grinned as she watched the two girl's engage in such a natural exchange. She'd missed having all of them together. It wasn't all six, but this was close, right?

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Black Alexander McQueen silk tuxedo jacket, dark wash Levi skinny jeans, red and silver 'Ambertina 150 Specchio' Christian Louboutins, black leather zip detail Missoni bag, grey American Eagle racerback tank

**The Place: **Lucky Strike Bowling

**The Time: **6:50

"Bowling?" Jenna asked with a quirked brow as Hunter handed her bowling shoes that she knew had been worn by many females before her.

"Yea." He replied with a half smile, biting his lip in that way that set her stomach on flip-flop mode.

The caramel boy sat down and entered their names into their personal lane, Jenna quietly unstrapping her 4-inch-at-least Louboutins and sliding the shoes onto her feet.

"How can you even walk in those?" Hunter asked her, Jenna not realizing that he'd been watching her the entire time.

"Practice." She replied easily, grinning up at him as she stood and got used to the new short feeling.

"They make you look sexy tho'." He complimented, that feeling in her stomach resurfacing again. She didn't know why he had this effect on her.

"Thanks." Jenna replied, attempting to keep the cool air she always seemed to possess. After all, how would he respect her if he knew that even saying her name made her want to burst.

"You're first." He told her, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the ball rack where there sat balls of different colors and sizes. Jenna reached for a light pink one, sticking her fingers in the holes and approaching the lane.

Letting her ball holding arm swing back she wiggled her butt a little, partially out of habit and partially because she wanted to excite the boy she was currently on a date with. She released the ball and it glided down the waxed wood floor easily, Jenna grinning as she knocked down seven of the ten pins.

"Get at me." She jibed playfully, looking over her shoulder at Hunter.

"Oh I got you." He replied with that same cocky air he always seemed to possess, his eyes twinkling.

She knew this would be fun already.

- 4 Hours Later

"I had a really good time tonight." Jenna said, the cliche words tumbling off of her words easily. She then understood why words were cliche. It was because they fit. She did have a good time. A great time in fact.

From the two of them splitting mozarella sticks to having many rematches when one of them wasn't happy with the score.

"Cause I was there." Hunter said with a grin, the two taking a moment to chuckle. "Nah, but seriously, I had a good ass time."

"Better than playing x-box with your boys?" The brunette asked, her eyes searching his for an answer.

Instead of a reply he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers, Jenna's heart stopping for a few moments. This kiss was so different from their first one. It was sweet. It was gentle. It meant something.

She could read his feelings from this kiss. She could sense the lust and more surprisingly, the uncertainty.

After all, even though she didn't know it, he was risking everything.

* * *

**A.N: **I KNOW. It's been forever and i'm sorry. I'm just super focused on school. lol. but yeah, here you guys go =) I'll try to be better, and i'll see if i can do another one before I leave for new york tonight. but yeah, onto review replies!

**Lelein: **It sounds good! Continue with it =)

**spongefiend: **Lol massie is a little sneaky one! and you would rather have massiexhunter over jennaxhunter? lol. yeah, her mom is deff scared. that's her little daughter! and yes of course. Jenna attracts attention always. and you do track too? so do i! haah.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **Thanks! and of course. you'll see when they get back to school...lol.

**Le Lecteur: **Lol yes, Mass must keep her options open! but i threw in a little massington for old times sake. and of course, theyre massington!

**MBAlpha: **Lmao, yeah, and they're shall be more in the next chap. I needed to set up some things first. haha. and i love drama, so dont worry about that! lol.

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **YES JENNAXHUNTER! haha. and then they went on their first date =) Jenna&Chris were more of a thing than anything else lols. And hehe, you know mass has her ways. Lauryn is gonna HATE them by the end. lmao. and haha, maybe, maybe.

**UrMyEverythingx3: **Thank you! and I like the new nombre =) And thank you x a vigntillion(its a word) haha. and you are a good writer! lols. and AWWW that's like the nicest compliment ever. and I will! i just didn't get around to it. im soooooo sorrry. but i definitely will. i'd even beta if you wanted me to. lol.

**derringtonhot: **pickles and ice cream FTW. and lol no, they're not, but i'm trying to make the chaps have a slower progression cus i always make things happen so fast. but you think i need to speed them up? and omg yes!

**fanfictionlover145: **Omggg i know. haha. and i'll try to update fasterr!

**iheartme104: **so a) i know you're mad at me and im sorry! and b) omg you did 1000 characters. but onto the reply!

aww that sucks cus ive done that before. or like writing a paper and then not saving on your mac who decided they cant remember -_-. lol. and ive felt tthat way too, but then i remembered that my phone is my baby so it stopped my rage. ahah. what's your fave flavor of jello? and marshmallows yum! and lmao i would love that! haha. for some reason i always seem to post when your about to sleep or in class! haha. my b. lol. and haha, of course you got your dedication. you're the best! and damn girl, okay, go head, i'll read this insanely amazing review =)

Mass and Clinton will bring drama, especially after this chap. haha. like i'm just gonna fuck shit up in this cliqueverse. haha. And ahaha, i know right. they're like bitching at each other. and not even on purpose. i just cant get them to be nice to each other. haha. girl fight soon girlaaa. i thinl. haha. and yes its her name! but yeah, i feel you. i never understand why the girl attacks the girl! I love Dyl and phoenix. they make me like insanely happy. && lmao, kris is irrelevant now? ahah. but i feel you, cus when she's not having kemp drama she bores the shit outta me. oh, random fact, i'm bumping to big poppa by Biggie right now. it made me happy so yea. And there's no abortion but possibly a miscarriage? idkk yet. ahah. && lmao, i know you want me to just kill off allison. lls. I love Jenna && Hunter too. do you approve of their first date? && OMG did it? that makes me happy cus i like when my writing inspires emotion. and ayyeeee, i know what yu talking about. ahaha.

Omgg my girl liss is going to the gaga concert in like a day. ahah. and ayeeee yankees. haha. but i feel yyouuu. i say i see you or i feel you all the time wholetime. ahah. shanking is amazing! haah. and you're gonna be super mad cus i'm at 105 reviews =p.

Hahah, french. i love the language, but i dont understand it at all. and awww! yay. i hope this makes your day better too! && awwww! that def made sense. and obviously nottt.

Omg it is a bad habit though. cus its not safe! lol. new song i'm listening to? Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha. I swear to everything that my music is super random. lol. && Omfg, playfighting is like sooo sexy. ahah. and i dont have ugly friends. hahaha. but yeahh, talking is soo cute cus no one knows whats about to happen! and i promise there shall be none! but omg there's a new boy =) Kickball is soo effing fun. i lovee it! and awwww. i hate trig. like alot.

ahah. and yayy! you're my other half too. and nooo, the one who loves mean girls is gay. lol. i love itt.

And okayyy i shall! but lol, you never know, i could find a diamond amongst your ideas! and haha thats mommy's for you! pickles and honey sounds crazyy! New song: Who Says(Cover)-Christina Grimmie. If you havent heard it. go listen to it. its so fucking amazing. so yeah. but anyways. this review is super long, and im just like how did you think of this many things to say? lols.

and i love it tooo! && lmao the boy i like married me on fb but idk if he's feeling me. and ayeeee! i feel you. i have agree with your philosophy. and lmaoo.

Diggy is? ugh i love him. he has a girlfriend like shit. i wanted to cryyy. ahahha. but yeahh. and yes. we can go shank together. yea, like now. cus even though im nt a cockblocker, i will become one for diggy so yeah, i got my razor ready! and yeahh, new song? Lokita by Jowell y Randy. I love this song. but yeahh, moving on. tortilla chips and pork chops sound kinda good. haha. and have you ever played sporcle? its great. haha.

Thats reallyy cool! and i like norht carolina. haha. and awwwwww! shopping in atlanta is the shittt. lol. and i hate it tooo. its effing annoyinggggg =( but yeahh, purple is my fave color so we're obviously other halves. lol. and haha. i like being thought of. i'm super sarcastic too! i enjoy the language of sarcasm more than english =) and aww. omggg fuckery is my fave word. or like one of them . that and assclown. lmao. along with clutsterfuck. but yeah, that is sad! and this review is like about to be a page and a half. haha. and omggg. last song i promiseee. Seasons Of Love, Rent. I LOVE IT AND YOU! BESOS!

**bluequills1499: **thank you! that makes me smile. and here's some massington por juu =)

**TVAddict10:** thank you! and it was like hot to write. haha. but yeah, i know right! every one's like lah di dah. haha. and yesss it will. get ready for the drama!

**cliquechic: **nope, it wasn't. thanks for the review!


	10. Candy

**The Girl:** Massie Block

**The Getup: **Silver silk Vivienne Westwood Anglomania 'Dione' top, normal wash 'Breathless' low rise MiH skinny jeans, white K Jacques St. Tropez 'Valerie' T-bar leather sandals, cream Balenciaga bag, soft green willow front tuck jacket

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Grey Helmut Lang cowl front tank, white Joseph crepe de chine tank (layered under), floral Therapy Floral skirt, brown Iara drawstring Elliot Lucca handbag, black Ray Ban wayfarers, camo green Lounge by Mark Nason canvas shoes

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Yellow rhinestone 3.1 Phillip Lim rhinestone top, pink twist front Dolce & Gabbana leopard print skirt, black with gold plate Moschino logo belt, gold Janis Savitt snake chain necklace, Guiseppe Zanotti gold chain strap up sandals, black and red Chanel shoulder bag

**The Girl:** Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **White T by Alexander assymetric tank, light wash raw edge Ksubi mid rise denim shorts, cheetah print Jeffrey Campbell loafers, green Gucci python shoulder bag

* * *

**8:15**

**PC Lockers, Parrington Prep**

**Monday, September 25th **

"Okay so how great was it to see Kris this weekend?" Massie gushed as she adjusted her make up in her locked mirror, the rest of the PC doing the exact same thing. They needed to look perfect.

"Omg I know." Claire agreed, closing her locker and leaning up against it, looking effortlessly beautiful. Massie hated that about her. The girl had on the bare minimum, mascara, a little gold eyeshadow, pink lipgloss and she was still managing to look airbrushed.

"So weekend updates?" Massie requested, closing her own locker and forcing her amber orbs on her clique.

"Well me and Claire just went shopping." Alicia said with a shrug, running a hand through her tresses with ease.

"I went on a date." Jenna announced, biting her lip as she waited for the reactions of her friends.

She wasn't expecting the shoulder slap from Massie.

"With who?" The brunette asked, feeling as if she already knew the answer to this oh-so pressing question.

"Hunter." She answered as if she was a young child being scolded, shrinking back.

"Ehmagawd that's great!" Massie said, easing Jenna's worst fears.

"Its definitely not. I don't wanna see what happens to you when Lauryn finds out." Alicia reminded, earning an eye roll from everyone else.

They didn't see why Lauryn was such a big deal.

* * *

**The Girl: **Lauryn Marley

**The Getup: **Grey Haute Hippie racerback tank, cream Haute Hippie Marabou feather embellished vest, grey silk and lace skirt, panther printed Raphael Young leather ankle boots

**The Time: **8:31

**The Place: **Study Hall

"So," Lauryn began, twisting her body to stare into the tantalizing eyes of her soon-to-be ex boyfriend. "I heard you went on a date this weekend."

"Yea, I did, why?" He answered, the look in eyes not changing.

"Because it wasn't with me. Last time I checked, _I _was your girlfriend."

"La-la, don't act like I haven't had chicks on the side the entire time." Hunter chided, looking at her with the most condescending look possible.

"Yeah, but you never disrespected me in public." The caramel skinned girl answered, feeling her throat close up. Contrary to popular belief, she had feelings for the boy now dismissing her. He didn't know, but it was her virginity he had taken and she always hoped if she kept a nonchalant attitude, he would somehow get addicted to her. Just as much as everyone else was. Apparently not.

"Well Jenna's different." He replied, shrugging and pulling out a notebook.

"What about her is so fucking great huh?" She asked, wanting to yell and slap him, but she knew she couldn't. Parrington Prep wasn't ready for that side of Lauryn.

"She's sweet. She gives me butterflies. I don't know, something about her."

"Oh so I never gave you butterflies?" Lauryn asked, feeling the proverbial knife in her heart twist deeper.

"Not that I can remember." He answered coldly, Lauryn spinning around so she could shed her tears in peace. Hunching over, she committed her eyes to her paper, attempting to stop the lines from going hazy behind her building wall of tears.

Her face screwed up unattractively as she tried to hold it back and once she realized she couldn't she sprung from her seat and exited the class, wiping her eyes all the way. How could he be so fucking heartless?

* * *

**The Girl(s): **The PC

**The Time: **12:07

**The Place: **Cafeteria

"Damn Jen, she is really glaring at you." Massie noted, stabbing her salad with a fork.

"Oh I see her." Jenna replied, shivering under the weight of her stare. It wasn't a pleasant one.

"I told you this would happen." Alicia reminded, feeling oddly superior.

"Yea, but she's not doing anything." Jenna answered smartly, turning back to her food and attempting to get the scarily calculated girl out of her mind.

Alicia, however didn't believe such to be true. Keeping the girl in her peripheral she watched Lauryn rise from her table and stand on a chair, now towering over everyone. "Excuse me everyone." She said with a voice that wasn't terribly loud, managing to get everyone silent within a matter of moments. "This is a PSA. I would like to let all of you know that Jenna Stewart is a little whore who _fucked_" She spat the expletive with venom. "My boyfriend. I was just _so _broken up I felt I needed to warn all the girls, hide ya boyfriends, hide ya man, cus she's fucking everybody out here." Directing a sugary sweet smile at Jenna at the conclusion of her little speech she stepped down from her post delicately, sitting back down as if nothing had ever happened.

"Damn Jen. I guess that wasn't anything?" Alicia asked bitingly, grinning secretly to herself.

"What the fuck." Jenna said, not hearing Alicia. "All we did was kiss. Now the whole school thinks I'm a slut."

"Oh don't worry." Massie began, the wheels in her head turning at hyper speed. "She's gonna get it."

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Bright pink double breasted 3.1 Phillip Lim blazer, floral 'Chelsea' scallop Zimmerman, yellow Diane Von Furtsenburg suede mules

**The Time: **4:07

**The Place: **Her house

"Hey." Jenna said flatly as she stared at the beautiful boy in front of her. She wanted him. Now. But she had to keep her more carnal feelings at bay. This was a serious occasion.

"Hey." He replied, looking at her with guilt-laced eyes. He knew Lauryn was his fault. He should've controlled the whole thing better. "I know what you're thinking. That I play girls, and that's all I'm about. And I was. But I'm really feeling you Jen." He said earnestly, touching Jenna's heart. But he wasn't out the woods yet.

"I mean, thats nice, but I was just disrespected in front of the entire school. You know we haven't fucked, but now everyone else thinks we have."

"Can I be real with you?" Hunter asked, his forehead wrinkling in the sexiest way possible.

"Yea." Jenna answered, sighing.

"You're the only girl I've been feeling in a while. I have feelings for you. I want us to talk, for real. I'm tryna see where this goes. There's a lot of jealous girls, I won't lie to you, but I need you to trust me and we'll be okay."

"But, everyone thinks-"

"It doesn't matter. They don't matter. They don't understand what we about. The past is my past. I'm tryna make you my future."

"You know what?" Jenna started, the look in her eyes fierce.

"What?"

"Just fucking kiss me."

Hunter broke out into a grin and pulled her close, grinning against her lips before crushing his lips against hers and claiming her, this was his. When they pulled away for air, Jenna was gasping, dizzy and wanting more.

Oh, she could get used to this.

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Pink breezy Rachel Comey blouse, tiger print silk harem Robert Cavalli pants, grey Guess 'Owens' ankle boots, Carolee crystal and pearl necklace, black and gold horse Temperley London belt

**The Time: **8:09

**The Place: **Rivera Estate

"So, you, Joshua Hotz are gonna cook por mi?" Alicia asked with a grin as she pressed her lips against her boyfriend's quickly.

"Exactly." He replied, wanting to rip off all the silky items she was wearing. They just fell against her so fucking sexily.

"What are you making?" She asked, all of the possibilities exciting her.

"You." He answered with a wicked smile, hoisting her up and setting her on the counter, her legs wrapped around his toned waist. His lips found her neck first, causing a moan to erupt from somewhere in the depths of her throat. He continued to suck and bite, knowing there would be a delicious bruise later, undoing the buttons on her shirt with ease. Once the item was cast off, he worked on the pants, the high waisted things perplexing him. Why would she want to hide that gorgeous belly of hers?

He went for the underwear next and Alicia grabbed his hand. "Don't."

"Why not?" He asked, hoping it wasn't something gross like her period.

"I want us to take a shower." She answered sexily, Josh groaning. She was just so damn hot.

"Lemme go first." She told him next, Josh watching as she switched her hips, only clad in her heels, a bra and panties. Did he mention he loved her?

Once Alicia was out of his sight she rushed up the stairs, making sure to kick her dirty clothes under the bed and hide the oh-so embarrassing box of tampons she kept in her room. Once everything was secure she rid herself of the rest of her clothes, disappearing into the bathroom and turning on the head to her large glass shower, allowing it to fog up before disappearing into the warmth.

"Josh." She yelled down the stairs, grinning as she heard the sounds of his sneakers padding against the carpeted stairs. He reached her bathroom quickly, peeling off his khakis and polo, his sneakers going with the rest of his clothing. He pulled off his boxers next, Alicia grinning secretly in the fog. She loved every bit of him.

He pulled open the glass door and reached for her, grabbing her slick wet body and latched back onto her neck, his favorite spot. Alicia groaned before pinning him against the wall and nibbling on his collarbone enjoying the groans he elicited just for her. Her hand traveled downwards and she stroked him slowly, never stopping her ministrations.

"Fuck." He whispered beneath her, his head thrown back in ecstasy. "Ay dos mio." Before he completely lost himself he shut the shower off, grabbing a towel for her from the rack and wrapping it around her.

His arms lifted her once again, bringing her over to the bed and laying her down gingerly. Josh didn't want to break his precious cargo. Alicia grinned up at him and spread her legs naughtily, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

"You want it don't you?" He asked her, putting his hands on his hips and staring down at her, his eyes dark with lust.

"Yeah, I do." Alicia replied. "I'm ready for this."

"Okay, I'll try not to hurt you." He whispered as he kneeled between her legs, kissing the inside of her knee.

Alicia handed him a small foil packet and Josh raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"I was ready for this." She answered with a grin.

"Oh." The latino boy answered opening the packet with his teeth and sheathing himself. Pressing his lips against hers in finality he got into a push up position above her, pushing the tip of the head inside of her.

"Fuck." Alicia cried out, biting her lip to keep from crying. This fucking hurt.

Josh pushed in a little more, feeling bad as he watched her face contort into a pained expression. "Want me to stop?" He asked, kissing her lips and then her shoulder.

"No, keep going." She answered bravely, taking a deep breath and attempting to relax. He pushed the head in completely, Alicia groaning in discomfort.

Josh pushed in the first inch, watching her eyes screw shut. He pushed in a little more, Alicia squirming underneath him in discomfort. This hurt him, knowing he was causing her pain. Attempting not to draw out the pain any longer he just thrust once mightily and he was now fully inside her, the latina impaled on him.

"Oh fuck." Alicia cried, the tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks. Josh pulled out completely and stared in mesmerization at the blood coating the condom. He'd never taken someone's virginity before.

Josh thrust in again, pressing his lips against hers to take her mind off the pain. "I love you." He whispered against her skin, kissing away the trail of tears that now marked her face.

"I love you too"

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Black scoopneck jersey t-shirt, black ruched sleeve blazer, dark wash Dolce & Gabbana skinny jeans, silver Rachel Roy pumps, gold Dolce & Gabbana heart necklace, grey silk scarf, black lambskin quilted classic flap bag

**The Time: **8:04

**The Place: **Marvil Estate

"How are you still wearing heels?" Phoenix asked as he draped his arm around her shoulder, walking them to his car. They were going to dinner. To tell _his _parents. Dylan was dreading this like no other.

"Because I'm trying to keep everything as normal as possible. I'm not showing just yet." Dylan replied with a small smile, sliding into the Lincoln town car that was presently sitting in her driveway.

"What are we going to do when you are?" He asked, biting his lip in wonder. Dylan was so lost in how sexy his lips were she'd nearly forgotten the question. She was exceedingly hormonal and that included her wanting to jump Phoenix at any time.

"I have no idea. My mom took me to the doctor's on Saturday, and it made everything so real. I don't know how we're going to keep this baby." Dylan replied, her voice sad.

"We can do it." Phoenix replied with conviction, but Dylan didn't believe it. She'd seen sixteen and pregnant. It always ended up the same way. The girl staying up with the baby and the boy going to hang out with their friends.

"I've seen sixteen and pregnant, I know how this stuff ends." Dylan told him with a pout, now wanting to cry. She didn't want to be pregnant anymore.

"We're not them. We have money. I can support the baby." He told her, grabbing her face tenderly and looking into her eyes, attempting to find something.

"Okay, but I'm 14." The redhead reminded, feeling shameful. On her second time, she _would _be the one to be pregnant.

"And I'm 16. We have to make sacrifices. Baby, don't worry. I got you. It'll be okay."

"I haven't even told my friends." Dylan cried, feeling hopelessly lost without the PC.

"Me either. But I'm not leaving you, whether they do or not."

"We're about to tell your parents. They'll hate me." Dylan said again, voicing one of her many concerns.

"No they won't. They'll hate me for not being smarter."

"I should just "go away" and come back after I've had it." Dylan suggested, not thinking rationally. She knew Phoenix wouldn't allow her to do such a thing.

"Baby, just relax and chill out. It'll all be fine."

Dylan Abigail Marvil _really _wanted to believe him.

**A.N: **okay so i know you all hate me, but its gonna be alrightt. =) i had to perform in my musical, throw for track championships, write and essay and a powerpoint and ive gotten like no sleep. but here it is. i love you all! and i'll do review replies next chappp. i LOVE YOU GUYS!


	11. Lost In Stereo

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White 3.1 Phillip Lim silk chiffon blouse, cream Acne Beryl cardigan, black J Brand cropped latex skinny pants, black Hermes 'Medor' clutch, black python Christian Louboutin pumps

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black wool blend McQ by Alexander McQueen tuxedo jumpsuit, black Bionda Castana ankle boots, faux croc ASOS clutch, gold Citrine bangles, gold monogram Louis Vuitton ring

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Beige Erdem 'Silvia' silk-chiffon dress, suede light pink Miu Miu strappy sandals, vintage gold clutch

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Khaki 3.1 Phillip Lim sleeveless belted pocket dress, black Alexander McQueen booties, olive Sarah Berman 'Cand' leather messenger bag, silk printed scarf, silver Tom Ford sunglasses, tan brifge buckle belt

**8:34**

**Range Rover**

**Tuesday, September 26th **

"So, I need to make an announcement." Alicia said, her eyes scanning everyone nervously. She didn't know how they'd react to the sudden news.

"What?" Massie said, her amber eyes going wide as she scooped more blueberry yogurt into her mouth.

"So, last night..."

"Oh I know!" Jenna exclaimed, popping up in excitement.

"No you don't!" Alicia refuted. There was no possible way she could of. It wasn't like she'd told anyone yet.

"Yeah, I do. I can tell by the new look in your eye. I know exactly what it is." Jenna defended, grinning at Alicia. She sure seemed like she knew.

"Well, it's my secret, so I'm gonna be the one to tell everyone." Jenna nodded in quick assent and Massie waited with bated breath. She wanted to know.

"I had sex with Josh yesterday." The latina finally admitted, feeling a large weight lifted off of her chest. It was difficult to keep things from them.

"Oh."

"My."

"God. Leesh!" Massie finished, grabbing her friends arm. "I can't believe you didn't call me right after!"

"I would've, promise, but we kind of.." Alicia's olive skin lit up red. "went for rounds."

"Gross!" Claire joked, lightly knocking shoulders with the girl.

"I don't know why Kris never told us how much it hurt. I wish Dylan was here so I could tell her too."

"Oh I know! It's too early in Cali now, but...conference call at lunch?" Massie suggested, longing for the redhead.

"Ah-bviously."

* * *

**The Girl: **Lauryn Marley

**The Getup: **Black woven Dolce & Gabbana bustier, cream and navy striped bodycon skirt, black Giuseppes Zanotti leather and canvas peep-toe ankle boots, red 'Gepa Cervo' Prada bowler bag

**The Girl: **Sakeena Brown

**The Getup: **White Joseph tank, black baseball Bomber jacket, dark wash Levi straight leg jeans, brown J.W. Hulme excursion bag, silver Balmain sunglasses, black Charlotte Olympia 'Nappa' lace up boots

**The Place: **Bathroom

**The Time: **11:04

"The bitch is gonna get her shit rocked." Lauryn said confidently as she pouted at herself in the mirror, adjusting her hair to perfection. After all, if she was going to torture Hunter with how sexy she was, she'd have to keep up appearances.

"You don't think you're overreacting? Hunter's had hoes before." Sakeena reminded, earning a pointed glare from the alpha.

"Yea." She replied, looking back into the mirror. "But he never paraded them around like they were something to be proud of.

"Lauryn, there are sexier boys."

"Yea, but I fucking _loved _Hunter."

"Since when?" Sakeena questioned, confused. She'd been best friends with the girl since 3rd grade and never had she seen her so out of control. Waiting for an answer with bated breath she continued to rest her eyes on the girl.

"Since we fucked and he took my virginity that's when." Lauryn spat back, spinning on her heel and strutting out of the bathroom.

Her friends could be so _vapid _sometimes.

Lauryn Marley knew she wasn't average. She knew she was known for being cold and calculated, the word bitch not too far behind the aforementioned adjective. But whether people believed it or not, she had a soul.

A heart even.

Snapping herself out of her reverie she forced herself to strut to her next class, head high and dark glare permeating the halls. This wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **White Calypso v-neck tee, purple folded cotton wrap McQ skirt, brown MIA platform sandals, brown Marais 'Lady' Mulberry Satchel, aviator sunglasses

**The Girl: **Gia

**The Getup: **Floral, strapless Zimmerman corset dress, 'The Kooks' racer back tee (layered over dress, white knitted Pointelle cardigan, black suede H&M wedge sandals

**The Place: **Bathroom

**The Time: **12:09

"Only a few more months." The redhead whispered to herself as she stared at her stomach in the mirror. She was a already sporting a miniature pouch that would soon be nearly impossible to hide. Wrap skirts could only do so much.

Sighing at her sideways reflection she ran her hand over her stomach lightly. When would she feel it. That first kick. To let her know that something was there. She wondered.

As she wondered, she completely forgot about the girl coming out of the stall. Gia.

They no longer spoke. Dylan even refused to make eye contact with the girl. She hated her. Hated her for even daring to touch her boyfriend and even more for never even bothering to apologize.

"Hey." Gia attempted shyly, looking up at the redhead with big brown eyes.

"Hello." Dylan replied curtly, straightening her clothing to hide her belly. After all, she couldn't let anyone know she was currently expecting could she?

"How have you been?" The brunette asked next, taking care to wash her hands for a lot longer than necessary.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan asked, suddenly offended. Did she know?

"Nothing." She replied hurriedly, looking sincerely upset. "I just miss hanging out with you. I didn't know how to apologize for having sex with Phoenix. Like, he kinda was mine first you know."

"So." Dylan answered, channelling the inner bitch that she'd always possessed. "That doesn't mean you can just have sex with him."

"You guys weren't official or anything..."

Dylan winced. That was true. Relaxing a bit, she cooled her stare.

"True. But we are now, so don't think about trying anything new. "

"I completely 'got' it." Gia swallowed a sip of air and continued. "He's yours."

"More than you know." Dylan replied with a small half smile.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not the only one who had sex with him." Dylan replied with a shrug, knowing Gia was probably having a heart attack.

"You?"

"Yea."

"When?" Gia waiting anxiously for the answer.

"Over the summer. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend this year." Dylan replied smugly, not so subtly rubbing it in her face.

"Mmm, I wonder why, Phoenix never has girlfriends."

"Well he has me now."

"What did you do? Get knocked up?" Gia asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Dylan shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Of course not."

* * *

**A.N. **Okay short chap i know. but i'm so busy with finals blehh. i'll be back soon though, promisee! but yes, review replies.

**iheartme104: **oh no, that would be terrible! you cant just not review. and yes jennter sounds lovelyyy. and we were in the same state for a bit. lol. but now im home again! and omg 10,000. that's a lot! like the fuck, thats dedication. lls. and yess i love you toooo!

And the cliqueverse must stay fucked up. Im thinking up delicious yummy plot bunnies as i type. Any ideas? And ikr! Dyleonix is one of my fave couples. What kind of fuckery is this? First line of a amy winehouse song btdubbs. YES, i love that crazy batch. And yeah, she is, but the M word may still be in the cards! And yeh, kristen's kinda a bore. I dont have anything to say about her boring ass life at boring ass boarding schoool. && oh lord, an STD? that's so kristen. lol. Im currently listenin to Mrs. Officer btdubbs by Reaction. Here in el DMV we listen to gogo, i love ittttttt. && lmao admit it . if i killed allison you wouldn't be at the funeral like shit.

Awwww yayyy! i'm so happy they made you happy. cus theyre adorable together. && jolicia is definitely married. isn't it obvious? lol.

I heard she's amazing live too! & awwwwww! my bestie is always saying question's comments concerns? lls.

& awww im sorry i made you give up your 104 dream!

Song: Before I'm . anywaysssss, and OMGGG i love that mario song. its soo cute, and awww that is the cutest thing ever. like storybook cute. you might've just given me a plot idea. mind if i steall your memories?

& yeah i feel youu. im flirty too! but yeah, i dont even remember who that boy was. prolly my ex crush who i dont fucking associate with cus of his bitch ass girlfriend. -.- but anyways. i didn't get your email btw dahlingg. otherwise i woulda emailed you longg agoooo. and ayeee, spain is sposed to be gorgeous.

WAIT i remember him now. i still love him. he's so fucking sexy. New song: One Way Trip by Waynee. NEXTTTT. but yeasss, we all know theyre together on the low. its okay, i got over it after angrily stalking her twitter for like 2 minutes. haha. do you singgg? cus i do (:

and aww, i just went up to NY for break. lol. && i lovee youuu! now onto the next reply for you. haha.

**derringtonhot: **i love them toooo (: and i willl, next chap! promises (:

**kaleidoscope sunrise: **thank you! and i know i'm sorry, i'll try to be better

**spongefiend: **i'm sorry! i couldn't have them have sexx. haha. but yeah, she is. She's jenna! i loved living in NY. it was too much fun. and oh i won shotput for the league in track! fun fact. haha.

**ChocolateSkittles: **TRIDENTSPLASH! that sucks i'm sorrryyy. geek squad is real? haha. i didn't know people actually used the,. but anyways. i understand. i go through tons of stuff sometimes!

Are you happy about it yayy! im gonna run a poll for some alternative options to see how people feel about her keeping it. & awww, im gonna do a little random picking to determine the gender. and i watch it ALL the time. i'm caught up and all that. lls. i love it soooo much. And idk how to make her tell them either. any help?

Ikr! i kinda had to get her out of it so I was like, then she cries. lol. and she's not anymore. they dont have a real relationship anymore!

& Lol you know she sets herself up. She's jenna for heaven's sake. And i hope so too. well, i know if it does, but its okay. haha.

& she's still best friends with them, but the distance is hard y'knpw. and i appreciate the long review! its great. & if you need advice i'm here to help (:

**TVAddict10: **Thank you! and no, they're not getting back together yet. i know you hate when i rush them back together. lol. she'll be back every once in a while. popping in to give her input and whatnot. & i think i'm gonna have them go out to cali but i haven't decided yet. blehh, its confusing. haha.

**MBAlpha: THANK YOU**. And lauryn will slay both of them!

**Lelein: **haha, she likes to do what she wantss.

**UrMyEverythingX3: **thanks honey bunches of oats! and yay, thats two people who like the idea off her having it. plus there will obviously be some massington drama. there's no DA10 without it. & yay! i'm glad you're into it.

AWWW thank you. i will if you want me to. i would be absolutely honored. an aww yay! i'm glad i actually motivated you to read.

& aww i understand. Thats good that this helps though (: And i like this long review. i love long reviews in generalll (: and i haven't seen either! lol.

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **YAY. They'll happen (:

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **Its hard to update with finals! lol. and i love degrassi. like what! and idk, ive been missing it a ton lately! but yeah. Idk if she'll ever be rich. Maybe if i get in the mood. haha. but i love poor claire. lol. And oh she is in deeepppp trouble.

**obscurci la lumiere: **i absolutely j'adore your username by the way. but there shall be a fight. there just has to be a time and a place. i still have to work that bit out. lol. and lol, i mean she is a preggo 14 year old, i could see why you would think that.

**agirlcalledkaia: **yessss!

**fanfictionlover145: **thank you! and i will try my bestest.

**bluequills1499: **awww thank you! and there is so much in the massington cards, dont worry.

**mayesha1771: **i promise i didn't stop, life just caught up with me. lol. i'll try and be better about it!

**Chapter 10: **

**iheartme104: **yay! it felt good to update. and i miss you too hunn!

i knoww. trust me, the bitch has many tricks. and yes! i'm just waiting for the right place and time.

lol, i'll kill him off as well

lol i know. i'm trying to figure out a way. omg baby shower! like that's gonna be ah-mazing.

Yes, i know it is dah-linggg. were you excited when i am number four came out? and haha yeah, she cant be a story hog y'know. and i didn't minddd. just you times three! and pm your email address, then we can chat all ze timeeee.

**TVAddict10: **i loved writing their scene. lol. & i love jennter too!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **Thanks hunnieee. I totes heart jenter. Lol ikr, i thought it was just the right time. && omg i DO need to get them together!

**derringtonhot: **i love em too and YOUU (: and i willlll.

**fanfictionlover145: **Thank you and thank you ! i'll try hunn!

**emmetluvrXD: **yess ma'am!

**ChocolateSkittles: **omg trident splash i love you dosss. i heart them too. like in a crazy wayy. and yayy! i like how you stumbled upon it. and i'm sorry hunnieeee. my baddd. but yay for making your day! lol i wish i could write your life ,. it would be amazing (: and i promise she'll never abandon him for good. and OMG is there a bun in tu oven tambien?

**spongefiend: **i promise to do better!

**MBAlpha: **yay im glad your happy! and yes, i shalll. it has to be gradual thoooo. & thankyou darlingg. i will try to be faster at updating.

**obscurci la lumiere: **yay (: and she won't i promise! and please let me live. i need to type! i love you as well!

**cliquechic: **don't you just love jolicia? and mmmm, maybe he'll cheat. i have to think about it. haha.

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **i love them too! and i'll find them some drama! i miss kremp too. *has idea!* mmmmmmm, back to the drawing board. lol.

I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS! okay. so here's a tinier chappp. but i'll be better i promise. don't hate me.

-p e a c e , **love**, _kisses_, chanel . MWAH!-


	12. Give Me Everything

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Yellow Diane Von Furtsenburg 3/4 sleeve top, white Wrangler shorts, tan leather Naughty Monkey sandals, yellow Balenciaga 'Town' bag, gold Belle Noel by Kim Kardashian locket

**2:30**

**Massie's Locker, Parrington Prep**

**Wednesday, September 27th **

"Mass." Derrick Harrington said, startling Massie out of her after-school makeup routine. Recovering quickly she set her eyes on the boy, her heart melting as his eyes met hers.

"Yes?" She responded, giving him a small smile to signal that she was in no way angry.

"About the other day..." He began, suddenly looking sheepish and kind of embarrassed.

"I know, I was a total spaz." Massie admitted, her heart beating double time. She still couldn't get over the fact that she'd actually cried in the middle of almost 'getting it on' with her ex. In reality, she was dreading even speaking to him.

"No," Derrick corrected hastily, not wanting her to get the wrong impression. "I was confused, but it was fine. I don't need us to do that."

"Well I'm not ready." Massie told him with a shrug, closing her locker and adjusting her bag on her arm.

"That's okay, we'll go slow."

"No, Derrick." Massie sighed and allowed her eyes to find solace in the decorated ceiling. She didn't know how to say this. "I mean, I'm not ready for us. We've been through a lot, and I need time to sort stuff out."

"How long?" Derrick asked, his eyes flickering with disappointment and a tinge of sadness.

"After first semester." The brunette replied absolutely, feeling strangely empowered. Usually she was the one running back to him.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna sit around like some lost puppy and wait for it. I've done that already."

"Okay." Massie replied with another shrug before spinning on her heel to leave. "See you around." She called over her shoulder, flashing him a quick smile before strutting off to another destination. She didn't know where yet, but she would be confident as hell as she went there.

"Aye girl!" A voice called to her, Massie nearly ignoring it. She was used to the attention.

"Yes?" She asked as she continued to walk, not slowing her pace. Instead of the voice leaving her alone it caught up to her, slinging an arm around her shoulder and stopping her in her well dressed tracks.

"Um, excuse me-" Massie began, pulling out of his grasp and looking up to verbally _assault _this offender. Her voice caught in her throat however, seeing the too enticing smile of Clinton Marley.

"You excused." He answered, accompanying his words with a small, deep voiced chuckle.

"Well then, what do you want Clinton?"

"Oh so you know my name?" He asked, the cocky smirk on his face not unlike Hunter's. Were all these Parrington boys the same?

"Of course, who doesn't? Star basketball player and Lauryn's big brother. You're a little hard to miss."

"Oh so I'm famous?"

"Just a little bit."

"Oh, so are you baby girl." He told her, biting his lip. Massie felt her insides vibrate. He looked _too _good. "Every body knows about the hot little freshmen and her friends."

"I mean, we get noticed wherever we go." Massie replied cockily, matching his ego with hers.

"I see you a lil cocky."

"Well a girl like _me _has to be right?" With that she flashed him a final smile and strutted down the hallway, taking care to switch her hips as she went.

"Oh I like her."

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Black leather Alexander Wang blazer, orange wide leg Paul & Joe wide leg jumpsuit, black studded leather Givenchy heels, yellow 'Karlie' Marc by Marc Jacobs clutch, yellow skinny belt

**The Place: **Hotz Estate

**The Time: **4:05

"So are we talking about this?" Alicia questioned as she lay across his bed, dreading the conversation.

"Yes, we are." Josh replied, lying down next to her.

"What about it, we had sex." The latina said plainly as if she'd just told him they were baby sitting that night.

"So it's not a big deal that you lost your virginity?" Josh questioned, now genuinely confused.

"Of course it _matters_. I just don't want to creep you out with how I feel about you now." Alicia admitted, feeling ashamed and somewhat trivial.

"Wait, how do you feel about me?" He asked, a slow grin spreading on his face.

"I really love you." She answered, feeling embarrassment in the pit of her stomach.

"I already told you I love you."

"But you don't understand, now I don't want to be without you."

"Then you won't." Josh assured, picking up one of her manicured hands and kissing it. "I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Good." Alicia replied, rolling to her side and pressing her lips against his. She never wanted this to go away. Pulling away before they could get too heated she stood and pulled off her jacket slowly, looking up from under her lashes at him as it dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing Leesh?" Josh asked, chuckling a little.

"Getting ready for you." She replied innocently, unzipping her jumpsuit and letting it drop to the floor, exposing a red lacy Victoria Secret set that she knew Josh was just _itching _to get a hold of. Josh groaned at the sight, wanting her underneath him. Now.

He wanted to ravish her body, take her with only a smidgen of mercy and have her screaming his name. But he knew he couldn't do it yet. He had to ease her into everything. After all, it would only be their second time.

Alicia grinned in that seductive way of hers and approached him with all the grace and deadliness of a wild cat, Josh feeling the temperature suddenly rise as he felt himself grow hard. The latina finally reached him and straddled his legs with her dance-toned thighs, pushing him back against the bed with force. She was in control.

But not for long.

Smiling up at her Josh captured her lips in his, sucking on her bottom lip before nipping at it. Alicia then elicited one of the most beautiful moans he'd ever heard and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for too long. Flipping her over with a bit of force her ground his hips into hers, wanting her to feel what she did to him.

"Oh Josh." Alicia cried out, arching into him and pressing every inch of her delicious body against him. The brunette boy grinned against the skin of her neck, running his hands through her luxurious hair while making love to her neck and collarbone. "Ay dos mio." The beautiful girl moaned once again, wrapping her legs around his waist with a vice grip.

Josh chuckled huskily and removed her bra painfully slowly, taking her nipples into his mouth as he went, kissing and licking at her perfect chest like it was his favorite dessert.

"Oh god!" Alicia hollered out, her eyes rolling back as her toes curled. His hands found her underwear next, pulling them to the side and pressing his fingers deep into her core, finding her already wet for him.

"Baby don't stop." The latina managed to get out, bucking beneath his hand. "I won't." He told her, undoing his own pants.

Once they were down he guided himself into her slowly, wanting her to feel every inch of this. He loved her and he wanted her to feel that.

Grasping her hips he slowly made love to her body, staring into those brown eyes he loved. He continued to press in and out of her, loving her little whimpers and cries as he hit the right spots.

"I love you so much." He told her as he found solace in the crook of her neck, keeping his pace steady.

"I love you too." She whispered back, entwining her fingers in his hair as he thrust himself inside her once more. She knew she couldn't last long with him doing this to her, making her come undone like this.

"I'm gonna pull out before I come." He told her, knowing they couldn't afford their own Tati and Zach.

"Okay" she whispered, seeing a blinding light as she found her pleasure.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Oatmeal crochet trim bubble top, straight leg 10 Deep jeans, red Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps, patterned Franco Ferrari scarf, round Dita sunglasses, black Chanel 2.55 bag

**11:35**

**Class**

**Thursday, September 28th**

"Hey Dylan, I have a question." Ella said, the look on her face a mixture between smug and scared.

"What?" The redhead snapped, more preoccupied with how well the top she was wearing hid her stomach.

"Is it true about what everyone's been saying?" She asked. Dylan stared at her, confused. What were people saying?

"What are you talking about?" Dylan questioned, firing major attitude at her fellow redhead. Ever since she'd gotten pregnant, that fiery spark people assumed she was missing seemed to ignite.

"That you're pregnant." She whisper hissed, Dylan's heart stopping.

"What?" She choked out, not believing her ears. Instead of feeding into it she let her face fall into a calm and icy mask. "Are you trying to call me _fat?_"

"Oh, no, I just wanted to know..." Ella replied, looking somewhat guilty.

Dylan smiled secretly. Thank you Jenna.

"Well I'm not. Spread _that_." With a final perma-smile she stood, rushing out of the study hall and finding her way to the nearest bathroom. Where the fuck was Gia?

Reaching the bathroom in record time she whipped out her blackberry, ready to assault the girl who was supposed to be her friend.

- 10 minutes later

"Fuck you!" Dylan screeched as she stomped out of the bathroom, Gia hot on her heels. The brunette lurched at Dylan, attempting to stop her and attempt to explain.

"Dyla-"

"Shut up. Don't even speak. You're the one going around telling people I'm pregnant?" The redhead seethed, wanting to wrap her hands around the thin throat of the girl and squeeze.

"I mean, I was talking to Dan-... it was a joke-"

"It wasn't funny." She screamed, gathering a small crowd with the volume of her voice. It wasn't everyday the new girl flipped out on the seemingly harmless Gia.

"You've never denied anything..." Gia hissed quietly, her brown eyes looking up at the redhead mysteriously. Dylan couldn't believe she wasn't at her feet _begging_ for forgiveness at this point. Instead she was saying things in attempts to rile her up.

Well if it was a scene she wanted, it was a scene she would get.

Slap.

Her hand had cocked back and released like a whip, leaving Gia wide eyed and red-faced. She was ready to lunge again when she felt two strong arms holding her back from her soon to be victim.

Phoenix.

"Let me go." Dylan growled, attempting to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Remember the baby." He whispered against her fiery red hair, calming Dylan immediately. As soon as the rage dissipated from her blood stream she felt herself clinging to the larger boy, feeling light headed.

"Bitch"

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Off white, blue and black floral print racerback Theory 'Dotta' dress, navy blue Balenciaga leather jacket, tan Proenza Schouler extra large satchel, gold Ray Ban aviators, khaki Christian Louboutin platform cork wedges

**The Place: **Marley Estate

**The Time: **7:30

"So, tell me why we're here again." Jenna said with a sigh as she hopped out of Hunter's large black Chevy truck, staring at the estate with dread. She knew who lie behind these beautifully decorated walls.

"To meet my friends." He told her with his winning smile, draping his arm over her shoulder. "It'll be fine...Lauryn's not even home."

Jenna visibly relaxed and she followed him in the house, feeling slightly better. She'd been freaking out the entire way over there.

As they entered the house she looked around, really taking in the scenery. She'd never really looked at it. It was nice, she decided, her eyes still scanning until they stopped walking, landing in what she assumed to be the family room.

"Ayee!" A boy said enthusiastically, his voice deep and booming. Clinton.

"Hey." Jenna said, her voice becoming tiny as she looked around at what appeared to be a small part of the basketball team.

"Yall this is my girl Jenna. Jenna this is Clinton, Neil, Erik, Cody and Tyrone."

Jenna smiled and politely waved, perching herself on a couch daintily. She hoped this didn't last too long.

"Clinton!" A voice yelled from down the hallway, freezing Jenna's heart. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Oh shit." Hunter mouthed, unbeknownst to Jenna, shifting uncomfortably and sliding down in his seat.

Moments later a perfectly done up Lauryn Marley emerged, shopping bags in tow. "Clinton where's mo-... what the fuck is _she _doing here?"

"Um, scuse me _boo_, she is right here."

"Excuse me, I believe I wasn't speaking to you." Lauryn answered snottily, taking care to be extra rude.

"Scuse me, just because your boyfriend upgraded doesn't give you the right to be a bitch."

"Ohh." The boys bellowed together, readying themselves for a cat fight.

"Don't talk to me like that." Lauryn hissed, dropping her purple Marc Jacobs 'Stam' tote onto the couch in preparation for a fight. "We're not at Parrington, I'll beat a bitch's ass."

"Bring it on." Jenna challenged with a grin. She hadn't been in a fight since 5th grade.

"Wrong move." Lauryn spat out, pulling out her Fendi hoops and gearing up for a fight. She looked a little hilarious, Jenna would admit, pulling off her jewelry and rolling up the sleeves to her dark purple open cardigan. Was this girl trying to go hard in 5 inch, ruffled Louboutin's?

Nevertheless she continued, catching Jenna off guard when she landed the first slap square across her face.

"Oh fuck no!" Jenna shrieked, lunging at her and forcing them both to the expensive rug. She was now straddling the girl, pulling at her silky hair and attempting to scratch and bite at anything she could get ahold of.

"Get your girl." Clinton warned, watching his sister's eyes heat up in rage. Really, he was looking out for Jenna.

Hunter merely sighed and made a move to pull them apart, only giving Lauryn an advantage. The caramel girl sprung like a feral cat, balling up her fists and targeting Jenna's face. She landed punch after punch, Jenna attempting rather unsuccessfully to kick her way out.

Hunter interfered once again pulling Lauryn off of her fully and wrapping his arms around her. Lauryn continued to swing on him, hitting his ribs and abs with trained force.

"Let me go." She screamed into his chest, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Not until you promise to stop swinging on my girl." He told her, gripping her too tight to be comforting.

"Can we just get out of here?" Jenna asked for her splayed out position on the ground, her face and red and showing early signs of bruising.

Clinton assisted Jenna in standing up, the rest of the boys just looking in awe. They couldn't believe what had just occurred in front of them.

Mustering whatever dignity she had left, Jenna brushed herself off and managed a quiet 'bathroom?'. She couldn't believe this just happened. What would she tell the PC?

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Draped cream 'Alexa' top, bright blue full TopShop skirt, camel BCBG stilettos, cream Chanel 2.55, gold Juicy Couture Pave necklace

**4:05**

**Block Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Friday, September 29th**

"I can do this." Dylan Marvil told herself as she perched herself on the edge of Massie's plush white bed. Telling the PC that she was currently three months pregnant and counting was no easy feat. These were her best friends and it was possibly even worse than telling her mother. Attempting to push it out of her mind momentarily, she looked around the room, feeling comforted that it hadn't changed a bit.

Even the rug beneath felt the same.

She missed Westchester more than she'd realized and a wave of sadness washed over her. 'Fuck these hormones' she cursed internally, unable to keep the tears from falling from her face. She hated being pregnant. All she did was sleep, cry, bitch at her mom or Phoenix and then cry some more. Then there was the other part of her wanting to jump Phoenix at all times but she just chalked that up to the fact that his abs were like perfection personified.

The redhead was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard boots scuffling across the floor, she assumed Uggs, and she then prepared herself for the brunette. She felt it would be easier to tell them one at a time instead of en masse. The redhead knew her friends, and she knew it would cut down on a lot of the screaming that was sure to accompany the confession.

Her thoughts soon changed, however, hearing a pair of pumps accompanying the scuffling boots, then flip flops and finally another pair of heels.

They were all here.

Well damn.

The four girls entered, Massie stopping in her tracks as she noticed the redhead on her bed.

"Dylan!" She shrieked, dropping her black Birkin(her absolute favorite bag) and rushed into the arms of her best friend, tackling her to the bed. The other girls soon followed, creating a fabulously dressed pile up.

"When did you get here?" Jenna asked, sitting up and stealing the seat right next to the redhead herself.

"An hour ago maybe." Dylan gushed, feeling self conscious about her growing belly. She hoped they hadn't noticed.

"Why didn't you call us?" Massie scolded, giving her a scathing glare.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." She answered with a smile, her heart not really into this reunion. She was too worried about what was now weighing on her heart.

"What's the matter?" Jenna asked, noting how distant the girl was.

"I have to tell you guys something and you all have to promise not to hate me."Dylan started, her throat closing up as the tears in her eyes building.

"Promise." Alicia said, holding up a pinky to her to show that she swore to it. The rest of the girls held up their pinkies symbolically.

Dylan sniffled at the childhood gesture and swallowed the lump currently settling itself in her throat.

"I'm pregnant..."

* * *

**AN: **its been long i know! but i'm working and its hard to keep up with everything. im sorry!

**emmetluvrXD:** she finally told them ! reactions come next chapter!

**margiegirl96: **I consider you a loyal follwer ! like i see your reviews, sometimes more than others. but i have this good feeling that you readd! and awww thank youuuu! and yesss girlaaa. brooklyn bitchesss *smiley face*

**Lelein: **thank youuuu. and i never really tan, i was just kinda born that way. lol. but yea i talk a lot tooo. and did he know it was your birthday?

**iheartme104: **you better not not review! and oh girll it was funn.

i chilled in queens with my cuzzo cus we're besties like that y'know. then we went to green acres and shopped. not really much city pero it was okay.

awwww i hope she's okay! & a car crash for Kris sounds divine. only because she's so effing boring.

I secretly love the pregnancy tbh. ive always wanted to write about a preggo teen, im twisted i know. its okay. lol. & omg i love amy winehouse. like what. lol. & hahah i love that song too. i used to turn it up and crank. haha.

OMG. gogo is dc music and its amazzinggggggg. and ohhh darling , haha. and oh no! im always on ff mobile reading other stories. its the best cus it inspires me to become a better writer y'know. haha, i promise i wont make massie get an std...now. lol. and OMG plot bunny. i might think about her getting caught. haha. i wanna go to a carnival!

as far as saying all the same things is just like me and my lil sis. we're like supaaa close. im saying ROUGH alot...idk why. lol. and when's your bday? october 4th im guessing? if it is thats my daddy's bday tambien. and awww that's weirdly adorable. & you should. plus keep awkward stories coming! theyre inspirational!

and lmao i never remember the boy. there's a new one noww...haha. and oh lord. & omg me and the baseball player got into a huge fight. not cool. anddd, my mom is making me get off so i have to stop the reply here, but email me and we'll talk hunnie bunchess!

**Lillythe Lilster**: thank you darlin!

**ChocolateSkittles: **haha yess i love that they had sex. i wont even lie. and haha ikr! i think you'll like what i did to Gia here =) and aww yayy! omg i love that show. but anyways. i'll get some Clam in there. and are you kidding? HP is my life. like actually. i just cant write ff for it because i just can never think of anything! but i wanna read it =)

**TVAddict10: **im excited too! name ideas? and i love them together!

**MBAlpha: **yay im happy i made you happy! & graciass i really do tryy. and i'll try. any ideas for kriss?

**spongefiend: **as far as dyl and phoenix i promise he really likes her! & so do i. she can never catch a break. and lol i knoww, im making them save it for later!

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **i love them togetherrrr! and i'll get all those couples in soon =)

**aries331: **thank you! you read da10 too? thats commitment! and thank you ! i love them too.

**BBtfb: **thank you! i love your dedication. thank you btw, i love hearing when people compare me to the books! & the movie thing will come back into play. it takes a while to come out in theaters! lol. & i love dyleonix as well. no likey massington? mmmm, interesting, i'll think about that! and ugh, kris is boring me. haha. but i will cook up some new twists! the only reason the usual cliquey mean girl thing isn't really in there is cus i thought they wouldve grown up a little bit. but omg i loved your review =) keep it up!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **thank you! i missed you too! and i will =)

**lufflufflife: **thank you! i love to hear people say that. & i kinda love it too! it would be so cliche for mass to get preggo or claire cus she's just too innocent. i think dyl is a good wildcard y'know. & i will! keep reviewing!

**HamsterFreak108: **thank youu! & name ideasss?

I LOVE YOU ALL! R+R. MWAHHH..

-p e a c e , **love**, _kisses_, chanel . MWAH!-


	13. We Have A Problem

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black The Row 'Apleton' cape, black D&G straight leg jeans, black tall Uggs, black Hermes Birkin bag

**4:15**

**Block Estate**

**Friday, September 29th **

"You're _what_?" Massie Arianna Block asked, her voice lethal and somewhat deadly. She was a mixture of complicated emotions. Sad, because her best friend was effing pregnant and waited to tell her. Angry because her best friend was fucking **pregnant**.

And then there was this small part, a part she absolutely detested, that was happy because she was going to be auntie Massie.

"Pregnant." Dylan replied once more, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Who's the father?" Jenna asked first, her face stony and silent. The only one expressing a huge amount of emotion was, surprise surprise, Claire. She was currently weeping and holding onto Dylan as if her life depended on it.

"Phoenix." She told them, breaking down even further.

"Who the fuck is Phoenix?" Massie asked, wishing it was someone she could place a face to.

"My boyfriend." She continued, still wading through a mountain of snot and tears.

"What the hell Dylan Abigail Marvil?" Massie asked, wanting to slap her and throw her off her bed. How could she blind side her like this? "A boyfriend? I thought we were best friends."

"We are Mass!" The redhead said, choking on her tears again.

"You could've texted me..." The brunette said, feeling a tear fall down her own cheek. She was so _scared_ for her best friend. She really didn't even know how to react.

"Massie Block don't make this about you." Alicia hissed at her, rubbing calming circles on her best friend's back. "It's not always about you, and this is really not a good time to make her feel worse about herself."

"Well excuse me Alicia. Who died and made you Queen?" Massie asked, her amber orbs piercing.

"Who killed my best friend and replaced her with a raging bitch?" Alicia questioned, whispering inaudible things to the redhead.

"Ugh." Massie gasped, feeling insulted. How dare she?

"Are you gonna hug her or not?" Alicia questioned, the fire in her eyes not changing.

The brunette alpha sighed and looked up at her ceiling. It was now or never. Either make it all better or desert her. She couldn't leave her.

Sucking in a breath she put her arms around her, holding the girl to her chest.

"Someone get me my phone." The brunette said, letting the tears she'd been holding back fall down her face.

Dialing the number, a certain blonde answered moments later. "Mass! What's up?"

"Dylan's pregnant. Get your ass back here now."

"I'm already on my way."

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Cream Paprika chiffon crop top, orange Cacharel mini skirt, tan Christian Louboutin platform pumps, burnt orange Marc by Marc Jacobs 'Bianca' clutch, gold Kendra Scott bangles

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black and white chevron stripe DVF 'Myra' racerback tank, black Mint Velvet open jacket, black Hudson skinny jeans, gold chain necklace, Ray Ban aviators, black Alta-Bouton platform Christian Louboutin booties, black large Givenchy Elschia bag

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Light grey grandad Topshop shirt, khaki tailored Moschino Cheap & Chic short trench, dark wash straight leg 7 For All Mankind jeans, brown Thimister riding boots, khaki Fendi peekaboo bag

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Yellow L'Wren Scott ruffle blouse, multi colored citrus Stella McCartney skirt, orange Brian Atwood 'Maniac' pumps, multi stranded Lanvin pearl necklace

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **White draped Moschino Cheap and Chic silk blend jersey blouse, white with black piping mini blazer, black stretch James Perse jersey leggings, salmon fringe Pas De Rouge sandals, red quilted Chanel bags, gold engraved bangles

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **White Wildfox #9 oversize v-neck t-shirt, black silk D&G cardigan, black Rodarte for Opening Ceremony tom petty hat, tortoiseshell sunglasses, sequin and jean shorts, navy blue oxfords

**12:45**

**Starbucks, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, September 30th**

"I can't believe you came." Dylan said with a small smile as she stared at her best friend Kristen, the blonde's face streaked with dried tears.

"Of course." She replied automatically, reaching for Dylan's hand and squeezing tightly. She loved this girl. When she'd gotten news of the pregnancy the only thing she could think to do was pack and cry. Then pack and cry some more.

"I love you guys." The redhead said, sipping her iced tea with a sigh. She was glad she didn't have to weather this storm without her metaphorical sisters.

"We love you too." Massie said sharply, attempting to call the attention of everyone present. "So is it just me, or is it ah-bvious that we need to launch plan: get dylan back to westchester?"

"Ehmagawd, yes!" Alicia cosigned, completely agreeing. The baby couldn't be born without all of them present right?

"My mom will never go for it." Dylan told them sadly, wishing they could just come back home. "I'm gonna show soon and how is she going to explain to the Ryan's that little old Dylan just happened to get knocked up?"

"Well maybe we need to just speed up the announcement?" Jenna suggested, earning a tired glare from the redhead.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to always be wearing leggings so I can hide the little bump? My fashion choices are so limited."

"Well, my dear, we can fix that." Massie said, squeezing the redhead's shoulder in reassurance. "But we need you here to do that."

"What about Phoenix?" Dylan asked, fear suddenly wrapping itself around her heart like a boa constrictor.

"Give him an ultimatum." Claire said, speaking up for the first time. "Tell him to either move here and be with his kid or get the fuck out."

"I can't do that to him...he has a life in Cali."

"Well, you have a life here." Massie pressured, her amber eyes blazing. She was going to get what she wanted.

"True." Dylan conceded, pulling out her Blackberry so she could at least _introduce _the idea to him.

"So it's all set. But we need a big scandal that will force them to move back immediately."

"Like a pregnancy." Claire deadpanned, feeling as if Alicia had just said the dumbest thing.

"Yeah, I mean, I could always leak it."

"Or I could just ask my mom." Dylan suggested, not understanding why her girls always felt the need to overcomplicate.

"Well do it now." Jenna said, looking at her expectantly.

"It's an in person thing. We'll wait till I get back to Cali. I have to break it gently."

"Fine." Massie replied, clearly not satisfied. This would take long.

"But in lighter news, baby shower?" Jenna interjected, hoping to lighten the mood of everyone. She could feel the tension mounting.

"Eh."

"Ma."

"Gawd."

"Party!"

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Gold empire waist See by Chloe dress, black studded silk Bess kimono, black suede Fendi pumps, black Kara Ross clutch

**9:23**

**1st Floor Hallway, Parrington Prep**

**Monday, October 1st **

"Kemp Hurley." Alicia said with pursed lips, staring at the boy with contempt in her eye. She hated talking to him more than necessary.

"Alicia." He replied, her name rolling off his tongue as if he did it on purpose. Knowing him, he probably did.

"Kristen is back in town. Leave her alone." She stated firmly and crisply, trying to make this as business like as possible.

"Uh...why? Me and Kristen can do what we want."

"Because you're bad for her, and all you do is fuck with her emotions." The latina replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not true. You know I-" His voice suddenly lowered. "Love her."

"Mhm. I honestly don't care. Just don't do it." Alicia warned, her eyes piercing.

"Boy scouts honor." He answered with a bored smirk, turning on the heel of his Sperry topsiders and sauntering away.

"I fucking hate him." Alicia said with a roll of her eyes, tapping her high heeled foot against the tile of the floor.

"Hate who babe?" A voice asked from behind, strong arms encasing her waist and a soft kiss landing swiftly on her cheek. The brunette sighed into him, relaxing into his touch. Grinning, she turned and turned to face him.

"Nothing. No one." She answered wistfully, pressing her lips against his, feeling that little zap of electricity from his kiss.

"Good, cause I don't want have to beat someone's ass." He whispered against her neck, his arms still holding her. "Want to skip class and go outside?"

"Ugh. I want to." Josh cut her off with a sharp kiss.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **White Topshop crop top, light wash scallop hem TopShop shorts, brown Asos sandals, bubblegum pink Balenciaga bag, silk Hermes scarf

**7:09**

**Marvil Estate, Beverly Hills, CA**

**Monday, October 1st**

"Can we talk?" Dylan asked Phoenix, her heart pounding as the words slipped from her unglossed lips.

"Yeah of course babe. About?"

"Me moving," She started slowly, her leaf green eyes lifting to his. "back to Westchester."

"Dyl, you can't leave." He replied firmly, surprised by her words. She wanted to go?

Dylan felt that urge to obey him again but she fought against the debilitating feeling, attempting to hold her ground. This is what she wanted..right? Staring into the orbs that were Phoenix's eyes she wasn't so sure anymore.

Fuck him for being so damn good looking.

"But I have no friends here." She insisted, staring at the tiled floor of her pool.

"I have no friends there." He replied, attempting to make him see her point.

"Wait. Who said anything about _you _coming with?" She asked, letting his words sink in. Would he really move for her?

"You expect me to just stay here while you raise my baby across the country? Not gonna happen." He answered resolutely, crossing his arms across his impeccably toned chest.

"Well...I can't take you away from here. You've been here your whole life..."

"I can't just let you leave though."

"You knew I was never staying though." She tried, not wanting to force him into something only to have him resent her.

"I never knew you were going to get fucking pregnant either." He spat harshly, Dylan wincing at the blow of his words. She knew he hadn't even touched her, but it felt like a slap.

"Yeah." She answered, the tears already welling up in her eyes. "Get the fuck out my backyard."

"Dyl-" He tried, running a hand through her hair and attempting to reach for her.

The redhead shrunk away from him and turned on her sandaled heel, stalking back towards the house, ignoring his voice as she made her way.

Fuck him. She could do this by herself.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Brown Erin Wasson 'Enchanted' tank, pink floral chiffon mini skirt, grey Aldo oxfords, peach quilted Chanel medium tote bag, skinny black belt

**The Place: **Daily Grind set

**The Time: **10:35

"Mom." Dylan said with authority as she entered her mother's dressing room, one hand subconsciously holding her pregnant stomach and the other on her hip.

"Yes?" Her mother asked with a sharp sigh, her eyes slanting as they cut to her daughter. She could barely stand to look at her these days. Her eyes rested on her daughter's hand, watching as she ran soothing circles around the circumference of her stomach. She couldn't bare to watch it. Merri-Lee Marvil kept busy these days, taking any extra meeting or appointment just to get away from this.

She wanted to be there for her daughter, but she just didn't know how.

"Can we move back to Westchester?" She asked, knowing the initial answer would be know. But she had a trick up her sleeve. The guilt card. She'd gotten pregnant in **California**. Met a new boy in **California**. And began to run amok in, you guessed it, California. There was no way she could say no once Dylan presented her with such fantastic and airtight evidence.

"Sure why not." Her mother answered tiredly, the bags under her eyes betraying her true age.

Dylan looked over her mother for the first time in a while. She was losing weight and her cheeks had somewhat hollowed out. Was she doing this?

"Mommy, I'm sorry." She choked out, her eyes filling with tears. Her mother's head snapped up immediately.

She hadn't called her mommy since she was 10.

"It's okay, baby. Is that what you really want? To move back?" She asked, her heart melting and eyes softening. This was still her little girl.

"Yeah mom, really."

"Well, I'll see if I can arrange for you, Madeline and Kerri to go on before me, I'll need a month or so to wrap things up here."

Dylan's eyes lit up through her tears. "Really?"

"Yes really. Good thing we didn't sell our house right?"

The redhead smiled and laughed a little. "Right."

"So. What about Phoenix?" Her mother inquired, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"See mom about that..."

* * *

- a few hours later

"Hey moon." Dylan Abigail Marvil said with a small smile, staring up at the moon in all its glory. The redhead was currently in her backyard lying on the grass, not caring about the possible bugs that were living right beneath her. She was really going back.

Back to Westchester.

Back to the place she'd called home all these years. But how would she explain this to all her old friends? To Duh-livia Ryan, Plovert...Kemp? None of them would understand how the clique's other goody two shoes ended up pregnant.

"Psst." A voice called to her in the darkness, pulling Dylan out of her reverie.

"What Phoenix?" She asked, not even a little bit surprised. After all, who else could it be? The figure approached her before plopping next to her on the perfectly cut grass, his hand reaching for hers.

Dylan allowed him to capture her fingers, relaxing into him as he began stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. God she loved that feeling.

"Babe, I don't know how to tell you this..." he began, dread filling Dylan's heart immediately. Nothing good could ever come next after that type of introduction.

"Just spit it out." She replied, attempting to yank her hand out of his firm grasp. But he held them firm, Dylan succumbing to his will. After all, she always felt powerless to do otherwise.

"I think I'm in love with you." He told her, and the redhead could feel his hand tighten around hers. He was scared. Just like she was.

"I think I'm in love with you too." She answered back, feeling her heart speed up as a surge of adrenaline surged through her bones.

"I can't picture not having you at my side...I can't lose you."

"It's been decided that I'm moving...I hope this isn't some type of plan to get me to stay." Dylan said, her annoyance level rising. Were his feelings bullshit?

"I know. I just have to go with you."

* * *

**AN: **okay new chappy. like it? hate it? ugh, just tell me your thoughts lovelies. soo...boy or girl for the baby mmm? i have my own preference but i want to hear opinions! now on to replies!

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **& ive missed you! hope you're here to stay =)

**fanfictionlover145: **thank you darling! how did you feel about the reactions? - as far as massie, she's just going through some changes and some things. she needs to be without derrick to set up more DRAMA. & ugh you know with sexy josh there is no just once! lol. & aww thank you. i know she's kind of OOC but, i hope through the first story she gradually progressed into this confident firecracker. did i? lol. & oh lord i know. im gonna get some juicy things going in the next few chaps. & i have plans for clam. do not worry. lol. & i will definitely be hitting up that PM box nowwww. & haha i know, lauryn is soooo jealouss. & ugh i love dyleonix. i like that people have accepted these non-canon characters. like sometimes people dont!

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **omg i know im sorry. & i will try and get these pairings in ASAP! and oh girl yu know lauryn's a jealous batch! i love it toooo btdubbs. & yeah i get that. he did kinda just sit there.

**sIcKxLiTtLeXgAmEzX3: **thank you. i must say i j'adore your story as well. its amazing. & thank you! i hope i have people wanting people to read the next chapter. and its not a clique fanfic without some massington is it. & thank you darlingg. i thought the end of my chaps needed a little touch of moi!

**cliquechic: **thank you! i love them too. like theyre so cute to me. & aw no massxclinton? well i'll persuade you. haha. & jolicia is my heart right now. like i used to be OBSESSED with kremp. like i looked forward to writing them, then massington, then dyleonix, and now jolicia. lol. idk. its weird. and i hate gia too. haha.

**MBAlpha: **aww im sorry! hearts hearts hearts! & i got this one out faster! lol. & mass will be going for clinton as of right now. & oww owww, you read my mind.

**Le Lecteur: **thank youuu! & yay! a massxclinton fan!

**iheartme104: **i love burn notice. like wat. i just got superrrr sidetracked and now i have to catch up. blahhhh. & oh gurl you know it was for youu. & was it? ugh i hope so! i need them to be hot. as far as the fight i was so worried. like oh god. & green acres twas chill =) and hahah yeaa i say pero all the time outta nowhere like im just hispanic or something. haha.

mmm, true, a coma sounds tather fun! lol. ugh you know how i am about her and this baby. haha. & yeah gurl. double the pleasure, double the fun =) omg yesss. those are my songs!

As far as fave gogo song its hard to say, like i really like bait by tcb. you should go see ittt. & omg a storyyy. i wanna readdd! is it clique or...? & lol okay. no STD's. & awwwww i love it! i think its legal here...last time i checked it was and then it wasn't idk. i just want equal rights.

& yeah, she's my bessfrannn. haha. & awwww! that sucks. sisters are fun. & oh catch phrases. i like can you not. haha. & nahh like ROUGH as in girl thats ROUGH. if a girl girls outside looking trife then thats ROUGH. hahaha. it has to be in all caps ahbviously.

that is the best awk story ever. you have inspired me.

and he's a dick. there's a new one that i've mentioned so es no problema! pero, i wish me and baseball player were still friends ya knowww! & im updatinggg hunn =) love you!

**spongefiend: **im sorry for the massington faux pas! but it'll get better eventually. plus nothing's fun if it's always good. - zomg i know right. i love jolicia right now. & she will not be getting pregnant. ugh i couldnt do two pregnancies. -haha ikr. you knew she wouldnt beat up lauryn! lol. - & a badass dylan is always more fun

**ChocolateSkittles: **thank you dahlinggg. She totes deserved it tho. haha. & aww thank you! im so freaked out about writing fight scenes! - im happy about the warm and fuzzy feeling. like yes! i totes understand. & oh i understand. i'll read it and help if you want! & i hope you had fun! love you too!

**Stephielovesyouu: **aww im glad you reviewed. & omg you read da10? i love you officially. especially since you got an account juss for me. & thank you. i love being descriptive. - finally HUGE THANK YOUS. this is an amazing review and it made me so happy. i cant wait to see more reviews.

**frenchfry1999: **thank you! & yes it isss (: omg i so would if i could. i love to write.

R+R I LOVE YOU GUYS.

-p e a c e , **love**, _kisses_, chanel . MWAH!-


	14. One And Only

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **White silk crochet layering vest (see through), black feather shoulder TopShop crop jacket, black racer back bra, camo skinny jeans , black buckle ankle booties, black Aynsley fold over clutch, metal multi-chain necklace, gold Kara by Kara Ross snake bracelet

**12:15**

**Cabana, Block Estate**

**Tuesday, October 2nd**

"Kris." A voice called from afar, the blonde snapping her head up to find the voice.

Kemp. Of course.

"Hello." She said politely, forcing a small smile before going back to her latest edition of Teen Vogue magazine. "Do you have a real reason for being here?" She asked next, feeling intensely anxious around him. But then again she always did. She hated that he still set her on fire and made her want to ravish him on the spot.

"Look, Kris, I'm not going to beat around the bush with this one.." He began, looking down at the perfectly manicured grass.

"Then spit it out." She spat, trying her hardest to be upset.

"I want you." He replied, his eyes rising to lock with hers. Kristen's gaze intoxicated him just like the rest of her and he could get lost in her _everything_. For ever and ever. "I came here just to see you. Ever since you left I've been thinking about you...about us. I know I can make you happy Kr-"

"You know what, Kemp, this all sounds so nice..but, we've been through this what four or five times. No."

"If we start over it'll be like nothing ever happened." He told her, his eyes still locked with her blue green orbs. They were like sea glass, mesmerizing. Maintaining their eye contact he advanced upon her, stopping once his thighs hit the edge of the cabana's mattress.

"Hurley stop." She hissed out, feeling her resolve weaken with every breath she took.

"Just relax." He told her, Kristen's stomach turning inside out.

That was the problem. She _was _beginning to justify this whole exchange in her usually logical mind. She didn't have enough time to protest before his hands were in her hair and his lips were on hers, Kristen's head spinning from the direct contact. His kiss was deadly, drowning her thoughts and emotions. She knew they were toxic. Nothing good could come of any of this.

His lips were at her neck next, and Kemp began thanking the gods for her see through vest. It was like she'd been waiting for him. Pulling the thing off of her to reveal a satiny black bra he sighed. She was so fucking beautiful.

He went for her pants next, needing to get her as naked as possible as quick as possible. He wasted no time putting on a condom and slipping into her, the need to take her too great to take her slowly. They could do that later.

Kristen gasped sharply as he entered her, adjusting to him. It was a little painful, but then again, Kemp was hung. Every girl could attest to that. The playboy switched positions, flipping her on top of him, forcing her to ride him in order to get any type of pleasure.

"Fuck." Kristen moaned out, forgetting how good this felt. It'd been so long. His hands gripped her soccer toned ass, moving her up and down at the speed he requested.

"Ugh, I forgot how tight you were." He grunted out, reaching up to pinch a pale pink nipple between his rough fingers. So much for listening to Alicia huh?

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Pink racerback tank top, grey crop TopShop jacket, floral tie belt shorts, tan Alexander Wang 'Stella' suede sandals

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Yellow TopShop racerback shirt, black blazer, khaki 3.1 Phillip Lim cuffed shorts, black and white Ralph Lauren 'Brinkley' brogues, black Alexander McQueen leather satchel, navy blue and white Petit Bateau scarf

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **White Kain washed-silk tank, black wool Balmain military blazer jacket with gold trim, mid rise D&G skinny jeans, black Jimmy Choo patent leather pumps, black Jimmy Choo clutch, gold Kenneth Jay Lane black onyx necklace, gold Kenneth Jay Lane black stone ring

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Lilac Steven Alan oxford button down, light wash AE cutoff denim shorts, purple Sergio Rossi for Puma satin sneakers, grey Celine 'Boston' bag, silver D&G watch

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Chocolate Malene Birger jersey top, cream Ted Baker waterfall wrap cardigan, dark wash Abercrombie and Fitch skinny jeans, caged brown gladiator sandals, brown hobo bag, gold drop earrings, turquoise pendant, Fossil turtle ring

**9:04**

**Parrington Prep**

**Monday, October 15th**

"Sneakers Claire? Really?" Massie sneered as they stopped at the front of the building, looking over her best friend's outfit.

"_What?_" Claire whined, looking down at her comfortable footwear. "They're Sergio Rossi."

"For **Puma**." Massie answered sharply, rolling her amber eyes. "Just when I thought we were making progress..."

"Hey!" Jenna said, cutting into the conversation. The last thing she needed at 9 in the morning was dueling best friends. "Don't we have to focus on the fact that Dylan is pregnant and coming back to school for the first time?"

"Oh. Right." Massie answered with a sigh, pressing two fingers to her temple and rubbing softly. She'd deal with Claire later. "Well, Dylan..." The alpha began, appraising the redhead with a scrutinizing eye. "You're hiding the bump well, even though I know its there. But we aren't going to be hiding it for much longer. We tell the BB today and then the rest of the school shall find out accordingly."

"Right." Dylan agreed, not really focusing. Her leaf green eyes scanned the expanse of the courtyard, looking for a certain gorgeous boy who was supposed to be at her side at this very moment.

"What's got you so distracted Dyl?" Jenna questioned immediately, knowing her best friend.

"Phoenix." She answered swiftly, her eyes not moving. A sigh of relief breathed itself into her body when she saw the blonde boy appear out of a silver Audi, backpack slung over his shoulder and looking effortlessly sexy.

"That's Phoenix?" Alicia asked, her eyes popping open wide as she stared at the gorgeous boy in front of her.

"Yup." The redhead replied, sighing a little as she stared at his perfection. He always made her knees weak.

"Damn girl." The latina replied, watching as he approached. Gawd, that was a good looking boy.

"Hey." He said once he approached, sending a light wave to the group before slinging his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, kissing her temple and rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Hey." She answered with a grin, the soothing touch of his hand on her stomach instantly relaxing any nerves she had. This was just high school. She could do this.

So with her clique all around her and this gorgeous boy they entered Parrington, the hallway stopping to stare.

"Who is _that_?" was only one of the many comments whispered about the couple, everyone wanting to know who this redhead was and why this adonis of a boy was with her. Others being,

"Didn't Dylan gain weight?" and her personal favorite "Since when did _she _get back?"

The pregnant teen merely sighed. She knew this was only the beginning.

* * *

**-After School: Harrington Guest House -**

"So, we gotta talk." Dylan announced as she perched herself on the couch in the very center room, hoping everyone would get the idea that they were supposed to be paying attention to _her_.

Soon a bevy of Briarwood Boy eyes were focused on her wondering what the redhead had to tell them. Inhaling deeply she puffed out a little air and settled her nerves. She really wished Phoenix hadn't had to unpack this afternoon.

"Uh...I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a few moments before Kemp burst out laughing. "You're kidding right? Haha Dylan you're so funny."

"No she's not." Massie confirmed, shooting him a death glare from across the room. Ex-hook up or not, he could be such a dumb ass sometimes.

"So you're...having a baby?" Kemp asked, looking like he would fall out.

"Yea." The green eyed beauty answered, focusing on the floral pattern of her shorts. This was _so _embarrassing.

"Damn, Dyl." Derrick said after a few moments of staring at the carpeted ground, sucking in a few short breaths and refusing to look up at her.

"Yeah damn is right." Plovert said. "Who's the father? That kid you paraded around today?"

"Yeah."

"That explains it."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Plovert grumbled, looking away, hiding the slight hurt look in his eye. He had never quite fully gotten over her.

"Does Jake know?" Cam asked, his hand looped carelessly around Claire's thin hip.

"No. Does he need to?"

"I mean, kinda. He is your ex."

"Well tell him, I don't really care, as long as he doesn't come anywhere near _me_."

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black crochet trim racer back tank, distressed grey All Saints leather jacket, yellow Max Mara shorts, black Ash laceup ankle boots, black Balenciaga 'work' bag, diamond Tiffany key pendant

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Print Y-3 track jacket, white frilly skirt, grey H&M sneakers, studded bangles, peach studded belt, blue and white Malene Birger canvas bag

**10:15**

**Freshman Hallway, Parrington Prep**

**Tuesday, October 16th**

"It seems like your fashion sense is _regressing_." Massie bitched at the blond, looking at her sneakers and mustering the most disgusted glare she could accomplish.

"Ugh, Mass, no one cares what we wear anymore." The blonde insisted, pulling a blonde piece away from her gorgeously blue eyes.

"I beg to differ Kuh-laire." Massie answered rudely, looking her up and down once again. Pathetic. She was about to continue when something caught her eye. Rather, two someone's. Derrick Harrington was one. The other was a gorgeous, pouty lipped brunette with stunning green eyes and a capturing face. "Who is she?" She asked aloud, not to anyone in particular.

Scanning the couple, her heart caught in her throat once again. They were holding hands.

Seething she slammed her locker door shut with a hard 'thud', stomping away as fast as her little booties (they were to die for) would let her.

The brunette's legs carried her in the direction of a certain basketball playing without her even meaning to, her heart fluttering a few times once she made eye contact. He really _was _standing in front of her. She still felt like she was in some surreal version of reality when his familiar heavy arm was slung around her shoulders, trapping her to him in the most appealing way possible.

"Hey." She said tiredly, not in the mood to entice him with some witty comeback.

"Hey bae." He replied with a grin, smiling against her skin. Massie felt her skin prickle with heat from his breath and she leaned in slightly, wanting to soak it up secretly.

"Take me away from all of this?" She asked with a small smile, letting him lead her to a secluded corridor, devoid of students and commotion. She walked in time with his longer stride, loving that she didn't have to be in control at this moment in time.

"So I know you probably think I'm weird for asking you to bri-" She was cut off with a sharp kiss delivered by this boy looming above her, Massie's head spinning.

One, how dare he cut her off in the middle of her sentence. And two, why hadn't he done it sooner?

- Lunch

"Have you seen Cam Fisher lately?" A brunette whispered to her friend just loud enough for the Floridian blonde to catch wind of the conversation. "Isn't he hot?" She said next, Claire feeling her heart speed up.

Girls thought _her _leather jacket wearing, different eye colored beau was hot? Sure, she knew he had to be hot considering Massie liked him, but **still**. Her throat closed up slightly and she felt defensive.

Cam Ralph Fisher was hers. And hers alone.

She looked over at the girl. She was pretty enough.

Why did she think he was hot? Did he like her or something?

Her heart filled with dread. She would not let anyone stand in the way of them.

**The Girl: **Artemis Wesley

**The Getup: **White embroidered tulle and silk Jason Wu tank, black Isabel Marant 'Keni' biker jacket, cream tiered lace skirt, black See by Chloe wedge boots, tan leather satchel, skinny leather belt, Ray Ban sunglasses

**The Place: **Parrington Bulldog Soccer Practice

**The Time: **8:45

Artemis Wesley grinned sweetly as she tossed her blonde locks to one side of her head, her eyes focused on Joshua Hotz. She was on a mission. To seduce and destroy. Even though she looked sweet and innocent, Artemis Wesley was anything but. She was the sweet looking girl, with a secret.

She was somewhat of a slut. She'd slept with nearly half of the basketball team and she showed no signs of slowing down. However, no one judged or questioned it. Why? Because she was an A-lister and no one dared to cross her.

"Hi." She began with a small smile, looking dead into his eyes and then away, pulling the shy girl act that always worked wonders.

"Uh. Hey." He responded as he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat dripping from every pore on his face. She got a small glimpse of his six pack and she nearly went weak in the knees.

God these freshmen were sexy.

"You looked great out there." She attempted, raising her eyes. Locking his eyes in place she smiled softly. She knew he was captured in her gaze. All boys were.

"Oh, thanks." He replied weakly, preparing to sidestep the enticing blonde and make his way home.

She stopped him in his tracks. "Hey, tell me when you guys have your next game?"

"Uh, sure." He answered, looking somewhat scared and jittery. It was obvious that she riddled his nerves and jostled his usually calm persona.

"Thanks." Artemis said in finality, doing what she called the 'sexy hair flip' before strutting away.

Yup. He was hooked.

* * *

**The Girl: **Lauryn Marley

**The Getup: **Black 'About A Woman' La Perla baby doll top and underwear lingerie, taupe Miu Miu pumps

**The Place: **Hunter's house

**The Time: **10:04

"I was wondering when you would get home." Lauryn mustered in her sexiest voice, looking at Hunter with lust burning behind her normally cold and dormant eyes.

"Shit, Lauryn, what the fuck are you doing here?" Hunter asked, his heart stopping as he watched his ex girlfriend slide her legs open slightly more, giving her a better view of that tight pussy he used to love so much.

"I'm yours tonight. Do what you want with me. I just need.." She began, cutting herself off as she felt herself begin to sound desperate. She was anything but...right?

"You already know I'm with Jenna..." He began, his eyes sweeping over her again. She was beautiful. But he knew he couldn't just do that to Jen. She meant the world to him.

"Hunter." Lauryn said harshly, using the authoritative voice most were accustomed to.

"Yes?"

"I'm laying myself out for you right now." Her voice softened as she continued to look at him. "I know everyone says that I never loved you, and that I cheated on you the entire time, but that's just not true. I love you. I just never knew how to show it."

"But Jenna..." He started, knowing he couldn't respond to that. It was what he'd been wanting to hear ever since they'd gotten together. But it didn't have the same effect. He'd built up a wall around feeling any emotions towards the manipulative girl lying in his bed.

He knew with Lauryn, there was always a motive, and he knew he was just another cog in her machine of plans.

"I know. But, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked, wanting her to leave so he could think about all this in peace.

"You were the one who took my virginity. Just thought you should know."

Hunter was floored. He had what? "No I didn't. You weren't even crying or anything."

"I was, you were just too wrapped up to notice."

"..." Speechlessness overtook him as he thought of the right words. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I can think of a way you can make it up to me." She answered with a wicked glossed grin, the grin getting wider as he approached the bed...

"..."

* * *

**AN: **heyy, okay im like super tired, like too tired to do replies. but i LOVE YOU ALL. im sorry this is late. life has been...just life. lol. but yeahh. R+R!

**-**p e a c e** , ****love**, _kisses_**, **chanel** . **MWAH!**-**


	15. Bad Habits

**10:11**

**Hunter's House**

**Monday, October 15th**

"Lauryn, I don't know about this." Hunter said with a sigh, readying himself to turn down the insanely beautiful girl spreading herself for him.

Sitting up on her haunches, she acted fast, knowing she only had a few moments before his mind was made up. Grabbing him by the sleeves of his letterman jacket she used to possessively wear, she pulled his face to hers, forcing their lips together.

Fuck this felt right.

"I know you missed this." She whispered against his lips, grinning as his hands secured themselves around her waist. Lauryn arched into him as best she could, letting him feel every inch of her body without having to even touch her.

"Fuck…" He whispered against her neck as he pulled away from the gorgeous girl, knowing this was bad news. What about Jenna? What about everything he'd promised her?

"Don't stop." She grinned against his shoulder, loving the way his hands felt on her body. This was working perfectly. Her plan was coming together _perfectly_. But the only issue was, was she getting caught up?

Was she remembering the giddy freshman feelings she had for him? Remembering how _in love_ she was? Lauryn's version of being in love anyways. A cold, love that not many could understand unless they were her.

She kissed his lips again and waited for him to respond to her skilled techniques. However, he'd stilled his movements, staring into her orbs with concern.

"What?" She asked hastily, needing the whole thing to get back on track.

"You want to do this…"

"Yes." Lauryn hastily replied, not giving him time to finish.

"...break up me and Jenna? Ruin the chances for me to be really happy?"

Lauryn stopped. She never thought of it that way.

Her heart stopped and she quickly searched for all of her clothing and attempted to salvage what dignity she had left. "I'm sorry Hunter...I should've just...I don't know, just not this." She stammered, her composure breaking for the first time in a long time.

Gathering her Burberry trench and throwing it over her body she turned to him, the look in her eyes apologetic and tinged with sadness. What was Lauryn Marley turning into?

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Grey Zoe Karssen tank, black studded Mike & Chris vest, black leather skinny pants, black Giuseppe Zanotti ankle boots, studded black Elie Saab python bag, grey Chanel scarf

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Silk blush pink 3.1 Phillip Lim tee, grey-brown 3.1 Phillip Lim ribbed ankle sweatpants, silver Keds, brown Steve Madden carryall, black Tom Ford glasses, chunky knit cream beret, flowy open cardigan

"Ugh Kuh-laire!" Massie groaned as she looked at her friend's choice of footwear. Had she forgotten about the heels standard the PC had in place?

"Lay off Mass." Claire replied with an eye roll.

"I simply can-not. Sweatpants Claire? Really?"

"They're Phillip Lim!" Claire protested, her beachy waves moving with a shake of her head. She still managed to look undeniably gorgeous even through the shoe and sweatpant taboo.

Massie rolled her eyes at this, knowing she couldn't really argue with this, considering he made her top designer list.

"Anyways." Massie said with a sigh, attempting to change the subject. "I cannot stop thinking about Clinton."

"Wait. Really?" Claire asked, incredulous. No boy had ever commanded the brunette's attention in such a way, save for Derrick Harrington.

"Yea. It's like, a night and day thing, he's always just popping up in my head. These last couple of weeks it's just been growing…" Massie felt intensely silly for admitting this. She didn't _do _the whole scribble-his-name-in-your-notebook thing. She always felt she was above that. But for some reason, Massie Ariana Marley was sounding a little something like heaven.

"Damn, Mass. Well, I can say, that I'm happy you're moving on." Claire surmised, not really knowing how to word it. Instead she bit her barely moisturized lips and hiked her purse higher up higher on her arm.

The silence began to get awkward.

"Hey, Mass, I'm gonna...you know, go." She said sweetly, attempting to mask the little panicky feeling in her stomach.

"Oh-kay." Massie replied mindlessly, no longer focused on her blonde best friend. She was too focused on the boy sauntering down the hallway with his teammates, looking as if he owned the place...and he did.

What could she say? The girl loved a man in power.

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **White Kain silk tank, black gold-trimmed Balmain military jacket, light wash D&G skinny jeans, black Jimmy Choo pumps, gold Kenneth Jay Lane pendant

**The Place: **Bathroom

**The Time: **2:45

"So...word around school, is that you've been cosying up to my boyfriend." Alicia accused, staring down Artemis Wesley, sophomore _slut _without any fear or second thoughts.

Artemis stared back at her, smiling that signature smile that drove all the boys wild. However, it made Alicia feel as if she'd heave over the trashcan twenty feet away. "So what if I am?" She asked, her tone condescending and light.

"Stop." Alicia replied levelly, her brown orbs getting smaller as her eyes squinted threateningly.

"Or what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or you wont have that pretty little smile anymore." Alicia replied, settling a hand on her hip. She dared this bitch to test her.

Artemis scoffed in spite of herself. "We'll see." She answered smugly before stalking past the latina and out the door.

- a few hours later, Josh's house

"Yo no intiendo.." Alicia began, ready to rant in spanish to her understanding boyfriend.

"Hush angel," He began with a grin, cupping her chin with his hand. Alicia sighed and huffed, unable to stay angry when he was looking at her like that. "It's not a big deal. Other girls mean nothing to me."

Josh reassured her, although he wasn't quite sure himself. Artemis posed a level of temptation that he didn't have to worry about at Octavian Day. Except for Olivia of course. He continued to soothe his girlfriend though, pulling her close to him and kissing her temple.

"Make love to me." He whispered against her skin, dragging his lips against her skin.

Alicia moaned against him, coming undone. There was no way she could say no to that request.

"I'm addicted." He said next, helping her out of her jacket and pulling her shirt over her head. He found her bra to be annoying at best, pulling the straps of her bra off her shoulders and letting them rest against her midriff. He didn't need it all the way off.

Kissing each nipple with reverence, he took one into his mouth and sucked, grinning and biting down when her hands gripped his scalp with a force he didn't know she had.

God he loved her.

"Oh don't you dare stop." She hissed, arching into his body sharply.

"Oh I'm not." He reassured, working on the buttons of her jeans with a swift hand.

They were in for a _fun _time.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Oatmeal colored, oversized knit sweater, ripped light wash jeans, black Maybill boots, black studded Givenchy bag

**The Place: **Marvil estate

**The Time: **6:09

"Babe." Dylan called down the hallway from her room, wanting Phoenix to hurry back. This was urgent. She need marshmallows. Now.

"Im here. Im here." He answered as he rushed as fast as his socked feet would carry him, holding a large ceramic blue bowl of marshmallows just for his 3 month pregnant girlfriend.

"Oh my god...yes." She said with a grin, popping one in her mouth and moaning. It was _heavenly_. When did a marshmallow taste so good? It was like a sweet, soft, cushiony pillow of amazingness in her mouth.

"Whoa there Dylan, I don't think I ever made you make those sounds." Phoenix teased, throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her back flush to his front. He kissed her neck softly, inhaling the yummy smell of her skin. It was amazing. She smelled like spring time and flowers.

"I'll stay with you forever." He whispered to himself more than anything else, vowing to himself that no matter what happened, he wouldn't leave this girl's side. Through the ups and downs, good and bad, this was his.

He knew there would be hurt and pain, days when he felt like he couldn't take it any longer. But he would never leave. She giggled against him, happily popping marshmallows in her mouth and not even noticing her boyfriend's epiphany.

"We'll be alright." He said, louder this time, Dylan turning to look at him.

"We will." She answered with a soft smile, leading him to her bed before inviting him to sit next to her. They situated themselves on the bed, Dylan sitting criss-cross applesauce and Phoenix positioning himself behind her so he had full access to her little belly and possibly a contraband marshmallow or two.

She was his love.

His one and only.

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Red and beige patterned Anna Sui dress with peter pan collar, black satin tux blazer, black tights, black suede Alaia ankle boots, fringe black Gucci bag

**The Place: **Hunter's house

**The Time: **8:04

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to her, watching the stony expression that marked her beautiful dark features.

"I bet." Jenna replied emotionlessly, flexing her jaw and staring at him. "What's this, fuck up number 9?"

"Jen, that's not fair." He protested, hurt in his eyes. He was trying. "Look, I want you to love me." Hunter admitted softly, reaching out to hold her hand.

Jenna inhaled sharply and her eyes sprang up. "Love?" She asked cautiously, making sure she'd heard him correctly. The L word was one she didn't throw around.

"Yes. Baby, I'm changing for you. I'll change even more if it makes you happy." He insisted, his grip tightening slightly. She needed her to understand, to believe.

Their eyes met and Jenna felt the sincerity. Love was strong. Love was scary.

"I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, and I don't deserve you…"

"You don't." Jenna interjected, the fiery side of her not lost in this now heartfelt discussion.

"Just give me another chance. Please. I won't fuck up. I promise." He told her desperately, intertwining their fingers. "Just start over with me and let me prove to you I can love you right."

The brunette sighed and stared at him from her side of the couch. She couldn't let this go. Not yet at least. It felt too good. "Okay."

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Sequined turquoise BCBG dress, strappy studded BCBG pumps, quilted black BCBG bag, chandelier earrings

**1:04 AM**

**Park, Westchester, NY**

**Wednesday, October 16th**

"Why am I here?" Massie asked the boy standing in front of her, exasperated and frustrated. She'd just returned from a BCBG party with Merri-Lee, she was Dylan's stand in considering "her condition", and she hadn't even gotten to her front door before her iPhone buzzed, Derrick's text reading "urgent". So here she was, staring into the orbs of a boy she was supposed to be done with.

"I just needed to get everything out." He replied, looking away from her, not able to look her in her amber orbs.

"Go head." She allowed, crossing her arms over her developing chest.

"There's so many things I should've told you, like the fact that I can't think when you're around, I can't breathe. I want to love you…" He cut himself off before looking down. "I want to be the first to know what you feel like, the first to have you completely. You should be mine."

Massie stared at him speechless, unable to form the sentences needed for this conversation.

"Derr, like, I don't know how to-"

"Mass I want it back. All of it. The fighting, the kisses, the touching, the everything. I know I told you I wouldn't wait, and I still feel that way. I want it now. I want you now."

The world stopped as the exes made true eye contact. Massie couldn't deny the truth.

She still had butterflies.

"I want you to be first too." She replied softly, that being the only sentence she could muster. Was she ready to relinquish her virginity to Derrick at this very moment, the opportunity staring her down like an LBR at the mall. Yes. At least she thought so. "Here?" She asked softly, her soft curls framing her face.

"My house, my bed." He answered hotly, his teenaged body now registering what was about to occur. He was going to finally have Massie Block in every way he'd wanted to. After all this time he'd get what he wanted.

She smiled at him, for the first time in what seemed like eons. "Let's go.

* * *

**A.N.: **so it's 3:40, Im about to die of exhaustion and I know you all hate me. It's been six months, but junior year is kicking my ass. I hope I still have some readers out there. *crosses fingers* so read this, love this. I love you guys! I'll do more updates regularly now that it's slowed down a bit.

**-**p e a c e** , love, **_kisses_**, **chanel** . **MWAH!**-**


	16. Beg For It

**1:30**

**Harrington Estate**

**October 16th**

Massie stared at the queen sized bed in anticipation and anxiety. She would lose her virginity here. It was a given. In the dimly lit bedroom of Derrick Harrington, Massie would transition from girl to woman. She stared at the wood furniture and committed it to memory, knowing she'd replay the scene in her mind thousands of time following the very encounter. Running a shaky hand through her curled tresses she sighed.

"Ready?" A voice breathed from behind her, his breath tickling the hairs on her neck.

Massie gulped and nodded, turning to him and staring up into the face she knew so well. His lips found hers after a few moments of heady eye contact, needing her to understand how much this meant to him. His hands went to her waist next, grabbing the fabric of her skintight dress with need. He deftly found the zipper, sliding it off her shoulders slowly, wanting to savor the moment.

Derrick kissed her shoulders and then her neck before finding his way back to her lips.

Massie moaned at the tenderness, nuzzling against him in an almost feline way. She could purr at the sensation he was inspiring within her body. Soon her dress was a puddle on the floor and her shoes were cast aside to one side of the room, looking lonely without their owner.

His hands found her wetness next, his hardness growing when he found underwear no where in sight. Derrick's fingers expertly maneuvered her clit before slipping inside of her, feeling as if he'd come home. Back to where it all began.

She was _so _tight. He wanted to take her right then. And he planned to.

Unzipping his jeans quickly he shimmied out of them, grinning up at the brunette as he watched her situate herself between the pillows, looking expectant. He'd never thought they'd do this for real. The whole situation was still very surreal to him.

Instead of dwelling he inhaled and got back to the task at hand, making love to the beautiful girl in front of him.

Settling his weight on the bed, in between her creamy ivory thighs he inhaled sharply. This was _really_ happening. Pressing his lips to her in finality, he pressed himself against her opening. Massie's brown orbs widened in shock and anticipation at feeling his sheer _size _against her tightness. But she was determined to make this work. It had to.

So she inhaled deeply and arched her hips toward him, signaling that this, this _contact _was something she wanted, and everything that came with it. She knew this wasn't his first time by a long shot and she prayed to everything that he'd be gentle.

The pain came far sharper than she'd anticipated, her back arching off the bed as her lower region attempted to push this foreign object out of her. Derrick stilled above her immediately, his breathing labored, his eyes concerned.

"Mass, do you want me to stop?" he whispered against her neck, hoping her answer would be no.

Her head shook 'yes' vigorously and he sighed discreetly. Of _fucking _course she wanted to stop. He pulled out the little bit he'd managed to force into her and rolled off of her delectable body.

Well not so delectable now considering it was shining with sweat and shaking. The fear rolled off of her in waves and anyone even remotely close to her could feel her emotions permeating the should-be sexual atmosphere.

The two lay in silence for what seemed to be a long while, their sense of time not particularly accurate.

"Are you mad?" Massie finally asks, her voice tiny, broken.

Derrick looked over at her incredulously. Mad? Was he mad? "Massie, god no. Of course I wish I could've made love to you, but I get it. You're still not ready."

The brunette stared up at him, face shining with tears and feeling young and insecure. She wanted to give him everything he wanted, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before pulling herself into a seated position. The fourteen year old made to stand up and leave but she soon found herself dragged back into the bed and wrapped in a pair of strong tanned arms.

"You're not going anywhere tonight."

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black and white striped Proenza Schouler long sleeve shirt, oatmeal Isabel Marant knitted pullover, black Cheap Monday skinny jeans, mint Bloch patent leather flats, cream 3.1 Phillip Lim 'Pashli' messenger bag

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Blue Jil Sander 'Catharina' embellished long sleeved blouse, brown corduroy Paige skinnies, nude heels, blue Marc Jacobs clutch, Elie Saab necklace

**10:15 AM**

**Bathroom, Parrington Prep, Westchester, NY**

**Wednesday, October 16th**

"Leesh, I think I'm half a virgin." Massie whispered to her best friend conspiratorially, automatically feeling young and naive once the words left her mouth. How could you be _half _ a virgin? Sure he hadn't gone all the way in but she wasn't one...right?

Alicia Rivera dropped her eyeliner in the pristine white bowl of the sink and gaped at her best friend. "Please tell me it wasn't Clinton."

"It wasn't." Massie affirmed, her heart clenching in fear at the thought of that. She barely knew the boy.

Alicia visibly exhaled. "Okay good...Derrick?"

Massie bit her lip and nodded in the affirmative, something feeling slightly off and horribly wrong about this whole thing. She felt like she was hanging by a thread in the limbo between womanhood and being a girl.

"Wait, why do you think you're half a virgin?" Alicia inquired, holding back the urge to laugh. She sounded silly.

"Because! He got a little of the head in and I made him pull out because it hurt too bad." Massie admitted dumbly.

"..." Alicia's eyes danced in amusement. "Well then Massie Arianna, I do think you are..." A giggle escaped and she clamped her mouth shut and took a breath before continuing. "half a virgin." Her eyes shone with mirth and Massie swatted her best friend on the arm, hard.

"It's not funny! It's emotionally taxing!" Massie insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, what do you think it did to you?" She asked attempting to be serious.

"Ugh, idk, I feel like my vagina hurts."

"That's to be expected." Alicia agreed, nodding sagely.

"You're absolutely no help. Where the FUCK is Jenna?"

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Tan polka dotted Diesel tank top, black McQ Alexander Mcqueen blazer, black lace Organic by John Patrick shorts, black crocodile Vivienne Westwood bag, black Alexander Wang 'Freja' shoe boots

**The Place: **Boys locker room

**The Time: **12:45

"How in the world did you manage to get me in here?" Jenna asked, looking up at him with admiration and a little lust.

"Oh baby, I have my ways." He replied, twirling a finger in her hair before pulling her to him sharply, causing the brunette to gasp at the sudden contact. She nearly moaned at the feel of the boy pressing against her hip. It felt so _delicious_.

Attempting to divert her attention elsewhere, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, attempting to rid her mind and body of the carnal urges.

However, he wouldn't allow her to forget, deepening the kiss with his artful tongue and fisting her hair in his deft hands. She soon found herself pressed up against a forest green locker feeling naughty and wanton, wanting to do things she couldn't tell her mother about.

His fingers slipped out of her hair and down to her toned ass, squeezing firmly before hooking his arms behind her thighs, hoisting her in the air. Jenna grinned against his lips at this, loving that he could just lift her like she weighed nothing.

She wasn't given much time to contemplate however, his hands fingering her through her thin lace shorts. The brunette bucked against the toned body holding her, desperate for more skin to skin contact.

She would strip in the middle of this locker room if she had to.

Jenna was amazed that he hadn't broken their kiss at all, his multitasking only serving to up the ante. He'd taken to a sexy mix of biting and sucking on her lips, causing Jenna to go up the wall in pleasure. She was letting this boy undo her without very much effort from her at all.

And that...was just unacceptable.

If there was one thing about Jenna Stewart, she didn't take anything just lying down.

Breaking their kiss and moving down to his neck, she licked and sucked, knowing it would leave more than just a small hickey. Somehow through these ministrations she'd managed to slip from his hold and she now had a full range of movement.

Taking advantage of her current position she fell to her knees, realizing once she was down there, she couldn't back down. A girl didn't just present that _opportunity_ without following through with it. Working on his camo shorts quickly, she stared up into his dark orbs, finding a lusty Hunter staring back at her.

He was loving this.

Good.

She found her way to his boxers next, kissing along the stiffened length through the fabric, keeping that oh-so-cherished eye contact the whole time. Hunter groaned and squirmed, looking at her expectantly.

Jenna anticipated his wants and eased the Calvin Klein boxers over his hips to a pool around his ankles, joining his shorts.

This was where things got interesting. See, Jenna didn't know _how _exactly to do this, however, she knew what it was _supposed _to look like. She'd seen enough videos of faceless girls taking care of their men to know how this was supposed to go.

Fake it til' you make it, right?

Jenna opened her mouth as wide as it would go and closed her mouth over it, sucking softly at the tip before trusting herself to take a little more. She looked up at Hunter and saw his eyes screwed shut, his hands finding their way to her hair, gently pressing on her head, signaling her to go deeper.

"Jenna, yes." He hissed out, gritting his teeth at the immense pleasure she was giving him at the moment.

Fuck this felt good. Did the girl get any more amazing?

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **White crochet Givenchy tank top, rose Calypso mid-knee length flowy skirt, tan Jimmy Choo leather ankle boots, tan fur Le Sentier Jill Volpe vest, tan Mulberry 'Alexa' bag

**The Place: **Class

**The Time: **

Dylan Marvil sighed as she felt her feet swell in these Jimmy Choos. She knew she might need to switch to flats soon. No one understood just how hard it was getting increasingly difficult to hide her little secret. She was reaching the beginning of her fourth month soon, and maybe she was being self-conscious, but she felt like everyone could just _see_.

She'd been doing a decent job of hiding it she believed, considering upon seeing her reflection even she forgot she was pregnant sometimes. Looking over to Phoenix she felt a pang of happiness. She was having the baby of this gorgeous boy, and although it was ill-timed, she couldn't help but be excited for her little bundle growing inside of her.

He was just so supportive and the redhead often felt bad that he'd had to sacrifice so many things just for her. He'd completely uprooted and moved all the way to New York, where he knew no one, to be with her. The feeling of guilt began to take root in her head and burrowed somewhere deep in her belly. She didn't want this for him.

Pulling out her phone from her bag discreetly, she tapped out, 'let's talk' and hit send, her heart clenching as she did so. There was only so much she could expect from him, and she was feeling as if this was too much.

Her heart hurt at the thought of him leaving, but honestly, she thought that this would be best. She didn't want him to resent her because he'd had to leave his friends to deal with this pregnant fourteen year old he'd had sex with _once_.

She loved him. She didn't want this life for him.

a few hours later ; Dylan's house -

"You wanted to talk?" The blonde asked, settling himself next to her on the creamy couch in the den, his arm encasing her shoulder reflexively.

The redhead stared ahead at the plasma screen, attempting to think about how to word her next sentence without coming off bad. "I think...you should go back to California." She sighed after she admitted this, holding back the tears threatening to flow.

"Wait, what, why?" Phoenix asks quickly, whipping his head to stare into her green eyes.

"It's selfish of me to keep you here. There's so many other not pregnant girls that could have you as an amazing boyfriend in California. You left everything to be with me and I'll never forgive myself." She panted out, the tears flowing onto her cheeks as she attempted to look away.

"Dyl, look. There's a lot of other girls out there that I could get with but they're not you. At all. You're the most beautiful, strong girl I know, and I'm not going to leave you." He confessed, nuzzling her neck with his nose, causing her to turn her face to him.

"I don't want you to be trapped." She insisted, still not giving up on the idea.

"I'm not trapped. I'd be trapped if I was stuck in California missing every second of seeing you and this baby grow." His hand reached out to caress her almost nonexistant bump.

"You sure?" Dylan sniffled, clasping her hands over his.

"As sure as I can -"

Suddenly Dylan's phone erupts into a vibrating fit and she looks over to see Alicia calling her. Reluctantly, the redhead picked up the phone holding it to her ear. "Yes?"

"Dylan come now." The latina choked out, her voice breaking pitifully. Dylan's heart clenched.

"Come where?"

"Hospital. Josh. Accident. Come now." She managed to get out, needing her friend to stop questioning and get her pregnant ass moving.

"Already on my way." Dylan replied reassuringly, jumping up and zipping herself into her impossibly high heels. "Phoenix, I need a ride now."

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Blue flower print TopShop bustier, yellow Altuzarra pencil skirt, blue Badgley Mischka peeptoes, yellow Dooney & Bourke double handle bag, Marie Chavez Chain, thin navy belt

**The Place: **Westchester Hospital

**The Time: **10:03

"So tell us what happened." Jenna cooed, rubbing Alicia's bare arms in attempt to comfort her.

"I was at dinner with mami, when I get a call from Ms. Hotz that they've been in an accident and Josh wasn't doing so good." She sobbed leaning her head on her arms, not caring that her makeup was running down her face and smearing her arms with makeup. "I just can't lose him, you guys don't understand. They won't even let me see him."

Massie enveloped her from the right in a side hug, Jenna getting the left side.

"We'll get you through this." Claire promised, her arms hugged around Alicia's calves as she sat at the latina's feet. "He's gonna be okay."

"And what if he's not?" She asked through tearful sobs, clutching her friends.

"Don't talk like that."

A woman in a white coat and blue scrubs appeared seemingly out of nowhere and approached the four young girls. Her face looked drawn from too many shifts worked and her brow was etched with worry. "Ms. Rivera, I have to tell you that..."

* * *

**A/N: **omg hi. I know. i know. you all hate me. it's been suchhhh a rough year and my muse curled up in a ball and died. help guys to motivate me! don't stop reading, don't stop reviewing. i love you guys.


	17. Set The Mood

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Neon yellow-green shiny skull print tee, leather Junya Watanabe jacket, dark acid wash Elizabeth and James skinnies, pony skin Azzedine Alaia shoe boots, studded Versace cuff, black Ray-Ban aviators, two finger cross ring

**3:40**

**Dorm Room**

**Thursday, October 17th**

Kristen Gregory sighed as she threw another item in her large Louis Vuitton suitcase, attempting to pack for another trip back to Westchester. She was trying to keep it the _fuck _together, but how could she when every week something increasingly terrible was happening to her friends? Josh was in a fucking coma for god's sake. How could she just focus on Fout's Psych 101 class when one of her boys was hooked up to IV's in a hospital. And Alicia. Oh god, Leesh. She knew the girl must be a wreck.

So here she was, throwing together a bag at the last minute.

The blonde swore she didn't even go to this school. She'd barely gone a few days before she was being dragged back to Westchester once again. Not like she liked her current situation better, but still...the girl was attempting to relish in the fact that she could create her own identity here, free from the Pretty Committee and the stigma's attached to them.

At least this time she had Allison to stomach the trip with her. She was going back to be with Jake, considering he wasn't taking the whole thing too well. However, Kristen suspected the girl wanted to just get away from the hellish stone walls of this place they called a school. Sure it looked nice on the outside, but the social hierarchy was so...defined and rigid it left something to be desired. Everyone was susceptible, no matter who you were.

"Kris the limo's here!" Allison announced as she bounded into the room, her TopShop stirrup boots clacking against the floor. The brunette looked expectedly glamorous vintage lace dress, a caramel faux fur jacket and studded Cavalli bag. It was as if she took Tuesday Addams and made her a fashion statement.

"K, I'm coming." She responded despondently, not feeling a hundred percent by any means. She was exceedingly worried and having the whole drive to think about it wasn't helping anything. Grabbing her iPod from her bed she zipped up her things in finality, shoving the buds in her ears and letting Robin Thicke's sultry voice wash over her like a calming wave. She could do this.

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Blush pink leather front cutaway back tank top, robin's egg blue pleated mini skirt, pastel neopolitan bag, light blue and blush Jil Stuart heeled sandals

**The Place: **Hospital

**The Time: **4:50

The tears streamed down Alicia's Rivera's face, the tanned skinned girl not caring to wipe them away. She found his hands with her own and squeezed, willing him back to life. She couldn't lose him. Not now. He was too important to her.

She instantly regretted every moment she didn't tell him she loved him and every kiss she hadn't given him.

What if they had been her last?

The thought forced her heart to clench in pain and the tears continued.

"You okay?" Derrick asked as he entered the private hospital room, his nose wrinkling at the utterly sterile smell.

"Yea." She managed to choke out, leaning her head against his lifeless thigh.

"Okay." The blonde replied awkwardly, sidestepping to his bro's bedside, putting a few braided bracelets on the bedside before turning to leave.

"Why those?" Alicia questioned, her dark eyes fixating on him in confusion.

Derrick stared back at her, his eyes getting watery with emotion. "We..uh, made them..." His voice broke a little. "When we were 10, and we thought that we could protect each other as long as we always had them on and never took them off.." He trailed off and let a solitary tear fall down his cheek. "I figured he needed double protection."

"Thanks." The brunette managed to choke out before looking back into the lifeless face of her beau. This was not supposed to happen. Not a few weeks into their freshman year and definitely only a week or so since she gave him her most prized position.

Things were supposed to move _forward_ not come to a complete standstill.

"Just wake up...please." She pleaded inaudibly, her tears falling to the generic hospital blanket, knowing her baby deserved sheets more splendid than this. He deserved Egyptian cotton, not this scratchy shit.

Looking at the IV in his arm she sniffled, it was so hard to see him like this. So hard.

* * *

**The Girl: **Artemis Wesley

**The Getup: **Sheer black Zoe tank, black Gar-De Mawson leather jacket, red J Brand skinnies, black Nine West ankle riding boots, black Balenciaga giant 'City' bag

**The Place: **Hospital

**The Time: **5:10

Artemis clutched the white carnations close to her heart with a conspiratorial grin. She knew even showing her face at the hospital would anger little Alicia, and the thought filled her with a sick glee. Sure, she "cared" about Josh, but what was even more, was the fact that Alicia would have something close to a heart attack.

Lauryn had decided a while ago that the Pretty Committee was a little too uppity and entitled for their own good, and what was a better way to take them down a few pegs than to take their men right from under them. She knew Josh had a secret thing for blondes, (yes her research had been done), so they sent her in knowing she was the perfect one for the job. Even though she was a party girl, she was most definitely a bitch too.

Entering the room she remembered to plaster the smile to her face, knocking faux-politely on the door. "Hello?" She called softly, watching carefully as Alicia's eyes found hers. The girl looked a mix of shocked, hurt and...angry. Ah, there. That was the emotion she was going for.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Alicia growled at her, her dark orbs piercing.

"I heard about the accident, and I just wanted to drop off a little something." She replied, her voice dripping in sugar. Showing Alicia the flowers for extra effect, she smiled harder. "I hope he gets better. Everyone misses him. I know _I _do." She emphasized the I to throw further salt into the girl's already open wounds, feeling a tad too self satisfied.

When did she get so cold? So...Lauryn-like? Her alpha would be proud.

Spinning on her flat heel, she strutted out the room. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**The Girl: **Lauryn Marley

**The Getup: **White Run DMC racerback tank, cropped denim vest, cheetah print skinny jeans, suede black Dr. Martens, sequined bamboo earrings

**The Girl: **Jo Marie Taylor

**The Getup: **Sequined cream Stella McCartney cardigan, white wrap-front Vanessa Bruno romper, gold YSL 'tribute' platform sandals

**The Girl: **Odessa McBride

**The Getup: **3/4 sleeve vintage lace Alberta Feretti champagne dress, black Donna Karan tuxedo jacket, black Balmain stilletto boot, black studded Valentino clutch bag, oversized Cavalli sunnies

**The Place: **Starbucks

**The Time: **6:45

"Okay Lo, explain to me exactly why _I_, Odessa McBride was pulled away from Katina for this?" She asked angrily, sipping aggressively at her black coffee.

"Who's Katina?" Jo Marie asked innocently, drinking her passion fruit tea with a little smile.

"My newest...I don't have girlfriends...so...I can't explain her. Buut, that doesn't mean I wasn't in the middle of exploring every inch of her glorious body." Odessa said with a grin that exposed her toothy gap, something everyone seemed to adore.

"Okay save me the story." Lauryn interjected sharply, not wanting to hear anything else about this girl. She was about to vomit already and they'd only been in each other's presence for about 10 minutes. "I called the alpha's meeting because I think the baby is getting a little out of control and she needs to be put in her place."

Jo Marie rocked forward and leaned her elbows on the table, peering into Lauryn's chocolate eyes in confusion. "Weren't _you _a lot of work last year too? I clearly recall Twila wanting to kick you out of Parrington for good last year."

Lauryn sighed, thinking about Twila Hieb, the previous 12th grade alpha who'd recently found her way to Sarah Lawrence along where she belonged with the other hipsters that saw everything exactly the same way as her. "That was different. I was strong willed."

"No you were intense as fuck, and a little creepy if I remember." Odessa replied, looking like she was itching for a good cigarette.

"But you guys have to understand that her little clique has found their way to infiltrate almost every level of the grade and it's been six weeks. Massie's already gunning for Clinton and he's not exactly saying no." The brunette sighed, leaning into the crook of her arm.

"Oh so it's personal." Jo surmised, looking at Odessa knowingly. "You have to understand that we need to guide her, not slap her down immediately. If Twila knew you were calling alpha meetings all willy-nilly just to satisfy your personal agenda she'd have your head on a platter."

"You mean a bio-degradable platter." Lauryn corrected with a smirk, raising a smile from the two alpha's.

"Yea, but still. I think we need to bring this Massie in...after all, you appointed her." The currently red-headed Odessa reminded.

"Yea, but that's because the only other person who was an option was Celina, a transfer from Stone Ridge...and her group was just a poor excuse for...everything."

"Details." The redhead snapped, tired of whatever this was. "We're inviting Massie to one of my parties a week from today, and how she handles herself will determine how we proceed. Until then, leave her the fuck alone." She ran a hand through her bob with a sigh...fuck she needed a cigarette, and fast.

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Tan Gucci cashmere sweater (Dylan's), distressed skinny jeams, black studded Australia Luxe uggs (birthday present), burnt orange Michael Kors satchel, silver Free People breastplate necklace

**The Place: **Cam's Place

**The Time: **10:05

Okay. So Claire Lyons was...spying. And not just like peeking through his underwear drawer to find embarrassing photos spying, but full out, in the phone spying. She couldn't help it. She'd felt so insecure about their relationship lately that she'd completely forgotten any sense of everything that dictated proper relationship etiquette.

If she had been in her right mind, she would've known that snooping through your boyfriend's phone is not close to being correct. Biting her lip in concentration, she scrolled through his iPhone, finding texts, mostly related to the accident and a few from his mom.

She sighed in relief, feeling like she'd just taken a calming drag of something soothing. So he wasn't cheating.

About to put down the device, a text popped up from a Francesca. Who was Francesca?

Claire's heart pounded as she decided what to do. If she opened it, she'd be a class 5 snoop, and a terrible girlfriend, but...if she didn't...she'd always wondered what had been. Claire took a deep breath and clicked read, her too-long bangs falling into her face as she leaned forward.

What she saw caused her to drop the phone to the floor completely, her breath stopping completely and heart falling to her knees. There was titties from this _bitch_. TITS! Full blown, completely developed titties.

Tears sprang to her clear blue eyes, Claire realizing her worst fears were coming true. So he _was _cheating?

Suddenly the bathroom door was yanked open and Cam appeared in all his half-naked, freshly showered glory, grinning at his girlfriend, waiting for her to acknowledge and drool.

Instead the blonde grabbed her bag and stomped towards the door, not looking back as she heard her name being yelled down the decorated hallway. She needed to figure this out. As far away from him as possible.

Yanking out her cell, she dialed a number she hadn't used in a while.

"Hey Daniel, you still in the city?"

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Black McQ Alexander McQueen blazer, neon sulphur high-low Cut 25 skirt, tan with yellow heel Carven pumps, sleeveless sheer chiffon blouse

**The Place: **Marvil Home

**The Time: **11:11

Dylan looked over at the clock. This was _definitely _not a wish come true. She stared at the boy sitting in front of her with disgust, sadness, and though she hated to admit it, fear. Jake Whitney was the exact opposite of everything she wanted at this point in her life and the only reason she agreed to see him was because she knew closure was important for her to heal.

She stared down at her slowly growing belly, seeing some protruding flesh through her sheer shirt. She'd intentionally wore the sheer shirt in attempts to rub in his face that she was happy and not ashamed of her early, unplanned pregnancy. Yes, Dylan Abigail had picked up a few things from the alpha herself. It was all about subtlety.

"So...pregnant huh?" Jake questioned cautiously, cocking his head to one side, his honey eyes boring into hers.

"Yup." She replied curtly, not wanting this to last longer than need be.

"Phoenix...is the baby's father's name right?" He inquired next, pacing around the room, casually running his hands over a sculpture or across a picture.

Dylan found his behavior strange at best, and she kept herself firmly planted where she stood, her cool gaze never faltering. "Yes, he's perfection."

"Oh is he now?" He asked, smirking at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. "You threw your legs open for this wanker you barely knew and he's _perfection_?" He asked scathingly, his admittedly sexy British accent lightening the blows, albeit slightly.

"As a matter of fact he loves me, and our baby." She replied wistfully, her hand reflexively caressing her stomach.

"Sure he does. His commitment track record is at what, a negative hundred and five? What makes you think you're different?"

"I'm pregnant with his child." She seethed finally, wanting to lunge at him. "Just because you're upset that I'm not with you anymore doesn't mean you can go around here slinging insults."

"Oh doll, what if the baby wasn't his after all? What if it's mine?" He questioned, quirking a brow at her.

"It's impossible. I didn't have my period when we had sex you sick fuck." Dylan growled, her face matching her hair.

"No one else knows that." He replied snarkily, grinning at her wolfishly.

"You wouldn't-"

Jake tsked at her. "Oh but Dylan Abigail, I would."

* * *

**A/N: **it's 2:49, I leave in 3 hours for new york, but I punched out this chap in about 2 and a half hours. Tell me how you feel about it! I hope it's loved. I would reply to reviews, but I'm so tired I cant breath. Like thank you's to all of you, and I send you all my love. Keep reviewing. Keep reading. I love you all. Peace :)


	18. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup:** Black Alice + Olivia tank, navy blue cardigan, white Splendid tank, black Dsquared jeans, tan Koolaburra wooden platform sandals

**10:31**

**Broadway, NY, NY**

**Friday, October 18th**

"I never thought I'd be getting this particular call from you duckie...what's up?" Daniel asked, his eyes smoldering yet sincere. Claire stared at him, her cerulean gaze a mixture of bewilderment and utter fear. Why was she here? Why would she call the one boy whose body was like a siren call?

"Cam cheated." She blurted out hurriedly before she even fully comprehended what she'd just admitted to.

Daniel's eyes hardened. "That little fucker did what?"

Claire nearly keeled over at his strong wording. She'd had yet to experience protective Daniel. Quite frankly, protective Daniel turned her on. He was all passion and even the slight nostril flare made him attractive.

Claire looked up at him from her eyelashes that were eerily long and made herself look a little more pitiful. "I found a picture of this other girl named Franchesca in his phone."

"I can't believe he would do some shit like that, the little wanker. We're gonna get you some ice cream, maybe a little vodka and make you forget about this whole little fiasco." Daniel promised, Claire's face lighting up in a grin.

That sounded great right now.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup:** Blush pink crepe de chine 3.1 Phillip Lim blouse, metallic stripe knit Alexander Wang cardigan, light pink J Brand skinnies, giant praline colored Balenciaga 'City' bag

**The Girl: O**dessa **M**cBride

**The Getup:** Coral red Valentino ruffle shirt dress, black IRO leather jacket, suede black Guiseppe Zanotti shoe boots, dark caramel Tom Ford sunnies

**The Place:** Bathroom

**The Time:** 12:36

Massie nearly gulped aloud at the startling and commanding presence of Odessa McBride, the baddest bitch at Parrington. She oozed rebel, her downtown style always a little rough but just rough enough. For god's sake the girl wore sunglasses inside and she showed no indication of removing them...ever.

She scared Massie, and rightfully so. She was 5 feet 6 inches of eighteen year old and the most powerful girl in the school. Massie wad only comforted by the fact that one day she would be her and she'd be scaring some young freshman just by looking at her with a slightly scrutinizing eye. "Massie...oh Massie...what are we to do with you. The word is you start a lot more trouble than you're worth."

Massie shivered underneath the hard gaze of the superior alpha but she forced herself to stay strong. "What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned defensively, crossing her arms over her well clad chest.

"It means that someone has put in a formal complaint to have you put in your place."

Massie could guess who that someone was. She knew Lauryn had it out for her, but she didn't know she was willing to go to such lengths to have her ousted.

"Well what does it mean for me?" She asked, trying to keep the anger out of her eyes.

"It means you're attending one of my parties, it's mandatory, and I'll teach you grade hierarchy etiquette." Odessa replied as if Massie was a puppy that needed training, and quickly. The redhead, who was actually more of a burgundy, sighed and the younger girl could see that she was extremely bored by this whole debacle. "Just show up."

With that she turned on her heel and stomped out the bathroom leaving Massie a mess of apprehension and anxiousness.

So that was Odessa McBride huh? Damn.

The Girl: Jenna Stewart

The Getup: Cream stripe Sophie Equipment chiffon shirt, black leather Max Azria jacket, black leather Chloè shorts, oatmeal Alexander Wang combat bootie, taupe Chloe bag

The Place: Westcbester Regal Cinema

The Time: 7;09

"So a date on Thursday huh?" Jenna questioned with a grin, looking up at the gorgeous boy whose arm was currently encasing her body, making her feel small and safe.

"I thought we should be a little out of the box." He replied with that smirk that made Jenna's resolve melt along with her nether regions.

"Just because you switch the day when we go to the movies doesn't mean it's out of the box." She joked, her heart stilling slightly as she realized the slightly hurt look on his face. He was really trying.

"Yea." he replied, looking away dejectedly. Girls never did that to him. They'd always been exorbitantly grateful for even the smallest gesture.

Jenna quickly picked up the vibe he was basically shooting at her and sighed. Boys could be so sensitive sometimes.

"But I love the thought." She added, hoping he'd get over himself...and soon.

He visibly relaxed at this and Jenna grinned a little. Crisis averted. For now.

- in the movie -

Fuck.

That was the only thought Jenna could formulate while Hunter kissed and bit the delicate juncture between her neck and juncture. With his lips on her neck and his large, strong hand between her thighs, she didn't know exactly what to do with herself. Jenna was coming positively undone beneath him and she was powerless to stop it.

"Fuck." She moaned softly, her voice cloaked underneath the soundtrack of the movie she couldnt even think to name. Hunter's hand slipped higher, moving past her inner thigh where he was tracing patterns, and beneath her underwear, Jenna's teeth capturing her lip as he pressed sharply at her clit.

"Oh god baby," She began, her eyes rolling back into her head as he began moving his fingers in soft but sure circles.

"You like that?" He asked huskily, the sound of his voice already driving her up the wall.

"Mhm." she managed to get out, nodding dumbly.

His finger dipped inside her next, fitting easily in her dripping wetness.

Jenna inhaled sharply. This boy knew exactly what to do. "Too much practice." She thought bitterly before a second finger was added to quiet her thoughts.

Fuck. Her boyfriend was perfection.

* * *

**The Girl**: Kristen Gregory

**The Getup:** Black 3/4 sleeve 'Lina' dress with floral embroidery, light pink h&m ballet flats, blush pink 'caviar' vintage Chanel tote, black jewel encrusted twisted serpent ring, gold Jamie Wolf diamond pave earrings, large obsidian Ivanka Trump cocktail ring, mint green and gold Louis Vuitton bracelet

**The Place:** Cam's House

**The Time:** 9:45

"Cam!" Kristen shrieked as she saw the brown haired boy in front of her, grinning at her like an idiot.

"Hey Kris." He replied, his beaming smile infectious.

"I haven't seen you in actually forever. How have you been?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe and staring at the gorgeous blonde. He'd never noticed that curve in her hips...maybe it was the dress?

"I've been good ... I just came back to support Alicia. Crazy what happened to Josh right?" She began, still not really believing the whole thing herself.

"Yea really crazy."

A small silence hung between the two.

"I was actually looking for Claire..." The blonde began feeling slightly awkward.

"Uh...me and Claire kinda broke up."

Kristen gaped at him. "What why?"

"She saw this naked pic that got randomly sent by this girl named Franchesca that I turned down." Cam explained, his different colored eyes averting to the ground. "She wouldn't even give me a chance to explain."

Kristen sighed and pulled the taller boy into a hug, not knowing what to say. That sucked. Cam relaxed in her arms before his grip around her waist tightened.

The blonde felt the strength of his arms deep in her belly, igniting a very taboo fire. Cam was the **definition **of off limits.

He let go after a few moments and beamed down at her. "Come in." He urged and it was then that she realized that they were still outside the Fisher's palatial estate. She inhaled the Westchester air, which smelled like cut grass and wealth, before stepping inside.

"Are you thirsty?" The boy asked automatically, the caliber of his upbringing clear.

Kristen shook her head no, and looked at the marble floor of the foyer, her blonde tresses falling into her face delicately.

Cam stared at her. From where he was standing he saw a goddess. A beautiful young woman just begging to be worshipped by him. And he could do it. He was fucking single.

The thought hit him again and his chest ached at the thought. Truly single. It hurt. But this girl...this...angel, could be just the thing to make all the hurt go away. At least for now.

Cameron Ralph Fisher took the three steps towards her and tightened the gap between them, his arms reaching out and pressing her against him. Why did things that were so wrong always feel so right?

Then he remembered. He was a boy. Everything involving a girl's anatomy felt right to him...save for Strawberry. She didn't really do it for him...at all.

His lips instinctually went to her neck,

kissing up and down the base softly, the featherlight kisses barely there.

The girl beneath him moaned in his arms and Cam realized he must be doing something right.

"Cam we can't." She moaned while under the spell of his affections, not really wanting him to stop, he could tell. But he was using her. This wasn't something he wanted to do. He needed to get over Claire.

So he ignored the blonde goddess, refusing to allow his mind to call her Kristen (that would only drudge up inappropriate-for-the-moment memories of the two of them sticking crayons and other things up their nose when they were merely pre schoolers at Briarwood Academy Preschool). Instead he pressed his lips against hers.

She was quiet. Good.

She was kissing him back. Good. Kind of. Cus they both knew this was wrong. But it was that kind of thing that couldn't help but feel right. That's how all these things go yes?

Cam came up for air, licking his lips and tasting a distinct mix of mango, banana, and pineapple. Smoothie? Cam wondered as he kissed her absentmindedly, his hands cautiously smoothing over her curves.

He didn't want to go too fast.

His hands found their way beneath the fabric of her dress, bypassing her most sensitive area and going for her waist.

God her skin felt marvelous.

He ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him to stop and pressed on, finding the zipper and pulling down, freeing her of the confines of the material.

She shrugged out of the material and blushed lightly, earning a grin from Cam. The blonde goddess looked lovely in pink undies and a matching bra.

He pulled her back to him, his hands splaying over her back as he tried to chase the heat that was currently consuming his senses. He needed this.

His hands found her bra next, fumbling lightly. He couldn't tell if he was fucking this up because he was inexperienced, or because she wasn't Claire. But he didn't have time to ponder such things. He needed more.

Once her beautiful mounds were free from their confines his mouth unwound from hers to grasp a nipple with his teeth, the sudden shock of pain causing goddess to throw her head back and cry out in ecstasy.

"Shh Harris will hear." He told her lightly before blowing on the slightly abused tip and sucking it all better.

He wondered when he got so good at this.

She nodded quickly in understanding and bit her slightly bruised lips, turning him on further. He pulled off his shirt and pulled her close, letting their naked upper bodies cause delicious friction. This...was a little awkward. He made a note to himself that he was not very into chest rubbing.

He nipped at her skin once again and pressed his fingers against her underwear, feeling just how wet she was, all for him...just for him. Grinning up at her, he sank to his knees, reaching out his tongue to tentatively lick at the fabric, feeling the girl shudder under his touch.

"Oh fuck me." The blonde goddess forced out causing Cam to stiffen. He'd never...

Should he?

The blonde goddess answered the silent question for him, sinking to her knees and using her weight to push his back to the ground.

He sat back with a soft 'plop' and looked up at her in wonder. They were really gonna do this.

Kristen pulled at his mesh basketball shorts and eased them down his hips, his boxers next. She freed his member easily, her hand wrapping around the warm length easily.

Cam groaned. This felt so so so good.

The blonde goddess above him pulled her underwear to the side and did the unthinkable. She sank down onto him.

Cam nearly passed out. Her warmth was the single most intense thing he'd ever felt...ever. His head lolled back and he moaned, his eyes falling shut. "Fuck."

"You like that?" The blonde asked teasingly, rolling her hips slightly to sink him deeper in.

Another groan.

The blonde goddess then began to move, pressing her hands against his soccer toned chest to support herself.

She created an up-down rhythm that drove Cam positively crazy. His hands gripped her thin hips roughly and assisted the pattern, bouncing her faster and faster until he exploded deep within her body, Kristen writhing and crying out.

Fuck. This was Kristen. His friend and partner in pre school classroom crime. This was wrong. He was in love with Claire Lyons.

Pulling out of her, he collected his shirt from the heap of mingled items, and shrugged it on, pulling up his pants as he went.

He spared a glance at her and readied himself to leave before remembering that this was his house. "Er..."

"Don't worry I won't tell Claire." Kristen covered quickly, shrugging on her dress and holding her bra close to her chest.

"That would be great thanks.." he attempted, knowing this was awkward and irreparable.

The blonde turned her back to him and he stared at her dumbly before he realized.

The zipper! Oh right. He zipped it up easily, and smoothed it against her back, patting her back awkwardly.

He almost said thanks before realizing it was awkward. This was the worst idea ever wasn't it?

* * *

**The Girl**: Tamra Alexander

**The Getup**: Grey jean-like leggings, oatmeal snakeskin platform Zimmerman shoe boots

**The Place: **Thomas Residence

**The Time**: 11:31

Tamra sat on the edge of Hunter's bed, reeking in apprehension. How was she going to do this? How was she going to ruin this whole thing with three little words.

She was in love. With her best friend no less. Seeing him with that girl Jenna hurt her like nothing she'd ever felt before. Sure she'd been jealous of Lauryn...but it wasn't the same. Hunter was changing for this girl. He was completely and utterly committed to her.

Before he fell in love...as in so in love Tamra lost every chance she could possibly have with him...she needed to let him know. She owed it to herself.

Hearing footsteps she froze. He was here.

Tamra pulled on her best brave face and sighed. It was all or nothing now...no turning back.

Hunter entered, looking every bit as delectable as he'd always been, his eyes widening when he saw her.

"Tee?" He questioned, peeling off his leather jacket and discarding it in a heap on his bed.

His faced showed signs of concern and a little worry. "Are you okay?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly. Tamra never just _showed up_.

"Look, I gotta tell you something..." she began, her eyes watering.

"What's up Tee?" He asked once again, getting worried. His Tee-bear never cried.

"I think I'm in love with you..." She forced out, her voice cracking as she looked up at his gorgeous eyes.

Hunter just looked at her. She couldn't be serious.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White Kain silk tank, sleeveless black Splendid open cardigan, black Superfine skinny jeans, black patterned steel toe Giuseppe Zanotti shoe boots, blue paon Balenciaga 'City' bag, vintage black Gucci aviators

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Sky blue embellished Rebecca Taylor thin embellished racerback tunic, dark blue Acne skinnies, camel Vera Wang heeled sandals, chestnut YSL 'Vanity' bowler bag, gold bangles, BDG tan linen fedora

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **White Loft v-neck t-shirt, green cargo linen Old Navy military jacket, black wide leg T-Thea trousers, cream Balenciaga giant clutch, black Anthony Peto straw trilby hat, Gucci 1827 aviators, cream Koolaburra 'Farrah' clogs

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Black skull racerback tank, black Alice by Temperley leather jacket, dark wash Marc by Marc Jacobs slouch shorts, black with gold spiked Christian Louboutin peeptoe pumps, red and black Alexander McQueen union clutch, lips with with dangling cigarette necklace

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **White Elizabeth and James flowy racerback tank, blue denim Bryton vest, salmon Thakoon maxi skirt, gold Haviana flip flops

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Mustard yellow sleeveless chiffon Elie Saab blouse, multicolored printed Tibi shorts, black and white Jil Sander oxford flats, black Quentin Mackay handbag, skinny Barney's belt, studded fingerless gloves, jewel encrusted Vivienne Westwood ring

**9:20**

**Starbucks, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, October 19th**

"Flip flop's Dyl...really?" Massie questioned, rolling her amber eyes.

"Oh come off of It Mass, I'm fucking pregnant." The redhead spat, pissed that she couldn't drink coffee. Instead she angrily sipped at her green tea - decaf of course - and brooded. Being pregnant sucked.

"Oh hey Ms. Moody." Jenna shot playfully, causing the table to erupt in giggles.

"You know, I can't remember the last time we've all got together like this." Kristen mused, leaning forward on her elbows.

"I know...I really missed the PC being complete." Massie replied with a grin, loving her friends. "Move back Kris." She demanded, glaring in the blonde's direction.

"Or nawt." The blonde responded with a small smirk, digging in her clutch for a cigarette. She'd been trying them out...kinda. Allison had gotten her into them. Hopping down from her perch on a stool she steadied herself in her pumps. "Smoke break." She called over her shoulder casually, leaving the PC to gape at her retreating form.

"She smokes?" Jenna questioned, disgusted.

"I _guess_. I bet that girl Allison got her into it." Claire added, watching as the other blonde took a long drag before blowing her smoke cloud high into the heavens.

"That's gross."

"Ah-greed." Alicia agreed, crossing one leg over the other.

"So what are we doing today?" Dylan questioned, drumming her fingers over her carefully cloaked stomach.

"Uh...shopping! Duh! What part of Odessa's party do you _nawt _understand?" Massie asked incredulously.

Kristen looked in on her girls from her place outside. God she loved these girls.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Striped olive and oatmeal Shipley & Halmos racerback tank, salmon TopShop buttonless jacket, nude suede Prada platform sandals, turquoise Kenneth Jay Lane necklace, gold Oscar De La Renta earrings, grey silk chiffon skirt, green Mulberry bag

**10:25**

**Parrington Prep, Westchester, NY**

**Monday, October 21st**

"Dylan." A girl by the name of Dona whispered, her dark brown eyes smoldering.

Dylan whipped around to stare at the oddly beautiful girl, confused as to why she was speaking to her. They'd never talked before.

"I don't wanna be a bitch and just talk about you behind your back...but is it true that you're pregnant," Dylan's eyes got wide and she looked down at her slightly protruding stomach reflexively. Could she _see_? "And the baby isn't your hot California beau, but Jake Whitney's?"

Dylan's skin began to heat in anger. Was the baby Jake's? Was _her baby _fucking _Jake's_?

The redhead forced herself to stay composed. "That's hilarious. I'm not _pregnant_. Yea, I may have gained like five pounds in Cali, but that makes a girl preggo these days?" She joked lightly, Dona still looking at her a tad skeptically.

"Well Roslyn and Jami said..."

"What would those two bimbo's know?" Dylan cut in, not allowing her to continue. She needed to find Jake...and fast.

"Well good, because that would just be _tres tragic_." Dona said with a grin, proud of herself for thinking she had the inside scoop.

"Totally." Dylan agreed, sighing and leaning back against her chair. She couldn't fucking believe him.

an hour later

Dylan breezed through the hallway effortlessly, grinning at the appropriate people and scowling at others. She'd had to quell three pregnancy rumors so far and she'd felt good about her damage control tactics. She used a shitload of excuses, from, if I was pregnant why am I wearing heels? And her favorite, Jake's just upset because I didn't give him any play since I've got back.

That one had made the girls smirk in agreement.

_Lying was such hard work,_ the redhead decided, hiking her bag higher on her arm. The hallway mostly emptied out, and Dylan found her second favorite person in the world.

"Phoenix!" She yelled out, giving him her biggest grin.

Instead of a warm reception, the cool eyes of the love of her life went dull and stared past her. "Don't _fucking _speak to me."

Dylan's heart panged in rejection and hurt. "What?"

"Get the **fuck **away from me Dylan." He repeated, his hands clenched into his face and clenching.

The pregnant teen stepped back reflexively, her hand going to protect her belly immediately. Something deep in her forced her to obey him.

"What's up?" She asked cautiously, feeling the tears in the back of her throat.

"It's Jake's baby?" He asked her, his eyes vibrant and angry.

"What, no! How could you think that?" She asked, her voice cracking at the level of distrust he had for her.

"What am I supposed to think Dylan? That's what the fuck is going around school." He said, his voice soft and deadly.

"Baby-"

"Don't **baby **me." He growled at her, his voice getting louder.

"Why won't you believe me?" She tried again, feeling her heart shatter.

"Because, you're a liar." He took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"You're scaring me." Dylan told him, her voice tiny and nervous.

"How _scared _do you think I was when that little **shit **walked up to me and told me, with that little ** shit eating smirk **that I was taking care of his responsibilities? I moved all the way from Cali to be with you. My life was fucking perfect!" He snarled at her, tearing his eyes away, afraid of what he might do. His eyes then flashed with thought and he glared at her again. "Is that why you wanted me to move back?"

Dylan said nothing.

"ANSWER ME." He shouted at her face, causing Dylan to shriek in fear, the tears uncontrollable.

"No." She whispered brokenly, wanting to be next to him, to feel him wrap his arms around her and tell her it would be okay. She moved towards him.

"I don't believe you." He spat, looking at the ground.

Dylan moved forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, attempting to calm him down and make the whole situation go away.

What happened next surprised her.

Phoenix roughly grasped her and shoved her away from him, her back falling into the locker, Dylan wincing in pain. Leaning against her ear, he whispered, his voice deadly.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again."

* * *

**A/N: **I know you all hate me. I know I know I know. But nothing is perfect in the cliqueverse, and no one is a perfect character...at all. So yes. Review. I'm sorry if you hate me. BIG THANKS to **new perspective **for her outfits for the lovely characters. On polyvore her name is **gwenyland** and whoever likes **5** of her sets and then reports back to me, and everything is legit, gets the next couple chapters dedicated to them + a chapter preview. How fun is that? Lol. But yes. Support her! She's amazing. And she gets this chap. So yes. Finally, after all this time, review replies! Btw, Idk how to reply to guest reviews just cus idk who you guys are. I TOTALLY LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS but idk how to differentiate between which guest is which. Lol. SORRY. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**EndlesslyIntoxicated: **thank you! & I know! It makes for a better story though!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **Im so sorry. And he wasnt actually cheating on Claire. But then he actually did...SO DONT HATE ME. Pretty please. && I have plans for clam don't worry. All shall be well *sagely nod* haha. Just have faith!

**Iheartme104: **so...someone didn't reply to my email. Ok cool -.- lol. But anyways! I totally got inspired for Kris. Making her the slut is easier than I can express. Hehe. && thank you! The artemis thing shall continue to unfold deliciously. All in due time!

**Margiegirl96: **yay! Are you ready to cry some more?

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **she totes had to be there for Leesh, it's sisterly love! Lol. && I could never kill of Josh swear! & it wasn't...but then he fucks up...so :/. & I think it gets a tad more dramatic (:

**DevilnAngel16: **well it's up! Keep reviewing!

**New Perspective: **she's obvi a westchester rat and not allowed to go anywheres. Haha. & yayy! A fellow human who understands that their reputation is not all it cracks up to be. & I think Kristen trying to be alpha would be ha-larious x15. & hahah I know right. I miss josh too! & am I integrating the other cliques well? & a threesome? *plot bunny has a baby* hehe. & hahah totes. Worst whitney ever. Plus thanks for all the polyvore help. Youre damn awesome.


	19. Only Time

**A/N: **Okay. This is my first lesbian scene ever. So bear with me. It won't be too graphic because theyre at school and all that, but there will be some f/f action. Don't like it, skip to like the middle because it's crucial to the plot. K. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Girl: **Jo Marie Taylor

**The Getup: **Oversized white Helmut Lang shirt, black pleated Antonio Berardi mini skirt, nude lace tights, black Ferragamo shoe boots, dark blue eleven strand Rosantica necklace, cream and black Celine handbag

**The Girl: **Charlotte Knolls

**The Getup: **White Vince sleeveless tanks, tweed H&M blazer, regular wash distressed Nudie jeans, suede red Nine West pumps, red Dooney & Burke purse, orange Oscar De La Renta drop earrings

**11:30**

**2nd Floor Bathroom, Parrington Prep**

**Tuesday, October 22nd **

"My_ God _Jo." Charlotte ground out, throwing her head back as the blonde continued to nibble on her, driving her wild. She thanked the gods for free periods, biting back a scream as the girl roughly grasped her small but pert breasts in her tiny hands, twisting and causing a delicious pain.

Jo giggled against her neck before kissing her full on the lips, her arms winding around her body and pulling her into her, resuming her ministrations. Charlotte had always let Jo be dominant, loving the feeling of being submissive almost as much as she knew Jo liked control.

The blonde's hands traveled to her ass, squeezing roughly and shoving her up against the wall. Jo always liked excessive force. Charlotte never knew exactly why.

The tan skinned and ethereal Charlotte grinned against her dominator, taking her bottom lip beneath her teeth and pulling. Jo pulled back and moaned, grasping Char's legs and winding them around her waist. Using her hipbones she thrusted roughly, causing a delicious friction in both of their nether regions.

The two girls were so wrapped up in their passionate hook up they didn't notice a tiny latina with gorgeous features and a devious mind stroll half way in before stopping in her tracks.

Alicia Rivera gasped at what she saw, nearly dropping her iPhone to the ground without a second thought. Jo Marie was...gay? But that couldn't be right. Jo Marie was an _angelic virgin_ but here the very same girl was, throwing this girl up against a wall like a wanton slut.

The latina smirked to herself. Everyone just _has _to know. Carefully snapping a few high quality pics, she skulked out of the bathroom, feeling devious and oddly accomplished. As she strolled back to her 3rd period class she grinned wickedly, sending the pictures to _all _of her Parrington contacts. It would be about an hour before the entire school was sent into a frenzy and Massie would be worshipping the ground she walked on with her perfectly manicured feet.

Sliding her phone into her dangerously expensive Birkin she sighed. It was just so _hard _to be good at what she did.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Yellow scoop neck Sonia by Sonia Rykiel 3/4 sleeve dress, blue leather Casadei cork wedge sandals, cream Chanel 2.55 purse, oversized Alexander McQueen sunglasses

**The Place: **School Basement

**The Time: **12:48

"So why am I here?" The brunette questioned testily, looking up at Clinton's handsome face.

"I wanted to see you." He responded easily, taking a small step toward her.

"Oh, but you couldn't text me for nearly three days?" She snapped, crossing her arms across her nearly-a-c chest.

"I was busy." He responded noncommittally, his body language reading 'I don't give a fuck'.

"Well so am I." Massie replied with a sneer and made to leave, spinning on her wedge and attempting to leave. However, she found this to be quite futile, finding herself pulled flush against a hard body. "Let me go." She growled, trying to wriggle free of his grasp.

He didn't even budge.

She continued to whine and attempt to move, feeling trapped and uncomfortable.

"Shut up!" He snapped at her after letting her continue for a few more seconds, Massie spinning in his arms to glare at him.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked, her voice deadly, her amber eyes filled with raw emotion.

Clinton took a step towards her, his face hovering inches from hers. "I said." He backed her up into the wall, Massie letting out a small yelp.

"Shut up." He whispered in finality, his lips descending upon hers. Massie moaned against his lips, unable to control herself. _This _was what she wanted. _This _was what she'd been absolutely craving.

"Ugh Clinton yes." She cried out, her arms wrapping around his neck as she deepened the kiss, her tongue finding his. They continued like this for a few moments, neither wanting to let go or come up to breathe.

"Girl you're gonna kill me." He whispered against her neck his breathing ragged and unsure.

"Same." She responded with a small grin, standing on her tip toes to latch her lips onto his neck. He smelled _intoxicating_. Massie could feel herself dripping and she feared he would notice she was coming so undone and he hadn't even touched her yet.

But that didn't last long, Clinton running his hands along her waist before hiking her dress up around her waist, revealing her lacy underwear and creamy thighs. "I need you." He groaned against her, his arms hoisting her in the air and pulling her around his body.

"Take me." She answered seductively, nearly crying out when she felt his hard member pressed against the fabric of her underwear.

"You couldn't handle it." He responded with a chuckle, resting two fingers against her clothed wetness and pressing up.

"Fuck!" Massie ground out, wanting him to just get it over with already. She needed this. It was as if she was thirsty and he was a cool spring in the middle of the Sahara. He ground his hips against her, the brunette nearly climaxing on the spot. "Ah! You're gonna make me..." She began, not wanting to finish once she realized how embarrassing the words were.

"Say it." He commanded, thrusting against her body mercilessly.

"Cum." She spit out finally, attaching her lips back to his.

He took this as a sign to go on, his hands finding her clit and rubbing in quick fast circles, Massie's breathing turning ragged. He was just _so _delectable.

It was then, that the brunette decided she wanted this, needed this even. It was then that she decided she would do anything to keep whatever _this _was around.

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black The Row v-neck tee, black Topshop Maxi skirt, brown leather Steve Madden flat sandals, black Ralph Lauren Collection hand bag, gold 'Arty' YSL ring, Chan Luu necklace

**The Place: **Slice Of Heaven

**The Time: **4:30

Claire drummed her unpainted nails against the table, holding back tears. "You did what?" She asked once again, her gorgeous blue eyes watery when they finally glanced up at the boy staring back at her.

"I had sex with Kris." He said slowly, his body trembling. He had to tell her. He couldn't keep something _that_ big from her.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding. She'd _never _understand. Instead she looked away, focusing on the homey decor of the restaurant and then staring at her pepperoni slice in sadness.

This just sucked.

"Claire, I love yo-"

"Shut up." She hissed out, her hands gripping the table.

"Listen-"

"No. You listen. You fucked one of my closest friends. Just stay the fuck away from me." Claire said bitingly, her heart splitting in two with each sentence formulated. She began to rise and leave, moving slowly and deliberately.

It hurt her to do this.

To walk away. To just up and _leave _him. She choked back a sob and forced herself to hold her head high, not even turning to look back.

Not even to see the tears streaming down the dark haired boys face.

* * *

**The Girl: **Jo Marie Taylor

**The Getup: **Striped racerback tee, butterscotch Halston 'Jabot' crepe vest, cropped navy blue Raoul trousers, black t-strap Giuseppe Zanotti sandals, marigold yellow 'Francoise' tote

**The Girl: **Carmen Edwards

**The Getup: **Grey Alexander Wang tee, mint skinny jeans, light blue with lace overlay 'Lita' Jeffrey Campbell platform heels, mint Chloe 'Madeleine' tote, straw colored trilby hat

**The Girl: **Yolanda Meyers

**The Getup: **White 3.1 Phillip Lim l/s bow blouse, black Vivienne Westwood Anglomania vest, black and white giraffe print high-waisted Giambattista Valli shorts, black Jimmy Choo heeled sandals, hot pink Jimmy Choo clutch

**The Girl: **Isabelle Armando

**The Getup: **Cream silk-satin Vionnet dress, cream Tara Jarmon smoking blazer, tan with white lace overlay Jeffrey Campbell platform, tan and navy Rebecca Minkoff tote, Louis Vuitton locket, retro black Tom Ford shades

**The Girl: **Charlotte Knolls

**The Getup: **Brown leather bomber jacket, black slouchy knit Stella McCartney sweatpants, white T by Alexander Wang tee, black Alaia python and suede cutout wedges, black Alaia suede tote, gold drop pendant necklace

**The Place: **Some Thai Restaurant in the city, NY, NY

**The Time: **9:30

"So...what the fuck?" Yolanda said incredulously, knowing everyone's eyes were glued to her because she never cursed...ever.

"I..." Jo Marie began, looking down at her noodles that she knew she wouldn't even eat. "I don't know how we're gonna handle this."

"It'll be fine." Isabelle assured, reaching out to rub her arm in comfort.

"Literally, only _we _were supposed to know about me and Jo's little 'fun'." Charlotte said with a sigh, her eyes finding the ground and staying there. Clinton would never even _look_ at her after this.

"Did we ever figure out who took the little sneak pics?" Yolanda asked, happily digging into her food. Nothing _ever _killed the gorgeous brunette's appetite.

"Yea...Alicia Rivera. That little ninth grade skank _bitch_." Jo Marie said with a scathing sneer, wishing the girl was there. "At first I was on their side against Lauryn and her little cronies, but now...now...those little bitches are going down."

"Ah-greed." Yolanda agreed, stabbing her salad a tad too viciously to be harmless. It wasn't like it had been the helpless lettuce's fault or anything.

"So...wait. Does Jesse know?" Charlotte asked, feeling guilty and worried all at the same time.

"Yea." Jo began sadly, staring at her food her eyes filled with longing and despair. "I never wanted him to find out. At least not like this." She'd been in love with her boyfriend of 7 months, there was nothing doubting that. However, something inside of her _needed _whatever Charlotte supplied her.

The girls cooed and comforted her, not used to seeing their alpha so sad and dejected. They couldn't stand it. It was during this moment that they collectively realized:

The pretty committee was going down.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White studded triple studded platform heels, black vintage Chanel 'Classic' bag, light plum H&M bow blouse, black pleated Preen Saloon circle skirt

**The Girl: **Lauryn Marley

**The Getup: **White 'Boy' crop top, red and white H&M varsity sweatshirt jacket, black leggings, red TOMS, red Chicago Bulls beanie

**The Girl: **Jo Marie Taylor

**The Getup: **Grey waffle knit Burberry l/s shirt, Elizabeth and James 'Freddie Zig Zag' jacket, white crystal-embellished Dolce & Gabbana skirt, black suede smoking slipper loafer's, vintage beige Hermes bag

**The Girl: **Odessa McBride

**The Getup: **Hope 'Space' sweater, black and khaki 10 Crosby 'Bi Color' trench, vintage blue Balmain skinny jeans, black ankle strap Zara heels, black Celine leather shopper

* * *

**10:24**

**Jo Marie's House, Westchester, NY**

**Wednesday, October 23rd**

"Massie Block. Do you understand how _large _your infraction was?" Jo Marie asked, her voice barely above a hiss.

"I didn't _do_ anything." She responded slowly, not wanting to anger the 11th grade alpha any further than she clearly already was.

"Oh, but Massie, _you _did." She responded, glaring at her from across the meeting room table.

"Please elaborate." Massie replied a tad snidely, knowing she would get an even ruder response.

"You, Massie Block, as** alpha**, are responsible for your clique and all the members in it. Your _beta _shouldn't be exposing the private business of a fellow alpha. That's just not how we do things here." She explained, looking a touch weary at the whole situation.

"I say this calls for disciplinary action." Lauryn chimed in, a satisfied glint in her eye.

Odessa sighed from her place at the head of the table. She didn't really _want _to punish the girl, because she simply hadn't known.

"Shut it Lauryn." The redhead snapped harshly, her cool gaze now fixed on Massie. "This is the first _real_," She looked pointedly at Lauryn. "Infraction you have made, therefore you will get a warning."

Massie's eyes lit up in gratitude whilst the other two alpha's made to protest before thinking better of it. They couldn't just tell Odessa _no_. It would cause more issues to even begin to challenge the decision. "Thank you." Massie said with a small smile, feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders.

At least she had _somebody _on her side.

* * *

**Outside, Lauryn and Jo Marie -**

"What are we gonna do?" Lauryn hissed to the older alpha, her skin riddled with hatred and anger. She couldn't believe Massie got off with little to no punishment. A _warning_? Was Odessa fucking serious?

"I have no idea," the blonde began, opening the door to her 2010 Range Rover a tad more aggressively than necessary. "But we have to do it fast. For once, I agree that this girl needs to go _down_."

Lauryn grinned imperceptibly before sliding into the buttery leather seats of the passenger's side. She was getting what she wanted.

Massie Block would _never_ have that little smirk on her face again.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup:** Umber colored pleated Alberta Feretti 3/4 sleeve dress, python Christian Louboutin heels, light pink and gold Bibi Bijoux bracelet, khaki fedora

**The Place:** Parrington Prep

**The Time: **10:04

Dylan Marvil was, in short, falling apart.

In a mere twenty four hours her life had gone from manageable to shit. And she didn't know if she could deal. How would she raise this thing inside of her without a father, without that intimate support system?

She couldn't do it.

It wasn't too late to change it right? Wasn't too late to make it all go away?

At this point, there was no reason for her to keep this child. She didn't even know if this thing was alive or not.

It was still a mystery as to whether this "baby" was actually growing and thriving inside of her.

Thrumming her nails against the desk she stared ahead before looking down, realizing this hiding thing wouldn't work much longer. She knew it was only a few weeks until she was in her fifth month and then flowy tops wouldn't do anything but compliment her growing belly.

If she was gonna take care of this, it had to be now or never. Either she got rid of it, or she told everyone.

The choice was hers.

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Black and white patterned embellished-collar Miu Miu dress, khaki Aquascutum trench coat, nude Sergio Rossi peep toe heel, gold Elie Saab multi-choker necklace, gold Louis Vuitton monogram handbag

**The Place: **Westchester Hospital

**The Time: **6:03

"Angel?" A voice said, causing Alicia to bolt upright from her uncomfortable position of leaning her head onto Josh's limp thighs whilst seated in a hospital chair.

"What?" She asked disbelievingly, her eyes snapping to Josh's calm face. She watched in relief as his eyes fluttered and he repeated himself. "Angel."

He smiled weakly at her and she grinned widely back, not knowing how to contain her emotions. "I love you _so _much," she whispered, her lips coated in the wetness of her own tears she couldn't even think to wipe away.

"Nurse!" She yelled enthusiastically, pressing every button she could think of to get someone's attention.

Suddenly a blonde woman in bright pink scrubs scuffled into the room, a doctor following her.

"He's awake!" She gushed enthusiastically, her hand grasping his, never wanting to let go.

"Thank you for telling us Ms Rivera. We need you to leave now so that we can give him a full examination." The nurse told her, deflating the cloud that Alicia was now happily riding on. Before she could protest a feeble voice cut in for her.

"No. She stays."

"How sweet." The nurse spat sarcastically before rolling her deep green eyes. "She can stay for a few more minutes, but then she needs to get _out_."

"Okay." Alicia agreed readily, knowing the next step was to alert everyone that he'd come back to her, back to everyone.

She looked up at the florescent lights secured into the ceiling and sighed. Thank _God _he was alright.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black beaded Jasmine di Milo graphic pattern dress, black Guiseppe Zanotti leather shoe boots, black Alexander McQueen clutch, silver Lara Bohinc 'lunar eclipse' necklace

**The Girl: **Odessa McBride

**The Getup: **White Wildfox Lightning cut off tank, black leather Alexander Wang shorts, hot pink cheetah print shoe boots, teal Bottega Veneta 'Intrecciato' clutch, black Balmain biker jacket

**9:34**

**McBride Household, Westchester, NY**

**Thursday, October 24th **

"Just conduct yourself accordingly, two drink max." Odessa hissed to the youngest alpha, attempting to guide her before she fell into whatever trap she knew the other girls had set for her. "Don't leave your drinks unattended, and don't touch Clinton. Wait til later." She instructed further, only looking out for the girl's best interest.

But somehow, Odessa knew the brunette would disobey her. In some shape or form. Something in her bones just told her so.

Massie nodded, looking at the girl from head to toe. She was so _different _and strikingly spectacular all at the same time. She pretended to listen, but in reality she was really looking for Clinton, wanting to get him up against the wall in a corner, and fast.

Derrick, along with all the other Briarwood Boys-save for Jake who'd run back to the UES with his tail in between his legs after some decidedly nasty texts sent by a protective alpha-were in the hospital with Josh, so she was free from his scrutiny and watchful eye. She was thankful. For once she could just do what she wanted.

But if she had been listening to Odessa's careful words, maybe she wouldn't have been so hasty...

* * *

**The Girl: **Jo Marie Taylor

**The Getup: **Dark blue 3/4 sleeve 3.1 Phillip Lim shirttail hem shift dress, silver platform 'Romaine' Christian Louboutins, multi stranded, tangle chained Cara New York necklace, Chanel 2.55

**The Girl: **Lauryn Marley

**The Getup: **Black Azzaro 3/4 sleeve jumpsuit, magenta Giuseppe Zanotti wedges, black quilted Marc Jacobs 'Debbie' bag, gold vintage Chanel screw studs

In the other corner of the room, girls were planning. Planning the demise of a young 14 year old who didn't know what was coming to her.

"Is it all in place?" Jo asked, sipping at her Corona breezily. She was excited. They would get this little bitch back for what her beta did. A beta who was conveniently missing...

"Of course." Lauryn said with a smirk that was small and calculated, like everything she did.

"Did you slip the stuff in her drink?" Jo said, slightly nervous. She'd never done something so _bad _before. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Shhh. The whole world will hear." The caramel girl said with an eye roll. She really needed to stop working with accomplices.

"Sorry." Jo apologized before sucking down more of the drink, trying to get buzzed. She was trying to drown whatever feeling she was experiencing at the moment.

Lauryn watched with a sneer as the brunette wound her arms around her brother's neck, nibbling on his earlobe and other generally _vile _PDA actions. She hid her anger behind her own red cup, a smile coming to her lips as she watched the girl take a sip of her "special" cup.

Things were going exactly as planned.

Now she just had to make sure things stayed that way.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Embroidered marigold cap sleeve Tibi dress, diamond studs, gold Charlotte Olympia 'Polly' pumps

"Dylan!" Massie shrieked excitedly as she fell into the arms of her best friend, obviously intoxicated and getting wobblier by the second.

"Hey Mass." She responded, feeling uncomfortable. Her dress was the most revealing thing she'd worn since she'd found out she was pregnant.

"Your belly!" She slurred, rubbing Dylan's stomach and leaning on her. "I...is Auntie Massie!" She shrieked, raising her glass in the air.

"Mass stop." She hissed at her, hoping no one was noticing the girl's erratic behavior.

"Aw, Dylan lighten up! Have some!" Massie said encouraging, shoving her drink into the redhead's hands and teetering away.

Dylan stared down at the cup with a small sigh before realizing, this could be her way out. All she needed to do was drink until she couldn't see and then...then the baby and Phoenix would be a thing of her past.

It would all work out...right?

With one last inhale she downed the whole cup in one quick sweep, feeling dangerous and somehow empowered. Now she was in charge.

And damn that drink tasted good.

"Where's the drinks?" She hollered loudly, a rather nice gentleman catering to her needs and giving her another red cup filled with something that smelled similar to vodka. She downed that one too, hoping the euphoric feeling of being drunk would hit her quickly.

With each drink Dylan felt better, the baby and Phoenix the last thing on her mind.

She would finally be free again.

* * *

- 2 hours later

"Dylan wake the fuck up!" A voice screamed at her but to Dylan it was a faint scream...it was really far away. She just wanted it to go away...

Maybe if she told it to shut up?

"Go away!" she moaned, realizing she wasn't at the party anymore. She was in a bed.

And it smelled...gross. Like a hospital or something...

She didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted to fade back to sleep, where nothing could hurt her.

"Please." The voice said again, this time sounding broken and hurt...vulnerable even.

Was it Mass? She wondered idly through her thick haze, feeling oddly heavy and unable to move.

"Dylan please, just look at me." The voice pleaded again, Dylan groaning and rolling to where she heard the voice.

"What?" She asked groggily, the headache setting in. Her eyes opened slowly and suddenly the world exploded into a thousand bright lights right before her eyes and it was too much. It made her head hurt even worse.

"Look at me Dyl please." The voice persisted, Dylan forcing her eyes open to stare into the tear stained face of her best friend.

"Hi Mass." She said sleepily, a small grin settling on her face. "M' head hurts."

"Dylan oh my god, I was so worried." The small brunette choked, the tears still pouring down her face. "The others are on their way, and we're trying to get in touch with Phoenix."

"Don't call him!" Dylan said as fiercely as she could manage, her throat burning...but she couldn't explain why.

"Why not?" Massie asked, not understanding.

"He doesn't love me. He doesn't love..." She said, her voice soft as she began to slip back into the haze. It was just so...inviting.

"No. Dyl stay awake!" Massie urged, shaking the girl back awake.

Dylan glared at her as much as she could muster, which ended up being a weak stare. "Will you stop if I stay?" She asked, the words semi-incoherent.

"Yes. Dyl, yes." Massie promised, grasping her hands tightly. She couldn't bear to see her like this.

Suddenly the door flew open, startling both girls and causing Massie to shriek a bit, but she'd never admit to it at a later date.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Phoenix said, panting and frantic.

"Go away." Dylan said weakly, turning her head.

Instead he crossed the room in broad strides, his legs a sight to behold. He was at her bed in mere moments, kneeling against her bedside. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered against her hands, kissing them over and over.

"Just forgive me. I'll never doubt this again. Ever." He promised, looking up into her leaf green eyes. "I love you so much, I love our baby so much." He said brokenly, his eyes welling up as he reached for her slightly swelled stomach. "What happened?"

It was Massie's turn to speak. "You _fucking _told her you were done so she drank until she couldn't see you ass clown." she spat at him, her amber eyes fierce and angry.

"Well you hear around _school _that your baby, who you're already in love with belongs to some ass and let's see how you feel." He replied, his volume rising.

"You're an asshole, go the **fuck **back to California where you came from. We don't need you."

"You know what Massie, fuck you. You're not going to tell me what to do with my girlfriend and baby."

"Girlfriend?" Massie scoffed. "Hard-ly. Two days ago you were-"

"Stop!" Dylan commanded weakly, her eyes watery. "Phoenix you hurt me...so I drank. I tried to get rid of this baby." She admitted, hearing the words aloud breaking her heart.

Phoenix looked down at her and what she saw broke what was left of her fragile heart. He looked so broken, hurt, guilty and dejected. The mixture was a painful thing to see.

Then the tears.

Watching the tears roll down his face made everything even worse. She couldn't bear to watch him break down like this.

He left her bedside, and sank into one of the arm chairs, hiding his face in his hands. His shoulders began to shake brokenly and Dylan looked away. She couldn't bear this.

She wanted to slip away back into the haze but it was no longer there. She was being forced to face this and she hated it.

Massie climbed in the bed with her and held her close, attempting to comfort her in what way she could. Words were beyond this.

"Were you successful?" Phoenix asked after a few more moments passed, the words pained and difficult.

"I don't know." Dylan croaked back, the tears rolling out of her eyes as well.

"Dyl?" The soft voice of Claire called, the blonde entering the room clad in the same clothes she'd been in the past two days. Things hadn't been going well for her either.

"Claire, please." Dylan begged, whatever shard of her heart was left begging Claire to know what to do. The blonde stood there wide eyed and teary, Jenna's sudden appearance forcing her to move.

"Oh baby." Jenna crooned, her eyes watering as she took in her friend's appearance and Phoenix. "Is it...?"

"I don't know." Dylan weeped out, her body now racked in sobs as she shook in Massie's arms. "Phoenix I need you." She whispered out, the boy's eyes snapping up to hers.

With no other questions he took the place of Massie, the two no longer fighting. They just wanted to support Dylan. Make sure she was safe and okay.

So they waited.

Waited to see what their future would hold.

* * *

**A/N: **another long chap! How do you guys like it? Lemme know in a review and all that fun stuff (: I love you all. Sooooo onto review replies.

**Lelein: **I know. I almost cried writing this scene. Agh im a cry baby. So yes. Review and tell me what you thought.

**Yannaboo100: **lol she really did. If my friend did that to me I would never speak to her. Ever. & haha she was boring me SOOOO bad I had to do something. & I loved Phoenix too. He's my favorite person I came up with I think. Him and hunter. My favorite PC member is most deff Dylan. It used to be Kris and in between them somewhere was Massie. & then Jenna is my fave too. Lies. I love them all. Theyre my babies. Haha.

**DaKoTaDiArIeS:** lol ikr! Daniel will never be Cam. & YAY I'm glad you like Odessa. What about her interactions with Massie? Are they enjoyed? & I know. I NEED DRAMA! Like badly. Lol. I can't have them all happy all the time. At the same time though! She wanted to stop but he pressed on! It's not all baby Kris' fault. She's dealing with alot of internal struggles that we'll get to soon enough. & she had yet another struggle this chap. She stopped being strong for a moment there. & the party got kind of glossed over, sorry ): and it gets WAYY better, I promise. It's all in the plans.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **awww. I almost cried at the end of this chap so if youre crying now I get it. And yeah he did. & mmmm...*little plot bunny* haha. How interesting. & btw...Kremp will never die. Remember them in DA10? Were they not the best couple ever? They were my fave and I'll never be over them.

**PaperPanda: **I like how people are noticing that he lost his v card and I didn't even say it. I'm like yay they pay attention! Haha. & Claire bear can't have sex. I won't allow her to. Haha. & he's her hottttttt movie co-star who she was conflicted about. For conflicts go check the last Claire summer chap in DA10. It'll make everything clear and to see what he looks like go check the site (links on my profile)! & damn! Girl kudos to you cus thats alotta reading. & he wasn't...he's just hurt now. & everyone's adjusting to high school. Some worse than others. Lol. & thanks so much! I'll try to update a bunch.

**Spongefiend: **MINE WAS TOO. Stupid fanfic. Lol. & claire: it'll get better I promise. Massie: Lauryn's a bitch who holds grudges and doesn't know when to stop. & I totes listened to your advice and gave her a little bit this chap (: Alicia: I DID! YAY! Kristen: She has issues! We'll get to it. And yeah she has been. Dylan: Everything does happen to her. But it'll all be okay. & OMG REALLY YAY. I usually hate OC characters so the fact that you like mine makes me extra happy. & yeah I have. It'll be super sexy don't worry. & of course I remember you! Your long reviews make me so happy.

**New perspective: **YES. I like when you guys tell me I'm blending well. & reallly? You liked it? Yay one vote for CamxKristen. You know sometimes it only takes one. Haha. & lmao massie would murder you. & yayy! Your sets are love.

**Fi13ns: **lol I hate him too! & updated :)

**Kristenh8r: **lol I know she sucks right now. But remember you have to keep your bad guys/or girls around. They make the story more fun!

**Iheartme104: **okay"my phone's a poop" I wonder who you are...i totes just emailed you back btw. I need you to reply. & do you secretly love it? Cus I kinda too. Remember dyl and taylor? & lmao. I like aloof and mysterious. Finding sets for her is amazing cus her style in my head is to die for. And can my clinassie scene not top that? I don't like clinassie...make a better one! Haha. Jennter is love. Haha. & Tamra will cause problems in the future. Just so ya know. & phoenix is being evil. & theyre coming back! And every one is being evil. It gets better I promise. & hahah it's wesley but we can pretend.


	20. Rather Die Young

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup:** White Alexander Wang button down, white Rodarte for Opening Ceremony 'doll leg' tights, gold TopShop shorts, black Asos sneakers with lace laces, velvet black bow collar, white lambskin Chloe bow clutch, sequin black bunny ears, vintage wrist watch (white rabbit from Alice In Wonderland)

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **White Reiss Blossom silk shirt, black sequined velvet trimmed Dolce & Gabbana blazer, black leather trousers (cuffed), white socks, black leather wedges, black fedora, sequined 'Nicky' scarf, gold Ray Ban aviators, silver sequined glove(only one) (Michael Jackson)

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Black l/s Burberry Prorsum sweater, black Balmain leather skinnies, black Giuseppe Zanotti leather shoe boots, black Mulberry satchl, black Nordstrom opera gloves, black Wayfarers, gun(fake), watch (spy)

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **White Helmut Lang tee, black and beige The Anthem jacket, orange cheetah print Antipodium cropped vest, herringbone Steven Alan 'Dora' trousers, black creepers with cheetah print, black wayfarer sunglasses (Ferris Bueller)

**9:03 PM**

**Hunter's House, Westchester, NY**

**Thursday, October 31st **

"Pretties, I'll be back, I think I see Clinton in the corner." Massie announced, fluffing her hair and strutting as much as she could in _sneakers_. She barely ever wore the things so it was awkward to say the least. Channelling JT's "I'm Bringing Sexy Back" she swung her hips and walked enticingly, attempting to make her _senior _enticed with her movements.

Massie groaned internally. He wasn't hers yet.

She was working on it. As far as she knew, her competition was at a minimum. But she couldn't be sure. _Everyone _was obsessed with him after all.

She found him leaning against a wall, looking deliciously nonchalant and not the least bit bothered by the commotion surrounding. He was nursing a red cup gingerly and Massie smiled in his direction knowingly.

"Hey." She cooed as she broke the three foot radius, struggling to be heard above the sounds of a blaring rap song with a bass that shook her to the bone.

"Hey yourself." He responded cheekily, winking to let her know he was all jokes and smiles. Massie braced herself so she wouldn't simply melt. The wink was most definitely disarming.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked, grinning up at him conspiratorially.

"We can wait." He replied a tad harshly, looking above her head and around at the ground.

The brunette frowned and crossed her arms. "What did you say?"

"Fine." He groaned, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her through the crowd expertly before they ended up in a bedroom that looked to be a spare. Closing the door behind him he seated himself on the bed, peeling off his jacket and toeing off his shoes. "You ready?" He asked, looking her over appraisingly.

"For?" She questioned back, staring at him harshly. She didn't like this drunken Clinton.

"To do this." He continued, fishing around in his pocket for what Massie just knew was a condom.

"Um..."

"Are you scared or something?" He asked, looking like he would begin laughing at her at any moment.

Sucking in a breath Massie lightly shook her head, straddling his hips with her legs. "I'm ready."

Clinton grinned up at her, grasping her waist and pulling her closer to his face.

They kissed for a while, Massie anxious and uncomfortable. Something about it just didn't feel exactly right. "Clinton." She ground out, the boy blissfully ignoring her, working on her neck instead.

"Yeah, I know you like that. " He responded cockily, tracing intricate patterns with his tongue.

Massie arched up into him, her mind and body disconnecting. This _felt _amazing.

The boy beneath her continued his ministrations, working on her button down, his fingers still nimble even mostly drunk.

Massie allowed him to undress her, throwing her head back as his lips found the sweet spot in between her breasts. Her moan was loud and throaty and she knew if she hadn't been at a party the whole house would've heard. The brunette was too wrapped up in her own pleasure to realize the door open, another couple in search of a room.

"Sorry." The male voice muttered, Massie whipping her head to face the voice she knew way too well.

Mortified, she covered herself with her tiny hands, her amber eyes wide. She looked to see who his partner was and her mouth hung open even more.

Why were Lauryn and Derrick touching...much less _kissing_?

Sighing deeply she searched for her shirt with as much dignity as she could muster. She needed Jenna.

* * *

**The Girl: **Tamra Alexander

**The Getup: **Nothing.

**The Boy: **Hunter Thomas

**The Getup: **Nothing.

**6:08**

**Alexander Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Friday, November 1st **

Hunter blinked up at the ceiling, seeing a black chandelier and a yellow ceiling. Where was his ceiling fan and the glow in the dark stars he'd had since he was seven? Confused he rolled over to his side, confused by the warm body pressed against his...where were his clothes?

Removing his arms from beneath the honey-caramel skinned girl he sat up confused. Her hair was too short to be Lauryn's...Tee? "Tee?" He said aloud after a few moments, sitting up in the bed and finding himself against a padded headboard.

What the fuck?

"Mmm?" The girl responded twisting herself to face him. Her eyes were still closed and he was glad for it. He didn't need her fully conscious yet.

"What...happened?" He asked slowly, his pounding head explaining one part of it.

"What? Hunter? Are you on speaker?" The girl wondered, her hands gripping her sheets, feeling around blindly for her phone. She was clearly still sleeping, Hunter knowing she would yell once she came to.

"Tee open your eyes." He responded calmly, covering his chest a little more for modesty's sake.

Tamra opened her light brown eyes slowly, her eyes looking at Hunter with a mixture of emotions flashing through them.

"Did we?" She asked, sitting up and pulling the covers with her.

"I think so..." He began, watching her face switch from complacency to panic.

"Hunter no..." Tamra began slowly, now becoming cognizant of her nakedness.

"You weren't a..." Hunter started, looking at her worriedly.

Tamra shook her head vigorously, Hunter exhaling visibly. That could've been a whole other situation entirely.

"We had sex Tam." Hunter stated disbelievingly, cradling his head in his hands. "What are we gonna do?"

Hunter said this more to himself than anything else. What would he tell Jenna? It's not like he could just hide this or something...

"I mean...we could always go for round two..." Tamra suggested, her eyes flickering with lust and anticipation. Hunter leaned back against the headboard and his eyes flicked over to her. "Seriously?" He questioned, squinting at her.

Instead of replying Tamra climbed back on top of him, impaling herself on his body before he could respond.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **White Rag and Bone tank, bead and feathered Matthew Williamson vest, red Topshop maxi skirt, gold Haviana flip flops, gold Kenneth Jay Lane necklace

**The Girl: **Gia Violet

**The Getup: **Sheer white striped tee, obsidian triangle studs, wood cross chain, dark wash Cheap Monday jeans, black studded converse

**The Girl: **Brianna Houston

**The Getup: **Blue gingham ruffle Caroll button down, grey patent leather Pour La Victoire pumps, grey Motus et Bouche satchel, regular wash Pepe boyfriend jeans

**The Place: **In & Out burger, Los Angeles, California

**The Time: **3:40 (6:40 EST)

"So...what do you have to tell us?" Gia asked, her eyes wide and confused. She stared at the redhead skeptically and Dylan had a feeling she might know. After all, it wasn't as if her stomach was as flat as a board.

Phoenix grasped her hand tighter underneath the table and stared at Gia, Brianna and a boy Dylan didn't recall. But then again, faces were just abundant and unnecessary these days. She was focused on much bigger things.

"She's pregnant." Phoenix blurted, shutting his eyes once he realized what he just said. He immediately knew he would be bombarded with questions, and that was on the lighter side.

"She's what?" Gia asked disbelievingly and Dylan swore she saw a semblance of a tear forming in the girl's eye. The look was quickly replaced with steely resolve, Dylan squinting her eyes in her direction.

"Pregnant." She replied quickly, studying her face carefully.

Ah, there it was again, the choked up look. What was happening?

Cocking her head to the side she pursed her lips. "Anything you care to share?" She questioned, looking at the brunette harshly.

"Nope." She replied, pressing her lips together.

Dylan knew the girl was hiding something. She could just tell.

"So.." Phoenix began, looking up at his friends. "I've been in New York as you guys know, and that's why I moved."

"I knew it wasn't boarding school." Brianna shot with a small smile, chewing thoughtfully on a fry.

"Well yea." Phoenix said with a small smirk, looking over at his girlfriend sheepishly.

"It's pretty great." Dylan cut in, still watching Gia's expression, the further hurt she found there confusing. What about their relationship was cutting this girl up?

"I was just letting you guys know." Phoenix said with a small nod, looking back over at Dylan. For some reason he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So are you guys swinging by Jerry's party tonight?" Brianna questioned, looking between them excitedly.

"No-" Phoenix began, Dylan interrupting, still staring at Jenna quizically.

"We'd love to."

"Yay!" Brianna enthused, scooping a few fries into her mouth. "We missed you Levi."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **White Isabel Marant tee, black T by Alexander Wang jeggings, nude-peach Alexander Wang flats, blue Gucci cotton scarf wrap, gold Matthew Campbell cuff

**The Place: **Merri Lee's LA apartment

**The Time: **7:40

"See this, I approve of." Phoenix said with a small grin, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's slightly protruding belly. He loved when she showed off their hard work. He refused to be ashamed of their child.

"I knew you would." She answered with a grin, knowing Gia would shit herself when she saw her. White revealed everything. Leaning back into his embrace she grinned slightly when she felt the light kiss drop on her forehead.

She couldn't believe a mere week ago they were arguing about paternity. Dylan thanked the gods that that was over and kissed his chin. That's when she felt it.

A small kick that felt like a flutter in her stomach.

The redhead gasped and stumbled backwards, nearly knocking Phoenix backwards.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately releasing her and attempting to see what was wrong.

"It kicked." She whispered, her hands wrapping around her stomach trying to feel it again.

Then she knew, this was real. This baby was all hers.

"Levi!" Ella Ryder shrieked once she saw the boy enter the room, Dylan feeling a pang of jealousy and rage. She stared while the girl jumped into his arms, her skirt riding up a little too high for the other redhead's liking. "Oh you." she began when she finally acknowledged Dylan's presence, the pregnant teen holding back the urge to pop her in the mouth.

"Yea me." She spat, giving her the best glare she could muster. Ella looked her over in turn, her eyes lingering on her belly.

"Someone's packing the pounds, huh?" She asked bitchily, feeling like she'd won.

"I'm pregnant dumbass." Dylan spat, the girl shrinking back in surprise.

"You are not." She replied, looking at Phoenix for confirmation. Seeing his slight nod yes she held back a gasp. "Slut."

"What the _fuck _did you just call me?" Dylan asked, advancing upon the girl angrily.

"Slut. Who else gets pregnant at fourteen and actually keeps it?" She asked with a small grin, feeling oddly empowered. How dare the girl steal her Levi and get pregnant by him?

"Fuck you." Dylan whipped her head to see Phoenix's hands balled into fists and his teeth slightly bared. "Don't you dare talk about _my _child like that."

"God Levi, sorry." She responded, looking pathetically apologetic.

"Yeah, get the fuck out of my sight. You're upsetting my girlfriend."

Dylan smiled in pride. He really _did _care. He had her back.

"Thanks." She whispered to him discreetly, her hands lacing with his.

"Always."

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black v neck camisole, grey Juicy Couture sweatpants, chocolate and pink Nike dunk hi-tops, brown Ray Bans

**7 AM**

**W Hotel Rooftop, NY, NY**

**Saturday, November 2nd **

"G'morning" Claire said sleepily to Rory, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and slumping down into her makeup chair. The blinding light bulbs hurt her sensitive 'just woke up' eyes, and she stared at the mirror in annoyance. She did not want to be on a rooftop this early in the morning, let alone to do a photoshoot involving Ingrid of all people.

"Good morning." He replied with a wider grin, ruffling her hair and settling into his chair.

"Why are you so awake?" She asked sleepily, searching for a phantom Starbuck's cup. She needed a double shot of espresso. Now.

"I'm just better at this." Rory replied cheekily, Claire knowing his words to be true. He was a seasoned child actor turned teen sensation.

"I guess." She answered tiredly, staring complacently at the outfit laid out for her to squeeze into. She looked at the ensemble approvingly, the black leather jacket (presumably Bender's) glinting at her. She decided she liked this.

Bender, aka Daniel, strolled in a few minutes later, his grin disarming. "Duckie."

"Daniel." She responded dryly, her eyes widening when he pressed a kiss to her temple before settling into his own chair.

That was...different.

"Ready for this?" He asked with a small grin, looking approvingly at the clothes laid out at her station. Apparently he liked a girl in his character's clothing. "From the looks of things I'm guessing we're gonna be getting cosy today Duckie." He said affectionately, giving his stylist a once over.

"Oh I see." Claire said with a small sigh, looking at her three outfit changes. She knew the day would be long to say the least.

Claire grinned attractively at the Nikon, one hand pulling Daniel close to her face, the other displaying her leather jacket.

"Good, now arms wrapped around his neck." The director Mathew Koth barked at her, his stringy white hair sticking up at odd angles.

Claire complied, looking at the camera, pouting faux-sexily and pressing her lithe body against Daniel's hard one.

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble like that." Daniel whispered against her neck, his eyes looking at the camera in that 'sexy bad boy' way he was just oh so good at.

Unwrapping her scarf from her neck she grinned at him wickedly, wrapping it around his neck and pretending to pull.

"Amazing!" Koth barked, skittering around and attempting to shoot different angles. "Now...for the kiss." He said, Claire's eyes visibly widening causing Daniel to snicker in her direction.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself, her hands reaching up to cup his face and smash their lips together possessively.

"Easy Claire, he's not a piece of meat. Kiss the lips!" Koth continued, but he wasn't heard, the two had other plans entirely.

Daniel had Claire pulled flush against him and his lips ravished hers, the directors instructions falling on deaf ears. They were kissing. It was happening.

He wasn't letting it go.

The director fell silent as he watched their passion unfold, snapping madly as he attempted to capture the carnal yet sweet moment to the best of his ability.

Daniel nipped at Claire's lips playfully, Claire detaching and throwing her head back in laughter, her hair mingling with gravity, her smile infectious and beautiful.

"Perfect."

* * *

**AN: **okay to explain dylan back in cali. Merri Lee decided to keep her there for a week or so because she heard of the incident but she should be back in Westchester soon enough! So yes! Next chap is all boys pov ;)

**ChocolateSkittles: **Lol they'll be fine no worries (: & dont! Im enough of an emotional wreck for the both of us. And they didn't lose the baby! Yay (: & glad to have you back!

**Iheartme104: **hey, hey! Wanna reply to my email? Oh...okay. & lol classie ftw. JOSHUA HOTZ LIVES. Okay cool. & yay I loved that you loved. Your opinion is uber important. & lauryn is a psycho who wants to take the alpha down cus she's a raging you know what. & yay odessa love! & hahahahahah your claire hatred is hilarious. She's a little whiny sometimes, I will not lie. & ahhh, yea, honesty is key. & yay! I didn't wanna make it to graphic for those who are not into the les action. However there will be more f/f in the future so that was me getting you guys warmed up.

**Zombieasquash: **im glad you figured it out! I was gonna pm you the answer but then I totally blanked sorry! Thanks for reading!

**Lelein: **she is! & they put some kind of roofie's in there. They wont even tell me, and I write the damn thing ;) haha. & you stay even more beautiful!

**Fi13ns: **im trying to update faster! It is my new goal. & alicia has it in her to do every depraved thing...ever. Haha.

**Spongefiend: **I know, Lauryn is quite the psycho bitch. & yes he is! & you like classie? (props to Iheartme104) YAY. & im trying to get the chaps out kinda fast yea (:

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **aww no tears! & he did mess up! I was a little proud of baby C too, considering the fact that she's notoriously a softie. & kris has run back to boarding school so she won't be heard from until something big happens. & yay! Keep reviewing!

**PaperPanda: **I love your name btw! & thank you! I really like being connected with my reviewers (me and a few pm and email sometimes ^-^). & claire will be a virgin forever. I cant even begin to write that type of scene for her. Haha. & thank you! I tried to find the ultra hot for the cast of DA10. & I think so too! He's an absolutely gorgeous model even though Phoenix happens to be my fave. & Cohen, but we don't hear too much about him :/ & did reading the last (Claire) chap help? & Cam just loves him some Claire.

**DaizhaB13: **THANKYOU. That means so much to me (:

**Margiegirl96: **they're coming back don't worry! Every couple needs drama and issues.

**BelievenYou: **what's confusing? PM me and I'd be happy to explain all!

**Massington: **welp...*kanye shrug*

**Cliquechic: **where have you been? Lol. Hey. & thank you! There's a lot of OC's I know :/ I'm trying to integrate slowly. & hahaha. Just read this chapter and it should service the wondering.

**Thatgurlangela: **kristen is changing as you can see. She's a little depraved. Lol. But things will change and get better!& ahhha, I have plans for Cammy boy.

SO YES. Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all. R+R please beautiful people.


	21. Climax

**The Boy: **Cam Fisher

**The Getup: **Black timex(from Claire), grey Volcom tee, dark brown Clark shoes, dark wash jeans

**3:40**

**Fisher Household, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, November 3rd**

Cam Fisher paced his room anxiously not knowing what to do with his body parts. He was falling the fuck apart and he just didn't know what to do. He'd messed it all up and there was nothing he could do about it.

He'd fucked Kristen, the dumbest thing he'd ever done to date, and now Claire hated him.

But he was hurt. He had sex with her because he was just so _hurt _watching the beautiful blonde angel that used to be his girlfriend just leave him.

However, Cam had come to this realization a long while ago. He'd known all this information moments after the encounter.

He had to pick up the pieces. Things had to get better.

With a broken sigh he snatched off the black wristwatch she'd purchased for their 6 month anniversary and threw it across the room, hearing a small crack as it connected with his beige wall.

"Cammy!" Harris called upstairs, the brunette not wanting to see his too-cool-for-school brother be_ even more _sickeningly cool in his presence.

No one understood how difficult it was to be in the shadow of Harris.

"Yea?" He called back reluctantly, looking around for signs of the blonde and attempting to rid his mind of all of it. He needed something new...someone new.

Harris approached his threshold, his face screwing up as he saw his little brother's expression. "Still stressing over C huh?" He asked, looking something close to sympathetic.

"Mhm." He mumbled pathetically,

"God we need to loosen you up." He responded with a shake of his perfectly tossed hair, Cam resisting the urge to sneer. Everyone just fucking _loved _Harris. He was the golden boy of Riverside Prep, everyone basically throwing themselves at his feet.

Cam shrugged in reply, looking at the ground pitifully. Life sucked right now.

"I can't watch you do this to yourself." Harris said with a sigh, turning on his heel and sauntering out.

The different colored eyed boy looked around his room forlornly. So much for forgetting.

"Aren't you coming?" His brother called up the stairs, Cam doing something that was almost a smile. Harris would know just what to do.

Cam soon found himself parked outside of a victorian looking structure, confused and a little intrigued. "Where are we?"

* * *

"You'll see." Harris replied cryptically, hopping out of his Mustang and slamming the door shut. Cam exited the car next, following his big brother's lead. It was natural, considering it'd always been like that.

He watched the seventeen year old look effortlessly awesome and secretly hoped that one day he'd achieve the same thing. Harris entered the house without so much as a knock, Cam's eyes widening as he watched the scene in front of him unfold, the smell of illegal substances hitting his nose first and then the sight of girls that looked too good to be real next.

"Where are we?" Cam asked again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"A place to relax." Harris responded, strolling in and taking a joint from the fingers of a brown haired girl who Cam surprisingly recognized. "Layne?"

"Hey Cam." She replied lazily, a serene smile on her lips.

"Why are you here?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"S'my house." She responded, stepping closer to Harris and pecking him on the lips.

Cam nodded in acceptance and turned away. He didn't want to watch any kind of couple be happy right now.

"Where'd you come from?" A voice questioned, Cam realizing it to be distinctly female. He turned to see the ice blue eyes of an unknown girl, Cam's mouth suddenly going dry. He wouldn't lie...the girl was pretty.

"Around her responded quickly, looking at his Clark's feeling awkward. He was always bad when it came to pretty girls.

"Shiela." She said with half a smile, showing a little teeth before pressing the joint back to her mouth and inhaling deeply.

"Cam." He responded gruffly, sort of nodding in her direction.

"You're so uptight...you must go to Parrington." She joked, blowing out smoke rings effortlessly.

"I do." The brunette answered shortly, refusing to look her in the face.

She chuckled a little, a deep, sexy laugh and pursed her lips, inhaling deeper this time. "I'm a junior, you?"

"Same." He lied, not wanting to be embarrassed.

"Want some?" She asked, blowing the smoke in his general direction.

Cam inhaled deeply. This must've been what Harris meant by "relaxation". He grasped it from her hand and sucked, his lungs burning fiercely. So this was what weed was all about?

"First time?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Something like that." He responded, hacking up what seemed to be his organs.

"It gets better." She replied, batting her long blonde eyelashes in his direction. Cam felt his member twitch ever so slightly and he immediately got nervous. He shouldn't feel like this.

She wasn't Claire.

"I can shotgun you if you want." The blonde said easily, Cam agreeing without really understanding.

He gaped at her, confused, when she began to move closer to his face, their lips almost touching.

Instead of making full contact she blew the smoke down his throat, Cam looking up at her red rimmed eyes in wonder. She grinned at him and he felt something in his stomach turn excitedly.

There was kind of something about her...

* * *

**The Guy: **Derrick Harrington

**The Getup: **Black Rick Owens high top leather sneakers, black with colorful geometric skull t-shirt, grey American Eagle plaid button down, medium wash King Krash straight leg jeans

**The Place: **Guest House

**The Time: **6:03

Derrick stared at Massie, his eyes flitting through a plethora of emotions. "Just answer why." He commanded flatly, needing an answer so he could move on.

"Why what?"

"Why Clinton?" He responded as if she should know.

"Why Lauryn?" She spat back and Derrick wanted to thrash the little girl in front of him. Did she not know how _infuriating_ she was?

"I asked first." He answered calmly instead, keeping the distance between them wide and plentiful.

Massie stepped forward first, her strappy sandals gliding across the hardwood. He'd never understood how she walked in those things. He stepped back reflexively and he watched the look in her eyes convert to one of pain and rejection.

He almost felt bad. Keyword...almost.

"I don't know, he's different from whatever this was." She answered with a small shrug, setting her large envelope like clutch on his island counter.

"I didn't even know we stopped being a 'whatever' until you decided that...alone." He answered, somewhat effeminately (it was the air quotes), taking care not to roll his eyes at her.

"I needed space."

"You didn't say that when you were almost hips deep on my dick." He responded with a smirk only Kemp could be proud of.

Massie looked at him and made a noise similar to a growl, her eyes intense and fiery. She looked...dare he say sexy. "Derrick, how dare you even say.."

"Stop." He interrupted, stepping forward. Massie stared at him, waiting.

"Or?" She asked bitchily, her hands settling on her hips.

"I'll fuck you up this wall." He responded easily, shrugging his shoulders for the full effect.

"You wouldn't..." She began, her pupils visibly dilating. She wanted it. Still.

"Wanna try me?" He asked cockily, stepping forward a few steps to assert his threat.

"I mean..." She said in a tiny voice, capturing her bottom lip.

"Now that I think about it, I don't want to taste Clinton's fingers in your pussy. I'll pass." He spat at her harshly, knowing it was a low blow.

Knowing he'd obsess over the mishap far long after she left.

Massie gasped and visibly blanched. He'd hurt her. He knew it.

But he wouldn't go to her.

This was her fault. Hers.

The brunette he'd always loved picked up her clutch and made her exit, little hips switching all the way.

Biting his lip, he suppressed a groan. He hated to see her go, but _damn _he loved to watch her leave.

* * *

"I'm sorry." The brunette whimpered beneath him, her nipples pressed against his chest as his fingers thrust deep inside her, knowing her exact spot.

"You're what?" He asked, removing his fingers and lazily circling her clit.

"Sorry." She moaned, peppering his neck with sloppy, wet kisses, needing him to go faster, harder, more.

"Say it." Derrick responded cruelly, his lips taking a nipple between his teeth and threatening to bite, hard.

"I love you Derrick." Massie groaned, bucking against his now stilled hand. She needed this. She would say _anything_.

"You mean it?" He asked, the tenderness in his own voice surprising him.

"Nope." The girl underneath responded, and Derrick felt his heart shatter and with it his consciousness returned.

"Fuck. Not again." Derrick groaned, opening his eyes and seeing a visible wet spot on the front of his jeans. That was the fourth pair this week.

Grabbing his phone, he dialed a few numbers and put the phone to his ear. "Jules?"

* * *

**The Boy: **Kemp Hurley

**The Getup: **Naked chest, pajama pants

**The Place: **His house

**The Time: **9:04

"I thought you left." Kemp said on the exhale, looking at Kristen in confusion and lust.

"I did." She responded shortly, sidestepping him and settling onto his bed without any explanation.

He closed the door behind him and stared at the blonde girl before him, his face locked in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"I left." She responded numbly, kicking off her boots and folding up her legs. "Can I smoke in here?"

"What? Kris. No." He responded, walking towards her slowly. She was never like this...at least not lately. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. I can't go back to school, I can't go home. I just don't know what I'm doing." She said with a sigh, running a hand through her hair tiredly. He stared at her, not knowing what to say to her. They hadn't done the emotional things for a while.

Just a quick fuck whenever she was in town.

"I fucked Cam." She blurted and Kemp felt a strange mix of emotions. Pride for Cam's accomplishment, jealousy...fierce jealousy, a twinge of hurt and a strange level of sadness.

"Oh." He responded instead, nodding slowly and settling on the bed next to her.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? I just lost my best friend because I'm a _slut _and all you have to say is **oh**?" Kristen screamed, her green eyes leaking with tears.

A knock at his door shook him back to the real world. The world where he was only fifteen and he still had parents. "Is everything okay in there?" His mom called from beyond the door, Kemp knowing she would open it if he didn't respond soon.

"Yeah mom, Kris is having...an episode."

He heard an audible sigh and the shuffling away of feet. They were in the clear, for now.

"Kemp..this sucks." She weeped, leaning into his shoulder as a source of comfort although touching him just sent her body the wrong kind of signals.

"I know." He responded, letting her lay there and cry against his naked chest, not caring that she was getting her face juice on his body. His arm wrapped around her shoulder in attempts to soothe the shaking girl. "I know."

"I hate this fucking corset." She blurted out next, still crying and shaking.

Corset? Kemp wondered, looking down at the blonde. She did indeed have some type of restricting cheetah thing on that under any other circumstances would have landed her a spot underneath Kemp smack dab in the middle of his bed. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I dunno." She responded, shucking her leather jacket and corset in one fell swoop, Kemp not even questioning this considering he'd been confused since the beginning.

He stared at her half-naked top half and short clad bottom half and felt himself reaching something close to half mast.

"T-shirt?" She asked next, the boy springing into action and tossing a dark blue tee in her general direction.

He didn't, however, miss a flash of her perfect little pink nipples as she rid herself of her bra and then her shorts.

"Naked, and I didn't even have to do anything." He joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You never do." She replied with a wink, Kemp inhaling as he tried to control his growing problem. He was supposed to be supporting her through this difficult time. Why did she have to make things harder?

"What do you wanna do?" He asked her after a few semi-awkward moments, forcing himself to find the carvings in his headboard intensely interesting.

"Fuck of course. I _am _in town after all."

* * *

**The Boy: **Phoenix 'Levi' Daily

**The Getup: **Blue gingham cuffed sleeve Abercrombie button down, dark wash Diesel jeans, black Armani watch, white Air Jordan 7's

**The Place: **His house

**The Time: **10:49 (1:49 AM EST)

"How does it feel to be home? His sister Zoe questioned, her dirty blonde hair piled atop her head in a messy bun.

"Weird." He admitted, pulling a bowl out of the cabinet and pouring Lucky Charms to the brim.

"We missed you." She said next, eating a small bite of her whole wheat toast. Phoenix surveyed her quietly, not answering her statement. That would be admitting to his guilt concerning leaving his family and friends.

He didn't have to wait long for another distraction however, a certain swollen-bellied redhead strolling into the kitchen, clad in his boxers and shirt, her hair hanging down in waves around her face. God, she looked beautiful.

They'd taken a jet-lag nap together, Phoenix loving the ability to snuggle up to her and hold his whole entire world in his arms at one time. He'd never expected himself to turn into such a sap within a matter of months.

When Gia had had that pregnancy scare he hadn't felt a fraction of what he currently felt for Dylan.

That pregnancy. The one thing he didn't tell Dylan. The one thing he could never tell Dylan.

The whole thing had never come to fruition, Gia actually turning out to not be pregnant, but he'd treated her wrong, that he knew.

He'd allowed her to go through the whole thing pretty much alone, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. It was the worst moment of his before 10th grade summer.

She'd come back to him to be friends within a matter of days but Phoenix could tell she was hoping he would fall in love with her too-cool behavior. Well he didn't.

Then Dylan came a week later. It was pretty much over from there.

"Phoenix." His love called sharply, her leafy green eyes tired and vibrant at the same time.

"Yes?" He replied lazily, scooping another mouthful of Lucky Charms into his mouth finding it slightly soggy...had he really been thinking that long?

"Your friends invited us to some kind of bonfire...even though it's definitely November."

"It's definitely Cali." Zoe responded with a grin, looking at her with slight amusement in her eyes. Phoenix smiled slightly before addressing the soon to be mother of his child.

"Yea," Phoenix responded before draining his milk and popping his bowl in the sink. "We should go."

"Yea let's do it." Dylan responded with a smile, Phoenix melting. He loved that smile.

He scooped her up from behind, his hands winding around her waist and caressing her little belly. "Hi baby." He whispered against the redhead's neck, inhaling her scent of lavender.

"Ok I get it, you guys are cute." Zoe said with an eye roll, finishing her toast and picking up her bag. "Roxie's here, so I'm outtie. Tell mom and dad I'll be sleeping over."

"Got it." Phoenix responded, watching his sister's retreating form anxiously. "Now that she's gone, we can have fun." He said after the door closed, spinning Dylan in his arms and pressing her up against the kitchen wall. His lips attacked hers gently, licking and nipping all the way.

Dylan moaned slightly underneath him, her arms winding around his neck and deepening the kiss.

It had been so long since they really did anything intimate seeing as Phoenix absolutely refused to have sex with her. He was deathly afraid of hurting her or the baby. He didn't want to singlehandedly harm his whole world.

"Mm, stop." Dylan cried, pulling away and pressing all of her limbs against the wall, away from Phoenix.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to.." She began, a blush creeping up her face and turning her the same color as her hair.

"You want to...what?" He asked cheekily, lightly thumbing her naked nipple through his shirt. God, he wished she would parade in his clothes all the time. It pebbled under his touch and he grinned.

"Stop." She cried, sidestepping him, causing Phoenix to frown.

"No." He responded, grabbing her arm and pulling her flush against him. "You're mine. I want to touch you."

"But you won't make love to me." The redhead pouted, looking up at him with wide green eyes.

"Of course he wont." Avis Daily responded, causing the couple to jump apart.

Phoenix surveyed his mother carefully, wondering what she would say next. She was one of those free-spirited hippie types who, as a forty five year old woman looked pretty damn good in his opinion.

Her waist length silver-blonde hair fell in tendrils and she looked at the two from above her small silver spectacles. "Not in my house." She continued, opening the fridge and pulling out some type of colorful salad. "I may be into free love, but not when it's my son and his pregnant girlfriend."

Phoenix recoiled slightly, considering this was really the harshest his mother ever got with him.

"Oh don't look at me like that Phoenix." She lamented with a small sigh, pressing a hand to her forehead, exposing her heavily-ringed fingers. "You guys can go at it like rabbits, just not in the house!"

"Sorry Mrs. Daily." Dylan whispered shyly. "We weren't I promise. We don't do that."

"Well why not?" She asked as she pierced the lettuce, looking at the redhead intently.

"He thinks it'll hurt the baby." The redhead continued, looking beyond mortified.

Thats when Avis laughed. Outright laughed. A light tinkling laugh that caused Dylan to blush from every pore in her body.

"Phoenix really? Up until I was 9 months pregnant with you, your father and I still-"

"Mom gross!" Phoenix said angrily, wanting to get away from this conversation immediately. He was beyond mortified.

"It's really no big deal." She insisted with a small smile looking at Dylan knowingly. "I know it gets hard to be so damn horny _all _the time."

"Mom!"

"She's right." Dylan admitted, looking somewhat relieved that someone understood her seemingly private struggle.

"Really?" Phoenix asked, his head turning to look at her.

Dylan nodded, her eyes almost pleading.

Phoenix smiled wickedly. "Well in that case..." He began, grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Not in the house!"

* * *

**The Boy: **Hunter Thomas

**The Getup: **Black YMCMB pullover, khaki G-Star beach shorts, white Air Jordan IV Retros, Blue Nile diamond earring, YMCMB fitted

**5:06 PM**

**Alexander House, Westchester, NY**

**Sunday, November 4th**

"Tee we gotta talk about this." Hunter insisted, standing outside of her room. She'd refused to speak to him since that morning.

After they'd ruined their friendship for the second time in the morning she'd kicked him out and they hadn't spoken since.

"No we don't." He heard a voice call back, Hunter opening the door without pretense.

"I didn't say you could come in."

"I didn't ask." He responded cooly, watching her silently. The caramel skinned girl moved about her room easily, setting everything in it's rightful place. He found himself watching her delicious curves, forcing himself to snap out of the mindset, knowing he was supposed to be discussing things with her instead.

And he liked Jenna. A whole lot.

He was changing for her.

Right?

"What do you want?" She questioned harshly, settling on her couch. But Hunter knew she was being defensive for some other reason.

And he was going to find out.

"To talk." He replied nearly automatically.

"About?" She asked, looking at her nails in faux-boredom.

"The fact that we fucked, the fact that you told me you loved me...just everything."

"I don't recall."

"Don't give me that bullshit Tee. You know as well as I do that you remember.

"So?" She replied, refusing to even glance in his direction. "It was only a fuck right?"

Hunter stared at her, his mind whirring. "Why would you even say that? You know I love you Tee."

"Not in the right way." Tamra responded bitterly, Hunter watching her carefully.

The boy sighed, not knowing what to say. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. But something stopped him from feeling those unmistakable butterflies.

Oh right, Jenna.

"Don't think like that." He tried, not wanting to upset her even further.

"But that's all we did right? Was fuck?" She answered, ignoring his previous statement.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Then we made love?"

"I wouldn't say that either."

"Get out."

* * *

"Babe, I have to tell you something." Hunter said slowly, looking into the eyes of Jenna in worry.

"I already know." She responded numbly, her eyes glued to the floor of his room.

"How?" He questioned, unable to keep the shock and confusion out of his voice.

"I can tell you cheated on me." She responded with a shrug, Hunter staring at her perplexed.

"You're not mad?"

"Oh we're not together anymore if that's what you're wondering."

Hunter gaped at her and felt his heart thud dully against his ribs. This hurt. He felt like she'd punched him in the stomach and then removed it for added effect. "Jen, no." He pleaded, his voice thick.

"Hunter, yes." She responded, rising from the bed and making way to leave. Hunter watched her for a few moments, realizing if he let her leave now she probably wasn't coming back.

And he just couldn't be okay with that.

Springing into action he stood and grabbed her from the middle, knowing she couldn't move if he had pretty much bound in his arms. The brunette attempted to wriggle away, but Hunter knew it would do her no good, he was stronger, a lot stronger.

"You're not leaving." He told her plainly, his arms trapping her against him.

"Yes I am." She responded, the look on her face determined.

Spinning her around so they were facing each other, he went into action.

Lips first. He reminded himself silently, his mouth latching onto hers and biting on her bottom lip, sucking it deeply before releasing.

"Stop." She hissed at him, looking like she was going to melt. And by the time he was done, she would be.

"Nah." He responded, kissing her again, sliding his tongue against hers and teasing her mouth into a state of frenzy, his hands traveling down to her jean clad ass and squeezing roughly, eliciting a groan from the girl beneath him. He knew how she liked it.

His hand continued it's journey, pressing his hand against her center from behind, Jenna gasping into his mouth, before throwing her head back in ecstasy.

It was working.

He worked on her clothing next, removing his hands and smoothly sliding her black motorcycle jacket off and tossing it to the ground, not caring where it landed. The shirt, however proved to be a tad trickier, the green thing to high-cut and clingy for his tastes.

After a few moments, however he got the hang of it, the item joining the ever growing collection. Her bra was next, a boring beige thing, the item fitting in nicely with the growing pile.

"Hunter stop." Jenna groaned, Hunter ignoring her pleas. He wasn't done yet.

His lips left hers and found her perfect-to-him breasts. They were slightly tan and her dusky pink nipples fit between his teeth easily. He guessed them to be a C, fitting into his hands with a little room to spare.

Hunter nipped and bit, sucked and pulled, Jenna writhing against his ministrations in anticipation. He could tell where she wanted his hands.

And it definitely wasn't where they currently were, settled on her waist, not touching anything significant.

The taller boy walked them back towards his bed, pulling her on top of him.

They shared that moment of eye contact, an intense moment where they both knew where this headed.

Well Jenna didn't really know, but Hunter definitely did. It was all apart of his elaborate plan to get himself back into her good graces.

He pressed his erection against her body, their clothes causing friction, Jenna only being able to feel his arousal but not touch it.

And that's how he wanted her. Helpless.

His mouth left hers and began the slow, agonizing trail to her wetness, stopping to admire the sights on the way. He kissed each definition of her stomach and each rib. He sloppily licked a path down to where she wanted, his hands assisting his mouth.

He eased her jeans off of her body easily, his hand mercilessly resting on her wetness. His lips went even slower this time, kissing down her thighs and then back up the insides, loving as Jenna moaned every time his lips even brushed her skin.

God he loved that his girl was a screamer.

He stopped at her center and pressed a small peck to her underwear, Jenna shuddering visibly.

Then he stopped.

All hands left her body but he didn't move from his spot, his head nestled between her legs and eyes piercing hers.

"That's it?" She asked, breathless and wanting.

"I mean...if you were my girlfriend...then..." He said with a smirk, Jenna's eyes lighting in passion and anger.

He almost chuckled as he watched her catch on.

"Fine, I'll just do it myself." She said indignantly, her hands moving from the sheets to her underwear.

Hunter grabbed them before they could do any damage, and pinned them to the sides of her head his face now inches away from hers.

"Don't you touch it." He whispered against her lips, his nose just touching hers.

"I'll touch what I want." She insisted, attempting to release herself but realizing it futile. She groaned at the realization.

Hunter just grinned at her, grinding his hips against her center.

"Fuck!" She cried out, Hunter kissing her lips to swallow her scream.

"Be mine." He insisted, his lips capturing her earlobes and sucking deeply. That was a little tip he'd picked up from his uncle who was god's gift to women.

"Ngh," Jenna responded, her eyes screwed shut.

"That's not an answer." He responded huskily, pinning her down harder as he grinded against her helpless body once again.

"Yes! Just yes! Just finish." She cried, her eyes opening to glare at him.

"Good." Hunter replied with a smile that just intensified the scene unfolding before him. His lips went faster this time, the route direct and quick.

He was about to show Jenna what being _his _really meant.

* * *

**The Boy: **Josh Hotz

**The Getup: **Khaki jacket, black straight leg jeans, hazelnut and light brown Church's 'Deborah' shoes, checkered blue shirt

**The Place: **His House

**The Time: **8:04

"Who's coming over for dinner?" Josh questioned as he entered his kitchen, staring at Rosalie Hotz's semi-expensive floral dress and understanding immediately. These people were new, but not entirely necessary to impress. She wanted to seem down-to-earth but well off all at the same time. Then he looked at the shoes. Lanvin. They had money too.

It was a wonder with what could be understood just by paying attention.

"The Wesley's." She responded after a few moments, looking at him head on, obviously scrutinizing his clothing choice.

"Oh." He responded, forcing his eyes not to widen in shock and a tinge of fear. "I didn't know you knew them."

"Well I don't. Kenya's on the board of Parrington." She responded, her eyes flitting between anxious and excitement.

"And you're trying to get on it?" He questioned, pouring himself a tall glass of OJ.

"Precisely." She answered with a smile that had always warmed Josh from the insides as a kid.

"You need to entertain their daughter...I think her name is Artemis."

Josh nodded dumbly. He knew this wasn't entirely his mother's doing.

He had to hand it to her. Lauryn was good.

"Oh okay. She cute?" He asked in typical Josh fashion, knowing it would cause a smile and then an eye roll.

Right on cue.

"They'll be over within the hour." Rosalie continued, smoothing down her dress and strolling over to oven to check on whatever lie inside.

* * *

Josh looked Artemis over approvingly. He had to give it to the girl. She knew just what to wear to fly under the slut radar, but get a boy's hormones racing nonetheless. She wore a mesh black tank top that showed cleavage but not too much, a studded black biker jacket, red J Brand jeans and short black ankle riding boots.

Clever. But Josh knew. He usually did.

She was going for that bad girl look, that come and turn me into a housewife look, that _I'm a challenge_ look.

"Artemis." He said with a 100-watt grin, knowing the effect it had on her. Two could play at that game.

"Hey Josh." She responded, nodding politely before sidestepping him into the dining room where their parents were eating.

Oh he could tell this night was _just _getting started.

* * *

**A/N: **hey y'all! Nice long chap for my girlies! & boys...maybe? Well this was the boys pov...tell me how you liked it! I WANNA KNOW. K. Onto review replies. Wait. You guys do not understand how hard it is to not say what the girls are feeling. It is completely weird. Haha. But no...really onto replies now. I didn't get some from my usuals this chap, which isn't a problem(we all have lives lol), I just wonder if it's a bad chap :/ like where is **chocolateskittles **& **new perspective? **Lol. I love you guys and I wanna know y'all are still reading and enjoying!

**Yannaboo100: **lol well she did. Tell me how you liked that scene (: & they will. Just wait. It's coming. Haha. I just have to make it perfect...which it shall be.

**Fi13ns: **I'm trying! Are they written okay though? Cus I could always slow down updates and comb through the chaps more. & haha. He's not over her though.

**Cliquechic: **lol she's a little pest isn't she? & I can't massie lose her virginity. Like every time I write the scene it's supposed to occur in...something happens. Like absolutely something. She can never go through with it. & there's so many different places the outfits come from it's impossible for me to list them all. Haha.

**Iheartme104: **haha. So it was you who didn't reply to le email this time. Juussss saying. & haha I knew you would hate her bunches. I think you'll like this chap. & haha ella is a bitch that I created for being a bitch purposes. Haha. & will you ever love him again? & Lauryn is quite devious as you will also come to see! Haha. & yay! I'm gonna make you love Claire...i remember you hating someone else too ( I just can't exactly think of who right now). & how'd you like it? Lemme know! P.s. Those stories never got told to me.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **Awwww. & there will be naughty clam scenes in the future! The couples don't go away I swear. Just imagine how BORING it would be if they just stayed together all through high school and then the epilogue talks about how they all got married and had perfect kids. Haha. We gotta spice it all the waay up! & haha. I have plans for the pics. (think: billboard in NYC). & I know you never will. Ahha. It shall all be okay. We'll get through this together. & hahah, they're doing a weird on and off thing right now. & YAY for Classie. I like when you guys enjoy the OC's...even though I do a bad job of just making them go away. Haha. Like Jacques & Kenneth just fell off the face of the earth to never be heard from again, along with everyone else. Maybe I should do an updates AN next chap? & Clam: I KNOE (: , Dyleonix: Don't tell anyone but they're my fave couple because I adore me some Dylan and I ADORE me some phoenix. Kremp: Kristen's confused right now. Haha. & Massington: (think ex sex...very complicated ex sex)

**KristenH8r: **Hahaha he will be...it'll all be okay though.& haha yeah she is because I assumed at this point that she has so much of the PC's clothes that only the occasional things of hers pop up. (think: many shopping trips I never wrote about). & haha, I can't move her out of the Block house. I just can't. Lol. & really? YAY. And OC, like, they don't act like their canon's in the book? & Clam was made for each other. Haha

**PaperPanda: **aw thank you! & aww I love people who love Claire. Do I do a good job with her here? & IKR. They're all extra gorgeous and I'm like I write about you guys (technically speaking) and I'm extra jealous. & Phoenix...just yum. & hahaha, it's like a modern day twelfth night. And lauryn x derrick is just a ploy. Haha. She doesn't really ever want anyone. & you got the Massie x Clinton relationship down to a tee. & AWW yay. I was going for flirty, fun sexy photoshoot. So thank you. & cant wait to read your review on this chap. You're quickly becoming someone I look forward to hearing form (:

**Spongefiend: **Lol she did plan it. She's quite devious and crazy and conniving. & Massie's your fave? That's fun! Do I write her well? & does he earn some back this chap? & IM SORRY it made you mad :( BUT I'm glad it inspired emotion. I want everyone to be on an emotional rollercoaster with me. Haha. Because I've been writing this series for such a long time (almost 4 years), I have to throw wrenches in the plan because I know they'll come back good as new (:

Love you guys. R+R!


	22. Little Bitty Pretty One

A/N: okay hey readers. This, is NOT A CHAPTER. It is simply an update on every OC person that doesn't get talked about in the DA10-verse … ever. Plus, the other cliques better explained + more of the new kids. I'm going back from the beginning of the books and doing a massive update all at the same time. Some of these people may come back…some may not. So sit back relax and enjoy. It'll be in the form of a beginning of the book summary type thing, and I hope you guys luh-v. it's a teensy little break between chapters so I can think just how I want the next bits of drama to unfold. Plus! It's hard for me to keep track too. Soooo here we go. OOPS wait. If there's anyone you want to see come back, like an old secret fave character, then lemme know! I'll see what I can do

**The Misfit**

Remember the kid that tried to rape Kristen? Well. He's reformed now. Kind of. Still a little off-kilter but now he's kind of hot and out of the mental institution he had been committed to for a year. He's fifty shades of fucked up and returning to Westchester. With haunting green eyes, a few new tats and a body you can only attain from eating bad state-issued food, he'll have a few girls at Parrington tripping over their $800 dollar shoes to get into his good graces. Steven Lance Galey is coming back…but the question is, are you ready?

**The Other Alpha**

Bridgette Lorraine Garnett is gone. Well not really gone, just out of sight and out of mind. The caramel skinned beauty is ruling over her clique in the halls of Riverside, conveniently out of the PC's way. With dark Ethiopian coffee eyes and a mane of black hair she's turning heads, especially now that she's gone all edgy and hipster. Who knows, the two alphas might find themselves tangled at one of those inter-school mixers their school always goes out of their way to hold…and then who knows, will it be kisses and hugs or something else entirely?

**The Slut That Isn't Kristen**

Robin…oh Robin Jeanine Castillo. With mocha skin and a body that won't quit, she's still stirring up trouble, just out of PC jurisdiction. She's still getting around, and still wearing too-high heels. But as long as she stays in her place, there shouldn't be issues…right?

**The Quiet Gorgeous One**

Reagan Tameka Amsel has completely gone off the map, following her parents to sub-saharan Africa and cultivating her artwork. With her sketchbook always on hand and plenty of time on her hands she's poised to be the next big thing. Will we hear from her again? Only time will tell.

**The One No One Ever Talked About**

Lauren Kelly O'Brien, the spitfire Irish-English girl who no one paid attention to. Well she' still gorgeous, with large, deep blue-grey eyes and pouty lips that'll have any boy begging for a kiss. Did I forget to mention she's Odessa & Ophelia's cousin? I don't think I did…

**Baby Massie**

Vivienne Jessie Kristoff is batting her long blond eyelashes and captivating the halls of BOCD in style. Massie left her kingdom in good hands, the little alpha keeping the social order intact, while doing it with her own style and admittedly a little more taste than her predecessors.

**The 'New' Dylan**

Georgianna Sandra Preyer Resident celeb kid of IT Factor, she's been getting the girls past all the right ropes and introduced to the right people, all while landing herself a modeling contract with Ford. She might be the youngest thing to grace the runways since Kimora Lee, and she shows no signs of slowing down.

**The 'New Claire/Jenna' But In A More Gorgeous Way**

Ivy Noemi Tifft has enough attitude and down-to-earth sensibilities for her whole clique. She's a little drama starter, but she's good at hiding it. A lot better than she should be. They may have to watch out for her.

**The 'New' Alicia but With A Twist**

Iman Selena Phelts. She's damn gorgeous and a wide-eyed flirt. She's a whole lot sweeter than her predecessor but that doesn't stop her dramatic streak. She's dating the new Josh Hotz…go figure. But things always seem to end up that way don't they?

**The 'New' Kristen…Without That Weird Slut Thing She Likes To Do**

Normandy Ted Kristoff. Athletic, gorgeous, and girlfriend to the hottest Lax bro in school. Yup. Her life seems pretty perfect.

**The Ex-Alpha Who Went To Boarding School**

Skye Lonnie Hamilton is at alpha's school. We don't care about her. Sorry.

**The Hot Weird Girl**

Layne Darren Abeley is still dating Harris, and still eating random foods. Her and Claire's friendship has seemed to vanish from existence, but there will come a time when they'll need each other. Need each other in that way only girls who date brothers can need each other.

**The '10 To The 20'**

Olivia Hillary Ryan, exceedingly gorgeous ex-best friend to Alicia is in fact bi-curious. Her one hook up led to many, finding a companion in Meredith, a fellow dancer. She's moved to NY to study at a prestigious ballet school, taking her more than a gal pal with her. Who knows, maybe one day she can stop turning pirouette's long enough to pay the girls a visit?

**The Bitchiest Sister**

Allison Lilia Whitney, New York socialite and sister to Jake. She's still on the circuit but she's slowed down, considering after gaining thirty pounds her Zac Posen gowns don't really fit the bill anymore. She's committing herself to a weight loss clinic in Myanmar…maybe she'll shave her head and go Buddhist?

**The Evil Tinkerbell**

Tiny Allison Sharron Carrington isn't done stirring up drama. Not at all. You guys will just have to wait and see. Her big grey eyes hold many secrets and she has lips looser than Perez's. The PC will forever be on the lookout for this troublemaker, even if she is wasting away in Massachusetts somewhere.

**That Sexy Chocolate Boy**

Zach Clayton Barker is maturing nicely. Getting more handsome as the days go by and keeping the ladies wrapped around his finger. What happens when he seeks out Jenna for a surprise rendezvous? Problems. That's what happens readers. Problems.

**The Hot French Import**

Jacques Parresant, the misunderstood hottie. (A/N: personally I wish he got more love/screen time, but along came Phoenix so….)He's moved back to France for a few years, but who knows…maybe he'll reappear on the scene soon enough? Stay on your toes readers, because he's a little too hot to just resign to the DA10 graveyard.

**The Sexy Sidekick**

Kenneth Heino Porizkova the one who never got any lines. He's found his way to London and he's found a new calling on the stage no less. The boy croons like an angel and he's slowly building his career on the underground dive bar circuit. But who knows? Maybe things will work out for this one.

I think this covers DA10 the first book? If I'm forgetting significant people remind me! Like asap.

Okay onto the cliques of Parrington, like the official write-ups on them all. Plus their clique names. Haha. I don't think I ever even like told you guys the names. Woops. Wellllll…here we go.

**The Barbies**

With Lauryn Marley, their bad ass yet supremely gorgeous alpha at the helm, the barbies are unstoppable. The barbies are known for being flirty as well as hard to get. The best of the best at Parrington and abroad have a thing for the barbies. They're teases, and yet somehow they always seem perfect. They're like a tightly run machine, their mob like mentality making it difficult for anyone to infiltrate or cause issues. And they _really _don't like when little upstarts like the Pretty Committee want to stir up too much trouble. They're comprised of Lauryn Marley, Artemis Wesley, Sakeena Brown and Tamra Alexander, four girls that should've never found each other in the first place.

**The Sweethearts**

The Sweethearts live up to their names, they're sweet and adorable. The good girls of all the cliques, very white bread and pearls. Jo Marie is as sweet as can be and it makes up for her not as amazing looks. She's straight with a bit of a curious streak, messing around with Charlotte Knoll, one of her clique members. Her beta is Carmen Edwards, and extremely beautiful girl with brown hair, glittery green eyes, pouty pink lips and a model body. Jo Marie secretly hates her for it. Better yet, Carmen IS an actual model. Yolanda Myers, the sweetest sweetheart of them all is a chaste virgin who'd never even dream of some of the things Charlotte comes up with. She's a honey blonde with pretty grey eyes and a thicker body. Isabelle Armando is an Italian beauty with dark hair and striking green eyes. She's a loud mouth but she can be reserved when it comes to guys. She's also of the virginal breed. Charlotte Knoll's an amazingly pretty dark beauty with silver eyes and long black tresses. Her body's like that of a model, with curves in the right places and legs for days. She has a thing for Clinton Marley, but her and Jo have been messing around for the longest.

**The Angels**

The Angels are the exact opposite of their names. They're the bad asses of the school, riddled with peircings, tattoos and amazing looks. The alpha, Odessa is a spitfire Irish babe with a penchant for females and a downtown attitude. She rules her clique with an icy fist, ruling the roost of Parrington. She's extremely single, a slut almost. Her beta and partner in crime is Nadine Watson, a persian beauty with a body that won't quit. She's a crazy party girl who's tried a little bit of everything. Bouncers know her by name and he fake id's always-on point. She has a tattoo as well, a paw. She also has a nose ring. Toni Williams is the loudest 12th grader at Parrington, on the dance team and inescapably gorgeous. She's the on again, off again girlfriend of Hugh Loux and her biggest problem is her drinking. She's pretty much an 18 year old alcoholic with a pretty face. She's the only un-pierced one of the bunch. Finally there's Ophelia McBride, Odessa's twin. They're best friends who do everything together, but she's the straight twin. As a true bad girl, she's always about to fight someone if they so much look at her halfway wrong. She's a mean drunk and she doesn't take shit from anybody. Oh, she's a total hoe too. She even has a tramp stamp, angel wings across her back. And not to mention the dimple piercing along with her blonde bangs to compliment her striking red hair.

OK. That's all im doing for now. The boys have pretty much been explained and updated so far and there's people still to the come that y'all aren't even ready before. So just hold on! Im working on the next chap now, so I should have that out in a little…maybe tomorrow or Sunday at the latest? REVIEW this, I want to hear thoughts! Love yalll 3


	23. Fountain Of Youth

**The Girl: **Artemis Wesley

**The Getup: **Black Zoe mesh racerback tank top, black Gar De Mawson leather jacket, red J Brand skinnies, black Nine West ankle boots, black Balenciaga 'city' bag, gold Michelle Chang skull ring

**8:04**

**Hotz Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Sunday, November 4th **

Artemis smiled slightly as her and Josh were excused from the table, knowing this was only the beginning of the night's festivities. She'd been instructed to at least come out with a kiss, and a bit of information about this little clique without seeming too obvious. It was easy, certainly the easiest mission she'd undertaken in a while.

The Barbies had, in short, done their homework. They'd picked Artemis for the job because she was blonde, and slightly resembled the other girls he'd gone for in the past, starting with his first crush, Claire Lyons. They knew he would identify with his inner attraction and be drawn to her, unable to resist once she released her womanly charms upon his unprepared senses.

The plan was perfect. Go in. Get what they needed. Get out. Simple...right?

"Let's go to the den." The curly hair boy suggest-ordered, Artemis dutifully following without comment. She soon found herself in the Hotz basement, a warm colored room with chocolate brown couches and nice wood finishings. It was similar to hers in a way, but she'd decided she liked his better.

Settling on one of the couches with as much grace as she had she crossed her legs, twirling her ring around her finger nervously. Well faux-nervously. She couldn't act too confident could she.

Josh turned on their large flat screen before settling next to her, Artemis noting that it wasn't stranger distance, but not friend distance either. "So...tell me about yourself." He said cheesily, his eyes roving her body.

Artemis reacted like she was expected to, slightly angling to give him a better view. "Well..I'm Artemis...my middle name's Loyola, and I like summer." She answered with a slight smile, trying to play the nervous thing.

"That's interesting." Josh replied, his voice betraying his boredom.

"So tell me about you." She urged, smoothing her hands over her slicked back ponytail.

"I'm Josh Hotz, my girlfriend is Alicia Rivera...and I know exactly what you're doing." He smirked grimly at her, Artemis doing everything she could to not visibly blanch.

"And what is that?" She asked, attempting to recover from his shocking words.

"Trying to get information out of me for Lauryn which would ultimately bring the demise of my girlfriend and her friends." She looked at him dumbly and he further explained. "See, my girlfriend and her friends did the exact same thing to my friends last year...the only issue is, they were _a lot_ better at it than you guys."

He looked at her with pity and Artemis felt feelings of rejection and confusion creep up on her like a fungus. Ouch.

"If you're going to infiltrate you're gonna have to do a little better than that." He told her with a small shrug, leaning back against the couch cushions and draping his arm over the back.

Turning her green eyes to his she smiled slightly. She might as well stop pretending. "And what might that be?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna tell you how or anything, but I will do you the little service of telling Leesh that you didn't even attempt what you just did."

The blonde felt herself getting frustrated, pursing her lips and widening her eyes. "So what would you have me do?"

"I would have you tell Lauryn to back off. She doesn't know half of what she's messing with." He then shrugged. "I'm just helping you guys out. Massie doesn't play around."

Cocking her head to the side slightly, she inhaled deeply before settling into her seat deeper. This was going to be _very _interesting.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White cable knit sweater, black DKNY leggings, black over the knee boots, gold Monica Vinader pendant, black sunglasses, black Chanel 2.55 bag

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Red McQ by Alexander McQueen jersey tulip skirt, cream sheer bow shirt, black suede Platform Miu Miu sandals, red Chanel 2.55 quilted bag, silver teardrop diamond earrings, black Ray Bans

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **White maxi dress, navy blue Steffen Schraut open cardigan, navy blue Paloma Barcelo platform wedges, black Ray Ban glasses, tan leather DKNY skinny belt

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Tan wool and cashmere APC cable knit sweater, light caramel cashmere tank, medium wash Notify skinny jeans, chestnut Marc by Marc Jacobs leather lace up wedges, tortioiseshell Ray Bans, chestnut Mulberry 'Alexa' bag

**12:45**

**Stone Steps Outside Parrington, Westchester, NY**

**Monday, November 5th **

"Mass why the incognito Ray-Ban movement?" Jenna questioned, wondering idly how Alicia wasn't absolutely shivering without tights on while waiting for her answer.

"Because...we need to formulate a plan." She responded, snapping her fingers for Alicia to produce the long-gone Chanel planner.

Claire eyed the quilted black monogram book and her face whitened. "That thing again?" She asked, remembering what happened the last time they'd decided to try and bring down a heavy player in the social hierarchy.

"Precisely." She responded, eyeing Claire in confusion. Why wouldn't she want something to happen? "It was found out yesterday that Lauryn has been trying to infiltrate the Briarwood Boys though her sluttish ways." Massie licked her quickly chapping lips and looked back at her girls. "On Halloween she and Derrick were making out in front of me and Clinton."

"That bitch!" Jenna exclaimed, wondering why Massie hadn't divulged sooner. She would've been more than happy to go round two with the senior alpha.

"I know right!" Massie joined in before composing herself. "And then she sent Artemis after Josh."

"Okay, I know I'm usually the pacifist, but we need to bring her down." Claire chimed in, Massie smiling to herself. The blonde was finally getting it.

"So we're pulling out Project Omega." Alicia said, her voice serious and grave. Omega was final...the end.

Claire inhaled sharply and stared at her shoes. This was serious.

"Omega?" Jenna questioned, cocking her head to the side. She was confused at best.

"Project Omega is basically getting Lauryn completely removed from Parrington, or farther away than that." Massie explained, fighting hard to keep her giddy feeling inside. This could be...epic.

"How?" Jenna questioned, interest piqued.

"Have you ever heard of Gossip Girl?" Massie asked rhetorically, Jenna staring at her like she had three heads.

"You couldn't possibly do it yourself," Jenna began, watching a smile tug at the brunette's lips.

"Oh I could. But I'm not. We bring in outside help." She explained, Alicia glancing around nervously.

"How outside?" Jenna asked, quirking a brow.

"Untraceable."

"Who are we bringing in?"

"Nina Callas outside."

"But-"

"Don't worry. We're dying her hair black and she's now known as Rossie Niccoli, an italian import . In school, we don't speak to her, but at home, we pump her full of information and we slowly but surely bring them down. By the time we get to second semester, they'll be losing status faster than Hillary Duff's fashion career." Taking a breath, she reached in her Chanel 2.55, pulling out 4 identical iPhone's. "These, are secret and untraceable. They're for communicating with Nina only. If you so much as play a game on this phone I'll have your ass eating lunch with the chem club got me?"

Everyone nodded, Alicia watching on in excitement. They never got to have fun like this anymore.

"What about Dyl and Kristen?" Jenna questioned, staring down at her phone before slipping it into her tote.

"Dyl is too busy being pregnant to be useful" Massie said, wanting to take it back as soon as it left her mouth. She knew that was rude. "But, we'll let her know. As for Kris...she's MIA right now, and until she apologizes to Claire we _wont_ be looking for her."

"When does Nina arrive?" Jenna questioned, now feeling a small level of excitement at the prospect of this new scheme. It sounded far more elaborate than anything they'd done before.

"Tonight. Isaac's picking her up in a town car from the airport and dropping her at Leesh's. After the debriefing tonight, and a lot of convincing of Leesh's parents, we've arranged for her to live in an apartment downtown for the duration."

"Damn, Massie, you're thorough." Claire admitted, looking at everything impressed.

"I have to be. Bitches out here don't know how to conduct themselves." She spat, rising, the rest of the PC rising with her. "We act like everything is utterly normal...allowing everyone to think that we're taking this whole thing lying down. We meet at Leesh's 7:30 sharp, this starts _tonight_."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Light pink floral Twelfth Street by Cynthia Vincent strapless dress, beige Day Birger et Mikkelsen blazer, lime green Brian Atwood pumps, purple leather Givenchy bag, lime green three row choker, orange skull scarf, pink suede Asos color block belt

**The Place: **Merri-Lee's LA Apartment

**The Time: **2:04 (5:04 EST)

"What time's the flight?"Dylan questioned her mother, glad that she'd finally woken up one morning without heaving her midnight snack into the toilet.

"5." Her mother replied distractedly, her eyes glued to her blackberry. Typical. With a discreet eye roll she found herself in the guest bedroom of her mother's new pad, wishing Phoenix was there with her.

They'd chosen to spend the night apart, giving Phoenix the chance to breathe and spend quality time with his friends and family without her there. Dylan was supposedly having mother-daughter time, but that consisted of a Lifetime movie and lo mein…alone.

She'd never anticipated how lonely pregnancy could be. Not in a million years. The thought depressed her slightly, but it melted away as she felt her child kick firmly against her belly.

Her heart sped up in excitement and she grasped her stomach gently, wanting it to happen again. She loved knowing that this was real…that she wasn't getting fat and bloated for nothing. Another small kick followed the first, this one being shallow and small, but it still propelled her heart into small palpatations. Sighing in contentment, the redhead fell against the bed. Maybe she wasn't so lonely after all.

"It's good to be home." Dylan said with a grin, looking sleepily over at her beau, his eyes distant.

"Yea." He responded, and Dylan realized, not for the first time, that Westchester was anything but home for him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, grasping his hand tightly as she relaxed into the car her mother had sent to drop them at her house.

"I made the decision, not you." He responded mechanically, the redhead feeling a new wave of guilt.

"But if I wasn't…" She began, Phoenix's eyes snapping to hers coldly.

"Don't say that. It is what it is and I don't regret it."

* * *

**The Girl: **Nina Callas aka Melodie Niccoli

**The Getup: **Mint sleeveless Monki top, black Topshop boyfriend blazer, navy blue suede Madewell oxford shoes, black Pronza Schouler satchel, brown UO watch, gold Tory Burch bangles, light wash denim cheek shorts

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Grey Helmut Lang oversize tee, black John Lewis leather jacket, grey leopard print J Brand skinnies, black suede strap heels, black Hermes Birkin bag, black Ray-Bans

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **White Alexander McQueen ruffle blouse, black lace shorts, black H&M tights, beige Miu Miu platform pumps, black quilted Gorjana Hudson bag, black and white sequined cow print jacket

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **White ruffle cami top, black French Navy skinny jeans, black All Saints 'Damisi' ankle boots, gold Low Luv necklace

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **White ribbon top, black collegiate blazer, black ruffle skirt, gold Valentino bow heels, cream vintage heirloom Chanel shopper, gold Amrita Singh bangles, gold vintage Chanel logo earrings

**The Place: **Rivera Estate

**The Time: **7:32

"Why all the black and white? Is this some kind of spy operation?" Nina joked as she settled into the couch gracefully, her chocolate eyes watching the girls in amusement.

"I mean, not far off." Massie inserted with a semblance of a smirk, setting herself in a chair across from her. "Nina, you've been briefed prior to this so," Fishing in her Birkin bag she fished out two phones, one a plain black iPhone, the other a blinged out version of the former. "These are your phones. One is to never be seen. That's only for us." She pointed the black one.

"Are you ready for this Nina?" She questioned, her anxiousness rolling off her in waves.

"Who's Nina? I'm Melodie." Nina responded with a smirk, Massie smirking back. This was beginning to look like something that could work out.

"Well Melodie," Alicia began, cutting in. "We've set you up with schedules…all that. It took me some flirting with the techies," The brunette visibly shuddered. "But we've got you all set with fake records that even convinced papi."

Nina looked back at her, visibly impressed. "So when do we start this little site up?" She questioned, looking anxious at best.

"As soon as possible." Massie responded, retrieving an iMac from inside her Birkin. "This is yours as well. It has no IP address, but still be careful."

"I understand." Nina said compulsively, coming to the realization of the gravity of the situation.

These girls were serious.

"I suggest we make a tumblr." Claire chimed in, speaking for the first time that evening.

"Oh, Claire tres magnifique idea." Massie cooed, opening the laptop and going to work.

"So 'nobody's safe' is up and running." Jenna announced proudly setting the computer down.

"I say we do the first post now." Alicia suggested with a slight smirk, anxious to get the ball rolling.

"Ah-greed." Jenna replied, leaning in close to get in on the action. This…would be interesting.

**Intro**

**8:34 PM**

_I believe introductions are in order. I'm the one who reveals all and hides nothing. What is done in the dark must come to light._

_xoxo_

- _V_

"Done."

"Done."

With a final exhale, Massie smiled. "And done."

* * *

**The Girl: **Lauryn Marley

**The Getup: **Red 'Harlem' sweatshirt (TopShop), black side-rouched leggings, brown fox tail, gold bamboo earrings, gold necklace, black with red brim Diamond Supply hat, black, red and white Air Jordan retro 11's

**The Girl: **Sakeena Brown

**The Getup: **Oatmeal Rebecca Taylor wool open cardigan, white Topshop tank, light wash Siwy loose-fit jeans, brown Brian Atwood 'Miri' leather shoe boots, cream Chanel bag, silver necklaces, grey newsboy cap

**The Girl: **Tamra Alexander

**The Getup: **Grey James Perse racerback tank, dark wash Citizens of Humanity denim vest, dark wash Mirabella shorts, chartreuse Steve Madden suede pumps, black The Hundreds fitted hat

**The Girl:** Artemis Wesley

**The Getup: **Blush pink silk 3.1 Phillip Lim tee, black quilted J.W. Anderson leather jacket, light wash Seven's, fringed leather Marni clutch (oversized), gold Monica Vinader pendant, black Jimmy Choo riding boots

**12:40 PM**

**Lauryn's Escalade, Outside Parrington**

**Thursday, November 8th**

"So Keena has news." Lauryn announced from the front seat of her shiny black Escalade, spinning to sit sideways so she could have eyes on everyone.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, always the one eager for information.

"There's a new site...called nobody's safe started by somebody named 'V' and she's threatening to expose all of Parrington. Like everything ever." Sakeena responded, looking spooked at the very least.

Tamra scoffed loudly, rolling her dark eyes. "And? It's not like she actually knows anything."

"Actually..." The short haired girl began looking anxious.

"Well spit it out."

"Just read this." She responded, retrieving her iPad from deep within her caviar colored Chanel bag.

**Small Bump (**A/N: If you can tell me where I got the title then chap dedication for you!)

**10:12 PM**

_I'm guessing that if all of Parrington wasn't paying attention to me before, you will be in about 5 seconds. _**DM**,_ daughter to a well known talk show host and girlfriend to extremely hot and extremely taken _**PD **_is __**pregnant**__. That's right. The fourteen year old is knocked up and has been attempting to hide the bump from the masses since she's made her big reentry to the east coast. Apparently the girl got more sun during her stint in Cali. Word is, she's keeping it. So Parrington, let's start on the baby names shall we? _

_Spottings..._

**AW**_ was spotted at _**JH's** _estate for a "family dinner" just last Sunday. Methinks it was a little more than just "friendly". Wonder how _**AR **_feels about that..._

**OM **_was spotted conversing with _**MB **_... How sweet, alpha to alpha talks. But is it just friendly advice, or are they plotting to unseat _**JMT **_and _**LM**_?_

_This girl has also gotten news that _**The Sweethearts **_and _**The Barbies **_haven't taken too well to the _**Pretty Committee **_showing up and taking over. Hey _**LM**_, how's it feel to have brother __**and **__boyfriend taken right from under you?_

_Xoxo_

_-V_

"Oh my god, is this bitch for real?" Tamra asked, her eyes wide and confused. "How does she know?"

"I have no idea, but we have to get to the bottom of this." Lauryn responded, attempting to stay strong. However she was just as shaken up if not more.

"I thought shit like this only happened in Gossip Girl." Artemis said with a small smirk, earning a glare from Keena.

"This is serious. If this 'V' girl can get ahold information like a pregnancy, we don't know what else she's capable of."

"I mean, I guess, but we just have to find her and get her to say shit about who we want. We have friends in the techie department, right Keena?" She asked, looking imploringly at her friend.

"Already tried them this morning in Chem. Either they really don't know anything or someone's sworn them to secrecy. Whoever is behind this is good. Really good."

"It can't be the PC, there's bad shit about them all up and through these posts." Tamra said, scrolling.

"Let's not rule anyone out, at this point...everyone's a suspect." Lauryn said, her eyes hardening. She was trusting no one. "Get me a list of every girl with the name V in this entire school stat, then I want meetings with them all."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Striped white and black Day Birger et Mikkelsen 3/4 sleeve shirt, black double breasted Monrow 3/4 sleeve tuxedo blazer, light wash Current/Elliot boyfriend jeans, black Tory Burch 'Emily' velvet flats, black L.A.M.B. Tote, black Betsey Johnson bow necklace

**The Place: **Lunch

**The Time: **12:57

"I can't." Dylan whispered against Phoenix's shoulder, her hand grasping his firmly. She'd outed herself through this 'V' girl, and now she regretted it...deeply. She was getting dirty looks and even dirtier texts. Only the PC seemed to be on her side, and even they were caught up in their latest scheme, unable to give her the support she needed.

"I know baby." He responded, rubbing soothing circles on her belly with his free hand. "We knew it would be hard."

"I never thought that it would be this hard."

"I know...do you want to get out of here for the rest of the day?" He asked, ready to leave himself. The redhead could tell he was getting increasingly angry as the rumor mill circulated and grew.

"Yes please." She responded with a sigh, rising to leave, hand still gripping his.

The couple got all of 4 feet before they were stopped, now face to face with Laurent Blain, Parrington principal and GI Joe figurine enthusiast.

"You two, my office now." He said seriously, turning on his inexpensive heel and stalking away.

* * *

"It's been brought to my attention by the student body president that you, Ms. Marvil, are indeed pregnant...is that true?" He asked, peering at her through beady eyes from behind his mahogany desk. It made him...magnanimous somehow.

"Yes." She choked out, looking at her hands, knuckles white from gripping the sides of the chair.

"Well Ms Marvil, this is not unheard of, but for a Parrington student, it is certainly strange." He told her, a small ounce of pity present in his scary green eyes.

"I understand." She responded, not trusting herself to form real sentences.

"We won't be kicking you out or anything, however we will be needing to have a meeting with your mother about how best to handle such a thing. Is there any way-"

"Only my sisters are here." She interjected, looking up at him momentarily. "And my nanny Karee but she doesn't really count."

"I see...well...for now, I excuse you for the rest of the day, and we'll pick this discussion back up tomorrow."

"Thank you." Dylan responded quickly, disappearing from the stuffy room as quickly as possible, wanting to find her bed and Phoenix's arms as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Long day." Phoenix said with a small grin, knowing it was the understatement of the year.

The redhead merely smirked in response, pressing her body against his, enjoying her position as the 'little spoon'. "Have you thought of names?" She said instead, rubbing her stomach reflexively.

"Actually yeah." Phoenix responded, turning Dylan so he could look at her face.

"Such as?" She asked, propping up her head on her hand.

"For a girl I like Leslie Annette the best because it's my mother's middle name and my grandmother's first name, but I also like Leah Luna."

Dylan blinked at him. "Luna?"

"You know how me and you always found some way to meet up while you were talking to the moon?" He asked Dylan grinning in realization, Phoenix stealing the smile with a small kiss. "So yeah Luna. & Juliana Journey."

"What is _up _with these middle names?" The girl asked, still grinning.

"I don't know, I gave you boring first names!"

"They're not boring...they're traditional." Dylan defended, pouting.

"Yeah well, my name's Phoenix Levi...traditional doesn't really run in my family."

"Fine...boys? Asides from Phoenix Jr." She shot with a grin, not completely opposed to the idea.

"For a boy I like Sage Vincent best." He said, Dylan's eyebrow's shooting up in surprise. These names...

"I also like Gavin Victor."

"Oo, Gavin." She said with a smile, liking how that sounded.

"Also Chase Heath."

"Ah, sounds kind of perfect." She hummed with a smile, rubbing her stomach. Chase? Sounded fitting.

"What about you?" He asked, snapping her out of her baby-mother reverie.

"For a girl I like Isabella Lana," Dylan began, her boyfriend shooting her a look. "Ok...I like Kira Madison as well."

"Okay, that's a little better." He allowed, still eyeing her.

"Then my favorite is Desiree Mina."

"Desiree Mina?" Dylan watched his eyes get slightly distant before coming back to her. "That's beautiful."

"Don't you want to hear the boys?" She asked, enjoying this. "Okay...so you might laugh."

"Hit me."

"Orion Hayden."

"Mom would _love _that." He told her with a large grin, his hand stroking her belly. "And you made fun of me."

"Well _sorry_." She said mockingly, continuing. "And Howard Wilson."

"Absolutely not." Phoenix answered, Dylan feeling slightly hurt. It was her baby after all.

"And Colin Harley."

"Definitely Orion or Desiree."

"I had a feeling you would like that weirdo." She said with a grin, pressing her lips to his.

"You know that thing my mom was saying..." He began, his grin bordering on leering.

"Yes." She responded coyly, rolling on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Well, I think that, I should start taking care of your problems...the right way."

Dylan felt sparks zap her in her nether regions sinfully. She hoped he wasn't bluffing. She'd been waiting, _so _long. "Really?"

Phoenix reached up and grabbed a nipple, twisting softly, watching as Dylan's mouth opened, letting out a groan of ecstasy. "Really.

* * *

**AN: **ahh new chap! Tell me what you think. ALSO, I'm putting up a new poll thing regarding the sex of Dylan's baby! And once that's determined, then the six names the couple has come up with depending on the sex (: or you guys can suggest one and if I like that way more, then I'll use it! So yes! Onto replies. & sorry for the delay btw, this has been finished for a few days.

**Amazinglivexlovexlaughx3: **YAY. & haha, she does have a claire-esque look with a bad girl twist right? Lol. & she will confront her...all in due time. All shall be well! It'll be awesome. & me too! I'm starting to love her again...i kinda hate Kris now. I know I'm not supposed to play favorites with my babies but oh well. & I know he'll try to fix the watch. He'll just die when he sees the thing. & naughty clam scenes yes! I think I need to let them get older a bit, cus then I can do all the naughty things I want with them. & lmao. I don't think you're strange. You're an awesome reviewer and I love that you get as excited as I do! Lol. & Kristen...oh kristen. There's plans for her yet. Haha.

**F13ns: **YAY good (: lol. & they've been at it for a while they're pretty good at knowing how to hurt each other :( & awww! Hopefully there's plenty to read when you get back!

**Iheartme104: **OMG yay. I know it had to be good if it was in the top 5! What's the rest of the 5? & lmao you will never love allison no matter how hard I try. I already know. Haha. & harris (pb; ash stymest) is so DAMN sexy I might have to eat him for dinner. Haha. & I could always make layne, harris & shiela have a threesome but it would be completely and utterly random. Haha. & haha derrick has that conflicted, I dont know what to do with myself effect on everybody. Believe me. Haha. & jules do be a hoe. I have to put her up on the site...BTW should I switch it from a blogspot to a tumblr? & Kemp...Kristen is fucked up. I'm trying to fix her. Ahha. Her parents died REMEMBER? Haha. & yes (: a little subtlety goes a long way darling. & Phoenix - I havent decided if he's gonna tell Dyl yet. What do you think? Haha. & AVIS IS MY FAVORITE MOTHER. Haha. I have to put HER on the site too. Haha. Once you answer my tumblr question I shall begin. & Hunter - lmfao yes she did. I was gonna have them really have a thing but I don't like tamra enough to make that happen...soooooo. Ahha. & they didn't have sex! Haha. He just went downtown and made Jenna a verrrrrryyy happy girl. & typical boys. Derrick did it to Mass back in DA10. Ahha. Josh - I think you'll be pleased with the way he handled things.

**Thatgurlangela: **Awww. She's never over Cam. & I have plans for those pics (:

(PART TWOO)**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **Hey again! Lol. Okay. So to begin. Robin may have to make another appearance considering she is my favorite bitchy character. Haha. & Layne and Harris are sexy because Harris IS GORGEOUS. & I miss the Claire and Layne friendship too. Lol. & Clam just is. It's hard for me to think off anything else. & LMAO that threesome would make me die. Maybe after the baby poll I'll have that one with EVERY possible pairing there could be? It would be to die for. I'll just work it in. Haha.

**New perspective: **YAY im glad you like it! **PART TWO: **lol it's allllll good (: & ahhh set, no set? No pressure. You're all good baby doll. & hahah oh josh. & kris. Lord. Oh kris, things shall get worked out, no worries. & you want school drama YOU GOT SCHOOL DRAMA! Lmao.

**PaperPanda: **HEY. Lol. Anyways onto the review. & claire lovers ftw! Haha. & Great job? GOD I LOVE YOU DONT EVER STOP READING :) haha. & Claire? Slutty? When satan does a tap dance at jesus and lady gaga's wedding ;) lol. & I actually adore that most of you guys love Phoenix. I'm glad to know I integrated him well. & too many OC's? & YES. Photoshoot successful. & rambling is fine cus I LOVE LOHG REVIEWS. & idk about addicted, but a little weed won't damage him too much yea? Haha. & as far as Massie, she's a little conflicted brunette. & yeah I get you. Depth shall be added. Thank you for bringing this for my attention :) && I had to make a clique member seriously take a turn for the worst. It had to be her :( & breaking them up...god I don't know if I can. It would make me die. I would cry for days. Lol.

**PART TWO **& yay! Im glad it cleared up. & there's more...those are just the important ones. Haha. IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG THIS TIME. Im bad im sowwy.

**ChocolateSkittles: **Lol im glad to see you like it. & EVERYONE LOVES THEM. YES. I love them so much. & yay. They're my fave couple as well. I just cant break them up. Haha. & love you more! REVIEW SOON!

**Blaaaah aka thisigirlontheotherstuff: **Im hoping there's only one blaahh and not two is...i just realized I fucked up major with kind of kicking him out. Im fixing that first thing next chap. I already figured it out. Thank you! & I cant tell you. It's a huge plot point. Haha. **PART TWO: **& question 1: yes. Two? At some point I promise! & Classie fans yes! And he's not cheating on leesh. Haha. So far almost everyone has mentioned them in a review for the most part and it makes me extremely happy. He's my favorite. And I'm trying for fast updates!

**KristenH8r: **thank you! & Cam: lmao I know right. Like how I did that thing where he really thought he was interested? Lol. & lmfao even doctor's do some thangs. Kemp: indescribable bad? Or good? & she's actually just falling apart. Derrick: & haha, Derrick is extra jealous. Hunter: Im glad you like him! And yes. Big mistake. Phoenix: YES. Josh: do you like him more now?

**KAY GO VOTE IN ZEE POLL.** Woah. I like caps these reviews. Like alot. Haha. But anyways. Review I love you guys...you guys are all amazing and you fuel me to do more. Ahhh, so yes. Read, review and enjoy.


	24. Call Me Maybe

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Green and white striped Yessica top, butterscotch Isabel Marant sade jacket, navy blue Uniqlo trousers, mahogany leather Alexander Wang 'Kasia' wedge sandals, almond butter Hermes Birkin, braided Madewell belt

**7:09 PM**

**Stewart House, Westchester, NY**

**Friday, November 9th**

"Why are you here?" Jenna questioned, staring at Chris in confusion. They didn't talk anymore.

"Because, I want answers. It was very _convenient _how we were dating in the beginning of the year, but the minute I leave...to see my dying grandmother no less, I come back to see that you're fully dating some boy." He seethed, standing in her decorated parlor looking out of place.

"Well, I started liking someone else." She said with a shrug.

"No. That's not good enough Jenna. You don't understand that you can't just start dating someone else and stop texting me back."

"And why not?" She asked, not in the mood for this.

"Because we were supposed to care about each other. Even if we weren't in love, I cared about you. Cared enough to put time into you and be the best boyfriend I could be." Jenna's face twitched slightly.

"Well I'm happy now, so I think you should move on." Jenna said coldly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Really?" He asked, pursing his lips and folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes really." She affirmed, cocking a brow at him.

"Okay. Bet." He responded, turning on his heel and leaving, Jenna watching his retreating form with a tinge of sadness.

Damn she was cold.

But she had to be...she was with Hunter now and that did wonders for her life, sexually and otherwise. This was high school, she couldn't be tied down seriously to anyone. Sure she _liked _Hunter and he confused every bit of her that said that she should be guarding, but she'd break up with him in an instant if that was her will.

She couldn't keep Chris around. He made her weak at times, even vulnerable.

And Jenna Stewart certainly didn't do vulnerable.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Silk Bl^nk London tank, black Warehouse blazer, black River Island skinnies, peach multi-strap Givenchy pumps, black quilted vintage Chanel bag, straw Gucci boat hat, Ray-Ban aviators

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Sequined grey Alice + Olivia tank, strapped ankle fishnet Lanvin heels, black shrunken Wilfred blazer, grey Helmut Lang cracked leather pants, black leopard print YSL clutch

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black American Apparel hoodie, grey Wildfox Couture 'My Yacht Or Yours?' tee, grey and teal 661 New Balances, black Chanel vintage bag, black NY Yankees New Era fitted, grey Aubin & Wills cinched ankle sweatpants

**The Girl: **Nina Callas

**The Getup: **Grey Matthew Williamson oversized drapey cardigan, white T by Alexander Wang tee, magenta Dolce Vita pumps, leopard fur Dolce & Gabbana clutch, gold Gucci cuff, cutoff denim shorts

**The Place: **Westchester Towers, Westchester, NY

**The Time: **8:05

"Claire the outfit...really?" Massie asked disapprovingly, barely concealing a sneer.

"Oh hush Mass, I'm leaving on a flight to LA in two hours for movie promo, I'm allowed to look like this." Claire responded with a small eye roll, flexing her feet comfortably in her sneakers. She loved the feeling. She rarely ever got to wear them.

"Anyway...how's the site going? Jenna asked from her perch on the suede brown couch, attempting to change the conversation.

"Well. We already have 300 subscribers and it's multiplying. What's new for today?" Nina aka Melodie asked, her legs crossed primly.

"Well. We're gonna slowly start attacking Lauryn. I've got a rat in every grade now." Alicia said proudly. In 10th we've got Vilma Crume, who's Artemis' childhood best friend. I was able to obtain her because she's bitter about the way she was ditched when Artemis pulled a Kim K and skyrocketed into popularity almost overnight. In 11th, I've got Felicita Vitalo and she's cousins with with Isabelle Armando. She's also on the dance team so I've been slowly collecting info form her. Finally for 12th I got Crista Samuels, ex-Angel."

Massie's eyes widened at the last name. "How?"

"Oh hell hath no fury like a Crista scorned, believe me. The girl's got _ a lot _of rage. Her and Effie Christakis are now best friends, and they both want nothing more than to see Odessa go down."

"Good work Leesh." Jenna said with a smirk, lightly slapping hands with the girl. This was impressive.

"So what's our gossip today?"

Alicia cocked a brow and pulled out a planner, "Well..."

**Along Came A Rumor...**

_Hello all. There's been rumors that some of you have been trying to find me out. My advice? Give up. The V stands for Veritas, ladies...so you can stop harassing Valeri in ninth grade. You'll never find me...so don't even try. I'm the truth, and I will not be kept quiet. In other news, _**JMT **_was seen sneaking off into a closet once again with _**CK**_. I thought after she was dumped on her ass by _**JB **_she'd give it up. I guess not. Also..._**CK**_, how do you expect to get _**CM **_with your tongue down another female's throat? Looks like baby alpha _**MB **_won't have any trouble holding on to the hottest senior. _

_There's also the rumor going around that _**LM **_is attempting to get handsy with backup freshman goalie _**DH** _even though it's well known that he's off limits to the baby alpha...forever. Obviously _**LM **_has huge balls to just up and man steal like that. But I guess it's no better than _**JS **_and _**HT **_right? We'll have to keep an eye on that one. _

_Anyways... _

_Glamazon _**OM **_is throwing her annual themed co -ed sleepover/bash in a week and the theme this year as anyone who's anyone may know, is, masquerade in leather and lace. Very _**OM**, _very sexy. So break out your highest Louboutins and your tightest leather shorts...I'll be there, so be on your best behavior ;) _

_Xoxo _

_V _

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black Alice & Olivia tank, white Splendid tank (layered, black on top), navy blue open cardigan, dark wash D Squared skinnies, suede brown Koolaburra 'Khloe' wedge, orange suede Sabrina Tach bag, black Ray Bans

**11:04 AM (2:04 PM EST)**

**A Starbucks In LA, California**

**Saturday, November 10th **

"Duckie, I've missed you terribly." Daniel said with a pout as he slung his arm around her, not oblivious to the few paparazzi that lingered outside. It was becoming painfully obvious that this little gesture was all for the movie.

"You saw me yesterday at the airport." She grumbled sucking at her caramel frap like her life depended on it.

"Not so loud, the camera's will hear." Cohen said with a wink, grinning at her.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She questioned, somewhat relieved that Ingrid wouldn't be getting in until later when they went to some party with important people that Claire didn't know the names of.

"Yes, because we're supposed to be maintaining some kind of RPattz & K. Stew tension." He said with a smirk before thumbing the back of her hand.

"Oh god. Could you be any more obvious?" Rory asked, causing Claire to burst out into laughter.

"Right? You'd think subtlety would work better!" Claire responded, still giggling.

Daniel sighed in her general direction, and tossed his hair out of his eyes slightly. "Aren't I jail bait anyways, being fourteen and all?"

"Well Duckie, technically no considering I'm only 17, but it's a little morally sketchy yes."

"See there you go." She said, fixing her eyes on Cohen. "See, Cohen here is a much more age-appropriate choice."

Daniel growled slightly, drawing a look for the blonde. "What? You're not telling me you have a problem with it are you?"

"Actually-"

"Okay you two...quit it. We have to leave now." Rory announced suddenly, his eyes flitting between the two.

"Why?" Claire asked confused.

"Because youngster, unless you want to be trapped in here by the arriving paps, I suggest we make that move to leave."

"Right you are mate." Daniel agreed, swiping his drink from the table and pulling a grumbling Claire with him.

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Black tank top, black Acne leather motorcycle jacket, grey tweed Theory 'Cosmita' skirt, black Chrisitan Louboutin spiked heels, black and red Alexander McQueen union clutch, black skull necklace, red belt

**The Place: **Barton Dorm

**The Time: **3:48

"Kris look at me." Allison said with a sigh, watching the blonde stare out the window. "What is wrong with you? You've been sulking about for forever now. You know tonight's the ceremony and there's absolutely no way you can miss it."

"I hurt Claire." She whispered, picking up her clutch and fishing out a cigarette.

"Ugh I know, but we have a life here..." Allison began, taking the cigarette from Kristen's hand and lighting it before taking a drag and returning it to its owner. "You've been working your _ass _to get into Blakely...I'm not going to let you throw it away over nothing."

Kristen sighed and stared up at her closest friend. She was right. "You're right."

Allison smirked triumphantly. "Of course I am. I always am."

"Not true." Kristen replied, her eyes flitting to her lazily.

"Yes true. Not get your ass up, we have to change. We meet our matches tonight."

* * *

**The Getup: **White Haute Hippie draped wrap dress, cream shearling Open Ceremony jacket, cream laser cut Alexander Mcqueen bootie, gold Lanvin Popla clutch

**The Place: **Four Seasons small ballroom

**The Time: **10:04

"Stop shifting around." Allison hissed to Kristen, staring unashamedly at the boys in the room. This was the final step.

They would soon know if they'd found their way into the elite inner circle, but frankly, Kristen didn't care. She'd spent her first months bowing and deferring to Jacinthe and Audrey to even get a simple nod in her direction. It was a very strenuous process if she was being completely honest.

"Girls." Audrey Grier, clad in an oxblood dress, announced, the only girl not wearing white. She'd said something about looking "pure" but Kristen suspected it was really a ploy for her to standout. Clasping her hands together, her haunting blue eyes surveyed the room cooly. "It is now time for the matching ceremony. Each girl will get a room key. If you are selected, you will enter the room and find your suitor, along with some other fun items," Her eyes got distant for a moment as if she was remembering her own experience. "If you aren't selected, then, your key will take you to an empty room where the rest of the unselected girls are. The unselected girls will promptly leave and not speak of this to anyone."

The girls nodded dumbly.

Kristen held her breath as she was handed the gold key, Audrey's empty blue eyes boring into hers. "Good luck." She said with a little smirk, Kristen's heart stopping.

What was that supposed to mean?

With a heavy mind and aching feet, she proceeded to the elevator, nervous and worried. Her "match" was final. Whoever her match was, had selected her, and by going through with this, she was accepting, sight unseen.

If this wasn't a leap of faith, she didn't know what was.

Inhaling sharply she pressed level 5. It was room 542. There could be a few things awaiting her, all of them a little scary if she were being honest. Breathing in again she realized she was newly fifteen and this was a lot of weight to be carrying around on her shoulders. Secret societies, and all that. Why couldn't there just be some ice cream social she was attempting to go to in the senior dorm?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she found herself standing in front of 542. Her fate lie beyond this door, and if she was honest, she wasn't all that eager to find out what it was.

Sticking the key card in the slot, her heart pulsed slightly when she saw it turn green. There was no turning back now.

The door opened, seemingly of it's own volition, and Kristen stepped inside, wary of it's contents.

"Hello." A voice called to her from within the depths of the suite, the blonde inhaling sharply.

She was in.

Her excitement was firmly rooted in its place, fear creeping up and showing it's dominant, ugly head. Who was this boy?

"Did your mother never tell you it's rude not to respond to whomever is addressing you at the time?" The voice asked snidely and Kristen nearly toppled over. He was scolding her like a petulant child.

"My mother's dead." She deadpanned, hoping it would force the speaker to show his face, hideous or not.

"I'm sorry." The voice said, the tone changing to something a little more light but not quite sympathetic.

Then **it**, showed it's face.

There he was. Jesse Cooper Merrill, Flint's bachelor numero uno and the most unattainable teen known to man. She tried to let her eyes mask their surprise, surveying his features instead. He was sexy at the very least, his almond shaped hazel eyes choosing to be more green than blue at the moment, framed by long dark eyelashes that she sincerely hoped their phantom children would inherit.

The swirl was decidedly...intoxicating.

His nose was a little big but fitting for his face, leading to a set of full pink lips that could only described as kissable.

Her eyes roved over his jaw next, defined and manly, speckled with stubble as if to prove that he could grow some in the first place.

She wouldn't even begin to get started on his rugby-lacrosse toned body.

He was perfect. But she already knew that. Everyone _knew that_.

But the biggest question was, why was he in a place like this? She and the rest of Barton had decided he was gay simply because he hadn't paid even the most prime pickings at Flint more than a burdened glare.

His one friend was a mousy redhead named Penny who was consequentially lesbian. It was all very confusing.

"It's fine." She replied after realizing she was gaping.

He looked unfazed. He was most likely used to it.

"If you don't mind me asking...why are you getting into a thing like Blakely, and better yet, why choose the girlfriend route...there's some who choose to say single." She said, treading carefully.

"Honestly?" He asked, peeling of his suit jacket, revealing a white shirt and tie underneath. "I was tired of the gay rumors. Is it hard to believe I find none of you overdone attention whores attractive?"

He was rambling.

Kristen balked slightly. She couldn't help but be offended. It wasn't like he'd taken her out of this overarching category.

"I bet you're wondering why you..." He began, his eyes taking her in cooly. "It's because I knew a blonde like you was most likely vapid, and would have absolutely nothing that could arouse me to the point of wanting to touch you. The last thing I need is a tempting thing just lying around."

"Oh.." Kristen began, her face heating up. "So I'm ugly to you is that it?"

"No. You're just not interesting." Jesse deadpanned, turning away from her and strolling deeper into the suite.

"Well I'll have you know-"

"Save it. You'll pretend to be my girlfriend, sometimes I'll deign to touch you in public and in the winter, we'll go to my parent's in Rhode Island where I'll introduce you, we'll make nice and then I'll hang out with Penny and you'll occupy yourself. Sound good?"

The question was not meant to be answered.

"Right then. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some semblance of sleep." Jesse strolled away from her and settled on the couch, his blanket and pillow set up prior. "You can have the bed..." The gorgeous hazels took her in once again and the kissable mouth held back a sneer. "My mother did, however, teach _me _some kind of manners."

Kristen's stomach sank to her expensively clad feet.

This wasn't what she expected it to be.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Purple and blue 'ethnic' print Anna Sui maxi dress, gold Diane Von Furtsenburg sandals, DVF handbag

**10:03 AM**

**Marvil Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Sunday, November 11th**

"Babe, I have an idea." Dylan said, feeling suddenly inspired as she ate her eccentric mix of Honey Nut Cheerios and strawberries.

"Like what?" Phoenix asked, his arm covering his eyes as he attempted to get some semblance of sleep.

"You need guy friends." She said, looking over at him seriously. The last thing she wanted was for him to be unhappy.

"Nope...I don't. I have you and the baby." He murmured groggily, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Ugh, you do!" She insisted, her voice becoming nasally and whiny. "You're gonna want to hang out with other boys and vent...so I think you should get to know Derr and all of them."

"Only girls do that babe. I promise. And you want me to be close with _your _friends?" He questioned, knowing full well he shouldn't have. It would only force her to continue.

"They can be your friends too...you just have to give them a chance."

"But babe..." He groaned, rolling onto his side to get away from this.

"No. Just going over to Derrick's won't hurt you...they're having like a little chill sesh tonight. It'll give me plenty of time to hang out with my sister's and all that!"

"Fine." The blonde conceded, wanting her to get away from him...and quickly. He could feel himself going soft...and that wasn't a good sign. Phoenix Levi Daily was _not _whipped. Or at least that's what he told himself...

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Black and white striped knit top, brown O-201 Harlan blazer light wash boyfriend jeans, black buckle ankle boots, leather H&M bag, Betsey Johnson necklace, blue beret

* * *

**The Place: **Rivera Estate

**The Time: **3:40

"Oh I missed this." Alicia said with a sigh as she rolled on top of Josh, effectively trapping him beneath her, pinning him to the bed. "You touching me.." She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her c-cups, gasping out purposefully, wanting to entice him. "Loving me."

Her lips moved to nip his ear and she felt utterly grown, and utterly sexy. She knew it was all an act, that underneath the confidence was the fear that she would bite down too hard, or come on too strong but the boy underneath her loved her...and that gave her a sense of...something.

"Mmm, baby yes." Josh crooned back at her, his hands grabbing her hips and migrating downwards. "I wanna touch you so-"

A cry disrupted the pair, remind them what their real mission was...babysitting.

The twins, now 7 months were more than a handful and were finding their way into everything, whether they were in their cribs or not.

Alicia swore they had super powers of some kind.

"I've got Zach." Josh murmured, Alicia rolling off of him and hurrying into the nursery to retrieve Tati, the screamer of the two.

"Hola mami!" She cooed at her sister, whispering sweet nothings in spanish against her soft skin. "You woke up from your nap?" She asked with a serene smile, knowing nothing the two did could ever make her mad. She loved them too much.

"You ready to go on your walk?" She asked with a huge smile, loving every second of it. Something about babies made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

Though she suspected they had that affect on a lot of people.

Setting the little girl on her hip she watched her boyfriend with Zach, still amazed. He handled the baby like a seasoned pro, only screwing up his face a little at seeing the mess he'd left in his diaper upon waking.

It was moments like this that let her know that he was absolutely the only thing she wanted. Ever.

* * *

**AN: **Okay a little drama, alotta filler...some fluffy little moments as we watch Phoenix be bossed around by a hormonal Dylan ;) ahh. So im ridiculously tired. Too tired for replies. I'm sorry. I love you all. I promise. The song was in fact Small Bump by Ed Sheeran and the dedication goes out to **PeachyWatermelonFuzz **for getting it first. And btw more people go vote in the poll! If not...im making the baby a hermaphrodite. Haha. Jk. But yes...go vote. & R&R. ALSO I revamped the site, so go take a look at that if you're interested. Oh, anyone up for making me some book cover art? I'll be eternally grateful and I'll beta for you or whatever you ask of me! But yes. Also tell me what you think about the Kristen plot line. The guy who I've picked for him is PRETTY DAMN SEXY. Lol. So yea. Tell me what you think of this new Jesse character. Suggestions are always welcome, and long reviews even more so! SO YES. Good night. I have a tutor in the morning. It's gonna suck. Whatever. Adios. MWAH


	25. Six Weeks

**A/N: **thanks so much for the idea **Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3 **! This was the perfect way (: this chap is for you!

* * *

**The Boy: **Cam Fisher

**The Getup: **White black and plaid short sleeve button down, slate gray converse, white tee, black Mulberry messenger bag

**9:10 PM**

**Harrington Guest House, Westchester, NY**

**Friday, November 16th**

"Bro, what the fuck are we watching?" Kemp drawled, dropping the bowl of chips on the mahogany coffee table unceremoniously and plopping down on the floor near them.

Cam didn't respond his different colored eyes glued to E! News, the face on the screen familiar yet strange all at the same time.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Gent and this is E! News. Today we're doing a little coverage on what the press is calling The _New _Brat Pack,"

"Is that Claire?" Derrick asked, his eyes wide as he stared at his best friend, her picture clearly stating what he was saying to be true. "What is she doing.."

"SHH!" Cam and Kemp shushed at the same time, the two now enraptured in the man's words.

"-consisting of Claire Lyons, fourteen, Cohen Rickard, sixteen, Rory Hilson, child star turned teen phenom, aged seventeen and Daniel Kane, seventeen, the bad boy from across the pond that all the girls go wild for. Well word on the street is he's being officially taken off the market by none other than his co-star, the beautiful Claire herself."

"What?" Cam shrieked, mouth slack and eyes gaping.

The other two boys let the high pitched squeal go, considering they were just as shocked as he was.

"Here are pictures of the new couple from when they began filming last summer. The paparazzi caught the two on a few dates back then but it seemed to be nothing serious, however this fall they were spotted in the city a few times."

Another picture flashed across the screen, the two teens intertwined in a lip lock against a grey background, Claire looking happier than Cam had seen her in a while. His heart clenched in protest and he wished he could screw his eyes shut, but he couldn't look away.

"That picture is from a photo shoot recently done...and while the two may be very good actors, this picture was reportedly _undirected_, photographer Matthew Koth telling E! "_It was a joy to see two people genuinely infatuated and even more of a delight to capture it on photograph._" If these two lovebirds continue they'll be gunning for the cutest couple award soon enough."

Cam felt the bile rise in his throat as he watched the scene unfold. He loved this girl...and here she was..._moved on_. It was too much...way too much. Shutting his eyes he allowed his body to slump against the couch, keeping the emotion in his throat at bay. He could cry at home.

Flicking his dark hair out of his eye he glanced over at his best friends, waiting for the torrent of jokes, but they never came.

"Wow." Kemp commented after a heavy silence, Cam silently agreeing. That was the only way he could describe this...wow.

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Maroon sleeveless Boy by Band of Outsiders bib top, black lace Agent Provocateur bra (slightly visible), silver glittery laceup TopShop oxfords, black Alexander McQueen bag, round black The Row sunnies, vertically striped skinny jeans

**The Place: **Rickard Dorm

**The Time: **10:03

"Are you ready? It's our first Rickard dorm party." Allison said with a wide grin, her YSL booties skyrocketing her to a more acceptable height of 5'6. Kristen was basically eye level with her now, which she was thankful considering she hated being admonished from someone who barely came up to her neck.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She grumbled in response, fiddling with her large curls, absentmindedly.

"I don't know why you've been so sulky lately..." Allison began dismissively, her pensive eyes fixing themselves on her blonde counterpart and trapping her beneath her gaze. "You got matched with arguably the most attractive boy here and you're whining about it."

"He's not what you think."

"Oh what, deliciously brooding and hard to crack? Sounds like someone I'd want in my bed." She said with a small grin before cocking a brow at her. "Do you want to tell Audrey you're unhappy with your pairing or should I?" She questioned, Kristen shutting her mouth.

"Exactly. Now put on a smile and have some fun!"

* * *

Kristen watched Allison drape herself on her new beau, Wayne Carver, a chocolate boy who's skin _looked _edible. Sighing she trudged on to find Jesse, the boy preoccupied with Penny, not surprising Kristen in the slightest.

She'd become something of a trophy as of late, only speaking when spoken to and sitting primly by his side, not a hair out of place. It seemed to placate him when she was quiet, a lesson she'd learned when he'd blown up on her and called her ignorant for misspeaking the word ''. She still didn't understand why the two were discussing the surgical term to begin with. There was no way she could win with this boy and she knew it.

But through all of his general asshole behavior, the boy was genuinely interesting, well read and surprisingly passionate about sports and literature. He had a quirky sense of humor as well, a humor Kristen wish she could draw out more often, but she found it to be difficult considering she wasn't really allowed to speak.

"Kristen." He said shortly, addressing her without so much a second look.

She placed herself next to him dutifully and tried not to shiver in anticipation as his fingers thumbed her sides through her sheer top in attempts to make their relationship seem real.

"Like I was saying Pen, honestly, there's nothing that would make me sincerely want to take on a double major considering-"

"Just consider it dollface." The girl joked back, Kristen feeling a surge of jealousy coursing through her soul. If she so much breathed the words doll and face in the same sentence concerning him, he'd lock her in a closet for sure.

He beamed at her with that smile reserved only for her, and Kristen refrained from burying her head in her hands, her inner conscience currently weeping in a corner dressed in a frumpy track suit and eating a pound of Rocky Road. This was torture at best.

"We're heading upstairs to my dorm now." He told the blonde derisively, Kristen nodding and planting herself more firmly, ready to be left alone to sulk.

The boy got about two strides away before turning to look at her. "Well come on. It's not like I can just leave you here. I'll have Audrey up my ass for days."

He sneered as Kristen bounded to her feet and followed after him, finding herself in a heavily medal-decorated room and she was surprised he had a single. Most sophomores didn't get that luxury. But then again.

This was Jesse Merrill.

"Don't touch anything. Sit on the bed, I'll be right back."

Penny stared at her from behind her prescription Ray-Bans and sighed, sizing her up. "Look, Jesse will be back soon...and I want to tell you that he's a good guy...just difficult to deal with at times. He likes confidence whether he admits or not, so this docile thing you're doing will cause him treat you even worse. You don't deserve to be bullied by him...I can tell you've got some kind of fire in you." She smiled a little at this and sat herself on the floor, crossing her bare legs.

"He finds you intensely attractive by the way." She added with a small smirk, opening her Marni tote and pulling out a worn out copy of Anna Karenina. Did this girl get any more sophisticated?

"How do you know?" Kristen questioned, suddenly intrigued.

"He looks at you really intensely-"

"I thought it was hatred-" Kristen interrupted, the words disappearing once the boy reentered the room.

"It is. Please don't gas her head up...I don't need her falling for me or something equally absurd and tiring." He said with an eye roll to rival Massie Block herself.

"I'm not." She growled at him, Penny smirking from her book and Jesse's eyebrows rising in surprise.

"And here I was thinking you didn't have a voice." He looked mildly amused and almost impressed...almost.

"I wouldn't expect someone as self absorbed as you to even notice me." She spat back, knowing he would bark at her within a moment. She cherished her moment of a witty comeback and braced herself.

"Get out."

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White peplum shell TopShop top, black leather J Brand pencil leg jeans, black studded Louboutins, black crocodile Hermes Birkin bag, masquerade mask

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **White short sleeved lace top, dark wash skinnies, beige All Saints chunky heel, ostrich orange Michael by Michael Kors bag

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Floral blouse, black Kelly Bergin leather shorts, black leather Aldo pumps, black Iro leather satchel, straw bracelet

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Black v-neck lace Mason by Michelle Mason dress, black t-strap suede Steven by Steve Madden heels, vintage Chanel bracelet, gold vintage Chanel chain, black and white Celine bag

**The Place: **Bathroom, Odessa McBride's Mansion

**The Time: **11:03

"Debrief sesh." Massie said conspiratorially, looking between her girls anxiously.

"Well, Jo Marie was seen sucking face with her ex beau and then with Charlotte Knolls a few minutes later." Alicia began, Massie nodding in acceptance. This was good.

"Well, The Barbies were having some type of meeting and I overheard them talking about V and keeping their behavior clean." Claire said, Massie glad they hadn't detected the unassuming blonde.

"Fuck." The alpha said in annoyance, sighing and looking at herself in the floor length mirror. She didn't know people even had these in their bathrooms.

"If it makes you feel any better, I heard that Effie is gonna hook up with Hugh Loux, Toni's some time's bf. If Toni gets wind of that, there's sure to be an all out brawl." Jenna said with a smirk, not wanting to miss _that_. Whenever the Angels got involved, it was sure to be a show.

"Okay, break. We meet back up before we go to sleep." Massie said finally before gliding out of the bathroom first, already exhausted with this new plan. Where was her designated distraction when she needed him?

* * *

The blonde Floridian looked around the room cooly, attempting to avoid Cam's eyes at all costs. Derrick had already given her a stern talking to about 'parading herself around'. Claire had rolled her eyes but she'd felt really shitty if she were being honest.

She didn't want her friends to think she was some kind of heartless bitch.

Daniel was just her friend, or at least she told herself that. It was safer that way. She didn't trust boys with British accents and devilish good looks. It's what got her Dylan in the whole mess she was in now.

"Claire right?" A voice asked her, the slightly cocky intonation not lost on her. She was becoming much more observant since they'd added Jenna to the PC. They all had.

"Yeah, hi." She replied, her bubbly nature returning once she realized she was being spoken to. She would admit she was a little more than jaded, but she was not rude.

"I'm Cash." He said steadily, his navy blue eyes bright and expressive. She grinned at him compulsively, realizing she knew this boy.

Better yet...she knew his lips. "We made out." She blurted accidentally, the boy grinning at her.

"Didn't think you'd remember." He said a little quietly, Claire straining to hear him above the music.

"Of course." She yelled back, pulling him in for a hug before she realized what she was doing. "We never talked."

"I know." He admitted sheepishly, scuffing his foot against the floor.

She had a thing for shy boys.

Her heart clenched once he looked up back at her, his lips pursed like he was attempting to say something but couldn't quite get it out.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked finally, Claire beaming back.

Of course. He wasn't Cam, he was adorable, and he wasn't Cam.

"Yea." She responded, grabbing her hand in his and pulling her along with him.

She didn't know where this was heading and she didn't care, she just needed to get away.

* * *

"Bitch!" Toni raged, grabbing Effie by the hair and lunging at her. "How dare you _fucking_ touch my boyfriend?" She asked, drunk and incoherent.

Hugh Loux stood there staring at her, looking amused and a little upset. Alicia didn't comprehend the combination.

Effie lay underneath the girl, attempting to kick her way and failing. She wasn't letting her out any time soon. Alicia considered snapping a picture and thought better of it, knowing what it got them last time.

"Fight!" Someone chanted, beginning the telltale chorusing of the word, typical of any situation like this. Before the situation could escalate, the "tamer" twin Ophelia stepped in, snatching Effie from underneath Toni by her hair.

"Get the **fuck **out of my house." She said, her voice too calm to be soothing. It was exceedingly eerie. Everyone got quiet then, knowing that between the two Ophelia was the one you left alone if you wanted to keep your face intact.

Effie collected herself and scurried away like a beaten puppy, no one following her out. Not even Crista, her supposed best friend. The gorgeous blonde sat in a corner and took it all in, a small smirk on her face.

The look worried Alicia at the very least. Who found their best friend getting their ass kicked _funny_?

The latina then decided that she didn't want to come into direct contact with the girl who did.

* * *

"Fuck, baby please." Jenna groaned out, her back against the door of the bathroom wall. This was a hookup first, the bathroom.

She found she didn't mind, granted this was quite the upscale bathroom, but still.

Hunter merely grinned at her, his lips reattaching to her neck as he peeled off her lace bra and pinched her B-cups with renewed enthusiasm.

Jenna hissed into his mouth, her teeth capturing his bottom lip sneakily, knowing it drove him crazy.

"Clothes off." He commanded darkly, his eyes burning in lust.

The brunette shimmied out of her shorts and tossed them somewhere unimportant, her body pulled flush against Hunter's once she collected herself.

"Mine." He whispered against her skin, biting down and causing his girlfriend to cry out.

"Mine." She replied fiercely, detaching from his mouth and dropping to her knees, prepared to take him in her mouth. He didn't know she was dripping just at the thought of the thing anywhere near her.

"You don't have to." He told her gruffly, his arousal dropping his voice.

"I want to." She responded silkily, her brown orbs settling on his, turning on what only could be described as "bedroom eyes".

Her hands worked on his jeans, her eyes never leaving his.

"Fuck baby you're so good." He groaned, bucking against her.

The reddish-brunette haired girl came up for air and grinned. "Just imagine when you do me."

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black white and red plaid Aerie sleep boxers, wild violet Aerie tank

**9:45**

**Odessa McBride's Guest Room, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, November 17th**

Claire Lyons was sleeping. Well...kinda. An aware sleep if you will.

She was fully aware that the silk duvet on top of her was getting uncomfortably warm. She was also fully aware of an arm draped around her middle, the rest of the body pressed flush against hers.

The blonde opened a solitary blue eye, sleep clouding her judgement and vision. She spun in the mystery man's grasp to get a look at the boy encasing her.

Her heart came to a halt as she looked at the calm features of none other than Cam Fisher, his at-rest face giving him a more childlike quality that Claire adored. And she hated herself for it. Knowing she should tear herself away and kick him out of the surprisingly unoccupied bed - save for the two of them.

But she couldn't. Something about that calm, gorgeous face had her wanting to pull him closer, and she was about to when he woke up.

"Sheila?" He questioned sleepily, Claire's blue eyes popping open wide, her mouth going along with it.

"Who the fuck is Sheila?" Claire raged, grasping the thing closest to her, a large pillow and slamming him in the face with it as hard as he could.

"Huh-what the fuck was that for you...you...**bitch**." Cam seethed, sitting up and glaring at her, wanting to thrash the blonde hovering angrily over him. He realized it was Claire a few seconds prior but that did nothing to abate his anger.

"How dare you call me a bitch Cameron Ralph Fisher?" Claire yelled angrily, not caring if she woke up the whole damn house. Sliding out of bed she stomped out of the room angrily, needing to find a bathroom and Massie.

The blonde padded down the hall angrily, not understanding how a house could have so many rooms. She'd counted 5 so far and none were the bathroom. They were, however, clogged with teens in various states of undress.

"Oh Claire!" A shirtless Cash, called down the hallway, toothbrush hanging out of his delectable mouth and carefree smile plastered on his face.

"Oh Cash, hey." Claire said a tad sheepishly, even though she wasn't the naked one.

"The bathroom's this way." He said with a nod of his head, motioning to the room he'd just come out of.

She grinned slightly, finding her way in and splashing water on her face, attempting to ignore the boy brushing his teeth in the sink parallel to hers. The his and her held a sort of eerie premonition of what could be their relationship simply because of the implications of the twin appliances.

Completing the boy-safe parts of her ritual without too much embarrassment, which didn't include peeing to Claire's dismay, grinning as she was ready to take her leave.

Cash's voice stopped her.

"Hey Claire, there's something I wanted to do." He began shyly, the blue-eyed blonde turning to him slowly. She found him biting his lips and looking up at her from beneath his fringe, causing him to be just that much more enticing, even in the morning, long before her hormones were due to kick in.

She knew what was coming.

She could just tell.

So she prepared herself, accepting the small kiss easily, pressing back softly, wanting the whole thing to stay light and fun.

"I'm glad you did it." She told him after it was over, her voice holding that irresistible quality that only Claire's bubbly-sweet demeanor produced.

As she walked back down the hallway she forced herself to refrain from sliding down the wall in the way she'd Lizzie McGuire do when she was a kid.

It had just been _that_ perfect.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Dark wash skinny jeans, gold Repetto metallic flats, floral shell top

**The Girl: **Merri Lee Marvil

**The Getup: **Caramel ruffle wool Fendi dress, taupe suede open jacket, brown leather platform Mary Janes, crocodile skin YSL satchel, gold Burberry studded watch, gold YSL chain necklace

**The Girl: **Kerri Marvil

**The Getup: **Orange Christopher Kane wool sleeveless dress, tropical printed wedges, purple Mulberry bag, black Parvin Beverly Hills drop earrings, Agent Provocateur glasses, cream T. Babaton blazer

**The Girl: **Madeline Marvil

**The Getup: **Navy blue belted lace dress, Miu Miu trench coat, navy blue N.D.C. Riding boots, leather Givenchy bag

**The Place: **Waiting room at doctor's office

**The Time: **10:40

Dylan nearly laughed aloud as she watched Phoenix shift uncomfortably next to her mother. He was so scared of the leggy redhead that she thought he would begin shaking at any moment.

It was Dylan's turn to shake, however, when the nurse called her name, her whole entire family setting into action as if they were in fact named Dylan A Marvil as well.

Following the nurse down the forest green hallway she felt her heart speed up, thumping deeply in her chest.

"Are you ready Dylan?" Her obgyn asked as she guided her onto a table, Dylan laying down nervously. She would find out the sex today, and see her child, moving breathing, being real. It was surreal and exciting all at the same time.

"Pull up your shirt for me." Sophia said, getting out the gel that all pregnant women knew well.

Dr. Ahn squirted the gel on her stomach, Dylan shivering slightly. She grinned as she felt a hand clasping hers. She recognized it to be Phoenix's, squeezing it tighter as the woman rubbed the instrument around her belly, her eyes drifting to the screen.

There it was.

The head, the legs, the tiny body.

She felt her face get wet with tears and she didn't wipe them away, too focused on the screen.

Phoenix's lips pressed against her hand and she grinned over at him, seeing her sister's twin expressions of love and adoration.

"Ms. Marvil...it's a girl."

* * *

**A/N: **two chaps in two days! Swagg (: sooo, the vote was overwhelmingly female geared soo...she's having a girl guys! Yup anyways. Onto replies and whatnot.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **YAY im glad you liked it. Massie: she is. Project omega is very important to her. Ahah. And she's still an alpha! Haha. Claire: YAY im glad that you're proud (: there's a little clam in here, even if it's not completely to your liking. Haha. Alicia: YAY im happy that you like Jolicia! Dylan: IKR. I love them together. Haha. & he's hella whpped, it's okay. Kristen: im starting to adore jesse. I'm getting a crush on one of my characters again. Oh goddd. Haha. Jenna: awwww. And Jennter is still in full effect obvi. Haha. & I used your suggestion and you got this chap darling! So yes enjoy, tis all for you :)

**Lelein: **haha ive thought of doing that once or twice!

**Iheartme104: **YAY. Btww, my phone is being stupid, so I'll text you when it wants to act correct. & now we text so it's all buenooo. Jenna: NO IT WONT. Haha. Jennter forever. I just realized I made a huge story error by omitting him altogether. & to explain the nina thing. She's "undercover" as Melodie Niccoli, a new student who's the cover for V. Claire: Aww one day you'll love her...maybe. Kristen: TOTAL TYPO. Which I fixed btw. Haha. He's an ass and I love it. Haha. Dylan: haha, Phoenix esss my lifee! Alicia: hahahah, always good in jolicia world.

**Thatgurlangela: **Thank you! & haha, he cheated a little. & im updating as quickly as I can darling! Haha.

**KristenH8r: **haha, jenna is a beyyooootch but its okay. & yeah he did. & haha, Massie yelling is hilarious. & im liking supporters of the Claniel movement. Haha. YES I NAMED THEM CLANIEL. & hahahah, he's so whipped. & yay im glad I keep you guys guessing.

**ChocolateSkittles: **Ahh I miss you. Like bunches. && it's all good. You're reasons are completely legit. Haha. & Dyleonix fluff is just the best. It warms my heart to write the stuff. & haha she's the original slut. & yesss. We cant pretend Massie isn't the alpha bitch around here, freshie or nawt. & YAY. Im glad you appreciate the kris plotline the way I do. Cus I'm obsessed with it. Just saying. He's amazing. & hahah yay, I love the name audrey btw. And she goes to flint. & it's on the site. GO GO GO LOOK. Haha. Along with penny, my new little fave OC. There's so many OC's it like drowns the canons. Lol. & mmmm, that'll be interesting wont it? There's many twists around the bend.

**Holdingaheartx3: **Thank you! And I'd love to see you review more just to see what you think! & which do you like more? Just wondering. & thank you so much. & im in the process of reading yours. I'll review (which I neva do haha, im really terrible), & I'll beta or we can pm back and forth and all that if you want advice. Plus I was reading through one of yours and I think I might need to even come to you! You're fantastic, especially since im such a huge description lover. It was very clique yet matured all at the same time. All around great.

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **haahha he gets worse! & I updated super fast, so I hope your awake to read! Lol.

KK. LOVE YOU. New poll for names. Go vote.


	26. Im So Into You

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Silk black La Perla cami, tribal print mini skirt, black Sheikh Ruby ankle strap leggings, teal clutch, tribal bib necklace

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Tan Gucci cashmere sweater, distressed Mango skinnies, black Australia Luxe studded shearling boots, burnt orange Michael Kors ostrich leather satchel, vintage beaded necklace

**11:04 AM**

**Silver Range Rover**

**Saturday, November 17th**

"Bye Leesh!" Claire called after the latina as she exited the Range Rover, grinning back when she saw the girl stick her tongue out sillily.

"So Claire, word is _someone _woke up next to a certain dark haired soccer player this morning." Massie said with a smirk, her eyebrows raising suggestively. In truth, she was jealous, considering she'd woken up next to Alicia and Josh, Clinton nowhere in sight. She hated his ability to pull disappearing acts and breeze back in her life as if nothing had happened previously.

"I did." The blonde answered with a sigh, attempting to stifle the emotions swirling around in her head. "He called me a bitch." She continued flatly, Massie's eyes widening.

"Should I be-"

"No." Claire interrupted, waving her manicured hand with a sigh. "It's fine. I beat his face in with a pillow."

Massie cackled loudly, earning a look from Isaac. Slapping hands with her blonde counterpart a feeling of pride flooded her whole body. She liked seeing Claire stand up for herself.

"Oh and Cash kissed me." Claire admitted, gnawing on her chapped bottom lip.

"Wait what?" Massie shrieked, grabbing both of Claire's shoulders and shaking the blonde fiercely.

"Ah!" Claire protested, stopping her best friends actions. "This morning in the bathroom."

"Wait...so you moved on?" Massie questioned, subconsciously noting that they'd pulled up to her 5 acre estate.

"I wouldn't say _moved on_...but I have options."

"Claire Lyons, I must say, I think you're growing up right before my eyes. And don't think I didn't see that E! News thing about you and Daniel." She said with a small smile, sliding out of the car, Claire following.

"Wasn't it such a _lie_?" Claire groaned, pulling a rarely seen eye roll. "We're not even like that."

"He's so hot though. If I was you I would be all over that."

"I mean, I guess." The Floridian answered with a shrug, her eyes glued to her feet.

Massie took this as a sign to back off, and for once, she heeded that internal voice, backing off.

The two girls entered the Block household, finding Kendra in the living room staring at the tv, clad in a chambray shirt and dark denim jeans. Even for an older woman, she was exceptionally fashionable and Massie appreciated that she hadn't reached for the mom jeans just yet.

"Hey mom." She said with small smile, the smile fading when her mother turned to her.

Kendra Block was doing something Massie herself had never witnessed herself, crying. It confused every part of her psyche and she was grateful when her best friend excused herself without too much awkwardness.

"Mommy?" The brunette questioned in her smallest voice, feeling confused and a little vulnerable.

"We have to talk."

"About?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"Your father and I..." Her voice began to shake, Massie knowing what the next words would be. Not the _d _word. Anything _but_ the **D **word. They couldn't shake her foundation like that. She refused to let them.

"Have something to tell you." She continued, swallowing what her daughter decided was a ball of emotion.

"What is it?" Massie asked, suddenly feeling young. She wanted to curl up in her mother's lap and wrap her arms around her neck, telling her it would be okay. But embarrassment and fear of her reaction stopped her.

"I think we should wait until your father gets home." Kendra Block said quietly, her lips hiding the one thing Massie wanted to know most.

"I want to know now." Massie commanded, her voice unsure and shaky as well. She hadn't even realized she'd been faltering this entire time.

"Well Massie...your father has another kid that you and I knew nothing about." Kendra began, Massie watching her mother's eyes liven with fresh anger. "He's two years older than you...and he would like us to _meet _him."

The last thing Massie saw was her chandelier.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Striped cream and grey Rag & Bone tank, black suede Prada cutout shoes, coral TopShop crop jacket, porter grey silk chiffon skirt, bright green Mulberry 'Taylor' bag, green, coral and blue Oscar De La Renta drop earrings

**The Place: **Westchester Mall

**The Time: **12:05 PM

"It's been such a long time since we've seen each other." Dylan said with a grin, attempting to ignore the disappointed glint in her father's eyes.

"It has been a while. You know it's difficult with your sister's..." He began, trailing off as his words failed him. "I was very surprised to find out that..." He started again, looking utterly lost. And Dylan didn't blame him. This was big.

"I know. I'm sorry if you consider me like a shame to your family or something." The redhead told him with a sigh, staring at the tiled floor dejectedly.

She heard Max sigh noisily. "Of course not darling, it's just a lot to take in."

"I understand."

"It doesn't make me love you any less though. You're pretty far along now, so I suspect you've already got torrents of bad vibes already. I don't want to add to that."

The redhead couldn't stop herself. She flung herself into his arms, feeling at home when she felt his arms hug her back after a moment of what she took to be surprise. She didn't really understand why her sister's hated this man.

"Well I heard from your mother that my little girl needed to go shopping, so today we're going to do just that."

Dylan grinned. So this was what it was like to have a father.

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Jean TopShop button down shirt, brown Novacas vegan kitten-heeled oxfords, leather Fossil satchel, Trashy Diva necklace, Alexander Wang sunglasses, black Just Junkies skinnies

**The Place: **Newell Hall - aka the library

**The Time: **1:34

"How amusing, the blonde trying to study." Jesse said mockingly as he advanced upon her, Kristen shrinking under his gaze. She didn't understand why he felt the need to berate her constantly.

She rolled her eyes and refused to speak to him, looking back at her geometry homework. She needed to study, horrible "boyfriend" looming or not.

"Oh there we go with that manners thing again." He spat at her, looking bored and slightly irritated. His jaw flexed at her in irritation before he continued. "I was obviously speaking to you _Kristen_." He said the name as if it was the dirtiest word possible, the blonde refusing to cower too obviously.

"I was obviously ignoring you." She answered smartly, looking within herself to muster that kind of courage. When she'd tried the same tactic last night, it'd got her kicked out of his room and Kristen back in Barton, chain smoking and reassessing her self worth. She hated what he did to her.

Jesse screwed up his face slightly before turning to leave, turned off and agitated beyond belief. Kristen silently thanked the gods that she didn't have to deal with him any longer.

"By the way, don't listen to everything Penny tells you. I think she just wants you to herself." He threw her a smirk before turning to leave, his gait easy and undeniably sexy.

The blonde cursed herself for her heart stuttering, knowing that little shit eating smirk shouldn't affect her the way it was. She hated him.

Hated him.

She told herself these things over and over again, forcing herself to believe it.

She needed some level of normalcy back in her life. Maybe lunch with Zach and Jake a little later to clear her mind?

Yes. Of course that would work...right?

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black Alice + Olivia tank, jean button down, Sauce 'The Cosmic' zipper maxi skirt, strappy black Rupert Sanderson sandals, black chicago hat

**The Place: **Slice Of Heaven

**The Time: **2:40

"Thanks for meeting here." Cash said sheepishly, looking up at her from under his fringe.

The blonde refrained from telling him how sexy that was.

"Of course, there's nothing like free pizza." She said with a sweet smile, beaming at him. He grinned back and Claire felt her heart flutter happily. This was easy, effortless, like a relationship should be.

Taking a delicate bite of her spinach pizza she chewed thoughtfully while Cash told her all about himself and the McNary clan including his twin Clayton and his love of animals. The blonde across from him found herself slipping deeper, and not wanting to pull herself out.

"What about you?" He asked, his head cocking to one side.

"I don't know. I'm from Orlando, I like summer-"

She was interrupted suddenly by the sound of a noisy cough that seemed too close to her to be comfortable. Claire was all set to continue when she saw the look on Cash's face, one of pure fear mixed with a little bit of panic.

"What?" She asked, her head snapping to look up at who Cash seemed to be intimidated by.

Cameron.

Of course.

She was refusing to let herself call him Cam. It was too personal somehow.

"Can we talk about this?" Cameron asked her, completely ignoring Cash's presence.

"Obviously I'm in the middle of a date Cameron." She hissed, smiling as hard as possible in the other boy's direction. She felt genuinely bad for getting him involved in their useless confrontation.

"It's fine, you guys can talk." Cash told her with a small smile, Claire knowing it was due to Cam's intimidation tactics. If she weren't so upset she would've laughed. Cam wasn't the intimidating type.

_Cameron, _Claire_, Cameron_! She mentally screamed at herself, knowing if she made him too familiar it would lead to her demise.

Fuckity fuck it wasn't working.

"Fine." She ground out, looking apologetically at Cash, promising with her eyes that they'd make up for the whole debacle on a later date.

She watched the near perfect boy stroll out warily, leaving her with her ex boyfriend, the last person she wanted to be around.

"What." She said flatly, the word more of a statement instead of a question.

"I don't like you going around parading the fact that you're single." He said petulantly, crossing his arms over his ever-broadening chest.

"But I am Cameron," She began, allowing a small smirk to play on her thin lips. "Single, you know. Since you _cheated_ on me."

"Oh my god Claire, I said I was sorry." He hissed out, sitting down in the booth across from her, shoving the boy's half eaten pizza away from him.

"That doesn't cut it." She choked out, her blue eyes fogging up with unshed tears. "I was _so _in love with you and we get to high school and everyone wants you, you're a hot commodity and you were gonna leave me anyways..." Claire began rambling, Cam's different colored orbs widening.

"Claire what are you even talking about? All of this just got way out of control. I was never planning to _leave _you. I love you." He told her sincerely, his eyes burning her deep in her core.

Claire recoiled as if he'd hit her. He didn't mean it. He couldn't possibly.

"Heavy words with a shallow meaning." She spat out angrily, letting a tear escape. She bit down on her lip next, not wanting to let anymore escape.

"Not at all. Claire come _on_, you have to know what I feel is real."

"I don't know anything about you anymore, _Cameron_."

"Will you stop fucking calling me that?" He seethed, Claire flinching as he cursed at her. He never did that. "Cam. My name is Cam."

"I don't care what it is, because we're done." She said finally, getting up to leave secretly wishing he would stop her.

But Claire got all the way down the block, not even a whisper with her name attached floating on the wind calling her back. Nothing.

"Guess he really doesn't care."

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Place: **The Quad

**The Time: **4:50

Kristen Gregory-Sloane wandered across the large grassy quad, watching the kids bundled up looking miserable at best in the unforgiving November winds, but somehow, she knew they were all having a better time than she was at the present moment in time.

She had a boyfriend who hated her, a best friend who was too busy being happy to pay attention to her and a shitload of work she was expected to keep up with.

Not to mention her arms felt like lead carrying around three too-heavy textbooks around constantly. She swore she would get a hunchback by the time she graduated.

A few boys on the basketball team jogged past her, refusing to break formation in order to let her pass. Instead she was stuck maneuvering around them, finding balance difficult with her frazzled mind and books piled high.

Before she fell, she knew it was going to happen. She could just tell.

It was like a you're-about-to-bust-your-ass-like-the-pathetic-freshie-you-are sixth sense.

She didn't expect the twisted ankle though.

The shooting pain in her ankle told her exactly what it was, the blonde biting back a howl of pain while she tried to collect herself with as much dignity as possible.

She was glad only four people had witnessed the ungraceful tumble, knowing if it had been even one more she would've been beyond mortified until she walked across the graduation stage.

"You're absolutely worthless I think." A voice said to her, lacking it's usual hateful bite, instead sounding oddly playful but still cold. She didn't even have to guess at the person it belonged to.

No one else was that rude without provocation.

"Am I?" She grumbled to herself, pulling herself to a standing position before realizing it was a bad idea. Her ankle buckled slightly under the pressure and she winced, avoiding the judgmental eyes of Jesse. She knew he was looking for prime opportunity to make fun of her.

Perhaps when she fell back onto her face?

What happened next surprised her.

"Leave those. I'll get a freshman to swing them by your dorm later." He told her, his head nodding at her books. He stepped closer to her and Kristen realized immediately that this was the closest he'd ever gotten to her without a crowd full of people expecting him to.

She froze instinctually and fought the urge to take a step back. For a second she caught his scent, a waft of Chanel Egoiste Platinum cologne.

She nearly cried.

Of course he smelled like heaven and had a taste level that surpassed most. Chanel cologne.

God.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Stay still." He said flatly, but Kristen could tell he was laughing at her. He could just sense it.

He bended slightly and scooped her up bridal-style, Kristen fighting the urge to throw her arms around his neck. So she lay there helplessly instead, ignoring the looks and whistles they were getting.

Her face went red, mortified.

Everyone must think he was taking her back to his dorm to ravish her to bits.

Not that she didn't want that.

"Where are we going?" She asked finally after they'd been walking for a good two minutes.

"My dorm. Yours is just way too far. Carrying you is like carrying a baby cow." He spat at her and she was reminded that this was him exercising his impeccable manners on one less fortunate than he.

"Maybe I should just walk." She shot, attempting to gain some level of dignity.

"Kristen don't be silly, you twisted your ankle, you'll hurt yourself more by walking on it." He scolded, the blonde shutting up until they reached his room and he unceremoniously plopped her on the bed.

"Lemme see." He commanded, slipping off her oxford and examining her ankle carefully. She felt his fingers run lightly over the slightly swelled skin, causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach, threatening to fly out of her throat.

"Stop watching me like that." He instructed without looking up at her, the girl realizing she must've been staring at him like some piece of meat. "Don't think because I helped you I'll start acting like this little arrangement is something I'm more than mildly satisfied with."

"I promise I won't forget." She ground out angrily, regretting being harsh when his eyes snapped to hers, glaring at her.

"There's no reason to be rude."

Kristen sighed in response. There was no way she would ever win.

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Black Reiss v-neck tee, blue McQ by Alexander McQueen linen biker jacket, bootcut Seven's, caramel Rebecca Minkoff doll ankle booties, leather Alba tote

**The Place: **Thomas Estate

**The Time: **7:06

"Baby, this is my mom, Dr. Victoria Thomas," Hunter motioned to a gorgeous older black woman, Jenna frozen in a state of perpetual fear. She'd never really met the family before. She grinned politely and shook the woman's outstretched hand, watching her expression carefully.

Ms. Thomas looked wary of the girl in front of her but not upset by her.

Jenna took this as a good sign.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Jenna Stewart." Their hands disconnected and his mother spun on her bare heel and proceeded back to whatever she was doing before.

"Does she hate me?" She asked once she was out of ear shot, frightened. The woman was intimidating at the very least.

"Nah," Hunter began, chuckling lightheartedly. "She's just a little attached to Tam,"

Jenna smacked him in the chest roughly and he kissed her in response. "Don't worry, she'll come around."

He led her down the hallway before entering what she assumed to be his bedroom, instead finding a caramel skinned boy playing X-box in a bedroom that looked to be straight from PB teen. His eyes were glued to the tv and he didn't even notice the intrusion.

"That's my lil bro Carson, he goes to Briarwood."

His brother nodded slightly in their direction at the mention of his name but he offered no more than that.

They exited and he led her directly across the hall, opening this door without ceremony as well. She wondered why he was so comfortable. If she'd done that to Conan he'd have her head on a platter.

"This is Anna," he said, motioning to a girl that looked similar to Carson even though they were completely different shades. "She goes to OCD, she's Carson's twin." He explained, Jenna nodding in understanding.

"Hi." Anna said with a small smile, looking up from her iPod momentarily. Jenna resisted the urge to sneer at her outfit, knowing she wouldn't do such a thing if she wanted to stay anywhere near his good graces.

"Hey." Jenna replied beaming, following behind Hunter dutifully as they reached the last door.

This time, he knocked, waiting for whoever lay behind it to open it.

"What do you want?" A gorgeous dark haired beauty asked bitchily, Jenna registering that this must be his older sister.

"Carla meet my girlfriend." He said flatly, his eyes dimming.

"Hey." She responded coldly before slamming the door shut.

"Don't worry about Carls, she's a huge bitch..all the time." Hunter told her, his arms encasing her waist. "Just stick around for a while and pretty soon we'll be missing you at thanksgiving."

Jenna smiled at this although her heart wasn't in it.

Jenna Stewart didn't _do_ heavy commitment.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White scallop detailed crop shell top, cream Elie Saab wide leg trousers, cream Giuseppe Zanotti ankle strap heels, beige Balenciaga 'City' bag, white blazer

**The Woman: **Kendra Block

**The Getup: **Black one strap vintage Chanel knee length dress, black vintage Chanel coat, Chanel sunglasses, Chanel oxfords, cream and navy quilted Chanel shopper

**10:04 AM**

**Dining Room, Block Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Sunday, November 18th**

"Breakfast mom? Really?" Massie said with a sigh and an eye roll, the brunette watching her mom bite back a comment about manners. This wasn't the time and they both knew it.

"We're meeting in the city on neutral territory." She explained and her daughter took her in silently, knowing the head to toe Chanel her mom was sporting wasn't on accident. She was letting whoever they were meeting that she lived a privileged, excessive life and no one would encroach on that.

Massie knew it was serious. Her mom never pulled out full Chanel.

"Are you and dad..?" Massie asked, not needing to finish the sentence.

"I don't know yet...honestly, I just don't." Kendra Block replied, her face looking haunted. She was sad, it was obvious.

"So who is this kid?" The amber eyed mini Kendra asked, looking to her mother imploringly.

"His name's Heath Andrew Cormier. His mother died, and apparently we're all he has left." She spat, looking hurt and disgusted all at the same time.

"You don't mean..." Massie said, eyes widening.

Kendra nodded slightly.

"Mom no!"

"Massie..."She began, reminding her that she was to remember her dignity.

"No. I refuse. Put him in a foster home, I don't give a _fuck_." She spat, Kendra's amber eyes getting wide in shock.

"Massie Arianna-"

"Don't Massie Arianna me! I'm not going anywhere. I'm not sharing my _house _with some random kid."

"He's your bro-"

"Oh no he's not!" She screamed, slamming her glass of orange juice on the table before rising.

"But he is." A voice responded to her tirade, the girl whipping around to see William Block standing in front of her, gorgeous boy in tow.

"You did not just bring him here." She hissed, casting a death glare at the boy, his demeanor screaming artistic and edgy. Everyone would eat him up. She hated him for it and he didn't even open his mouth yet.

She took to studying him, blocking out her parent's screams. The brunette vaguely wondered what the Lyon's would think of this. Then she was back to studying the boy in front of her, trying to find traces of herself.

Everyone said she looked like her mother, but she was bound to find herself somewhere in there.

His hair color spot on matched her chestnut brown, which sent a wave of fear through her. It was making it all real. Hie eyes were a grey that could only be described as stormy, reminding her of her father. It made her sick to his stomach. His jawline was completely foreign to her, along with his nose, causing her to believe they belonged to whoever sent him here to wreck her life.

Then she saw his lips. His lips, her lips. The same lips. All the same. Related lips. Brother-sister lips.

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

**AN: **this chap is for **iheartme104 **because I effing heart her and she's gonna die when she reads this and I totally expect the longest review ever on this. BTW heath is on the site. So yea. Along with hunter's gorge fam. So yeah, tell me what y'all think. Dramatic enough? Idk. Haha.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **haha you gave me the perfff idea, so it's only natural that one went to you darling! & haha, the clam drama continues. It'll be quite interesting to watch the whole thing unfold. & no they don't, that's why derrick confronted claire about the whole thing because he doesn't know the whole story. & it will be adorable! So cute. Haha. & haha oh jesse. Oh jesse. We'll see.

**KristenH8r: **Hhaha claniel is fun to write cus who doesn't adore hot brits? & they'll be back soon enough. & I can't make her slap anyone haha. A pillow slap is about as far as ms. Claire will allow herself. Haha. & derr doesnt know so it's like, you can't blame him. Haha. & JENNTER IS LIFE RIGHT? Lol.

**Iheartme104: **haha I love that song! Cam: hahahah, you hate claire don't you? I think you just hate clam. Kristen: Jesse continues to smack her back down every time she tries to climb up. Ahah. Writing them is life. Just saying. & ahhahaha, thats totes your solution to everything. Mass: haha busy party! & im sorrrryy im SOO bad at fights. Lol. & Crista is soooo gorgeous. GO LOOK. Haha. Claire: hahaha, I knew you just hated Claire. I always knew. Dylan: YAY. Phoenix is love, so you need to love him. It's necessary. & there's a poll about it so go vote. & hahahaa, here's your chap. Tell me what you think about heath.

**Thatgurlangela: **hahah she'll never be over it. & ahha Claire and Shiela match up? Sounds fun. & go vote for her name on my profile. GOOO now. Ahha.

**BrownEyedBeauty: **hahah I love Clam. Like a bunch. & the Clash thing works for now. But it will never work forever. Ahha. I couldn't do it. & ahhaa jennter sex. Sounds hot. Mmmm, you never knoww.

**Lelein: **im updating quickly...i hope! Lol. Tell me how you like this chap! & vote on my profile! Lol. & because they just happened to wake up together. Happy accident. Ahah.

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **thank you!xx

**Thisgirlontheotherstuff: **hahaha it was. Cus I realized I effed up. & I love those couples as well. & I like that you guys are loving Clash. It makes me happy. Ahha. & they have a bad ass couple name. Haha. & I totally see that. Don't worry Jolicia will have drama soon enough, hold your horses. Things are just getting heated up ;) & oh lord, I dont think I could end it any time soon.

K SO GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE. NOW. Haha. Anyways. I love yall R+R. MMWAHH.


	27. Neon Lights

**AN: **okay so im like freaking out because when you go to google and type in clique fanfiction, the little suggestion box drops down and 'definitely 10' is one of the first options. Idk if it's just my computer, cus I never search my story on google cus I've never had to but I was grinning like a flipping idiot. Like I just couldn't I was so excited. Ahhhhh. So yea, that was my excitement for the day. Anyways. Onto the chap!

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black wrap Catherine Malandrino silk-blend jumpsuit, green Proenza Schouler tote, black Gucci 'Twirl' watch, black round frame H&M glasses, gold Gucci python heeled sandals

**3:40 PM**

**Range Rover, Westchester, NY**

**Sunday, November 18th**

"Okay let's get one thing straight." Massie said bitingly, pulling up her shades and staring Heath in his eyes that would have her melting if they weren't _brother _eyes.

"And what's that?" He asked, his grey eyes looking at her determinedly.

"I don't like you very much."

"You don't even know-"

"That doesn't matter. I don't like you. I'm only going to the mall with you because _my _parents needed time to talk and you look like you just crawled out of god-knows-where." Massie spat, her manners long gone.

"Yeah, we don't really get unlimited Visa's in Brooklyn." He hissed at her, Massie's eyes widening before she transformed them into slits.

"Not my fault my dad picked my mom over your homewrecking mo-"

"Don't you fucking talk about my mother." He growled at her, baring his teeth. It scared his younger sister but she wouldn't let him know.

"Don't yell at me." She growled back, even though her bark was much less scary than his.

"Children." Issac scolded from the front seat, glaring at Massie pointedly from the rearview. "Massie that was rude of you. His mother is newly deceased."

"Sorry." The brunette mumbled in his direction, crossing her arms over her chest and settling back against the seat. She hated this, and more importantly she hated him.

The two pulled up at the entrance of the mall, Massie jumping out as quickly as she would allow herself without looking rushed, not waiting for Heath before taking off. They were off to Nordstrom's first.

If he was going to be going to Parrington with her, he needed to look at least half way decent.

;some hours later, food court

The brunette sighed noisily as she spotted Clinton from afar, knowing he wouldn't approach her because she was with another guy. She hated that he was forceful without being confrontational. It would lead to him ignoring her for a couple hours or more, depending on how long it took Massie to approach him or text him first.

"What's wrong?" Heath asked, chewing on a meat lovers pizza noisily. That was her favorite too.

She shook the thought away as she bristled at his table manners, wanting him to take an etiquette class, and fast.

"Nothing, just some guy I kind of date I guess." She responded with a shrug, confused as to why she hadn't just blown him off.

He nodded and went back to his food, Massie staring down at her untouched salad. She was hungry, yes, but not hungry enough to quell the confused, panicky feeling. She feared if she ate now, she'd have a hard time keeping it down.

"So what grade are you in anyways?" She questioned, attempting to make something close to friendly conversation. The brunette had decided, somewhere in between getting food and their third clothing store, that she felt sorry for him, and she shouldn't add to his current state.

When she'd had the revelation, Massie had grinned to herself. Who would've thought, Massie Block, considerate. Not nice mind you, considerate.

"10th." He responded with his mouth half full, the freshman having a light bulb moment. He could prove to be useful. "Look Massie," He began, setting down his food in a graceful manner she didn't realize he had.

Her eyes snapped to his, her ears perking up. "I'm a real guy and I can't fake my feelings, so I'm just gonna lay it out now. I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine and as long as we have some kind of mutual respect we'll be good."

Massie nodded appreciatively. He reminded of her father in small ways, like what he just did there, laying it out for everyone to see. William Block didn't usually do secrets.

"Well I gotta know something." She said, cocking her head to one side.

"Shoot."

"Why haven't we known about you all this time? Where have you been?" This was possibly the most crucial question to Massie. She needed to know.

"Living I guess. My mom Britney was a flight attendant and I guess that's how she met Dad." He responded with a shrug, starting on his third piece of pizza.

"Dad?" Massie's throat constricted. "Wait, why would you call him Dad, you just met him."

"No, that's where you're wrong. I've known him my whole life." He responded, Massie gripping the table until her knuckles turned white. Her father _knew_?

"Wait, explain now." She hissed, leaning in closer to Heath.

"He's always been there for me, his name's on my birth certificate...yadda yadda." He replied with a flick of his hand as if it wasn't important.

"Then why did you live in _Brooklyn_?" She questioned, sneering distastefully. Massie knew Kendra would've been appalled but she didn't care.

"Because my mom didn't do handouts. He paid for things when it came to me, came to my school plays and visited at least once a month."

"So did you know about me?"

"Honestly?" He asked, his eyebrows raising beneath his bangs.

"No, I want lies dumb shit." She growled, mentally slapping herself. She'd promised to be good.

He rolled his eyes at her, leaning back into the chair and propping his hands behind his head. She sighed noisily when she realized this meant he was done talking.

"Sorry."

"Okay. So yea, I mean I knew, but I never _really _knew. I'd heard mom and dad arguing one night about him not being enough for me and your name was tossed around."

"Did they ever..."

"No. Mom's lesbian. Dad was just a one off." He explained with a sagely nod, looking like the thought of his mother was going to send him into a fit of tears.

"Then why don't you stay with her girlfriend?" Massie asked, realizing she was still devising ways to get him out of her house.

"Who? Mary?" He responded, Massie nodding as if she knew who this Mary character was. She'd pretend her ass off if it would get him out of her house.

"I had two living parents...God, do you really not have any common sense?" He asked lashing out at her.

Massie couldn't help but be offended. She wasn't _dumb _contrary to popular belief. But she didn't have a comeback either. She just sighed at him and rolled her eyes, hoping it would be sufficient.

"I think we're finished here." She said after a few moments of contemplation, rising and chucking her food in the nearest trash can.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **White v neck drape top, black Michael by Michael Kors 3/4 sleeve blazer, black R13 blazer, Kirna Zabete aviators, black Chrisitan Louboutins, black Hermes Birkin

**The Place: **Marvil Estate

**The Time: **4:06

"Happy almost 5 months." Phoenix said with a wide smile, his hands wrapping around Dylan's stomach from behind. It was his favorite thing to do as her little stomach had gotten larger.

"I didn't think you'd remember." She said beaming up at him, knowing sometimes even she forgot how far along she was.

"Of course. Only four more months before we get to see baby _Desiree_." He cooed, pressing a small raspberry to her neck.

"Will you _stop _naming her already? We haven't decided what the name is. I don't want her to get confused!" She said, feigning anger.

"Fine. Can I call her daddy's little girl?" He asked huskily, trapping her earlobe with his teeth and nibbling softly. Dylan groaned and arched into him, wanting to be naked, now.

"You can call her whatever." She responded, now putty in his hands.

"Mm, I wanna play with mommy." He whispered, easing her blazer off of her shoulders.

"I have a PC meeting." She responded, her eyes fluttering shut.

"You can be late." He insisted, turning her around.

"But I got all the way dressed." She whined, reaching up to wind her fingers in his hair.

"Well, I'll put it all back on after." He responded, insistent. Ever since Avis had drawn Dylan's confession out of her, the two had been going at it at almost any semi-appropriate opportunity.

"You know what," She began, her eyes glaring at him. He was ready to let go of her completely, knowing that look on her face. That was the, don't touch the pregnant girl face. "Just fuck me quick."

He grinned at her, watching excitedly as she stepped out of her shoes, returning her back to her normal 5'4 height. He loved her being short. Intending to help her out of the rest of her clothes he captured her lips in his, nibbling as he made quick work of getting her ready for him.

Dylan groaned and thrusted against him, semi-embarrassed that her belly was getting so big. It _wasn't_ sexy.

He groaned back at her, his tongue exploring his mouth with renewed lust and urgency. He made quick work of her jeans, Dylan's bottom half naked within moments.

"Bed." She moaned, her lips finding his as he began to walk them backwards, Dylan landing with a soft plop first, Phoenix joining her, gingerly positioning himself above her. He continued to kiss her senseless, palming her breasts through her thin top and lace bra.

Her nipples presented themselves to him rather quickly but he bypassed them, focusing on the lower half. His hands found her center easily, finding her dripping and wet.

He sighed. She was so fucking amazing.

Dylan cried out as he entered her swiftly, his strokes long and fast. She liked that he wasn't afraid to make her scream, even if she _was_ carrying his child.

"Fuck Phoenix harder." She moaned beneath him, her eyes rolling backward as he pounded into her wetness.

She knew they were fucking like rabbits but she didn't care. This was _amazing_. She didn't care who heard her chase her release, she didn't care if the PC hated her for being late. He was fucking amazing.

After a few more strokes Dylan felt herself flying over the edge of a cliff, her body shaking and clenching around Phoenix's her legs winding around his waist and not wanting to let him go.

"I love you." She panted out after she rode out the final waves, pressing a kiss to his shoulder appreciatively.

"I love you more." He groaned, finishing and rolling off of her. "Did I ever tell you, you were perfect?"

Dylan rolled onto her side, feeling full with fluids. She wished she hated the feeling, but she didn't. There was something about knowing he was there even after he physically left that she liked. Propping up her head on her hand she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Did I ever tell you that I knew that?"

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Black long sleeve John Lewis top, black Burberry peacoat, normal wash H&M skinny jeans, brown sued lace up Sam Edelman boots, black suede Balenciaga 'Paper A3' bag, sheer polka dot Mango scarf

**The Girl: **Nina Callas (aka Melodie Niccoli)

**The Getup: **Oversized, grey Acne merino cardigan, suede brown Burberry cropped jacket, dark wash Hollister skinny jeans, silver J Crew flats, white T-shirt

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Navy blue slouchy v-neck 3.1 Phillip Lim sweater, red Hollister skinny jeans, matte black flats, dark purple Zagliani python skin tote

**The Place: **Westchester Towers, Apartment 2B

**The Time: **6:04

"Where's Mass, Claire and Dyl?" Jenna questioned as she entered the room, shedding her coat and tossing it on the couch.

"I have no idea, but they should be here." Alicia insisted as she lifted the laptop into her lap, her mouth forming a slight frown. "I got a text from Mass and she told me that she has something huge to tell us."

"Yeah, I got that text too." Jenna responded, taking a chip from the middle of the table and popping it in her mouth. "So while we're waiting," The reddish-brunette began, grabbing the remote and plopping down on the couch next to Nina.

A knock at the door sent Jenna's eyes rolling. "I was planning on catching up on Secret Life."

"Oh well." Alicia said dismissively before bounding to the door, relieved when it proved to be Massie accompanied by Claire and not someone who'd found them out.

"Hey chica." The brunette alpha said with a grin, but somehow it seemed out of place.

"What's wrong Mass?" Jenna asked, Massie's eyes flicking to hers momentarily.

"I hate that you always know Jen."

"Well stop being so transparent." Jenna insisted with a grin, Massie shooting her a small glare. She liked to think of herself as mysterious and confusing. The alpha strolled inside the apartment and set down her coat and bag, folding herself into a pretzel on the floor.

"Well...spit it out."

A knock at the door interrupted them. A disheveled Dylan appeared moment's later. "Hey what did I miss?" She asked, flushed and breathless.

"A comb." Massie said with a snicker, the redhead glaring at her.

"Anyways." Jenna insisted, wanting to usher the conversation along. "Continue Mass."

"I have a brother." She announced quickly, waiting for the response. The redhead looked at her, dumbfounded, before finding a seat to deal with the news.

"Wait, what since when?" Alicia asked, feeling betrayed that she hadn't been told sooner.

"Since always...but I never knew."

"Wow Mass, that's crazy." Jenna said, nodding softly.

"So, details, is he like older or...?" Alicia questioned, her eyes fixed on Massie intently. Claire simply sat off to the side, considering she'd found out all the information an hour or so prior.

"Yeah, he's 16, and a 10th grader." Massie said, chewing on her bottom lip a habit she'd never had, but she believed it was high time to start now.

"Is he...?" Alicia began, her eyes dancing naughtily.

"Hot? Of course Leesh, do you _think _I'm capable of having ugly family?"

"I wanna meet him." Dylan replied resolutely, setting the entire bowl of chips in her lap.

"Well you can meet him with _everyone else _when he starts school tomorrow."

"When he _what?_" Alicia asked, balking at Massie like she had four heads.

"Yeah, that part. I think we should give him a proper arrival. V style."

"I ah-gree with Massie." Nina chimed in, opening up the web page. "I also have some new gossip."

"Spill."

"So I've been getting cozy with the school treasurer, and I found out that _The Barbies_ have been shaving money off the top of the school budget."

Massie gasped. "How?"

"See that's the tricky part. I think it's the "Fashion Cares" club they run. It's a front."

"We have to let everyone know."

"I know, but I think we should wait." Nina said, pursing her lips. "This will destroy them. We need to build more of a fan base and then we end her."

Jenna smirked appreciatively. "She's good."

"We didn't bring her all the way over here cus she looks good." Massie responded with a grin.

* * *

**Hold Your Horses**

_Woahhh. So it has been brought to my attention that notorious baby alpha __**MB **__is no longer an only child. Her half-brother now known as __**HCB**__, is a hot Brooklyn rocker who looks different from his sister but oh-so similar. He's single and ready to mingle, so I know all you Parrington girls will be falling over yourselves to breathe in his air. And for you young freshman hoping to climb the social ladder, you might want to break out some coral red lipstick because, he could be the one. _

_**Spottings...**_

_**LM **__picking a booger while driving to the mall...gross. Can we say no manners? _

_**OM **__&__** OM **__visiting with their cousin at Riverside...word is she's due for a visit to Parrington soon. _

_**CL **__done with the bad boy Daniel Kane already? She was spotted at SOH sharing a slice with __**CM **__before being interrupted by hot freshie and ex-bf __**CF**__. Methinks this girl has more boys than she can handle. Wanna share? _

_**TA **__spotted visiting the Thomas residence, is she that desperate for __**HT **__back? We know she's close with the hottie, but damn girl, you have to know when to give up._

_**MB **__with her brother at the mall, the two spending up all of Daddy's money. I sense a fearsome duo on the horizon._

_Well this is your Sunday's dose of Nobody's Safe. Stay scandalous. Stay young. _

_Xx _

_-V _

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Khaki linen Alexander Wang jacket, hot pink high waisted skirt, suede orange Siren shoes, grey studded 3.1 Phillip Lim wristlet, gold tassel rope necklace, black studded belt, white 3.1 Phillip Lim tank

**The Place: **Rickard Dorm; Nicholas Bronson's Room

**The Time: **7:09

Kristen scolded herself as she teetered into her bio lab partner's room, not understanding why she'd opted to wear heels. She'd hurt her ankle _yesterday_. She'd never been one to take off her shoes when she wasn't at home, but she was making exceptions.

Not to mention the fact her ace bandage poking out looked nothing short of hideous.

"Hey Nicholas, mind if I take off my shoes?" She asked, the chubby redhead raising his shaggy head to look at her.

"Nah go head Kris." He responded, flashing her a smile that didn't reach his intensely gorgeous hazels.

"Thanks." She responded, easing her feet out slowly, before sighing in relief. It felt tons better. "Ready to do this?"

"Are you ready to hate life?" He asked, his sarcastic nature her favorite part of him. Sarcasm was her favorite strain of the english language.

"Only if it's with you." She flirted mindlessly, the boy blushing back at her. Kristen felt slightly bad almost, hoping he didn't start liking her or something. She couldn't help it if it was in her nature to be that way. The blonde knew Nick had friends of the World of Warcraft variety and he'd gotten placed into Rickard as a fluke, his personality not matching the rest of the dorm, made up mostly of the Blakely boys.

"Let's get started." He said after clearing his throat a few times, pulling her up a chair to his reasonably sized desk.

Kristen took a seat and cracked open her notebook, knowing these next hours would drag on longer than she wanted.

; thirty minutes later

"See you in the common room!" A voice shouted from the floor above them, Kristen stiffening as she realized who it was. She wasn't mentally equipped to deal with Jesse at the moment. She attempted to focus, hearing footsteps that she knew to be his strolling down the stairs.

It was only a matter of time before he found them here, and he'd most likely mock her and then embarrass her in front of at least one person who found her decent.

"Mm...So Nicholas, you and my girlfriend couldn't study in the..._i don't know_, library?" A voice asked snidely, Kristen sighing noisily as she whipped around to look at him.

Nicholas started mumbling apologies and Kristen felt her heart constrict in pity for the boy and she stood, wobbling slightly.

"We need to talk." She said evenly to Jesse, surprised when the features she'd come to know over the two weeks of perpetual silence fairly well, relaxed. He outstretched his hand and motioned to the hallway, Kristen hobbling slightly as she got them to a semi-secluded area.

"Okay, speak." He instructed, and Kristen internally groaned at the fact that even when being scolded, he was in control. It annoyed her to say the least.

"You can't speak to my friends like that." She told him sternly, feeling oddly hurt when he began chuckling at her.

"Oh I can't? Says who?" He asked, pulling a faux-stern face. The blonde realized this was the most playful he'd been since they'd been "together". But she was still angry and she intended to let him know.

"Says me! He didn't do anything. You can't tell me who I can study with."

"That's true, but you studying in his room is simply inappropriate." He told her, speaking to her as if she was a child.

"In what way?" She asked, feeling silly as she began adopting his condescending way of addressing her.

"You're my _girlfriend_, therefore you should only be alone with me." He explained, confident in his reasoning.

Kristen pursed her lips and thought quietly for a moment, grinning as a thought popped in her mind.

"What are you smiling about?" He demanded, angry that she seemed to be mocking him.

The blonde cocked her head to the side. "Are you jealous?"

It was Jesse's turn to laugh.

"Of Nick? Oh please. When we meet with Audrey in a month for a "pairing check" and I dump you off so she can do what she pleases with you, you can go back to him all you like. Until then, you should act like you have sense."

Kristen gaped at him. "Pairing check?"

"Oh god, you really _don't _listen do you? Yes pairing check. In a month Audrey meets with us to see how we're doing. And frankly, I'm over you already."

Kristen felt the bite of his words and she couldn't help but choke up a little. That hurt. She'd been trying _so _hard. Her throat constricted and she felt the telltale sign of tears, cursing herself when one found it's way down her cheeks. "Thanks." She hissed, turning to leave.

Jesse grabbed her back and Kristen's arm burned at the contact. She wasn't used to boys touching her anymore.

"Don't cry." He told her harshly, sneering as another tear followed the first.

"I'm not _trying _to you _ass_." She spat, unable to control it now. She was just so _mad_. "You've been treating me like shit for two weeks, I can't deal with this. Maybe we should just go to Audrey now."

Jesse visibly stiffened and his arms reached out and pulled her to him crushing her in a hug.

Kristen was confused momentarily in her emotional haze but she understood when she watched his team nod at him understanding as they bypassed the couple. After they left he pushed her back to arms length and stared down at her intently, his sheer size intimidating her.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." He whispered to her gruffly before spinning on his heel and taking his leave, Kristen more confused than ever.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Blue John Lewis 3/4 sleeve shirts, navy blue Juicy Couture coat, black skinnies, black Mark & James stiletto knee high boot, black 'Diamond Laser Romeo' Rebecca Minkoff tote, grey cashmere everlasting scarf, black Vince Camuto glasses

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Floral Tilly's racerback top, white Oasis maxi skirt, tan Maria Sharapova by Cole Haan strappy wedges, brown fringe Vanessa Mooney bag, jean shirt

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Black and white printed Anna Sui chiffon dress, black Lanvin lace up shoe boots, rose gold Tiffany's chain bracelet, grey beanie, grey Chanel bag

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Sheer leopard print top with bow neck closure, brown Kokoon short silk blazer, black J Brand skinnies, black flat Dries Van Noten boots, brown Givenchy bag

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Grey T by Alexander Wang v neck, dark green Marc Jacobs leather jacket, graphite Victoria Beckham skinnies, black Christian Louboutin 'Daffodil' heels, black Victoria Beckham leather chain bag

**The Boy: **Heath Cormier

**The Getup: **Black James leather jacket, striped salmon Park and Bond tee, dark wash skinnies, black converse

**8:03**

**Range Rover, En Route **

**Monday, November 19th**

"Okay girls." Massie said, seated in the very middle of all the girls, Heath assigned the front. It was rare that they all piled up in the Range Rover on the way to school anymore, but she'd made the exception for today. "Me and Heath are gonna walk alone today, and everyone else should just file together accordingly."

At the mention of Heath's name she watched her girls go glassy eyed. She hated how _all _of her friends seemed to have the hots for the older boy, even though she'd let them know he was more off limits than Derrick. She couldn't deal with the result of a bad breakup between the people in her innermost circle.

"Focus." She snapped, winding one of her loose curls around her finger to make it springier.

"I need ears on everyone today. If anyone so much breathes his name I want reports got it?" She commanded, the resounding yes's she got making her happy. She liked when her girls did what she wanted.

She gazed over at her _brother _lazily the word sounding weird in her head. She'd always been an only child so the thought of having to share her life was foreign and strange. He was blasting what she could tell was Red Hot Chili Peppers, the brunette silently approving. Maybe they were a little more similar than she wanted to admit.

Some part of her was softening towards him, and she hated it. Every bit of it.

* * *

; bathroom break

"So Massie, your brother." A ninth grader named Madelyn began, Massie's eyes widening fractionally in her direction.

She'd been getting questions all day, and if she wasn't getting questions people were talking behind her back.

"He doesn't want you." She responded, glaring at the black haired girl unforgivingly. After all, she was an outsider at best and she didn't want her flesh and blood dragged down by some social climber.

"I was gonna say he's in my art class.." She continued, looking highly offended.

"Continue." Massie hissed, glaring at her.

"And he talks really highly of you. I think it's nice you guys have blended so well. It took forever for me to warm up to my step-siblings."

The brunette ignored the warm and fuzzy feeling seeping into her stomach.

"Thanks for letting me know." She said before exiting, not wanting to entertain her any longer.

* * *

; home: 11:40 PM

"William, this is not a fucking joke!" She heard her mother yell from down the hall and she inhaled sharply. She hated when her parents fought. The brunette attempted to block it out but it wasn't working. It just seemed to get louder and more intrusive.

A tear escaped and she wiped it away angrily.

She was fourteen, why was she crying over yelling?

But she couldn't stop, soon finding herself exiting her room and searching for solace, finding her way to her basement.

A part of her had to have remembered that Heath was staying there, and apart of her had to have not cared considering she found herself there anyways.

She entered without pretense, Heath staring in confusion from the couch at the girl standing in front of him, hair a mess and tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry they're fighting." He told her shortly, Massie nodding curtly before settling down next to him and curling her legs up underneath her body.

"Anything good on?" She struggled to ask, sniffling.

"Uh...yea. I Love You, Man." He said, attempting to hide his confusion, turning up the volume a little.

"It's a really good movie." She admitted slowly, knowing very well it was her favorite.

"Yea, funny." He answered awkwardly, knowing it was his favorite too.

They sat in silence for the rest of the night, but somehow they'd said everything.

* * *

**A/n: **ahh OKAY. Hi. More chapter goodness. We see some slow building. Lol. Which I love cus I always wanna make things happen immediately, but that's not how it always works! I've been updating like a madwoman. So apparently. I have 340 reviews instead of 304? But since theyre from anon's they dont show up? I was very confused when I saw. Lol. ANYWAYS. Onto review replies. Ohhh wait before that. Phoenix and Dyl had sex. Like what, how cray cray? Haha. Anyways. More people go vote ! So yes. Forreal now. OH BTW. Next chap is the thanksgiving chap and massie's going to Tennessee! How much fun? Bunches.

**Jjaazzyy2014: **lol no breaking up just yet. It'll all work itself out, I promise. Just be patient! Haha.

**Lelein: **am I updating fast enough? Lol. & YAY I like when people like OC's. & hahaa, tell me how you like the kid. I have a very interesting plan for him.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **im glad you like it! Apparently a bunch of readers love Clam...like ah-lot. Haha. & claire's been kind of insecure about their relationship since they got to high school. Like I have little bits of her kinda freaking out in other chaps so it's kinda like a buildup. Lol. & Cam was very upset, but you know he's all sensitive and soft so I didn't wanna take him too OC and make him get all crazy. & JENNTER. Haha. They're really a cute couple. & hahaha, really? Yay. Jesse is my favorite person sometimes. Cus it's fun writing a tight scene if that makes sense. Like where it's very controlled, not too many confessions but filled with a lot of behind the scenes stuff? Im calling it tight, but I bet there's some actual word for it. Haha. & mmm, I need some derr & claire interactions. It's been a LONG time. & I think Cam is more focused on being upset than telling his friends the whole story. & haha, Cash is pervy. I almost forgot...but not really. Haha. Don't worry darling it's all in the plans!

**Runningthroughmydreamsx3: **thank you! & haha, it was a fun twist to throw in. & fairly intriguing? I like those choice of words. A lot. Idk why. Anyways! It should make you giggle because I laughed. Plus I got to write fuckity fuck. Like that doesn't happen enough for my tastes. & OF COURSE. It's very good. & I'll check it out, even though I've only read the books (wasn't a huge fan sorry) and I know nothing about the show. Please educate me! Lol.

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **haha thank you! & he is nice! He's a sweet thing! She just doesn't know it! Lol. Go to the site & look at him, he's quite attractive (as is everyone) lol. If you don't know what the site is, it's on my profile. Haha. & have fun camping! Hopefully I'll have a chap or two up for you when you get back!

**Thisgirlontheotherstuff: **haha, yea, I realized I need to explain it. & haha, there's plans for heath. It's a whole list. Haha. Just sit back and enjoy the funness. Haha. & jenna's biggest flaw is committment issues so maybe he'll be able to cure her? Clam: & showing his ass is just my favorite grouping of words. Lls. & yes, claire put him in his place in her own claire-y way. & the thanksgiving chap may or may not hold the confrontation. *wink wink*

**Iheartme104: **IM SORRY! All is explained in the pm I sent your ass! Lol. & haha, I'll give you as many chaps as you want darling!. Massie: isn't he adorbs? And more drama in this chap...kinda? Like building drama. And sex. Haha. & it'll get fun, no worries. There's a list! Haha. Including the little plot bunny of massie getting used to him living with her (him catching her naked accidentally maybe) Dylan: how's this one for ya? Kris: YAY. Cus you hated her. & lmao he's SOO moody and confusing. Like, it's hilarious to me. & girla Im too hipp. I'm listening to Headlines right noww. Claire: haha you've totally just decided Clam needs to go away. Haha. & cash has always had a twin, which has some funny plot bunnies attached to it as well. & aww, am I writing her terrible? Haha. Jenna: lmao! It'll all be gucci. No worries! & your story...thumbs up! Haha. & just be like boy youre girl is a hideous ass monkey with nice hurrrr. See it's dat easayy ;) & LOVE YOU MORE.

**Thatgurlangela: **isn't the clam drama kinda fun at the end of the day? Ahah. And everybody thinks he's such a liar! Haha. It's not purposeful. Ahhaa.

**How to forget: **DAMN. Whenever people tell me they read all of DA10 and this im like amazed and flattered and happy all at the same time. Especially when it's all in one sitting or over a few days and all that. I just get so excited. Haha. Massie: aww no clinton love! Lol. & in due time! & how do you like heath as a character? Claire: yay! I like that you like it. & aww Cam is my bby too. I hate making them sad. Kristen: haha, jesse is quite the intimidating young man! & she's been dealing with self esteem issues, but they'll be worked out! Alicia: thank you so much! & they will. Don't worry. Soon you guys will be like, leave jolicia to just rot in happiness. Haha. Jenna: thank you! & how does one fix commitment issues? Ice cream or therapy? Lol. Jenna's always the strong one for the girls, like she's never the one to go for advice and whatnot. Dylan: Yay phoenix love! & he will! Vote for the names on my profile btw! If you have time of course. & yay, she's one of my fave characters too.

**BrownEyedBeauty: **hi. Okay. So im listening to senorita by Justin Timberlake right now and I'm dying because I love him and he's perfect and I forgot how much I loved this damn song. Okay. Anyways! Thank you! And hahah, there's so many irrational females out there, she happens to be one of them. & haha she will be!

**KristenH8r: **thank you! & you know he would freak out like a crazy person. Hahah. Jennter is my life, because hunter is pb; diggy and diggy is my entire life. Haha. & hahah, isn't payback a huge bitch sometimes? & she'll get confronted, no worries! Haha. & yayy. How was the Dyleonix this chap?

OKAY. Good night. I hope this is popping up in you guys' inbox and making everyone's morning's better! It's 3:27 AM right now and I'm dying, but enjoy cus I know I loved writing it. So yes. While I bump to rihanna's rude boy and drink a half and half I'll post this chappy up and I hope to see a bunchaa reviews when I wake up at like 1. Lol.

OH. Go VOTE. Lol. Yea. LOVE YALL. MWAH.


	28. Nobody's Perfect

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Light wash cuffed True Religion 'Cameron' boyfriend jeans, caramel Rene Caovilla ankle boots, black crocodile Furla handbag, white T. Babaton button down shirt

**4:50 AM**

**JFK Airport**

**Tuesday, November 20th **

"I cannot right now." Massie groaned as she settled into the limo, hating that their flight to Tennessee left at 7 AM. It was an ungodly hour by anyone's standards.

"Oh stop whining." Heath shot, Massie shooting him a glare with no force behind it. As much as she wanted to throw something at his head, her limbs couldn't move that way even if she wanted them to.

"Have I ever told you were irritating?" She asked, shutting her eyes and leaning against the leather seat.

"Yeah, maybe once or twice." He responded and the brunette swore she could feel his eye roll.

"I should tell you more often."

"Children." William scolded lightheartedly as he opened the door, but even through her sleep deprived haze, Massie could tell he loved their bickering. He saw it as a sign that the two were taking steps to get along.

But Massie couldn't be further from agreement.

Just because they'd watched one little movie and he'd sort of comforted her, did _not _mean they were getting along.

"Are we staying at Grandma's?"

"Of course." William Block responded, settling next to his son while Kendra took her seat next to Massie, looking uncomfortable and sleep deprived.

The brunette felt bad for her mother, truly she did, but something overshadowed her pity and she couldn't quite tell what it was. Not yet anyways.

* * *

; Grandma Adelaide's mansion, Nashville, Tennessee ; 10:45 AM

"Oh Massie, darling!" A pepper haired woman who would never age called to the smaller brunette her arms outstretched in greeting.

Adelaide Darlene Block, matriarch to the Block clan and the most gossipy woman Massie had ever set her eyes on. She stood in front of her lavish estate, looking completely at ease, as if she'd grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth. There were two things Adelaide would never admit to, her other-side-of-the-tracks upbringing, and her age. Clad in a pink shirt dress that came down to her knees (as was proper, of course), and short heels she looked like every bit the southern belle she was, and her granddaughter loved her for it.

"Hi grandma." Massie replied with a sigh, allowing herself to be swept into a bone-crushing hug, only wincing slightly.

"You're getting so big!" She continued, fussing with one of her grandaughter's curls. Massie resisted the urge to peel herself away, grateful when she began doting on Heath, attempting to make up for sixteen years of cheek pinching and kissing all in one fell swoop.

The amber eyed girl watched on in amusement, failing to bite back a laugh, causing Heath to glare at her from _their _grandmother's neck. It felt weird knowing she now shared a whole half of her family with someone else.

"Get in here," Her grandmother began, ushering her family in quickly. "Your cousins will be in soon, and then we'll get breakfast set up soon...Have you heard, Lottie Harrison has a grandson right around Massie's age and I think we ought to have them over for lunch."

Massie sighed noisily. Her grandmother had been trying to match make her since she was old enough to talk. "Now that she's old enough I think it's high time she start showing everyone she's grown up."

She looked to Kendra for help, the young brunette realizing there was nothing she could do. Her fate was _beyond _sealed.

Heath looked over at her and smirked, feeling like he'd gotten his revenge earlier than anticipated.

"And I have the most _darling _girl in my bible study for you..." She began, training her eyes on her brother.

Massie smirked back. At least she wasn't the only one.

* * *

; a few hours later

Massie groaned as she heard the doorbell ring, knowing it was _them_. Her uncle Bobby's kids that is. The _perfect _Block's. All three of them. She couldn't stand it.

She watched in annoyance as her grandmother nearly jumped out of her chair to attend to them. Heath looked over at her in confusion, the brunette mouthing 'our cousins'.

His face remained set in confusion but Massie knew he'd understand soon enough. _She _entered first.

Sage Avery Block. Senior at some Tennessee prep school and star soccer player. No matter what she'd done over the years, Massie had just never been _Sage. _The brunette absolutely loathed the yearly Christmas cards, listing her newest achievements and goals she'd reached. It was so detailed at times, it left Massie wondering if her aunt and uncle were _trying _to make her feel bad. Not to mention the fact that she was classically gorgeous and looked as if it would be just _natural _for her to land some rich husband.

"Massie!" She said excitedly, her little country accent so _fucking adorable _(read:annoying) that Massie wanted to sew her mouth shut.

"Hey Sage." She responded with a sarcastic grin, feigning excitement.

"It's so good to see you! It's been like what, two years?" The mahogany haired girl asked, her chest length brown hair glossy and healthy looking.

"Three and a half."

"And I'm guessing this is Heath!" She gushed, Massie looking for the quickest escape route, finding none. And she was only one of them. The second Block cousin to find their way into the breakfast nook, was Nadia Mackenzie, the genius.

Massie possibly hated her the worst considering they were the exact same age and easy to compare considering the New York bred girl fell short.

She couldn't say she began reading Harry Potter at age 5 and making musical compositions at 6. It irked her at best, and what was worse was the fact that she was genuinely _nice_. She was also the only blonde Block, making her even more effing special.

The only solace Massie had concerning the whole situation was the fact that she _knew_ she was prettier.

Finally Justin entered, Massie sighing in appreciation. She knew she shouldn't find her cousin even the tiniest bit attractive, but he was nothing short of gorgeous. With the signature brown Block hair and steely grays, she couldn't help but melt.

She also noted silently that his eyes were similar to Heath's. The thought made her cringe. More connections that she'd never been aware of.

"Hey." He said with a grin, Massie trying (and failing miserably) to keep the stupid grin off of her face.

"Hey Justin." She responded silkily, her bedroom voice surprising her. The brunette was a sucker for a country accent.

"Now we just have to wait for Uncle Anderson's kids to get here and we'll be all set!" Grandma Addie enthused, looking as if she was going to cry.

Massie smirked inwardly. Those were her favorites simply because out of the five she could only be compared to Julia, who she was beating at life by leaps and bounds, and Conrad, her family's resident _asshole_. The rest were too young to even give their opinions on anything.

Looking around at the unfolding scenery, Massie Arianna Block couldn't even suppress a sigh. This would be a _long _thanksgiving.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Grey Notify skinnies, Isabel Marant thick black and white striped sheer pullover, black suede Christian Louboutin over-the-knee-boots, black Victoria Beckham bag, gold Rolex

"So _wait_," Dylan began, her eyes snapping to Phoenix's. "They're all coming _here _for thanksgiving?"

"Babe, yes. I thought you knew." He tried, his arms winding around her waist, looking for a way out of this whole thing.

"No I didn't fucking know." She hissed, finger combing through her hair. "Like...why does no one tell me anything?"

"It's not that big of a deal babe, like, it's gonna be okay."

"When do they get here?" She asked, sighing as she realized she was losing this battle.

Phoenix bit his lip from behind her, not knowing how to tell her this bit.

"They landed about an hour ago with your mom...no pressure."

Dylan wound out of his arms and slapped him in the chest, hard. "I cannot _believe _you!"

; a few hours later

"Mom!" The redhead shrieked as she threw her arms around Merri-Lee's neck, the older woman gasping as she felt her daughter against her body.

"You're getting so big!" She enthused, reaching for her belly and rubbing softly. "Hi Merri Lee Jr." She cooed, Dylan unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Everyone just thought they could go around naming her child these days.

"Where's Avis and Leroy?" She questioned, referring to her better half's parents.

"Finding some kind of organic vegetable thing?" Merri-Lee attempted before dismissing the thought with a wave of her hand. "I haven't the foggiest idea, they'll be here soon." She promised, kissing her daughter's cheek and floating through her sometimes-abode, acting as if she'd never left.

"Still mad?" Phoenix asked as he sidled next to her, joining his world in the parlor.

"Yes." Dylan hissed back before seeking out something better to do.

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Navy blue baggy sweater dress, fur and herringbone Romwe jacket, caramel Alejandro Ingelmo leather booties, pomegranate Hermes Birkin, gold Michael Kors chain, white and black striped endless scarf (AN

**The Place: **Flint Parking Lot

**The Time: **12:40

Kristen inhaled sharply as the door to the Mercedes thudded shut, looking at her companion nervously.

She didn't understand why Jesse insisted on joining _her _for thanksgiving. The blonde wanted to _escape_ her issues, not drag them along with her. She already knew her family would _adore _him, further trapping her inside the confines of the hostile relationship.

To add to her list of confusing things, of which she was starting to have many, he'd insisted on riding with her.

"Good morning." He said to her cordially, Kristen responding in kind carefully. She didn't know how long this cordial behavior would carry on. Could be the rest of their break, could be three minutes.

She idly wondered why Penny hadn't joined them.

"This is what, a three hour drive?" She questioned, tapping a finger against her chin.

"More or less." He responded, pulling out a copy of Anna Karenina that looked to be in the same shape as Penny's.

"Do you guys really love Tolstoy that much?" She questioned, looking at him amusedly.

He looked up at her from his book with genuine surprise in his eyes considering the cover was barely readable. "Yes. But this is Penny's copy."

"Interesting. I actually prefer War and Peace. It's a little heavier y'know." She responded with a small smile, crossing one leg over the other.

"Yeah." He answered, his mouth hanging slightly open.

Kristen knew the response would catch him slightly off guard, and she loved it. Relished it even.

"I didn't know you read-"

"Yeah, not like you took the time." Kristen snapped harshly, wondering where her newfound confidence had cropped up.

"I must say I apologize for that."

"Oh do you?" She asked, her eyes slightly hopeful. However she was careful to keep her eyes averted, knowing if he saw the light beneath her eyes he would say something biting to dim it.

"Not really." He responded shortly, Kristen finding herself bursting out into laughter. "What's funny?"

"You." She answered, attempting to clamp her lips closed and stop her antics. "You're just _so _completely brazen that it comes off as ridiculous."

"Don't laugh at me." He responded coldly.

"I'm sorry." She responded, still trying to quell her giggles.

Imagine her surprise when he started giggling too.

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **White Vanessa Bruno racer back, normal wash G Star skinnies, brown leather Steve Madden 'Bonyta' thong sandals, silver Blue Nile cuff, KBL aviators

**The Girl: **Kristen Stewart

**The Getup: **Black chain print Love Moschino dress, orange single breasted wool Givenchy coat, gold YSL Tribtoo's, leopard DVF clutch, braided gold chain Kara by Kara Ross necklace

**3:50**

**Slice Of Heaven, Westchester, NY**

**Wednesday, November 21st**

"You wanted to meet?" Claire asked, already feeling the emotion in the back of her throat. She stared at the girl in front of her, wanting to tell her just how _gorgeous _her outfit was and how much taller she looked, but she couldn't.

And just that thought, broke her.

"Yea." Kristen responded, wanting to hug her blonde counterpart but knowing she couldn't. Settling into the booth, she sighed, drumming her fingers against the table. She looked up at Claire, blue meeting green for the first time since the incident. "Look, I'm sorry," Kristen began, carefully watching her face for any signs.

Claire didn't avert her eyes, her face remaining stony. "I accept your apology, but Kris, honestly, you have to know that right now, I just can't forgive you. I was _in love _with Cam, and we were supposed to be in this whole PC thing together. I felt so betrayed."

"I understand that Claire, and I get it."

"See that's the thing Kris. I thought you would after the whole Kemp thing with Mass. I don't know how you stayed friends with her after they hooked up all summer-"

"Wait what?" Kristen asked, her demeanor changing.

"Yea, you didn't know? They hooked up like crazy."

"I thought it was only twice max."

"That doesn't change what you did. I'm not gonna feel bad for you." Claire hissed, her eyes squinting.

"I don't want you to. I'm just surprised. And I feel bad hon, really I do. I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

"Yea." Claire responded, inhaling sharply. The thought depressed her slightly and the tear that was building in her throat was threatening to come out.

"I love you still." Kristen told her quietly, staring at the table.

"I love you too. I always will." Claire responded, her voice cracking as tears fell down her face unhindered.

Kristen grasped the blonde's hands across the table.

"I understand that you hate me right now, but I want us to eventually be okay."

"I want that too, but I don't know if that can happen."

* * *

; UES, Manhattan: Kristen's townhouse

"Kristen." Jesse said as he entered her bedroom, the blonde's face buried in a pillow as she cried her face. Claire had just rejected her in the nicest way someone could and she wouldn't lie. The whole thing hurt. She missed her best friend.

She felt like shit. Even more so than when she'd first spiraled into depression over the whole thing. She wanted a cigarette and fast.

"Kristen." Jesse said again, getting impatient, the blonde girl still ignoring him.

"Don't be rude." The boy hissed at her, something inside of her snapping. Sitting up on her bed all of her rage focused solely on him.

"Don't fucking tell me not to be rude! I just lost my best friend and I want you to get the fuck away from me! NOW. I fucking hate you! You're the worst boyfriend ever and I want you to get the hell out of my room!" Kristen screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry?" He tried, perplexed by her reaction.

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it. You're an asshole." She sputtered, still mad beyond belief.

He took a step forward and Kristen watched him testily.

As he sat on her bed, her stomach lurched, something completely out of place. He hated her. He shouldn't be this close.

No one was around. They didn't touch when people weren't there.

His arms reached out and pulled her to him, the blonde's head settled in his lap, confused with tears still falling down her face in rivulets. His hands threaded through her hair as she cried into his expensive jeans, not caring that she was most likely ruining them.

And he seemed okay with it too.

"Why?" She asked after a few more minutes of hysterics, finally calming down enough to process the situation.

"Why what?" He asked, still caressing her scalp. Kristen felt a wave of sadness overcome her, as she thought about how her mother used to do this for her.

"Why are you here?" She choked out, sitting up to look at him, green eyes still brimming with tears.

"I came by to take you to lunch with mother, but I couldn't simply leave you here." He drawled, Kristen knowing he was attempting to pull the facade back on.

"You're so charitable Mr. Merrill." She said with a small watery grin, wiping away a few of her tears.

"I was raised correctly after all." He responded, looking a little more carefree than before.

"I'll still meet your mom if you want."

"Not looking like that you wont," He began, his eyes becoming fierce and dark again. He stood, collecting himself and examining the offending wet spot on his pants. "Get yourself together Kristen, I need you presentable in 15."

With that he exited the room, but not before throwing a small smirk at her.

A smirk only reserved for Penny.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black Phillip Lim racerback tank, grey Balmain skinny jeans, black cutout Proenza Schouler sandals, black Balenciaga 'City Dots' bag, striped one button blazer

**The Girl: **Sage Avery Block

**The Getup: **White Helmut Lang t-shirt, navy Burberry ruffle trench, white John Lewis 'Wild Poppy' print skirt, pink python Lanvin flats, gold Monica Vinader pendant, thick yellow belt

**The Girl: **Nadia Block

Sapphire blue John Lewis long sleeve v-neck, navy Karen Millen funnel neck coat, light wash skinny jeans, blue Pedro Garcia 'Amy' flats

**The Girl: **Julia Block

**The Getup: **Cropped striped Aerie racerback tee, black Burberry Prorsum ankle boots, studded Rebecca Minkoff bag, light wash Abercrombie & Fitch jeans

**The Place: **Block Mansion, Nashville, Tennessee

**The Time: **8:04 (9:04 EST)

"Get me out of here." Massie whispered discreetly to Heath who sat directly to her left, the offending person, Sage at her right.

"Sorry, _sis_, this is my first appearance period, I don't think I'm the best to be asking to do bad things with yet." He told her faux-apologetically, shoveling more mash potatoes in his mouth.

"Oh shut up." The brunette replied, rolling her eyes in plain view of everyone at the table. Thank god they were all too engrossed in another Sage story to even notice the occurrence. "I just need you to get me out of here for an hour tops, that's it."

"What do you want me to do, steal a car? Yeah that'll go over great with Grandma." He responded, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "I'll just be like hey, your delinquent grandson from Brooklyn just 'borrowed' you're $300K Mercedes. Oops."

Massie giggled at that. She had to admit, it was funny.

"Ugh fine. How about we play a game, to make this whole ordeal to go by just a little bit faster."

"I'm listening."

"I know where they keep the wine that looks suspiciously like cranberry juice," She began, waggling her perfectly plucked brows.

It was Heath's turn to laugh at her. "Let's go for it. But what's the game?"

"Every time grandma brings up one of Uncle Bobby's kids, we take a gulp. Not a _sip_, gulp." She clarified, letting him know how she wanted the night to proceed.

"Deal."

* * *

; a few hours later

"Heath!" Massie shrieked as he beat her at foosball for the thousandth time.

"It's not my fault you suck." He replied with a grin, looking slightly uneasy on his feet.

"It is." She slurred, her eyes low, and drunken smile on her face. Massie Block was feeling _good_. She blamed it on the three glasses of wine she'd downed in less than 30 minutes, Heath right alongside her, chugging it down too.

"Sure little sis."

"I hate that." She snapped faux-angrily, giving into her sudden urge to sit on the floor.

"Why?" He questioned, sitting on the floor and peering at her from the opposite end of the table.

"Because, I'm not _little_!" She whined, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Sure you're not. I'm 6'1. You seem pretty little to me."

Massie pouted deeper. "Heath Andrew Block!" Her eyes popped wide when she realized the major slip. Cormier. His last name was Cormier.

His eyes widened fractionally as he stared at her and Massie began getting worried, hoping he wouldn't hate her now.

Instead he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, Massie slumping in his arms, the strength to hug him back nonexistent. "Thank you Mass."

* * *

**AN: **Ah so not high drama. But kinda sweet moments, and fun family time! Lol. So yes. R+R and all that stuff that makes me love y'all (including just being yourselves). This chap is to **iheartme104** again for her fab suggestions sobre bro/sis things (: Also Massie's fam is on the site. Plus! People go vote! Ahah. Onto replies.

**TorahDanane: **Aww thank you! I love to hear from the people who've been here since the very beginning. It's been such a LONG time. I hope to hear from you more! Has it gotten better? & AWWWW that is the best compliment. Thank you!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **I'm trying to update quick! & hahah, it has been. Next chap! & yes! It's a March baby! How fun? & haha wont they! I love them as a bro/sis pair. & yay. Im liking her more I find too. I wasn't the biggest nina fan originally. & hahaha, he's fun and moody. & haha, they're not done. It's just that they get all into each other when they're together, but outside of that they don't spend all that much time together. & haha, no he's not. But I guess to a new boy talking to his ex he could be ;)

**Thisgirlontheotherstuff: **yay! Heath: lol right! He's gorgeoussss. Massie: haha, she'll adjust. Dyleonix: lol I love them too. Claire: & yeah, I'll work that in sometime, next chap? Kristen: I think he was lowkey jealous too ;) and as you see, things get better! Lol. Alicia: yeah, she's chillin on the sides for now. Jenna: lol, she'll make her decision soon dont worry.

**Jjaazzyy2014: **lol probably not anytime soon. The girl has her hands full.

**KristenH8r: **haha he's perfect. & I love Cammy boy too. He's like adorable. Ben J is prettttyyy perfect, just saying. Haha. & yay DYLEONIX love. Hahhaa.

**Thatgurlangela: **hahah I know. He's just so emotional over the whole thing! Heath is perfff, isn't he? I have some delicious things planned for him. Haha. & OMG I LOVED GREAT GATSBY. Haha. It was just so good. Lets chat about it sometime yea?

**Runningthroughmydreamsx3: **thank you! & am I okay at sex scenes, I always worry a little. & aww, im sorry, my parents fight a ton too. & does it seem like a natural-ish progression? & Zach Roerig is a hottie.

**Lelein: **yay! R+R!

**BrownEyedBeauty: **lol don't worry, I get all your lovely reviews (: & V means she has 3 boys, which is more than enough for little Claire. & yeah he would. Cam's soft spot for Claire is huge. & haha, Massington will occur everyone! Just not now. I have a very amazing plan that requires patience. Haha.

**Iheartme104: **yay! When you like a chap, I know it's good! & go reply to my pm now. Hahah. Massie: aren't they adorable? And thanks so much for the suggestions! & hahah, wasn't it lovely. & GIRL you just want me to write a good fight scene. I see what you're doing. Lol. Dylan: YOU DIDNT VOTE. Lol. & haha righttt, sexxy time. Kristen: hahah, I love jesse, so he's not leaving yet. Have you seen his model?! & thank you :)) that means alot!

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **he is totally a 10! Lol. & omg your dedication makes me smile. Fun fact: my sister named this story. Anwyays. R+R!

**ChocolateSkittles: **awesome sex life FTW. I love them together so them sexing is quite natural. Haha. & haha right! Im trying not to rush it! & he will. She's fun. Not unexpected totally, but fun. No worries. & hahahaha TRIDENT SPLASH BUDDY I LOVE YOU. Haha. Is it messed up that I read my own story over and over again? Like I reread da10 on a daily basis when I go back for reference ish and then I end up like rereading my fave chaps all over again. Haha. Call ME psycho.

So yes. I love you all. MWAHH. R+R xx.


	29. Love Love Love

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Floral denim cropped corset, cream Tibi maxi skirt, gold gladiator sandals, tortoiseshell H&M glasses

**12:04**

**Outside The Cafeteria, Parrington**

**Monday, November 26th **

"What's up Derr?" Claire questioned as she watched the blonde in front of her stare her down, a semi-pained expression crossing his face.

"Cam is really broken up about the whole Cash thing, and I'd really love it if you would-"

"Wait." Claire interrupted, her baby blues going wide. "_He's_ broken up about me moving on? What about when he slept with Kristen? Didn't he care how broken up _I _was?" She seethed, feeling the tears of remembrance creep up on her uninvited.

"He slept with Kris?" Derrick asked, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Yeah, of course he forgot to mention that part didn't he? How _convenient. _And why don't you ask him who Shiela and Francesca are while you're at it." She spat, her face screwed up in anger and fists balled at her side. Claire Lyons wasn't an angry girl, but if someone could make her spitting mad, it had to be serious.

Derrick cautiously took a step towards her and hugged her, encasing her little body with his broader one. "Look C, I'm really sorry. I didn't know. I'll make sure I'll _talk _to him about it."

Claire fisted her hands in Derrick's shirt and just let her emotions flow onto the white tee, knowing he would forgive her for the gross act. After all, they were best friends. "I just hate him so much." She mumbled, the boy reaching up to stroke her blonde hair. He didn't really know how to help.

As fate would have it, a different color-eyed boy happened to need the bathroom while Derrick had Claire trapped in his embrace, holding him as if her life depended on it.

"Dude, why are you touching her?" He asked, his eyes flashing in anger. His best friend sighed in annoyance, knowing jealousy was blind and irrational.

"Because she's crying." He answered simply, feeling Claire turn her head to glare at Cam head on.

"But why are _you _holding her?" He shot again, and Derrick found himself getting irritated quickly. Something about the lie he'd told didn't sit right with the boy.

"Because she's my best friend and you're an asshole." He spat, his eyes narrowing.

"I am not. Do you know how many times I've cried over this girl sitting here acting as if she's not hurting at all?"

"Well obviously she is."

"Do you know this is the first time I've seen a tear from her?" Cam asked, looking more heated than before. "I would like to know that I wasn't the only one in this for 10 months."

Derrick let go of Claire to press Cam against the wall. "Leave her the fuck alone Fisher. She doesn't need to be a ball of tears for you to know she cared about you."

"Leave _me_ alone Derrick. Why are you so defensive anyways? Are you in love with her too?" He asked, shoving his best friend away from him.

"What?" Derrick asked, looking at him in disbelief. "Just cus I defend her doesn't mean I'm in love with her."

"Looks like it." He hissed, taking a step forward.

"Stop." Claire said lethally, unable to continue watching. "Cam...just go."

"Clai-"

"I said go."

* * *

**The Girl: **Odessa McBride

**The Getup: **Sleveless mint green Chiffon collared shirt, black leather 3.1 Phillip Lim shorts, bottle green snake skin flat Loeffler Randall flats, oxblood Jason Wu 'Mini Miss Wu' crossbody bag, gold Daniela Swaebe wraparound snake ring, gold Versace watch, leopard print Illesteva Leonard round frame glasses

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White tank, blush pink Pointelle 3/4 sleeve cardigan, black Oasis leggings, blush pink Alejandro Ingelmo gold platform pumps, black Mulberry 'Postman' bag

**The Place: **Starbucks

**The Time: **4:06

"Okay." Odessa began with a sigh, pulling her glasses into her burgundy hair, the thick mane pulled into a high twist knot. She pressed her fingers into a steeple against her lips and stared at Massie from under her dark lashes.

The younger alpha stared back with a mix of fear and anticipation.

"So I know." She said after a few moments contemplation, her cornflower blue eyes looking amused and disappointed simultaneously.

Massie gulped but managed to keep her face emotionless. "About?" She asked lightly, knowing very well what Odessa was talking about.

"Everything. The whole V thing is you..I know that." She continued, looking slightly agitated at best.

"I don't know-"

"Look. Don't do the lying thing." Odessa snapped and at that moment she reminded her of Jenna in an almost haunting way.

It was Massie's turn to sigh.

"Okay. Yeah. How?" She asked, suddenly feeling exasperated.

"I'm not alpha for no reason. I know _everything_. Everything that happens in my school gets reported to me. No matter what." She sat back and crossed her bare legs, pursing her coral stained lips. "See Massie, you're too prideful and angry for your own damn good. You have to understand that you need to be hazed first. You need to take your lumps like the rest of us did and work your way up. That's just how it works."

"But you don't underst-"

"Yes, I do. When I was a freshman, my Lauryn was Keira Gorham, a junior who absolutely hated me. She's a type a personality with an excessively bad attitude. She did everything possible to make me miserable, including trapping Ophelia in a dark closet for an entire day because I refused to wash her _car._" Her explanation was fast and animated, the girl coming to life before her very eyes. "She makes Lauryn seem like small potatoes. You only have to deal with her for the rest of the year and then she'll lay off. I promise."

"But you don't get it, she's stealing money from the school!" Massie blurted, her mouth hanging slightly open at the confession.

Odessa's eyes widened, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Wait, she's doing what?" She asked, her voice taking on a deeper, more sinister tone.

"Stealing."

"How do you kn-"

"We're thorough." Massie assured, leaning back triumphantly. Maybe Odessa would understand now.

"I see." Odessa said with a nod, pursing her lips. "I'll have to call Twila in for this."

"Twil-?"

"My alpha."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Grey pleated cardigan, dark wash maternity jeans, chestnut tall Sundance Uggs, brown leather Gucci gloves, plaid scarf, grey beanie, Louis Vuitton monogram tote

**The Place: **Marvil Estate

**The Time: **8:24

"Phoenix!" Dylan screamed down the hallway, expecting his immediate response. The boy came into view a few moments later, Dylan grinning as he rushed to her.

"What's up babe?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Can you see where Leesh is?" She asked politely, her eyes glued to her laptop.

Phoenix glared at her, slightly exasperated. As much as he was loathe to admit,a demanding Dylan was starting to wear on him in every way possible. The patience he didn't even know he had, was wearing dangerously thin. "Why can't you? Your phone is literally right there."

Dylan pouted at him. "But I want you-"

"Ah. It's fine. I'll do it now." He hissed at her, spinning on his heel and disappearing from the room altogether without a backwards glance.

She heard the distinctive slam of the front door. Where was he going? And more importantly, was he finding out where Alicia was?

After a few moments she had the creeping suspicion that he'd left. But left to go where? She was the one going to the mall...

The pregnant teen stomped out the panicky feeling in her stomach and chalked it up to hormones, picking up her cell to dial her favorite Latina's number.

{_4 hours later_}

Dylan Abigail Marvil trudged into her room, still confused as to how her and Alicia had let it get to midnight on a _Monday_. The pregnant redhead kicked off her UGG's, her new favorite shoe considering they didn't make her feet feel like stuffed sausages, and flopped onto her bed, confused when she didn't find a warm, chiseled body waiting for her.

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Navy sailor cardigan, white Pacsun screen crop tee, rouge leather Balmain jacket, ruffle grey skirt, dark blue leopard print Lanvin crossbody bag, thin black Gap belt, red suede flats

**12:39 PM**

**Merrill "Cottage", Rhode Island**

**Tuesday, November 27th**

"Well, well well." Jesse said as he sidled up to Kristen, barely suppressing a smirk.

"Yes?" She asked, curled up in an arm chair nursing a copy of Lucky.

"Here I was thinking the blondie was intelligent. Guess I was mistaken." He replied snidely, Kristen rolling her eyes at his rude behavior.

"Who's being rude now?" She questioned without looking up from her magazine, playing condescending very well in her own opinion. She'd learned from the best after all.

He looked slightly taken aback at losing the upper hand and shifted noisily, attempting to make her look at him. She refused.

"Penny will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay."

He left the room.

Enter Penny. She entered the room with her brilliant mass of red hair and glasses perched on her face in that quirky adorable way that Kristen secretly loved. The blonde gave her a once over, approving of the cream Fendi grosgrain mini, draped lavender Zimmerman body suit and sparkly Kate Spade slingbacks accented with a bow. She then wondered why people called her mousy in the first place. She seemed to be quite the little fashionista.

"Hey Penny." She said with a small grin, unfolding herself to give her her full attention.

The redhead eyed her with a grin. "Word is, you got Jess flustered."

"How?" Kristen questioned, playing innocent.

"Apparently, some little blonde 'trollop'," Penny paused to laugh. "I swear, that boy thinks he escaped from Vanity Fair," She then found her way back to the story line. "yelled at him in her bedroom yesterday, and he then 'had' to comfort her because he was raised to help a 'damsel in distress'."

"He called me a damsel?" She questioned, finding the whole thing equally hilarious.

"And a trollop." The redhead reminded, Kristen giggling hysterically. The whole thing was just completely amusing to her.

"You were right Pen." She said wistfully, leaning forward and staring at her sincerely.

"About him being insanely attracted to you?" She questioned, chewing on her cuticle absentmindedly.

"No. He thinks I'm gross." Kristen maintained, ignoring the halfhearted scoff that was just shot her way. "The part about me standing up for myself. He's so _formal_, I have to go back to my correct grammar just to have a conversation with him."

"I know, he's such a drag sometimes." Penny admitted, running a hand through her hair. "But it's all a sham. He watches spongebob just like the rest of us commoners." She joked, settling on a couch in the "sitting room" as Summer Merrill had put it. "I'm surprised he hasn't walked in to finish your sentences yet."

"Me too actually." Penny said, with a slight grimace, looking around.

"Has he talked to you about the whole thing with Audrey in a month?" She questioned, suddenly feeling vulnerable and helpless.

"Not at _all_." She started, shifting uncomfortably. "Us Non-Blakely kids aren't allowed to even know _if_ you guys have meetings and whatnot."

"The Blakely thing is so stupid." Kristen said with a sigh, her eyes rolling.

"Don't let Audrey hear you say that, you'll be replaced within moments." Jesse cut in, strolling back into the room casually. "Then I'll get a new blonde, hopefully one a little more interesting than you."

Kristen felt the sting of his comment and she knew he saw the wounded look on her face. He sent her an apologetic glare, a look that she'd only seen on him, and she pacified herself.

At least he was trying.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Beige Agent Ninetynine tank, black Balmain military jacket (complete with medals and shoulder tassels), black Citizens of Humanity skinny jeans, black Christian Louboutin 'Alti' pumps, black Chanel quilted shoulder bag

**The Girl: **Lauryn Marley

**The Getup: **Grey crop top, black floral TopShop leggings, caramel flat ankle boots, feather earrings, feather necklace

**The Girl: **Jo Marie Taylor

**The Getup: **White Helmut Lang button down, navy Balmain blazer, black liquid leather Mason by Michelle Mason leggings, suede black Christian Louboutins, black Fendi 'Peekaboo' bag, black Ray Bans

**The Girl: **Odessa McBride

**The Getup: **Black and khaki Alexander Wang 'Botancial' ombre parka, black and white striped bandeau, geometric print Loeffler Randall pumps, silver Celine bag, destroyed and spiked high waisted shorts, cream bow belt (**AN: **Odessa's jacket is SICKKKKK)

**The Girl: **Twila Hieb

**The Getup: **Light pink ruffled Nina Ricci dress, caramel leather ankle boots

**The Place: **McBride Mansion

**The Time: **5:34 PM

Massie nearly fell over as she watched Twila enter the room, the blonde looking so carefree it didn't seem as if she could've ruled Parrington...ever. Her opinion was changed immediately however, when the blonde came to a full stop, her stance authoritative and blatantly angry.

"Odessa." The blonde said, her voice smoky and sexy. A sound uncharacteristic of the gorgeous blonde.

"Hey Twila." She responded grimly, looking at the floor.

"So I need you to explain to me, _why_ in the world you drag me off of my break to come deal with high school **bullshit**." She said through gritted teeth, glaring down at Lauryn who looked afraid.

"Lauryn's stealing money from the school." Odessa explained, looking a tad bit terrified. But it was really Lauryn who looked like she would shit bricks at any moment.

"Who told you?" The caramel skinned girl asked, her eyes widening as she whipped her head around, looking for someone to accuse. Their little operation had been moving extremely smoothly as of late, no holes or loose ends to speak of.

"That's not important." Odessa snapped, her eyes avoiding Massie at all costs.

The ninth grader silently thanked the twelfth grader for saving her from what she knew could be an even rougher year.

"Look, it's not even stealing." Lauryn insisted, thinking of ways out of the whole thing. She wanted whoever exposed her on a platter. She was out for blood and she wouldn't stop until she had it.

"Then what is it?" Twila hissed, her blue eyes ice cold.

Massie made a note to never get on the girls bad side.

"Shaving?" Lauryn attempted, realizing she couldn't win in this one. There was no way out of this. She knew Odessa would most likely kick her down the social ladder without any chance of rising, her friends going with her.

"Unacceptable. I _should _dethrone you and get you kicked out of Parrington. Do you think taking money that could be used for kids who can't afford Parrington is _acceptable_?" Twila spat, advancing on the gorgeous girl slowly. "Would you like to be _expelled_ from Parrington, Lauryn? You _and_ your brother?"

Massie's heart strained at the mention of Clinton. Twila couldn't just make him _leave_.

"No." She protested quietly, Twila's eyes snapping to hers.

"Oh the little one has something to say. So I suppose you're going to explain to me why I'm missing a flight to Cancun right now."

"I'm sorry," Massie began, feeling slightly pathetic before attempting to search for something meaningful to say. "I just think that while serious, Lauryn should just commit herself to like a zillion community service hours or something." Swallowing spit she continued, the girl in question watching her like a hawk.

She wanted to see if this baby alpha could do what she could not.

"At the end of the day, you said it yourself, this _is_ just high school bullshit. She couldn't have taken that much or they would've noticed. I think she should be monitored."

Twila seemed to mull it over.

"She just saved your ass Marley." The blonde hissed before turning on her heel and exiting the house completely. Massie was so stunned that she'd been _heard_, she wasn't sure if the whole thing had been a dream to begin with.

Lauryn sent her the tiniest of smiles and Massie suddenly felt the tides of their relationship change, if only slightly.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Mint Green open Topshop Cardigan, white rose print tank, black leggings, peach suede Asos flat, cream heirloom Chanel tote

**The Place: **Marvil Estate

**The Time: **9:04

Dylan Abigail Marvil sat in the middle of her king sized bed quietly, tears streaming down her face and staring at an unwatched TV. She didn't even know what was playing. It was just something to pass the time.

She hadn't seen him for a whole day. No calls, texts, nothing. He hadn't even bothered to show up for school. She wanted to know what she did, wanted to know what made him _leave_. He'd promised never to go, never to let her do this alone.

The thoughts swarming through her head sent a fresh batch of tears her way, the redhead unable to control it at this point. How could he just _leave_?

"Babe." A voice said, the redhead's eyes snapping to his.

"I hate you." She whispered through tears, her eyes betraying her true anguish.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix responded, dropping his backpack at her threshold and approaching the bed.

"Don't come over here." She hissed at him, the boy ignoring her. He found his way next to her instead, his beautiful blues looking at her imploringly.

"I'm really sorry babe, I just had to get away for a day."

"And leave me here, pregnant and alone?' She asked, her voice still broken. Staring into his eyes didn't do anything but plummet her further toward sadness.

"I'm sorry babe, you just get moody sometimes-"

"I'm pregnant with your **child **and you think you can just get up and leave without telling anyone? What if something went wrong?" She seethed, her hands reaching for her stomach as she felt her baby kick her in what seemed to be angry protest. '

Phoenix looked horrified at the suggestion before he scooped the redhead in his arms, ignoring her slight attempts to push him away. "Don't say that." He hissed at her, pressing his lips against hers fiercely.

Suddenly her anger dissipated, as if he'd never been gone. As if he'd never worried her sick.

"I love you both so much." He whispered against her neck, his voice deep and intense.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: **okay here's the chap! Lol. Im about to go to my godfather's bday party! So yes. Im publishing this quick. HEATH ROMANCE BEGINS SOON. K. Onto replies.

**Runningthroughmydreamsx3: **thank you :) im so glad to have you as a reviewer btw, I really enjoy them! & yay! More cute brother sis stuff in the near future! & aww thank you! That's really sweet. I think you're not so bad yourself :p haha. & no. Im just stupid. Haha. I ALWAYS do that. I'm gonna make sure they dont appear again.

**Guest: **lol it shall happen! No worries. & arent they totally adorbs? Hahah.

**Thisgirlontheotherstuff: **massie&heath: me too :) & oh you'll see kendra latch out a bit. Omg I just had a plot bunny like no other. Thank you. Dyleonix: lol the hormones have not stopped...at all. Hahah. Kresse: I love them too even if other people dont. Kristen&claire: lol I almost made her then I was like...nahhh. Hahah. & thank you! Im glad to have you :)

**ChocolateSkittles: **of course I didnt! & I love him dosss. & YAY for Kresse. Hahaha. & yess. I like speechless.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **I love them as sibs. It's like my favorite. & trust me, it'll be worth the wait. They'll come back in a better way than you understand. And I love dylan being mean to phoenix. Haha. & hahaha, she might eventually. After all the blondes must stick together!

**BrownEyedBauty: **hahah he does. Forever and ever. & he moves on on accident. Haha. He's not too aware of everything. & yes little claire is coming into her own. & lol, kristen goes back to her life but when she gets back...it won't be pretty. & I love that you all love them!

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **Yayy (: & arent they the cutest?!

**Thatgurlangela: **he must regret it of course! & ohhh you're pretty early into it. It gets better I promise.

**KristenH8r: **lol sounds scandalous. & he's extremely emotional. Claire's taking it so well. She's like one of the strongest of the girls. Haha. & hahha I know right.

**Margiegirl96: **lol I see what you mean! & awww no jesse love! & hahahahahha yesss! & points for heath! & you havent. I missed you girl! & patience darling patience!

**Iheartme104: **hahaha im such a fail at life. & OMG I need you to reply to my text. This was at the time of the plot bunny soooo you prolly replied but yeahh. Anyways. & the drama shall pick up. Don't be too comfortable just yet. Hahah. & lolol alphas always make it. DUH! & im dead too, im like wanting to be in my bed. Lol.

**Lelein: **thank you! & thank you again. Keep reading 3

**Dani likes to Cheer: **thanks!xx

**MaterialGal: **lol kk! Im trying!

**DevilnAngel16: **thank you! & yayy more massiexheath fans.

OKAY. Poll still open, blah blah blah. I LOVE YALL. R+R 3


	30. Unfoolish

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Oversized grey TopShop tee, black Mugler blazer, light wash Denim & Supply by Ralph Lauren boyfriend jeans (stolen from Leesh), brown strappy embellished Jimmy Choo heeled sandals, blue Amrita Singh bib necklace, fringe Chanel bag

**The Girl: **Lauryn Marley

**The Getup: **White button down, dark wash Hollister short shorts, black fishnet stockings, brown lace up combat boots, gold hoops, gold studded rings, aztec patterned snood

**10:07**

**Parrington Hallway**

**Friday, November 30th**

"Thanks." Lauryn Marley shot at the brunette, the words strange and foreign on her lips. The brunette stared back at her in further confusion.

"For what?" Massie questioned, her arms settling on her hips.

"For the whole thing with Twila."

"Oh." The brunette said, a smirk playing on her glossed lips. "You're welcome. But I didn't do it for you."

Lauryn smirked back. "I know. I must say Block, I did good picking you."

"I guess you did."

"So, tell me, why _did_ you do it?" She questioned, her facade breaking momentarily.

"Because now you owe me...big time."

"What do you want? A cut?" The caramel girl asked, looking testy.

Massie laughed. "God no, I want respect."

"That has to be earned baby girl."

"Oh I think I've more than earned that. You, however, lost some of mine." Massie shot, Lauryn's eyes forming slits.

"We'll stay out of each other's way. I'll tell Artemis to back off."

"I want _you _to back off." Massie hissed back.

"Of what?"

"Your brother, it's not a big deal that we kind of date." Massie knew she was over the senior at this point but she needed to play the cards she had, and Clinton was her joker in this game of I-declare-war. If she could use him to get Lauryn off her back, she would milk it for all it was worth.

"Let your brother start dating a _random _girl you don't really like and let's see how you like it."

Massie eyes narrowed. That would never happen, would it?

* * *

**The Boy: **Heath Cormier

**The Getup: **White and blue shelltop Adidas, light blue Lacoste polo, silver Paul Smith watch, khaki Abercrombie & Fitch skinnies, grey field jacket

**The Girl: **Charlotte Knolls

**The Getup: **grey Rachel Comey open stitch sweater, black Barbour toggle coat, dark wash J Crew toothpick jean, brown canvas tote bag, beige scarf

**The Place: **AP Biology

**The Time: **2:04

"Okay, for groups!" Lisa McCreary announced from the front of the class, her eyes bright and voice exuberant.

Heath stared at her appraisingly. For a teacher, she was pretty hot, he decided. He _especially _liked how tight her yellow shirt was. From his vantage point he could nearly make out the print of her bra, an exciting discovery for any teenaged boy.

The boy looked around the class nervously, wondering who he'd get paired with. He wasn't too familiar with the kids in his classes yet, and they weren't the friendly types either. Well...except for the girls, but that was to be expected. He zoned Ms. McCreary out, hoping he'd end up with a chill dude. He _really _needed to start making friends.

"Heath, you're with Charlotte Knolls." She announced, the brown haired boy biting back a sigh. "Okay, everyone, sit next to your partners."

Heath refused to move.

He thanked his lucky stars that the girl approached him without much issue. The boy took a few moments to appraise her, deciding she looked sort of exotic. With her short, cropped hair she was different from all the girls at Parrington with long flowing locks.

He liked that.

"Hey." She said with a small grin playing on her pouty lips, her liquid latte eyes staring down at him.

"Hey." He responded, smirking back. "So what genetic disorder do you want to do?"

"I don't know, there's tons out there." She began, pulling a notebook from her surprisingly un-flashy tote bag.

"Agreed, I was thinking an after school brainstorm session if you have time." He said smoothly, deciding immediately that he wanted to get to know more of this girl. What could he say? He moved fast.

"Sounds good." She responded easily, her eyes now fixated on her notes.

"Cool."

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Normal wash Goldsign cropped jeans, black 'Pigalle' Christian Louboutin pumps, black 'The Row' tee, sequin Vanessa Bruno jacket, black Chanel bowler hat, brown large Miu Miu clutch

**The Place: **Stewart House

**The Time: **5:03

"Boo." Hunter said with a smirk as he glanced over at his girlfriend, his hands already reaching for her.

"Yes?" She asked, knowing where this was leading.

"C'mere." He whispered, Jenna not needing any more encouragement. She found her way to his lap easily, her legs encasing his strong waist.

"I missed this." She responded, before pressing her lips to his, groaning as his hands went to her waist, underneath her sheer tee.

"Why wear jeans?" He asked as he grasped her center roughly, explaining his displeasure. He wanted full access.

"I like them." She responded with a smile, bucking against his hand. She wanted hishands inside...and now.

"I don't." He hissed back, flipping her on her back and thrusting against her, his dry humping getting her wet already.

"Mmfgh." She moaned helplessly, know he'd won. There was no way around it. "I'll never wear them again." She ground out, attempting to catch his lips in hers.

He refused her, only giving her access to his clothed chest as he hovered over her in pushup position.

"Please." She cried, leaving her own pants and finding the buttons on her offending pants, wanting them off...quickly.

He hadn't touched her for a record three days, only grazing her lips when he found it appropriate. She fucking hated basketball season. The whole thing drove her mad. He grinned at her hurried efforts, sitting up and pulling his own shirt off of his chiseled body.

"You want it?" He asked rhetorically, stretching slightly, causing his six pack to flex at her teasingly.

"Stop." She growled warningly, catapulting herself forward and landing the boy on his back, her mouth attaching itself to his mercilessly.

She wanted this.

"Fuck me." She hissed as she grinded their hips together, nearly crying out at the friction it was causing. It was so...good.

"You want it?" He questioned, slipping his fingers into her underwear expertly and maneuvering her sweet spots with ease.

"Yea, I think I want you to be first." She whispered, her voice suddenly vulnerable and a little sad.

Hunter froze above her.

He didn't _do _virginities.

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Cream Antik Batik tunic, brown fringed Biba waistcoat, white knee high socks, brown Miz Mooz riding boots, brown Rebecca Minkoff 'Beckon' hobo, multicolored bangles, feather necklaces

**The Place: **Riviera Estate

**The Time: **7:13

"Alone for the weekend." Alicia Rivera said with a grin as her eyes floated over to Josh, the spanish boy laid out and waiting.

"I know." He responded with a small wink, grinning at her from his end of the couch.

"I want you." She said plainly, her legs still crossed primly as if she hadn't said such a...vulgar thing.

"I know." He responded just as calmly, knowing he'd wanted this for the longest. He'd been attempting to stay something close to saintly around her for the past week or so, the two so preoccupied with things that weren't each other.

"Can we?" She began suggestively, her eyebrow raised and skirt hiked up a few more inches. She knew how he felt about her legs.

"I mean..." He replied, his eyes flashing in lust. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"Just stop the formality already and fuck me." She spat fiercely, Josh knowing he had no choice but to comply.

His hands made quick work of the dress and she took care of the shoes, naked within a matter of moments, the boy following soon after.

It was too easy, really.

They'd done this enough times to know where everything was and how it all worked, and there was no need for formality, or even foreplay.

She impaled herself on his lap easily, her moans ringing through the high ceilings of her basement as he filled her to the hilt, the two now joined in the most intimate way.

"Fuck I love you." She groaned as she began to move up and down, setting a slow, tantalizing speed.

Josh chose to enjoy the scenery, watching her bounce on him, her tits calling to him eagerly and her face completely screwed up in pleasure.

Pleasure only he was providing.

Alicia continued to grind against him slowly, loving the feeling of him filling her each by inch and then completely gone again.

"I love you too." He managed to breathe back at her, his tongue thick with lust and voice lost.

He reached up to fondle a nipple, _his nipple_ - as he liked to think of it, pinching her just to remind her that he controlled her pleasure. She cried out, Josh resisting the urge to moan her name.

He loved the sound of her moans.

He never got tired. No matter how many times he'd been inside of her, he couldn't get enough.

Never enough.

He'd never get used to the feeling of her wrapping her around him when they initially joined, her body sucking him in like a lost sailor to port. He'd never get used to the sound of her voice when he hit that spot that pressed him against her clit and opening all at the same time. And most importantly, he'd never get used to the sight of her writhing beneath him or above him, making him feel like he was on top of the world.

God he loved this girl.

Through his musings, he hadn't even noticed the pace increase, Alicia bouncing on him like a madwoman, her moans loud and throaty.

It called him to further attention, needing to pound in her and mark her even further.

Without warning he flipped her to her back, ignoring her gasp of surprise. He pounded instead, his strokes fast, deep and unyielding.

"Oh fuck, fuck me!" Alicia cried throatily, her legs trapping his waist in a vice grip.

He didn't mind the new command, pistoning in and out of her tight body as fast he could manage, losing his mind in her ministrations. He felt himself getting close, but he wanted to hold of, needing to feel her center milk him like a suckling babe.

He continued to press into her over and over, satisfied only when she screamed her orgasm, hugging him close to her body as she rode out the waves, Josh pulling out and releasing without even moving her an inch.

He had to admit, they were getting good at this.

She kissed him sloppily before letting him go, chest heaving and hair askew.

"Cleaning up?" He asked playfully, ignoring the small glare she shot his way. She hated being dirty.

"Si." She hissed in her second language, her eyes flashing in anger but the rest of her face blissful and satiated.

"Shower?" He questioned, knowing they'd be ready for round two as soon as they made their way to her bathroom.

Her eyes flashed again, but this time in anticipation, her lips curving into a small smile. "Si."

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Embroidered white tank, beige The Row fessing coat, grey sweatpants, antique brown and cream Romwe oxfords, leather J.W. Hulme bag, gold tribal necklace, beige pullover with leather elbows

**The Place: **Merrill "Cottage"

**The Time: **1:13 AM

"Really?" Kristen asked as she shivered beneath her layers, pissed as fuck.

"We won't have a technician until the morning." Jesse responded, a tad apologetically, once again surprising the blonde. He'd been slightly warmer to her the whole week, but not much.

She'd gotten two Penny-worthy smirks, and one full blown smile. The smile had nearly knocked her over it was so dazzling. She didn't understand how the redhead could be lesbian.

"Take me to Zach's." She responded angrily, knowing the Barkley's would put her up if necessary. And there was always the Whitney's if that failed.

"I can't do that, and you know it." He answered her before turning away to get closer to the large fire they'd created in the living room's hearth, the flames dancing spectacularly across his hair. He was so gorgeous. It was a pity that he had to be an asshole while at it.

"Why not?" She asked indignantly, wanting to get somewhere warm and wifi accessible.

"Because it isn't correct." He said easily, not even glancing back in her direction.

"Oh fuck formality." She said as her teeth began to chatter, her layers not doing much of anything.

"Oh, Kristen, manners." He tsked lightly, but the tone let her know he was joking, something he'd been doing often. She liked the more familiar Jesse, the more amiable Jesse.

He glanced at her and she could swear she saw pity flash across his eyes, looking at her with a slightly worried frown. "Are you really that cold?"

"Yes." She hissed as if it should've been obvious, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well come here. You'll never be warm without some body heat."

Kristen balked. He was asking her to what? Touch him? Dare she say cuddle?

"Don't look at me like that." He spat before exiting the room altogether, leaving Kristen a little wanting and alotta upset. She hated when he just left her like that.

But he wasn't gone for long, returning with what she assumed to be all the blankets in the house. "Take off everything except for your sweatpants and shirt." He instructed, Kristen too stunned to respond.

She began to strip, confused when he peeled off and his coat and shoes too.

Was he going to fuck her?

She realized she didn't like that idea particularly well, wishing it would be something a little warmer and maybe a tad more romantic.

"Where are your parents?" She asked anxiously, hoping they didn't walk in on the two.

"Out." He responded, ending the conversation there. The finality in his tone suggested they'd be out for a while.

So they were going to fuck.

After all, why lay out all the blankets in pillows in a makeshift bed?

"Lay down." He instructed after he seemed satisfied with the arrangements, Kristen confused as to why he had to be so clinical about the whole thing. Didn't he have a little romance in him?

She lay on the floor, the hard surface, cushioned by the many blankets and stared at the ceiling, hoping once he got on top of her he'd become a little nicer.

He got in next to her instead, his body heat warming her along with the three comforters piled on top of them.

"Why do you look like you're waiting for something?" He questioned snidely, waiting for her to roll over and face him.

"I'm praying." She lied before rolling to face him, his eyes flickering with light. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, her lips pouting in thought.

"Because, I don't need my girlfriend freezing to death." He answered, staring at her lips. Did he want to kiss her? She wondered idly.

"Do you like that word..." She began, testing the waters. He didn't seem to object to her continuing. "Girlfriend?"

He smirked at her. "Maybe."

"So tell me a secret." She said with a small smile, wanting to pass the time.

"I don't do that."

"Please?" She begged, making her eyes watery and lips pouty, a tip she'd picked up from years of begging her mother for things.

"Fine." He sighed.

Kristen tried not to grin too wide.

"I'm disgusted by today's music. I can sing and write better than half these popstars." He said smugly, watching as Kristen's face contorted into a smirk.

"That's not a secret. That's you being an ass."

He huffed at her. "Your turn."

"I think I'm falling in love." She whispered, her eyes downcast as she said the words.

"With who?" He asked, eyes suddenly vibrant and attentive.

"Nobody." She responded at an equally low volume, hoping he'd drop it.

He did.

"Your turn again?"

"Since when was this a game?" He shot, a small glare in his eyes.

"Since I made it one!"

"I lost my virginity to Penny."

Kristen gaped. "What?"

"I've never told anyone that." He mused, the grin on his face wistful as he recalled the memory.

"I thought Penny was-"

"She is." He answered quickly.

"But-"

"We just wanted to. She wasn't going to with another guy most likely, and I couldn't say no. We just did it."

"So, when was this?"

"The past summer."

Kristen nodded. "Oh."

"Your turn."

"You freak me out."

"How so?"

"You're so intimidating, I think my heart does somersaults whenever you get near me." She blurted, wishing she hadn't done it. But the word vomit had began and she couldn't stop it. "Sometimes I hide from you so I don't feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"And I thought you weren't interesting." He responded with a self satisfied smirk before his mask returned. "But don't get any mushy ideas."

"Scouts honor...your turn."

"I like you."

Kristen grinned at him. Fuck that, she beamed. One could swear her smile was brighter than the fire surrounding them like a full body halo.

"I thought no mushy stuff."

Instead of replying, he kissed her.

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black sleeveless UNIF 'Peace Off' muscle tee, suede Michael by Michael Kors open jacket, dark wash J Brand skinnies, black vintage Chanel bag, black Rebecca Minkoff wayfarers, black studded booties

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **White Day Birger et Mikkelsen lace vest, black floral TopShop dress, black Uggs, black Falke tights, black Stella McCartney handbah, Chan Luu horn pendant

**10:34**

**Starbucks, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, December 1st**

"You don't understand C, like I need a _break_." Dylan lamented as she sipped at her decaf coffee, wanting to throw it at someone, preferably the father to her child. "I love him so much, but being pregnant, sometimes I want to just _fuck _him, and other times, I can't even stand to be around him."

"It's definitely just hormones." Claire responded faux-expertly, trying to make her friend feel better. In truth, she wasn't in any position to help, _anyone_, but she could try. "I think you just need more days like this, and maybe throw in some massages and you should be okay."

"You're right." Dylan answered with a smile, her emotions already switched to another setting. Claire resisted the urge to sigh and claw her eyes out. If she were Phoenix she would've taken off a _week_.

"So what's up with the whole Omega thing?" Dylan enquired, hating that she was always out of the loop considering her "condition".

"Over." The natural beauty responded, sort of happy the thing never really came to fruition. It was all too much scheming for her tastes.

"Wait, where's Nina?"

"She left out for Spain with Alicia's parents and the babies on Wednesday...doesn't anyone tell you these things?"

The redhead glared back at her blonde counterpart. "Not anymore."

"Well, you're not missing too much, sweaaarr." She trilled, wishing she could just crawl up into a whole and get away from any issues.

"Ugh, maybe not, but being pregnant sucks sometimes." Dylan felt a small kick. "Only sometimes." She responded to her unborn baby girl as if soothing her.

Claire just watched on in amazement. What had happened to the insecure redhead from middle school?

"So how's the whole Cam thing shaping up?"

"Horrible." The blonde responded, slumping further in her chair and playing with the fabric of her jacket. "I'm still in love, but it's like...I can't take him back."

"I understand _that_." Dylan responded, knowing messing around and taking Phoenix back got her into this situation in the first place.

"What should I do?" Claire asked helplessly, shoving Starbucks' signature green straw in her mouth and inhaling the rest of her passion fruit tea.

"I think you should talk to him, hear him out."

"That's the last thing I'm gonna do." The blonde responded stubbornly.

"Okay C, but if you're not careful, you'll lose him forever."

Claire felt a pang of sadness. Not forever...

* * *

**The Guy: **Cam Fisher

**The Getup: **Grey and red varsity jacket, baby blue Reiss v neck sweater, dark wash Cheap Monday skinny jeans, american print Converse

**The Girl: **Sheila Ordeneaux

**The Getup: **Strapless white corseted Leifsdottir dress, army green khaki parka, grey knee high socks, brown Frye knee high flat boots, black Balenciaga bag

**The Place: **Layne Abeley's Estate

**The Time: **4:29 PM

"So...junior." Sheila said with a wide grin, her toothy smile cute and sexy.

Well Cam didn't really know. He was high off his ass.

Everything looked really trippy and Sheila seemed delectable.

"Wassup?" He asked as he took another drag, ecstatic that Harris had left him with a whole blunt to himself.

"You ever fucked a girl before?" She asked bluntly, her white dress lying about her innocence. The girl obviously knew a few tricks of the trade.

She looked kind of like Claire. But not really.

But it was close enough so that his eyes weren't red from smoking _and _crying.

He didn't know you could take a break up this hard.

Pushing the thought from his mind the brown haired boy took another harsh drag, knowing every suck made her disappear just a little more.

He only needed a little.

A little time to forget and a little time to pretend this wasn't happening to him.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and he passed Sheila the 'j', knowing it was most likely Harris telling him to get his ass together.

He stared at the screen.

Claire?

* * *

**AN: **okay. So...**iheartme104,** what we discussed is not in this chapter and I realized timeline wise, I need it to be a little more in the future. BUT I WONT FORGET. Haha. Anyways. I'm tired. Onto reviews.

**Runningthroughmydreamsx3: **here's my reply at 3:38 AM. Haha. & YAY. I hope there's none this time either. & WHY do you think that? You're not on your way out. Pish posh. Lol. & thank you! & Clairington are cute besties in my opinion. I really enjoy them. & aww jesse hate. No fun! Haha. & Ohh nix...i like that nickname!

**Iheartme104: **mmm you left me hanging tonight! Lol. I totes texted last! & haha, they always almost do something but they never do! & haha, I know, but with Odessa you knew it wouldn't last long. & oh no, you'll love him again I promise. If you had a preggo dylan as your gf at 16 you'd leave too. Lmao. & isn't twila funsicles?! Funsicles isn't a word but it's 3:41 AM soo...i can do what I want. Anyways. Reply to my text. & REVIEW.

**BrownEyedBeauty: **& he'll never move on, as is seen in this chapter. Haha. & AWW it'll all be okay. Massie: it wasn't nina no worries, odessa just has ears on everything. I love dyleonix too, like whaaat. & haha, yeah, kris is getting karma big time.

**Lelein: **AWWW im so sorry! I know that must suck, but im glad I could help a little bit 3333

**Rissy bby: **& OH GOD NO. Lol. I'm bold but not that bold. Their bro-sis relationship is too like...adorable for that. I could never. & I have to be bold! Lol. I cant help it. & sounds interesting, but do you think many people would use it?

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **thank you! & haha right. Twila scares the shit outta everyone. & Odessa has a soft spot for Mass. & nah, she doesnt. Plus penny for the win! Haha.

**Thisgirlontheotherstuff: **Clairington friendship rocks, just saying. Dyleonix: he couldn't leave. He loves he too much. Kresse: arent they kinda fun? Haha. & the thirst! Ahh, another of my favorite phrases. You're just too good! & massie: & haha, no, massie is just skillful. She knows saving Clinton will force a favor from Lauryn. & it's a big secret!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **haha, no he wont! Dont' worry!

**KristenH8r: **I think like a good 90 percent of my reviewers are clam shippers haha. & he could never! & haha, massie doesnt realize she's a freshie!

**Thatgurlangela: **lol I understand. No worries! Soon soon! & just power through. I promise it gets better. It's filled with symbolism and all that fun stuff.

**Dani likes to Cheer: **lol! & clairington as friends?

**MaterialGal: **thank you!

**Kelly113013: **thank you so much! Also thank you for taking the time out to review every chap and all that! I love to have a new consistent reviewer! If you need anything, like advice or writing help and all that, my inbox is always open! I cant get to all of your reviews now, BUT IM READING THEM I SWEAR! Lol. I hope you and your best friend are enjoying the story. Im also really sorry about what happened to your friend! Thanks for the reviews! They're amazing.

**How to forget: **yay! It's my guilty pleasure too! Massie: I love them as sibs! Haha. & he'll be back soon enough, no worries. Claire: & yay! Cus some people hate my Claire, which I understand and don't all at the same time. Like what about her is so bad? & haha no clairington. Kristen: she's getting back to it! Haha. & they're like my fantasy relationship. Actually. Haha. & they're all alive, they'll come back soon, no worries. Dylan: thats what I said! I knew he'd need to take a break at some point, like she was being cray cray. But no worries, they'll be fine. Jenna: she's back! Lol. They all take breaks from the chaps sometimes (AKA IM LAZY) lol. & Alicia: ohh, it'll be there soon enough! & you'll see!

**PaperPanda: **it's all good. School comes first! & Clairington is like adorable as friends to me. I can't see them being like in a relationship...but sometimes I get inspired. Lmao. & haha the AMOUNT OF CLAM SUPPORTERS. Through the effing roof. Haha. & I like that you like claire. She's one of my faves. Claniel is like a backburner couple. He comes into play at one point so don't sleep on him yet. Dyleonix...YAY someone understands!

**TheShayyyjayy: **Jenna: they'll be okay no worries. Massie: arent they adorbs?! Lol im updating as fast as my fingers can type!

**ChocolateSkittles: **DYLEONIX. Yay. & haha. Asses together? Sounds like it makes sense. And he'll be a stronger presence soon enough. Haha. & the tension explodes. Actually your review, which I read while writing this, kind of pushed me in the direction of th ekiss! & haha, see there ya go! & haha, it'll be a fun one to write.

K. 4:04. It takes forever to reply to y'all's reviews! Like if im dead tired, and the chap's over...i know it's not really over. Lol. But yes. I love you all. Poll's all open and whatnot, so go vote, even though there's so many already voting for a particular one (which I happen to love too so it's gucci), but yes. Cast your vote! I love you all. Im tired as hellllllllll. My fingers hurt. I wrote you guys like a sex scene and a half. So yes. NIGHT.


	31. If I Had My Way

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black sleeveless UNIF 'Peace Off' muscle tee, suede Michael by Michael Kors open jacket, dark wash J Brand skinnies, black vintage Chanel bag, black Rebecca Minkoff wayfarers, black studded booties

**6:34**

**Lyons Household, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, December 1st**

"You called?" Cam asked stiffly as he examined the girl standing in front of him, her face stricken in grief and clear blue eyes watery.

"Do you love me?" Claire asked brokenly, her emotions all over the place.

"Claire..." The boy began with a sigh, only one eye visible beneath the fringe. It was Claire's favorite, the fir-colored green one. It stared at her in hesitation, and this made her nervous.

"Just answer." She attempted, her body shaking in anticipation. Even if they wouldn't be together now...at least she would know it wasn't forever as Dylan had suggested. She couldn't do forever without him.

"..." Cam paused and the silence seemed like an eternity, the air tense and pregnant. "Yes." He said finally, his eyes misting over as the admission crushed him.

"Good." Claire panted before throwing herself at him, her lips pressing against his firmly.

It was then that the world froze. But this time for a different reason. Before she was full of apprehension and now she was fearless. Cam didn't resist but his lips didn't press back against hers hungrily.

The blonde pulled back in confusion, fresh tears on the brink of spilling. She studied Cam's face, seeing his twin expression.

"...What's wrong?" She questioned, her heart constricting.

"I...don't know." Cam ground out, his hands in his pockets.

"Do you not want me anymore?" Claire asked, her voice empty and struggling.

"Of course I want you." He answered, the tears building further. Instead of responding, Claire simply wrapped her arms around his body, holding him against her and refusing to let him out of her grasp. His arms wrapped around to encase her, crushing her to him almost painfully.

The small blonde would've complained if she didn't need this _so _much at the moment.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, unmoving.

Cam spoke first. "Claire I'm scared."

The blonde moved to answer him, but he stopped her. "I've never been so hurt in my life. Like I cried, a lot more than I'd ever admit."

"I'm so sorry for making you feel like that." She whispered against his chest, the tears on her face imprinted on her cheeks.

"It's not your fault." He told her, stroking her hair. "I just don't know how to deal with you leaving me Claire. Like, I don't think you understand how much I care. When you broke up with me, I thought I was going to fall apart."

"I thought I was going to fall apart when I found out you had sex with Kris." She responded, the tears in her eyes falling again.

Cam pulled her away from his chest to stare into her eyes, pretending not to see the anguish. "That was a mistake. The biggest mistake I've ever made. I didn't expect to take it that far...since that, I haven't done anything you would hate me for."

"I understand." The blonde responded, her eyes sincere.

"So...where do we go from here?" He asked, looking at her in that sheepish way that made her insides melt.

"I think you know where..." Claire began coyly, managing to muster some sort of sensuality even in her state.

"Fuck, Claire, I missed you." He growled before lifting her into his arms and pressing his lips fiercely against hers.

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Maroon sleeveless Boy by Band of Outsiders bib shirt, oversized grey boatneck Thakoon sweater, black polyester shorts, bare feet

**The Girl: **Penny Steedly

**The Getup: **Oatmeal Jil Sander knit pullover, black double-breasted Alexander McQueen coat, dark wash Adriano Goldschmied skinnies, blood red Alexander McQueen ankle booties, navy DVF bag

**The Place: **Merrill "Cottage"

**The Time: **9:34

"You rang?" Penny asked as she entered one of the many guest rooms, a slightly frazzled Kristen inside.

"He kissed me Pen." She said with a sharp inhale, completely thrown by the entire situation. Jesse Merrill _kissed_ her. That was just...unreal. It wasn't as if she could tell anyone. No one **understood**. Only the girl standing in front of her would understand the seriousness of the thing.

Penny clapped her hands, beaming triumphantly. "I told you."

"He _likes_ me, Pen." She strained, intending to impress upon her just what was occurring.

"Again, I told you." She said before peeling off her coat and tossing it on the chaise, sitting on the bed next to the blonde. "He's really digging you Kris. Have you guys done anything else?"

"Nope. We just kissed...for what seems like hours and then we fell asleep." Kristen answered, resisting the urge to sigh at the memory. It had been perfect. "And we shared secrets." She continued with a small grin, her heart pounding in excitement.

"Like what?" Penny asked, her small features widening as she grinned in hope.

"Like the fact that you guys..."

The girl gasped. "He _told _you?" Her blue eyes flickered in anger. "I'm totally gonna lose my lesbian street cred now."

Kristen shook her head and giggled. "I think it's really sweet that you guys are so close."

"I suspect that you're the most tolerant person...ever." Penny mused, appraising her.

"I suspect that I'm only okay with this _because _you're lesbian." The blonde responded fiercely, a smile playing on the other girl's lips in return.

"You really are feisty."

"She is, isn't she?" Jesse asked as he entered the room unannounced. Kristen still thought it was scary how he had this artful way of reentering the picture, inserting the correct commentary upon his silent arrival.

"It's really creepy how you do that." Kristen vocalized, her eyes studying him carefully.

He glared at her in irritation, settling on the chair before grinning at Penny. "How are you love?"

"Peachy, thanks." She responded with a scoff and a laugh, amused at the amounts of sexual attention bound to set the room on fire.

"So, I have a date to get to, so I think I'll be leaving soon..." The redhead started, watching their twin expressions of horror unfold (which proved difficult considering their placement, one on either side of her vision). "Are you guys afraid to be alone?" She questioned, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

"No." They said simultaneously, Penny rolling her eyes at the pair. Sure they weren't.

_{3 hours later}_

"So..." Kristen began, settling in front of the tv next to her _boyfriend_.

"Yes Kristen?" He asked, his body language stiff and careful.

"Last night?" She asked, her heart speeding up as she thought of the future. She couldn't help herself but she found herself thinking of babies and college romance.

"What about it?" He asked, his jaw flexing.

Kristen took a second, a little taken aback. _What about it?_ "What does it mean?"

"I like you?" He asked, looking at her strangely.

The blonde sighed internally. Even when being "nice" he was still Jesse.

"I'm not going to suddenly transform into some obsessed boyfriend type, but I will be nicer...I think. No promises." He flashed a grin at her, and she couldn't help but grin back, finding herself attached to his lips moments later.

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Polka dotted L'Angence ruffle blouse, khaki and black 10 Crosby bi-color trench, red cropped Barney's trousers, black Alexander Wang 'Lia' shoulder bag, Isabel Marant necklace, black Stella McCartney sunglasses, caramel suede wedge booties

**4:53 PM**

**Thomas Residence, Westchester, NY**

**Sunday, December 2nd**

"I think we need to talk." Jenna managed as she watched Hunter switch shirts, his muscles beckoning her to his body. He was just so...so..._so_...just no words.

"About?" He asked as he spun to face her, clad in a fresh white tee.

"Us." She responded, Hunter's eyes snapping to hers with a small amount of panic apparent. "More specifically the other night."

"Oh...that." He answered, his eyes suddenly finding his bed spread intensely interesting.

"Yea...you just stopped and got up."

"It's just...I didn't know you were a virgin."

"Is that a problem?" Jenna asked slightly shocked. And that was rare...Jenna usually anticipated everything.

"I mean...kinda yes. I don't _like _taking a girl's virginity." He admitted, biting his lip.

"Explain." She answered calmly, willing to understand whatever ludicrous thing this could be.

"I don't want a girl getting all attached to me and whatnot. I took Lauryn's and she went all evil."

Jenna choked back a gasp. "But what happened to you wanting me to love you."

"I know. It's just..." He paused to sigh. "I can't promise you certain things and I think that if we have sex it'll just complicate things."

"Promise me what?" She asked, heated at this point. "Commitment?"

"Jenna don't give me that." He warned, glaring at her from his imposing place at the foot of his bed.

"It's not like you're faithful." She hissed, knowing she hit him where it hurt.

"But I've been actually trying for you." He attempted, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. He never did.

"That doesn't change that you fucked Tam."

"I didn't do it on purpose, I was drunk and..."

"So you mean to tell me, that if I go fuck some boy because I'm drunk it's okay?"

Hunter growled at her, scaring the brunette slightly. "You're mine. Don't you fucking dare."

"See?" She said for emphasis, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Don't fuck anyone." He responded gravely, getting on the bed and glaring at her.

"I thought we were off this subject." She responded insolently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We are. Just don't." He told her angrily as if she'd done it already. Now hovering over her body, he ran his fingers along her sheer blouse, gripping her forearms and pressing her into the bed, his body pinning her beneath him.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" She asked, feeling helpless.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't ever _want _another boy." He responded, latching onto her neck and biting and sucking, leaving a mark that would let everyone know just who she belonged to.

"How?" Jenna asked, gasping underneath him, the fire deep in her belly unmistakable.

"I'm gonna make love to you." He whispered against her ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and nibbling lightly.

Jenna arched off the bed, moaning so loud she was sure his mother would be investigating soon enough.

"Now?" She panted, ready to shimmy out of her pants and give into him.

He pulled away from her and smiled down at her deviously, his eyes dark with lust.

"No."

Jenna pouted, pushing herself in his direction.

"You wore jeans, I don't like those." He responded with a wink, Jenna resisting the urge to cry.

She was burning every _fucking _pair of jeans she had.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Striped red and white 'Eiffel Tower' TopShop maternity sweater, dark wash Hollister skinnies, tall sand Uggs

**The Place: **Marvil Estate

**The Time: **9:53

"Baby." Dylan said with a sigh from her side of the bed, her eyes roving over Phoenix's body next to her.

"Yes?" He questioned, opening a solitary eye to stare at her questioningly. His body was still in the throes of sleep, wanting to go back to it as soon as possible.

"I love you." She whispered, running a hand over this bicep lightly. They'd been so up and down lately, she didn't want him to doubt her love...ever. If that meant saying it every day, she would.

"I love you too." He responded softly, his arm reaching out to pull her to him, pressing their body's flush together.

His hand nestled on the underside of her growing stomach, becoming the 'big spoon' in their sleeping arrangement. "Now go to sleep."

Dylan grinned and got comfortable, not understanding how something could feel this right.

In a few months they'd see the face of their baby girl, hopefully a mix of them. But she decided she wouldn't mind if it looked exactly like him either. She would be such a beautiful little girl.

She was so overwhelmed she could cry...but she was used to feeling like that these days. Dylan hated being emotional and happy and horny all at the same time. It was all very confusing.

"I'm not tired." She said with a sigh after a few moments eliciting a moan from the boy behind her. "It's only 10."

"But I am."

"I think you're the pregnant one Nix." She said playfully, earning a merciless poke in the ribs. She giggled in response before rolling around to kiss, him, the feat a little more difficult than she would like.

Her belly separated them a little, Dylan missing the closeness of being flush against his body.

"Don't even try it, I'm sleeping." Phoenix warned, spanking her growing backside lightly.

"But Phoenix..." She whined, leaning in to press a kiss to the bridge of his nose.

"Dylan Marvil." He responded tiredly, his eyes still shut. She knew he couldn't resist the intimate little kiss.

"Just a quick one." She promised, before rolling him on his back excitedly, straddling him.

"Ugh fine." He responded, eyes still shut. He allowed himself to be unsheathed, Dylan pulling down his pajama pants in one swift motion. He figured she'd go to work soon enough, and then she'd roll off, leaving him to sleep in peace.

Instead he felt a different warmth encase him, the warmth of a mouth.

His eyes widened. "Dylan?"

"Mmm?" She questioned, her pretty red lips filled.

She'd never..."Dylan, oh my god." He groaned, his eyes searching hers as he bucked his hips wanting her to take him as deep as she possibly could.

Her leafy greens captivated his and gazed unwavering, Phoenix unsure he could last long.

Thank _god _he'd woken up.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black Old Navy l/s shirt, black D&G tuxedo blazer, black DKNY leggings, black Burberry Prorsum shearling platform bootie, black Mayle 'Billie Douce' bag, grey Yossi scarf, black aviators

**The Guy: **Heath Cormier

**The Getup: **White D-Squared cotton polo, off-white authentic Vans, cream striped Topman cardigan, grey beanie, dark wash skinnies

**The Place: **Block Estate

**The Time: **10:57

"Mom?" Massie questioned as a flustered Kendra entered the kitchen where Massie and Heath sat, in the middle of a conversation about his new "interest".

The older Block looked about ready to explode, pacing across the floor in tan leather DKNY riding boots. "Darling, you know I love you.." she began, scaring the brunette. This seemed like an awkward goodbye.

"Yea..." The younger girl responded, her eyes now training on her mother, attempting to decipher what was in front of her. She looked into the room next to them, the parlor and saw a few duffel's. "Where are you going?"

"Paris. With Vet." She answered shortly, fixing her hair into a chignon. "I know I tried to be okay with this, but I can't."

"So are you just leaving?" The brunette questioned, her eyes filling with tears.

"Not for long. A few weeks at the most. I just need time to collect my thoughts."

Massie gulped down the emotion blocking her throat and nodded, looking at Heath who grabbed her hand across the table.

Kendra watched the exchange in genuine surprise, her eyes widening and looking at the two. "You guys aren't..." She asked, a hand flying to her chest. That would be too much to bear.

Massie's eyes got wide and she stood, throwing all of her social graces out of the window. "God no mom. Heath just happens to be the only one supporting me while my _mother _is up and leaving me."

"I know this is hard but..." Kendra began, Massie holding up a hand to silence her, surprising both women.

"I don't want to hear it."

Without another word Kendra turned on her heel and left, Heath staring at Massie worriedly once the door shut in finality.

"You okay sis?" He asked, his hand grabbing hers again.

"I'm good." She responded numbly, a tear escaping.

"Claire?" He questioned next, smiling softly when she nodded her head, biting her lip in an effort to not fall apart.

The blonde entered after a few minutes, clad in an oversized blue VS Pink 'Love Pink' tee, scrunched up black sweats and teal Roxy flip-flops. She rushed to her best friend, her arms wrapping around her neck. "I'm sorry Mass."

"It's okay." She sniffled unconvincingly, clutching onto the Floridian as if her life depended on it.

"Is there anything you want?" Claire questioned, eager to help.

"Derrick."

_{20 minutes later}_

"Why?" Derrick asked as he entered Massie Block's bedroom, feeling strange in his old stomping grounds.

"Why what?" She asked as she looked over at him from her bed, now wearing an oversized yellow tee and black VS Pink shorts, her hair tied up into a messy bun and her face makeup free.

It was Massie at her most vulnerable, but somehow, she didn't mind.

"Why'd you call me over here?" He questioned, his eyes piercing.

"I need you." She whimpered, looking like an animal from the sad animal abuse commercials.

Derrick watched her carefully, attempting to gauge the situation before he made any sudden movements. He advanced upon her slowly, watching her curl into a ball and lie on her side facing away from her.

The blonde sat on her bed cautiously, his orbs gazing upon her intensely.

"What happened?"

"My mom left." She responded shakily, her voice quiet and hard to make out.

"I'm sorry." Derrick said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder and stroke her arm.

They stayed like that for a few quiet minutes, Massie inhaling sharply quickly before continuing. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure Mass." He responded, his eyes combing her seemingly fragile body in pity. He hated seeing her look so sad.

"Can you just hold me?"

Derrick froze for a moment before deciding this was the right thing to do, climbing in beside her and pressing her to his body, the feeling familiar.

"Just go to sleep, and try not to think of it." He whispered against her neck, pressing a small kiss to her hair before feeling the girl relax in his arms. "Good night, Mass."

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Teal tank, black, grey and silver Supra sneakers, blue Free City sweatpants

**3:05 PM**

**Dance Studio, Parrington, Westchester**

**Monday, December 3rd**

"Okay girls!" Toni Williams said from the front of the room, her back to the barre equipped mirror. "The basketball team has their first game this Friday against our rival Riverside Prep, so we have to make sure we're completely on point."

The girls nodded, and Alicia looked to her left and right, looking warily at Crista Samuels. The girl was just down right scary.

"We're gonna start with a simple warmup, a hundred high kicks each leg, then we'll do some technique." She ordered, the speakers flooding with the sounds of Janet Jackson's 'Feedback'.

The latina inhaled sharply. She was so out of shape, she knew this wouldn't go well.

Toni did the warm ups along side of them, her black fleece capri Nike sweats swishing with her as she went. "To be on this team, we need to be _in shape_," She looked pointedly at Alicia who had begun to breathe heavily, and they were only on high kick 35. "And perfect."

"We'll be expected to perform well, considering last year we took home the championship." She continued, mobilizing so she could watch the ranks.

Alicia stole a glance, noticing everyone else didn't seem to be as worn out as her.

"We're doing a hip hop routine to "Now Drop" by Timbaland. It's high energy, fast paced."

"How long do we have to learn this?" A skinny, black-haired girl named Vanessa, her voice strained.

"Three days...more than enough time." Toni hissed, counting out the last 20 kicks. "SWITCH."

The kicking began on the opposite leg, the girls looking relieved at their small break. "I need my girls good. So shape up or get _out_."

Alicia rolled her eyes at this. She could out dance these girls. She knew it in her bones.

"We're doing leather leggings, different colored tanks, and leather vests. Everything is provided. Got it?" She questioned rhetorically, never missing a step.

They finished the kicks after what seemed like an eternity, the girls all gasping once they'd finished.

"If you think this is hard, just _wait _until we start stiletto training." Toni said with a self-satisfied smirk, snapping her fingers. "Isolations, and ah, one!"

Alicia groaned, this would be a _long _season.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White 'The Row' tank, black Rick Owens fitted leather jacket, bright blue Cimarron skinnies, black Takizen scarf-shawl, studded black Christian Louboutin stiletto booties, black Chanel quilted bag

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Black leggings, black short Uggs, black Marc by Marc Jacobs tote, black with floral skirt dress, gothic style ring

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Knitted oatmeal sweater, sheer purple patterned Rag & Bone ruffle maxi skirt, honey Steve Madden fringed bootie, vintage Chanel bag, gold Jhala statement necklace

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Black lace BCBG fitted l/s top, grey pullover with hearts, black wax coated jeans, magenta Giuseppe Zanotti wedges, purple suede tote, multicolored bangles

**The Boy: **Heath Cormier

**The Getup: **Black and white nautical striped pullover, blue button down(underneath the sweater), leather jacket with attached sweatshirt, tweed Blaak Harris trousers, white Gucci sneakers

**The Place: **Block Estate

**The Time: **7:55

"So...Heath," Alicia began staring at the boy in amazement. "I heard you play guitar."

"Yea." He responded gruffly, knowing her boyfriend sat just a few feet away watching him like a hawk.

"Play for us?" She asked hopefully, the boy looking at her sheepishly. "I mean..."

"Oh please!" Dylan begged in tandem, looking over at him from her perch on the plush couch.

Massie grinned at the exchange. It had been such a long time since she'd had everyone over, and while she was hurting, she just needed the people who loved her most. The people she knew the best.

"Okay, fine." The boy relented, leaving the room to get the guitar.

"Hey Rivera, stop ogling my bro would you?" Massie shot jokingly, watching Josh's jaw tense up.

"Yea, I agree." He hissed, pulling her closer to him.

"_Calmate_." The latina stressed, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I just like music."

"Sure, and I just like Rihanna for her awesome voice." He responded bitterly, earning a shoulder swat from Claire.

"Hey! She's talented." She spat, her eyes going back to the tv screen once she was satisfied with her hit.

"Whatever you say Lyons." Derrick answered, grinning at her lazily from the couch.

Heath returned moments later, the girls suddenly at attention and grinning at him like certifiable idiots. Massie felt a soft pang of jealousy.

When she'd accepted this whole brother thing, she didn't really anticipate sharing all of her friends too. The brunette swallowed her irritation instead, her amber eyes turning on him to listen to a voice she didn't know he even possessed.

He began strumming, the sound clear and melodic.

Then his mouth opened, silencing the room.

He sang the words to a song Massie didn't know, and by the end she was positively speechless, blinking back the tears that were suddenly in her throat. (**AN: **in my mind he's singing skinny love by bon iver...little side note)

"Wow." Jenna said with a low whistle once he finished, looking at him in amazement. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah, it's kind of just my passion in life." He joked, Massie beaming at him in response. She resisted the urge to run and hug him, knowing it would look beyond lame.

"Yea, bro you're good." Kemp said with a "manly bro nod", physically resisting the urge to smile.

"I mean, I'm okay."

"No seriously, I think you're officially my new favorite person." Claire gushed, earning a withering look from Massie.

Favorite person? But wait, these were _her_ friends...

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **White Alexander Wang racerback shirt, grey Chloe jacket, dark wash skinnies, greecian Bernardo tie sandals, grey Chanel tote

**6:45 AM**

**Merrill Cottage, Rhode Island**

**Tuesday, December 4th**

Kristen groaned as she sat on the toilet, yanking down her underwear hoping she'd find blood. Looking at her Myla Evelyn underwear she found nothing, her heart sinking deeper into her stomach.

She was three weeks late.

She'd been regular since the first time she'd gotten her period, never late and never early.

"Fuck." She grumbled as she pulled her pants up, trudging over to the mirror and staring at her reflection.

"I had sex with Cam..." She began counting back the days. Her eyes widened in horror.

She couldn't be...right?

* * *

**AN: **HEYY. So im going to new york for a week, so there might not be a chap :p but im gonna try I swear! It might happen when I go see my friend for a few days in le Hamptons. So yes. I LOVE YALL. Onto the review replies. BTW. I think im gonna start shouting out my reviewers stories. So if you guys have any stories you write that you want me to check out and I love it bunches, I'll definitely make sure to tell everybody to go read yours too! BTW...whaddya guys think about a guy chap every 10 chaps or so?

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **lol I love when they admit their feelings. But as you can see, jesse is still jesse!

**Kelly113013: **I cant keep up with all of your fantastic reviews! Lol. So im gonna kinda reply generally. Thank you for reviewing all the chaps! You're amazing, I'm glad your liking the story so far, and I really j'adore when you put in the little quotes from the story and comment! So yea, keep reading! I hope you voted in the name poll on my profile! & im glad you worked out the whole reading thing with your sister! Lol .

**Runningthroughmydreamsx3: **haha I used it at one point in this chap! & oh no! You're so good I need you to continue. Which ones are you talking about specifically? & au revoir! I hope this chap is to your satisfaction!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **hey! Massie: lol, if there's one thing massie has, it is balls. & haha, I dont think she's ready for it. Jolicia: haha, was the scene satisfactory? I think it was time for them to get to knocking the boots. Lol. Kresse: haha, kristen is just so used and abused at this point, she just doesnt know. & haha, I like that he hurts her feelings too. Dylan: he always comes back! Haha. & thats my thing, I understand the wanting to walk out cus pregnant girls is cray. Jennter: haha yea she is! Everyone was like surprised! Haha, he's like a tossup for me. Sometimes I love him and sometimes I hate him. Haha. Clairebear: isn't it cute?! Cam: haha, sheila be allllll up in tha kool aid doee. & Thank you bunches! R+R!

**BrownEyedBeauty: **haha, and no moving on! Lol. This chap clears some things up I hope. & haha, I like writing jolicia sex scenes. They're kinda rough and a little hot. Haha. & yay. I like when people start liking people again. Haha.

**KristenH8r: **haha, were they adorable in da10? Like I loved them then of course, but they weren't like the main focus couple y'know. Like at times yes, but not really. & haha, the babies got shipped to spain for a week. Haha.

**Thatgurlangela: **open dictionary. Look up procrastinate. Im smiling back at you. Lmao. R+R!

**Air of withering sweetness: **I like your name btw! & lol its hard to like one side of the couple! & IKR. If I was phoenix I wouldve combusted by now. & HES BACK. Yes. He brought sweetness back even though he's an ass. Haha. & which guy would you suggest for bromancing? & Kresse is my lifee tho. & THANK YOU. That means so much!

**Thisgirlontheotherstuff: **Massie: haha it's coming back! No worries. Dyleonix: arent they the sweetest? Jolicia: haha, they havent at all. It's cus I was lacking inspiration. Plus I needed him to recover from zee coma. Lol. Jennter: and haha right?! Nothing is ever right with them. Heath: & the Char-Jo coupling is like an occasional bicurious thing. They both like guys usually. & im SURE massie will let him know how she feels about that. Haha. Kresse: & mmm, what would happen *wink* haha. But Kristen won't show her face in westchester for a little bit. Haha.

**How to forget: **I really like how you organize your reviews with the boldface! Lol. & thank you! Massie: Thank you! & Massington has been brought back! Lol. & haha, she's bicurious! Claire: aww! Everyone hate sheila! Kristen: I love them too! & they have some ways to come before they go all full couple. Haha. & eventually she'll come back. Dylan: yea, Im not trying to glamourize the teen pregnancy thing, because Dylan has money, but she does have some advantages other teens wouldn't have. Plus dylan skips so many parties and all that, so I think im kinda portraying it right. Jenna: they do need to talk. But every time I try to make them, they always end up making out and other naughty things...tell them to stop! Haha. Alicia: haha, drama shall occur, no worries!

**Lelein: **lol thank you! You stay even more beautiful!

**Iheartme104: **DARLING. Im coming to our state tomorrow (: & I would reply to the story in this review buuuut we've throroughly discussed already. Lol. Onto the story! & haha, isn't she kinda brilliant? & haha I might have to give you your threesome! Lmfao. & JENNTER sex is greater than everything. But they cant fuck yet. Haha. Yall are surprised she's virginal! She's quite the little saint thank you. Haha. & ahha, he explains his dislike towards the v card. & haha, jolicia is yummy. & Kresse has been officially coined and made...but Jessten sounds better. Meh. Shoulda told me over! & yeah, I have to get some girl time in there! Haha and massive clique orgy? Sounds like a plan doee. R+R. I better get a good morning text!

**ChocolateSkittles: **im happy that you didnt have an aneurysm darling! Heath: you're good with char? Fantastic. Lol. & YAY. Im glad you liked the kiss. It was such a big deal to me in my mind. What's your fave couple order by the way? & DYLEONIX is my heart. Haha. & I know the sex scene didn't usher the plot along buuuut, I needed them to fuck, it's been too long. Haha. & yay! How did you know I love Channing Tatum soooo sooo dearly? Oh wait, everyone loves him. Haha. Thank you. I love you more.

**MaterialGal: **I sometimes forget to add those girl moments sometimes so it's nice to place them in there from time to time! & Clam is adorable. Haha. & Clinton is like...a yumsicle, no big deal. Haha, thanks for the review. R+R!

Okay. 2:36 AM. I leave out in 5 hours. I love you all. BIG KISSES. I'll be reading reviews the entire time im gone and plotting out tons of chaps. So yes. R+R. The poll is still alive. I LOVE YALL. K, bye.


	32. Tonight

**The Girl**: Kristen Gregory

**The Getup**: White silk Myla Evelyn camisole, aerie boxers

**11:09 **

**Merrill Cottage, Rhode Island**

**Thursday, December 6th**

Kristen grinned as she felt telltale cramps rock her stomach. Never did she think that getting her period would be such a welcome occurrence. She wasnt pregnant. Good.

She couldn't deal with pregnant.

Today was her last day at the cottage and she was loathe to admit that she'd had an amazing time. Jesse was...trying and Penny was always a breath of fresh air. With an deep inhale she rolled over in her bed and pressed her face onto the down pillow, inhaling it's freshly laundered scent.

She didn't want to leave. Didn't want to go back to school and take midterms and find herself miserable among the throngs of stressed out, overworked teens.

"Kristen." Jesse called into the room, his voice not cheerful, but not cold either. The girl had become more accustomed to this tone, knowing it was his version of being friendly.

He was trying, and that very fact sent butterflies through her whole body.

"Yea?" She asked not rolling over to acknowledge him.

"The car will be here in a few hours." He told her lazily, the blonde nodding her head in response.

"You know it's rude to ignore someone who is speaking to you," He hissed, Kristen rolling her eyes in answer.

"You and this manners thing." She spat, wanting him to disappear so she could ride out her cramps in peace.

"They're quite important." He responded in his most joking tone, his voice rising slightly in volume.

Kristen correctly assumed that the boy was drawing closer. She soon found him on her bed, his weight dampening the impression that she was sleeping on a cloud.

(Trust me the bed was just that comfy)

"What now?" She asked, pressing her sea glass eyes closed.

"...I don't know." He admitted, his voice sounding small and a tad confused at the fact that he'd done something for no reason.

"I think someone wants a good morning kiss." She teased, rolling over to view him sleepily. Even tired, her body called to him.

"Don't be silly." He responded in his most snarky tone before pressing his lips against hers, disregarding the morning breath and all.

Kristen would give it to him, he was trying.

* * *

**The Girl**: Massie Block

**The Getup:** White linen J Crew shirt, white Mango jacket, jean shorts

**The Place:** Block Residence

**The Time:** 6:37

"So..." Massie began, her amber eyes tinted in conspiracy.

Heath looked over at her, his eyes widening slightly in protest. "What now Mass?"

"Kendra's out of town..." She continued, her brother interrupting.

"Stop calling her that, she's your mom."

Massie rolled her eyes. "She might as well be de-" Biting her lip, she looked at him apologetically.

"It's alright." He responded, forcing a smile.

The brunette felt terrible. The D word was the worst thing she could throw out. She at least still had a mom.

"But anyways..." She continued, attempting to recover. "I want to have a huge house party after the big game tomorrow."

"Won't dad get mad?" He questioned, leaning forward and placing his head on his hands. He was blatantly interested.

"Dad doesn't care. He just wants us getting along." She insisted, trying her best to seem convincing.

"Buh-"

"I'll invite Charlotte." She offered, noticing the slight smile he was trying to fight.

"Okay fine."

* * *

**The Girl:** Claire Lyons

**The Getup:** Mint green beaded W118 by Walter Baker Monica beaded shirt, peach structured blazer, silver leather Kelly Bergin shorts, silver Lanvin cap toe flats, silver Alaïa tote

**The Place:** Lyons Residence

**The Time:** 7:02

"Yo Cam, good to see you around." Todd shot in passing as he bounded up the stairs, Claire feeling a small bundle of nerves in her body tighten. At least she wasn't the only one who'd missed the gorgeous boy.

"Thanks." Cam yelled after him before settling deeper into the couch, throwing his arm over the back, the action a tad awkward.

Smooth. Claire could tell he'd been around Harris way too long.

"I'm not going to lie...I missed this." Cam admitted, his shaggy dark hair falling into his eyes.

Claire grinned at him response, reaching into his overgrown mane. "You need a haircut."

The boy tried his best to look fatally wounded. "You don't miss me too?"

"Of course." She answered, pressing her lips to his cheek. "I missed all of this."

"We should just never break up again." He told her, his hand caressing her smooth cheek.

Claire resisted the urge to snort in laughter. She'd learned that 'Clam', as she'd often heard them referred to, wasn't an impenetrable fortress of love.

"Yea." She responded halfheartedly, knowing that their hookup earlier in the week hadn't cemented their relationship in stone.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked, his different colored eyes melting her heart in an unexplainable way.

"I think we should take it slow." She blurted, feeling bad after the words left her mouth. She knew he wouldn't take that well. Cam was sensitive that way.

She watched his face float through a few emotions, the most notable one being confusion, the blonde refusing to address it. "Ok."

Claire looked at his face, her heart clenching at the expression she found there, still lingering. "It's not that I don't love you...because I do, it's just that you cheated on me...for real, and I have to adjust."

"I said okay." Cam snapped back, his temper shorter than she remembered it.

Claire resisted the urge to groan.

Too much Harris...way too much Harris.

* * *

**The Girl:** Dylan Marvil

**The Getup:** White heart print button up blouse, peach shorts

**7:13**

**Marvil Residence, Westchester, NY**

**Friday, December 7th **

"Babe." Phoenix said with a sigh as he watched Dylan search through her closet, throwing every other item to the ground.

The redhead chose to ignore that sigh. A sigh that said 'you're being pregnant and irrational'. Dylan didn't believe in that sigh.

Just because she'd gone through 5 outfits that were 'perfect' basketball game attire and ended up emotional after each one didn't make her irrational...right? Of course not!

"It's just a game." Phoenix insisted, and Dylan just knew he'd seen the skinny jeans she'd catapulted to the the other side of her room.

She ignored this too, pulling out the dreaded maternity pants and glaring at them. She hated the offended elastic but they were oh so comfortable.

"Baby, we're gonna be late for the game."

"But if I don't have the right outfit, then everyone's gonna look at me strange, it's bad enough that I'm fat."

"You're not fat." Phoenix protested, slightly agitated. She knew she was beautiful didn't she?

At this, Dylan emerged from the depths of the closet. "Have you seen this?" She growled, pulling up the hem of her oversized tee and exposing her creamy stomach, her bump protruding between her hips.

Phoenix sighed at her before a smile spread slowly across his face. "Of course. I see my beautiful girls."

Dylan smiled bashfully before spinning around and disappearing back into the closet. "Nice try Nix...I'm still not moving any faster."

* * *

**The Girl:** Alicia Rivera

**The Getup:** Leather Les Chiffoniers leggings, hot pink camisole, leather Alexander McQueen vest, black and white Nike's

**The Place:** Parrington gym

**The Time: **7:04

Alicia glanced at the score board, her heart beating quicker than she'd ever remembered.

There was 30 seconds to go until half time, meaning 30 seconds until their debut in front of the entire school.

29 seconds. Her palms began to sweat and her vision got slightly blurry, the numbers on the scoreboard turning to a mass of artificial red light.

25 seconds, her throat began to get scratchy, and she glanced around the bench, the other freshmen wearing twin expressions.

Toni, however had that confident smirk on her face, a smirk that Alicia desperately wished for.

"It's now half time. Parrington's dance team will now entertain us with a hot new routine." The announcer said, Alicia inhaling sharply, waiting five whole seconds before rising in time with the rest of the girls.

"We're walking on the left foot first, hips swishing, arms still." Toni hissed, reminding her of Massie in the most off putting way. "And ah-wuhn, two, three..."

**The Getup:** Current Elliot floral print skinnies, pink patent bow wedge sandal, nude pink Ted Baker 'Volkan' handbag, white Marc by Marc Jacobs button down shirt, pearl necklace,

**The Place:** Block residence

**The Time:** 9:03

Alicia grinned as another LBR began complimenting her on their beyond ah-mazing performance, the Latina soaking in the praise with ease.

She knew she'd done good.

But one thing had been wrong. Josh had been nowhere to be found. However, here he was, leaning up against the wall nursing a red cup as if he wasn't in trouble with one of the hottest girls in the school.

The very sight of him sent the girl into a Spanish-speaking rage, her hands shaking in anger.

"What's wrong Leesh?" Jenna questioned as she sidled up to the girl, bobbing to the beat of a song and holding a telltale red cup close to her heart.

"Josh didn't go to my performance at half time but now he's at the party, like what the fuck Jen?" She questioned angrily, rounding on the girl and misplacing her anger.

"Whoah Leesh, no need to get mad at me." Jenna began before taking a long sip. "If I was you, I would be worried about him and Duh-Livia in the corner over there."

Alicia turned around to investigate the brunette's words, seeing the stacked blonde flipping her honey colored hair and poking out her chest towards him.

"Ohh, this puta!" She hissed before strutting over to them, her pace quick and obviously displeased.

"So Josh...explain to me why the fuck you weren't at the game tonight." She

hissed, feeling as if she was going to lash out in anger.

He stared at her in slight confusion before pushing off of the wall and watching his girlfriend's face contort further into anger.

"I had shit." He replied noncommittally, igniting her further.

"Shit?!" She asked, her voice getting thicker in rage. "This was my first performance and you weren't even there for it."

"If I could interrupt," Olivia began, pursing her rose-colored lips.

"You can't." Alicia spat in response the girl rolling her eyes and stalking away. "Like I was saying, bandejo, how could you do that?"

"I told you I had stuff to do." He responded, advancing upon her. It scared the girl a little, the way he was towering over her intimidatingly.

"Well enlighten me." She told him through gritted teeth.

"I had to talk to my mother." He told her, his eyes slightly glassy.

"About?" She asked, her eyes still accusatory.

The boy swallowed hard and Alicia felt a pang of pity. He looked something close to distraught. "She has cancer, Leesh."

* * *

**The Girl:** Massie Block

**The Getup:** White tank top, black DVF leather shorts, black Zara heels, blue Kima Zabete bib necklace, white blazer

**The Place:** Block Residence

**The Time:** 9:48

"Block." A voice said, Massie recognizing it immediately.

"Derrington." She responded lightly, her lips curving up into a slight smile.

"A party? A normal party? Very un-Massie." He joked, leaning up against the wall and looking at her from his peripheral.

"People change." She responded, turning to face him. "So, enjoying yourself?"

"Sort of." He joked lightheartedly, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, picking up on his flighty gaze. Thank you Jenna.

"My date." He replied absently, still looking. Massie then observed the grin form on his face, and the girl realized he'd found what he was looking for.

Her eyes came to rest on a girl, attractive enough with a dazzling white smile and long, thick hair.

"Jules?" She questioned without even meaning to, Derrick's eyes snapping to her in surprise.

"Yea, how'd you know?" He asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"You've been threatening me with her since eighth grade...I just assumed." She replied with a shrug.

Derrick nodded and licked his lips, still gazing at the girl. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah." He answered with a nod, his eyes flicking to her. "We're kind of going on dates and stuff now."

Massie felt herself reel slightly, wanting to vomit. Derrick with feelings for someone other than her? The brunette swallowed.

"That's good."

"How's Clinton?" The boy asked without too much of a grimace.

"Do you see him here?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry...?" He tried, looking far from piteous. If she didn't know better she would think he was...smirking?

"You're not." She snapped lightly, grinning at him in spite of herself.

"You're right."

"At least you're honest."

"You forgot sexy." He added cockily, smirking in that way he'd perfected.

Massie rolled her amber orbs, smiling at him. He never changed. "Not quite."

The blonde boy smirked one last time before readying himself to leave. "And by the way, I'm glad you called that night."

Massie, for the first time in a while, beamed, feeling oddly content. "Me too."

* * *

**The Girl:** Claire Lyons

**The Getup:** Light pink Zoe Karssen 'Oh La La' pullover, light wash D&G cropped skinnies, nude Vera Wang Lavender flats, burgundy 'Bayswater' Mulberry bag

**12:38**

**Slice Of Heaven, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, December 8th**

Claire Lyons fiddled nervously with her unprinted fingernails, waiting for Cash to return with their pizza.

She knew this "date" was wrong. She knew it was wrong to give him false hope, allowing him to think that it could go somewhere.

She knew she was locked up ball and chain to the one and only Cameron Fisher. She couldn't help it. She loved him.

"Claire, I'm really glad you called." Cash said once he returned to her, pie in his hands and stupid grin on his face.

"Me too." She answered, unable to keep a smile off of hers.

"So what have you been up to this week?" He asked, ripping a piece of pizza and setting it on the plate.

"Not much, but Mr. Irvine's geo project pretty much killed me." She complained, getting a slice and folding it in half.

"It killed me too." He answered with a chuckle, flicking his hair out of his eyes in that way that lit her stomach on fire.

"I heard that you and Cam are back together..." He began awkwardly, chewing the pizza expeditiously in attempts to usher the ordeal along.

"I mean...kind of." She admitted slowly, staring at him from beneath her dark lashes.

"So why the date?" He questioned, his cobalt eyes dark.

"I promised to reschedule." She surmised with a shrug, staring at her food with renewed interest.

Cash simply nodded in response.

Claire tried to ignore the dejected look in his eye.

* * *

**The Girl:** Massie Block

**The Getup:** White embellished silk Louis Vuitton blouse, black 3.1 Phillip Lim rope stitch cardigan, Clover jeweled tapestry jacket, jade ALC Jaspar trousers, burnt orange Mikaela ankle boots, red Pashli 3.1Phillip Lim bag

**The Girl;** Alicia Rivera

**The Getup:** White ALC silk blouse, jade Thakoon Tiger Lily trouser pant, black Charlotte Olympia Kitty flats, vintage Chanel earrings, turquoise Hermes scarf

**The Girl:** Dylan Marvil

**The Getup:** Black sheer APC shirt dress, black bodysuit, cheetah print Le Bunny Bleu sandals, gold Lanvin silk ribbon tie necklace

**The Girl:** Claire Lyons

**The Getup:** Navy Jil Sander cashmere and satin sweater dress, black Miu Miu platform sandals, CC Skye studded 'Eden' bag

**The Girl:** Jenna Stewart

**The Getup:** White Versace studded and leather trimmed jersey dress, black studded mesh and suede wedges, black vest with gold trim

**The Place:** Bliss Spa, Westchester, NY

**The Time:** 3:03

"This is ah-mazing." Dylan said with a sigh as she relaxed the pedicure chair, the large cream contraction vibrating her most tense muscles.

"I know right!" Jenna agreed, a grin settling on her face once her feet start getting massaged.

"So updates?" Massie asked calmly, feeling more relaxed than she had been in a long time.

"Well," Claire began, pursing her lips. "I went on a date with Cash and it was so awkward because he asked if I was with Cam."

"Ooo, that is awkward." Jenna agreed, picking a navy color for her nails.

"And," Claire continued. "I'm leaving for LA on Thursday, meaning about five days with Daniel."

"I thought he had a new girlfriend." Alicia said, wrinkling her brows in confusion.

"Oh, really?" The blonde asked, her heart thudding in anticipation.

"Yea, have you even read People?"

"Alicia none of us read People." Massie shot a tad rudely earning a glare.

"Well any-ways," She hissed, her eyes narrowing. "It's been rumored that he's now with that new starlet Malinda."

"I really don't care." Claire responded, selecting her own bottle of polish.

"Mhm, you won't be saying that when they demote you to the C-list."

"Leesh, what in the world are you talking about?" The blonde replied, her eyes finding hers lazily.

"She means that Daniel, being more famous than you is your meal ticket to stardom. Without him, you could potentially fall by the wayside." Dylan explained, sounding more like Merri Lee than she wanted to admit.

"Ex-ac-tly" Alicia agreed with a nod.

"I hate to say it, but you need to keep that going. I want a famous friend." Massie said with a laugh, only half joking.

Claire looked around at her counterparts, feeling pressured and slightly uncomfortable. "I'm not just in it for the fame." She attempted weakly.

"Then what's the point?" The alpha questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because I love to act," Claire began, looking at the girl with a mixture of hurt and irritation.

"Ugh, pointless."

Suddenly, the blonde didn't really want to be there anymore.

**The Girl**: Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup:** Orange polka dot dress, dark green wool Givenchy coat, olive Givenchy Antigona bag, tan skinny belt, brown heeled Mary Jane's

**The Girl: **Allison Carrington

**The Getup:** White and black striped J Crew shift dress, vintage green military jacket with gold shoulder studs, orange Alain Quilici 'Bess' heeled sandals, dark brown Chanel tote

**9:49 AM**

**Brinks Cafe, Flint, MA **

**Monday, December 10th**

"I haven't hung out with you guys in forever!" Kristen gushed, grinning at the three people she considered her family.

"I know right!" Zach replied in his girliest voice mocking the blonde.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"So tell me," Allison began, grinning. "What's been going on Mrs. Merrill? Word around campus is that you spent half of the break holed up in the Merrill cottage."

Kristen blushed furiously, her eyes suddenly studying the ground. "We didn't do anything."

"Dont hold back on my behalf love." Jake joked, his honey eyes dancing in amusement.

Allison scoffed. "As if. Kris was probably to afraid to kiss the boy...with him being the hottest boy in school and all."

"Hey!" Zach interjected, feigning offense.

Allison shrugged at him, scooping a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth. "I'm with Wayne now, I don't have to stroke your ego anymore."

"Play nice kiddies." Kristen instructed lightly, returning her focus to her scone and spiced chai.

"I didn't do anything!" Zach answered, looking at Allison in slight annoyance.

"You're just upset cus Kris took my side." Allison joked, sticking out her abnormally short, little, pink tongue.

"Au the contraire," Zach drawled, earning giggles from the table. "I can handle a little munchkin like you. I don't need backup."

"So are you guys ready for exams?" Jake asked, dampening the mood severely.

"Pooh. Fuck exams." Allison said with a grand sigh, her mouth forming a cute little pout.

"Thank every god that we only have exams and then we get to go home until new years."

"I guess you're right Kris," Jake said, the girl noticing that he was slightly losing his accent.

"Boarding school sucks."

"Agreed."

(3 hours later)

Kristen knocked on the door to Jesse's room apprehensively. She'd never took the liberty of seeking him out before.

It opened faster than she anticipated, revealing a half naked Penny. "Hey Kris!" She greeted brightly, throwing an old camp t-shirt over her head.

"Why are you-"

Penny looked horrified at the implication before her face relaxed into normalcy. "Oh he's not here. He's in Newell. I was taking a nap." The girl ushered her in and Kristen nodded in acceptance.

"He's in self imposed exile." Penny continued, not caring to put jeans on, instead folding her legs into a pretzel and settling back into the bed. "Every exam period, he pretty much shuts out the world and goes into study mode."

"Intense."

"Yea he's an intense kind of guy."

"We kind of have a thing today." She told Penny, feeling awkward. She couldn't tell her they had their couple reassessment today.

Penny frowned at her in confusion before her eyes brightened in realization. "Oh top secret Blakely shit.

I swear you all get so uptight when it comes up."

"I'm not upright!" Kristen defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The first step is admittance."

"Girls." A voice interjected and the blonde felt chills run down her body, and she fought the urge to visibly shiver.

"Back from the cave I see." Penny joked, arranging her unruly red hair into some form of a bun.

"Only for a little. I was going to sleep," Jesse began, his eyes cutting to Penny, his gaze angry.

"Hey! We made a deal." Penny hissed back, Jesse shutting up.

Kristen decided not to question that one.

"Oh hey Kris." He said halfheartedly, gazing at her for a few moments. He then leaned in to kiss her cheek awkwardly, Kristen almost faltering under his touch. They hadn't had physical contact since the couple had left the cottage, his mother insisting on taking them back to the school.

"Hey." She responded, breathing out a shaky sigh. Why did he have to be so enticing?

"Did you need anything?"

"Meeting." She breathed choppily as his hand rested lightly on her waist, her body turning into a pool of liquid heat.

Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled. "Right. I'll be there in 10."

* * *

**The Girl:** Jenna Stewart

**The Getup:** Peach Equipment blouse, blue Le Bunny Bleu ballet flats, turquoise Nancy Gonzalez clutch, blue printed skirt

**The Place:** Thomas Residence

**The Time:** 3:23

"No jeans, I like it." Hunter said with a smirk, Jenna feeling her insides contract in excitement.

"Yea, no jeans." She responded, her voice dropping to bedroom level faster than she thought it would.

"You know what that means.." He told her huskily, advancing upon the girl, looking something close to predatory.

"Yo Hunter! Tam's here!" A voice said from beyond the door and the brunette's eyes widened. "Why is she here?" Jenna hissed, her voice bordering on lethal.

"Uh...I don't know." He responded, looking panicked.

"Hunter he-" Tamra began as she entered the room without so much as a knock, her sandaled feet coming to a stop once she saw what was awaiting her. "Oh hey Jenna."

"Uh...hi." The girl responded, trying to stop herself from hissing at her.

"I was just stopping by to.."

"To what?" Jenna asked, her chestnut eyes practically glowing.

"Uh.."

"Oh you don't have a reason. How surprising." Jenna spat condescendingly not even pretending to play nice.

"Tam," Hunter began, both girls watching him eagerly. "I'll call you later."

Jenna smirked back at the girl triumphantly, not feeling the tiniest bit of remorse at her harshness.

"Alright, bye." Tamra attempted, her eyes glassy and wet.

Once she left, Jenna glanced over at her beau, attempting to slide down her skirt zipper enticingly. "Now where were we?"

* * *

**The Girl:** Massie Block

**The Getup:** Something Else 'Space Dreams' tank, white Armani blazer, dark wash skinnies, black Casadei shoe boots, orange Fendi bag

**The Place:** Block Residence

**The Time:** 9:34

"Mass, I want you to meet her." Heath began, staring at the brunette imploringly.

"We've met." She hissed, slightly baring her pearly whites.

"But you haven't met her as my girlfriend."

"Your what?!" The amber eyed girl screeched in response, gripping the edge of her desk until her knuckles turned white.

"My girlfriend..." He said slowly, looking at her as if she'd grown a head.

"I thought you guys were just messing around."

Heath chuckled. "We were, two weeks ago."

"Well somebody moves fast..." Massie said with an eye roll sure to cause anyone irritation.

"I mean when you like somebody.."

"How do you feel about her lesbian escapades?" Massie questioned, hoping to influence the boy so he would see it her way.

"Doesn't bother me."

"Ugh!" Massie growled, angry she wasn't getting her way, something the girl was used to in all capacities. "You know what, do whatever. Odessa will be here in a few minutes. We'll talk about this later."

"Sis, there's nothing to,"

"I said later."

Heath stared at Massie in unabashed amusement, Massie holding back the urge to scream at him for not taking her seriously.

The doorbell rang and suddenly her anger dissipated, her new focus Odessa. She nearly sprinted to open the door, revealing the gorgeous girl, looking more relaxed than Massie had ever seen her. She wore a black leather Bree jacket, skinny Mango jeans and a loose black screen tee, pairing the whole outfit with suede pumps and a black bag. It was decidedly...normal.

"Hey Mass, I just came by to drop off the invite for my party." She said breezily, handing over a sequined invitation that screamed "Odessa & Ophelia's 18th" in neon lettering. The freshmen felt a wave of giddy excitement wash over her.

The excitement was stifled however, with Heath's intrusion, the older boy sidling up to her and resting against a wall. "So you're Odessa?" He asked in that effortless im-a-rocker-so-everybody-loves-me way that Massie despised, staring at him in horror. Did he just speak to her so casually?

"Yea." She responded with a slight smile.

Lesbian or not, Massie realized, Heath had a certain charm that no one could ignore, not even a girl who notoriously batted for a different team.

"Cool." He answered before disappearing into a different room, the small brunette exhaling in relief.

At least they hadn't had too much interaction.

The burgundy-headed girl turned to leave, but not before throwing a final comment at Massie. "Invite him too."

* * *

**AN: **hey! Okay back from my week in NY (: im bearing chappy gifts. I wrote this while I was there because I love you all so! I would really love to reply to everyone but im cramping like a mother. I need to go lay in my bed now and crawl up and be sad that my body hates me :( but yes! I read and loved them all and I hope you guys enjoyed this. R+R


	33. Senorita

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White Mih oversized silk shirt, pale gold metallic Missoni skinny jeans

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Navy blue printed Patagonia top, navy blue rolled sleeve TopShop blazer, off white 3.1 Phillip Lim flecked linen trousers, black studded Mulberry oxfords, leather Madewell shoulder bag, silver Wet Seal owl necklace, black Madewell shades

**6:36 PM**

**Block Residence, Westchester, NY**

**Thursday, December 13th **

"I'm gonna miss you." Massie said with a slight pout as she watched Claire from her perch on the carpeted stairs, her eyes silently pleading with her to stay.

The blonde looked back at her with a soft smile, and Massie knew Claire saw the unshed tears. Best friends always did. "It's only five days." The girl insisted, pressing her lips together before glancing at the door to see if Isaac was ready.

He was.

"Well I guess this is bye for now." The brunette said, wanting to hug her but fearing that touching her would throw her into a fit of sobs.

"God Mass, don't get all teary on me." The blonde scolded, looking like she would start crying herself. Picking up her duffle and hiking it high on her shoulder she sent a fleeting look over her shoulder before taking her leave, Massie wanting to drown in sadness.

Even though she knew the girl was coming back, it felt like she was just being left to her own devices as of late. Heath was out with Charlotte, her father was doing god knows what and Kendra was too busy gallivanting around in another country to notice her own daughter falling apart.

Everybody thought Massie Block had it so _fucking _perfect didn't they? They thought she was without flaws and without serious issues didn't they?

Of course they did.

Massie sniffled and blinked back a few tears. "That's exactly what I want them to think." She said to herself before spinning on her heel and traipsing up the stairs with a practiced grace, reminding herself that now just wasn't the time to fall apart.

Once in her room, the brunette found the nearest soft surface and threw herself on it, wanting to wallow.

However, before she could enjoy the down time to any extent her iPhone began bleating out a version of Drake's 'Best I Ever Had', Massie wanting to ignore it but thinking better of it.

Without looking at the screen she picked up, her voice floating through the receiver calmer than she'd expected it to be.

"Hello?" She began, sounding a mix of cute and a little sexy.

"Block, what are you doing _right _now?" Derrick asked, sounding more hyper than usual.

"Um..." Massie responded, confused. She settled on, "Just chilling." wrapping a curl around her finger and twisting.

"Okay good, cus me and Cam will be there in like half a second." He told her, Massie rolling her eyes into the phone. She didn't want company.

"Why?"

"Don't question it Block, just accept."

After sighing and mumbling something about this being completely _stupid, _she acquiesced, still not understanding their motivations. The boys never just came over.

So she waited, nervously straightening her room in anticipation and fluffing her hair, wanting to be somewhat presentable. She stared at her iHome, the time reading 6:53. She would give it until seven until she decided that they had been playing some kind of sick joke where they found it funny to give her a mini heart attack.

"Mass!" Cam's voice yelled up the stairs, startling the girl out of her reverie. She heard a softer 'Hey Inez', and then a 'Water please' from what sounded like Derrick.

Soon heavy footfalls could be heard trudging up the stairs, the girl resisting the urge to groan. Did they have to walk like club footed monkeys?

"What?" She hissed, once they entered the all white iPad, Massie stomping out the primal urges her body had to force the blonde one into her bed.

"Where's Claire? Cam has a surprise for her." Derrick said hurriedly, looking like he would choke from talking so fast.

"She left like ten minutes ago." Massie answered, her excitement clouding. Of course they weren't here to see her.

"Fuck." Cam spat, tossing a mix CD to the ground and looking as if he wanted to step on it.

"Mix CD's Cameron?" The girl began with a scoff smirking slightly. "Still?"

"Yea." He responded sheepishly glancing at the ground where he'd thrown the shiny disk.

Massie began to open her mouth to say something else cutting and rude but a certain blonde stopped her, hitting her with a fierce glare that silenced her completely.

"It's a nice idea." She gritted out instead, not missing the nearly imperceptible smirk that Derrick sent her way.

Cam looked up at her in surprise, his different colored orbs alight again. "Thanks Mass."

"Well I guess we'll be leaving now..." The blonde boy began awkwardly, beginning to do some sort of shuffle that indicated his uncomfortable state.

Massie resisted the urge to throw something heavy at him. He couldn't just leave her. Not in her obviously vulnerable state. Didn't he notice her lack of gloss?

Of course he didn't. Boys never noticed.

Instead she blinked back at him wordlessly, allowing the darkness clouding her soul to advance upon her like the night chasing the day.

"You okay?" Cam asked and Massie nodded like the strong girl she was supposed to, fixing her face into some version of bored.

"Yeah, it's not like you guys were interrupting a Sex and the City marathon or anything..." She spat faux-angrily, crossing her arms for emphasis.

"Haven't you been watching that series since like birth? How aren't you done already?" Derrick joked lightly, thanking Inez when she brought him a bottle of cold Fiji.

"There's nothing wrong with reruns." She defended lamely, wanting to get under her covers and cry about the way her life was beginning to unfold.

"If it's that show then yes." The boy shot, earning a glare. "Hey Cam you wanna watch Carrie and Samantha prance around the city?" He asked, his voice obtaining falsetto levels.

"Oh, totally, Derr, we can like...oh I dunno, cuddle and do each other's hair." He responded with a silly grin and bent wrist, his voice getting absurdly high.

Massie giggled in spite of herself, throwing a throw pillow in their general direction, knowing she'd miss.

"Bye Mass." Derrick said with a smirk before exiting her room, the brunette feeling like she'd lost a part of herself as he exited.

"Bye." She responded before climbing beneath the covers, done with the conversation. She didn't even respond when Cam told her to tell Claire he'd stopped by.

When she finally heard the front door hiss shut, she let it happen.

She let herself feel it all, the hurt, the pain, the heartbreak.

"Ugh I hate this." She said to herself through a haze of snot and tears, knowing this wasn't something that would go away soon. If only she knew how to deal with it...

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Red 3/4 sleeve lace French Connection dress, black Topshop suede booties, gold Asos bangle, sheer black tights

**7:53 PM**

**Thomas Residence, Westchester, NY**

**Friday, December 14th**

"Where is everyone?" Jenna questioned as she was led up to her beau's room, confused by the emptiness of his usually bustling house. "How'd you manage that?"

"Don't worry about it." He responded, flashing a grin over his shoulder before leading her through to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

The brunette grinned slightly as she wait in anticipation, wondering what this could be about.

"You got permission to sleep over at 'Massie's' right?" He questioned, looking at her with a mix of emotions in his dark expressive orbs. The girl nearly giggled at his use of air quotes, allowing herself a grin.

"Yea."

Hunter suddenly wore the brightest smile she'd seen in a while, advancing upon her like a predator stalking his prey. "What's up?" She asked as she backed away slightly, attempting to deny her arousal at his intimidating stance.

"You don't understand how much I _want _you." He growled at her huskily, Jenna letting out a slight yelp as she backed into a wall, Hunter now only a few inches from her lips.

She leaned up in anticipation, upset when he bypassed her eager mouth and dragged his lips along her jaw and down her neck, stopping at that spot beneath her ear that made her shiver. "I've been waiting to do this to you since we've met."

"Do what?" She asked shakily, finding her voice although it was anything but certain.

"Just know that you're not leaving here until we both get what we want." He promised, a hand reaching out to lightly stroke her side, his lips touching hers in a searing kiss that sent her body afire. She moaned at the contact involuntarily, her arms reaching up as far as they could to wind around his neck, wanting the kiss to get deeper, wanting the touches to get more frenzied.

But Hunter wouldn't allow her to set the pace, his hands fisting in her hair to control the leverage she had.

And with no free hands, he couldn't touch her.

Jenna groaned out her displeasure, wishing she'd just listened in the first place. "There's no rush." He told her softly, easing her legs around his waist, connecting them further. "We have until tomorrow."

The girl felt the wetness rush to her cotton underwear, the words filled with promises and innuendo.

"So we can play?" She asked in her best sex kitten voice, feeling slightly stupid when Hunter chuckled darkly.

"Baby I'm gonna do more than play." He responded, using the hand not supporting her waist to press against her center from behind.

"Oh fuck." Jenna groaned, throwing her head back as he lightly teased, not pressing too hard on the spot she needed him most. "Please."

She felt him grow against her thigh and she grinned, pressing her lips against his in attempts to rile him further.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun making you scream my name." He promised, detaching her from his wall and carrying her to the bed, laying her down gently before settling his body between her legs.

His lips went back to work on her mouth, Jenna feeling her nipples pebble from his ministrations.

And she still had her clothes on.

She sought to remedy this situation, nearly crying out when he got off her completely, turning out the lights before finding his way back to her waiting, pliant body. The room assumed a sexy glow and she grinned up at him, biting his lip softly before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling deeper, needing him close.

"Hunter, fuck." She cried, grinding their clothed hips together.

This seemed to work, the boy pulling off her leggings agonizingly slow, kissing his way down her legs as he went. His lips made the journey back up, causing her to become a writhing mess beneath him.

"You like that huh?" He asked once he stopped near the apex of her thighs, close to where she wanted him.

Jenna nodded as much as she could imagine, crying out when he bit down on her inner thigh lightly, sparks of pleasure running through her. She was _so _close.

The boy obviously knew, pulling his shirt over his head and shimmying his jeans off of his toned body, Jenna biting her lip at the sight.

Did she mention her boyfriend was sexy?

He pulled her gently to her feet, working her out of her dress and kissing her shoulders and neck as it fell to the floor. Jenna nearly cried at the tenderness of it all, feeling so utterly _loved _at that very moment.

His hands cupped her from behind her, kneading her nearly a c cup breasts through the fabric of her floral bra.

Jenna sighed against him, pressing her ass against his boxers and grinding deeply, hoping he would get the message of what she wanted, and soon.

"Oh, baby fuck." He growled at her, undoing her bra and cupping the naked flesh, pinching slightly before spinning her around to bring his mouth to the mounds.

She cried out at the intimate, contact, her hands resting on his head and pressing him deeper against her.

She wanted them to become one as fast as possible.

Hunter returned her to the bed, his hand finding it's way between them and cupping her center, stroking teasingly.

"Just put it in me already." She nearly growled out, arching into his hand until he inadvertently swiped at her clit, the sparks she felt now, almost forcing her over the edge.

Keyword, almost.

"Shoes." He whispered to her, chuckling as Jenna scrambled to take off the booties, throwing them somewhere unimportant and sliding up into the pillows of the bed, watching Hunter expectantly.

"You ready?" He asked as he settled between a set of creamy thighs that he'd been wanting to be apart of since day one.

"Fuck yes." She hissed out, shutting her eyes as his hands eased off her underwear tantalizingly slow, wanting this torture to be over.

"Under the covers?" He asked, Jenna grinning at his attempts to accommodate her. She nodded slightly through gritted teeth and they disappeared beneath a comforter, Jenna inhaling sharply.

This was it.

Good bye virginity.

As he shifted away from her to get a condom, she contemplated her current position, slipping away to her mind to wonder if this was what she really wanted.

She wasn't in love, no...but she _did _want to get this over with. Hunter was probably the most attractive boy to ever try and talk to her _and _he genuinely cared about her. Why not?

Hunter's familiar weight settled upon her after a few moments, and Jenna nodded at him, biting her lip as she felt his hands tease her further, bringing her close to the edge before replacing his fingers with the first inch of his length.

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, feeling herself stretch to accommodate him. It didn't hurt, per se, but it wasn't comfortable by any stretch of the imagination. She inhaled deeply as he pushed in further, her body accepting him easier than she'd anticipated.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, his eyes watching her face carefully.

"You're good." She insisted, pressing her lips against his in reassurance.

"Promise?" He said, seriously, pressing into her deeper, Jenna moaning out a yes. She felt so..._full_. He continued in his ministration, Jenna nearly crying out once he fully sheathed himself inside her, not knowing what to do with the rush of sensations floating through her.

**Pain**, _pleasure_, fullness. It was all so much.

He stilled above her before moving once, thrusting into her once, groaning out something about how '_tight her pussy is'_ or something to that effect.

But that's when Jenna knew, that she loved this. Confusion was replaced by the first tiny wave of pleasure and the small jolt indicated the bigger and better things that were sure to unfold if he continued.

"Come on." She ground out, pulling him to her body, their chests flush.

"You want me to move more?" He asked teasingly, drawing out of her and thrusting into her slowly, Jenna resisting the urge to claw at his back and force the pace.

"Fuck, yes." She cried, moaning as he began to dip in and out of her steadily, Jenna attempting to get involved by circling her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Jen you're so tight baby, fuck." He groaned, his eyes slightly rolling as he kept the pace easy, pressing Jenna slowly to the edge.

"Don't stop." She moaned in return rolling her hips and forcing him deep inside of her.

The pace finally increased to her liking and he pumped into her, stroking her clit, sending her over the edge within a few more strokes.

"Fuck I love you!" She screamed as she came, bucking and shaking beneath him. Hunter came a few moments later, holding her close to him as they rode it out together. He pulled out of her soon after, getting out of the bed to take care of the ever present condom.

Jenna lay there, the situation dawning on her.

Her virginity was gone and she'd told Hunter she loved him.

**Fuck. **

This was heavy commitment. This was _messy_. Exactly what Jenna Stewart had been trying to avoid.

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **White T by Alexander Wang racerback top, black Vince rolled sleeve blazer, dark wash Marc by Marc Jacobs slouch jeans, cognac colored Chinese Laundry strappy heeled sandals

**The Place: **Rickard Dorm

**The Time: **9:09 PM

Kristen glanced at Jesse, resisting the urge to jump his bones. He looked so _sexy _like that, shirtless and packing, his shoulder muscles flexing with each movement. She inhaled sharply and focused back on her task, looking up Christmas gifts on her MacBook. She had a new plan to woo the PC with shiny new gifts and a hot new beau once she got back to Westchester soil, hoping it would end in some kind of forgiveness.

But she knew it was a long shot at best.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jesse asked with a chuckle, obviously feeling a little brilliant at his unintentional pun.

"Nothing, just holiday break." She responded absently, staring hard at a pair of YSL booties that were _just _Massie's style. She bookmarked the page and glanced up at her beau, forcing a grin.

"Oh those girls again?" He questioned before turning back to his work, Kristen responding with a tiny yes.

"So what's our holiday schedule?" Kristen questioned, almost scolding herself when she realized how _married _that sounded.

Jesse snapped his head to her momentarily, squinting his eyes in confusion before answering her, his voice a little colder than she'd been used to. "We're spending the next week in the city we're doing our own things for Christmas and then the Blakely party in the city for new year's."

"Right." She answered, staring at his lips. They were like two perfect pieces of flesh that she _so _enjoyed being able to touch. She wondered if the rest of him was that perfect...

Not that she knew.

They hadn't gotten a toe past second base, and for a more...sexual girl like Kristen, it just wasn't normal for her.

"Kiss me." She blurted suddenly, grinning as he obliged her wishes, their lips melding softly before separating, the blonde unable to keep the dumb smile off of her face.

"No mushy stuff remember?" He said, smirking, Kristen beaming back.

"Mhm, whatever." She responded with an eye roll, drawing him in for a final kiss.

When he pulled away she felt her head swim, feeling as if she'd found her way to a cloud and she was never coming down. He was so _intoxicating_. And then there was that damn Chanel cologne...

The cologne that made her wet in anticipation.

She then thought back to that fateful night at the cottage, when she'd told him her secret.

She was falling for Jesse Cooper Merrill and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**AN: **okay short-ish chap...little snippets of dramatics :) im dead tired, so im going to go night night. Im so sorry about replies, but I love you all and I read and adore every review! Im loving the poll attention btw sooo keep the votes up. Yeaa. My eyes are closing. Mwah! R+R!


	34. One In A Million

**AN: **Another boys chap. Are you guys quivering in excitement? Yeah I know. I hope this one is super long. Well im gonna try. Kk. Here goes.

* * *

**The Guy: **Hunter Thomas

**The Getup: **Camo jacket, white Adidas screen tee with a bikini-clad ass on the front, light wash Ruffle and Bow skinnies, black Dr. Martens

**The Guy: **Clinton Marley

**The Getup: **Blue gingham Abercrombie button up (sleeves rolled up), jean Topman vest, diamond earring, dark wash Diesel skinnies, black Armani Exchange watch, white, black and blue Air Jordan 7's

**8:09 PM**

**Marley Residence, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, December 15th**

"You ready for this party tonight?" Clinton asked as he straightened his shirt, Hunter looking at his partner in crime in contemplation.

"Yeah. Jenna's gonna be there...so yeah." Hunter said, thinking about the girl who was managing to drive him up the wall in the best of ways.

"What's up with you and Jenna?" The boy asked, spraying himself with a healthy dose of Axe before turning from the mirror to look at his closest friend.

"Ionno, I'm really into her."

"Since when?"

"Since a while now."

"What happened to Tam?" Clinton asked and Hunter suppressed a groan. Everyone just _loved _Tam for him and it made him irritated to say the least. He didn't want to date the girl, gorgeous or not, and no one seemed to get it.

"We're just friends."

"But..." The senior began, narrowing his eyes. "You smashed."

"Yea...so?"

"You don't just smash Tam and then leave her. She's not that type."

"I know, but I love Jenna though."

"Whoa, ma dude, love?"

"I mean...yeah. You don't understand, like, she's the best girl I've ever met."

Clinton smirked and looked at him knowingly. "You smashed her didn't you?"

Hunter beamed back. "Yeah."

_(an hour and a half later)_

"Damn, baby." Hunter said with an appreciative smile as he appraised his girlfriend, taking in tonight's outfit. She wore some kind of black sweater and shorts that showed off the curve of her ass even though she wore tights beneath it.

"You like?" She asked in that voice that drove the boy wild, the sound a cross between a purr and something sultry.

"Yes, can I take you out of it?" He more suggested than asked, knowing he had the upper hand in the situation. He leaned in to make a show of it, grabbing her waist and pulling her tight against him. "Matter fact, I think I will."

"Here?" She questioned, now short of breath. The caramel skinned boy grinned in promise, his hand snaking its way down to the curvature of her ass before pulling her tight to him.

"What do you think?"

"I think, I need you now." She groaned in response, biting her lip.

God he loved it when she did that. He wanted that lip. That lip was _his_.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Jenna announced suddenly and he grinned at her.

He knew he'd set her body on fire.

He knew she wanted to jump him right there.

And he wanted to fulfill every wish.

"Hunter." A voice said from behind and the boy swiveled to face whoever it was.

He stared at the blonde girl pouting at him in irritation.

See, the thing is, Hunter and Artemis had never seen eye to eye. They were like Tom and Jerry, Selena and Miley...Kobe and Shaq. Frenemies that stood each other because they were forced to. Whenever a problem arose, the two were surely on opposite sides of the issue and when it came to the Barbies...let's just say things got a little more than prickly.

"Hello?" Artemis said a few moments later, adding a little snap that made Hunter want to break her little manicured fingers off.

"What do you want?" He asked, idly wondering where Jenna had escaped to.

"We need to talk about Tam."

"Why does _everyone _want to **fucking** talk about Tam?" He asked with a particularly loud groan, resisting the urge to cover his face with his hands.

"Because, you've been totally freezing her out. I know she tries to play all tough girl, but she's actually upset without you."

Hunter regarded Artemis silently. _She looks good tonight_, he thought inappropriately, eyes roving her short yet athletic body. He tried not to be too obvious about checking her out, pretending to be deep in thought instead. "She doesn't _need _me."

"I think she does." Artemis insisted, crossing her arms over her protruding chest.

Hunter's eyes drifted to the large globes. He'd never noticed their _size_ before.

"Jenna doesn't like her." He stated after a few moments, realizing this conversation was moving at a glacial pace.

Speaking of Jenna...where could she be?

"That doesn't mean you drop her. You guys totally predate Ms. Hot-in-the-pants over there."

"Hot in the pants?" Hunter chuckled darkly. "Who are you, my mom?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at him, straightening her shoulders and glaring at him. "I'm just saying. Fix it before Lauryn decides it's her responsibility to do so."

Hunter pretended that that statement hadn't scared him, throwing in a shrug for emphasis.

But both he and Artemis knew better. Lauryn wasn't the girl to play with.

* * *

**The Guy: **Heath Cormier

**The Getup: **Plaid green and white button up, light wash Topman skinnies, black Vans,leather and metal bracelet, jean vest

**The Girl: **Charlotte Knolls

**The Getup: **Marigold pleated crêpe Alexander Wang top, black leather Alexander Wang shorts, cream Christian Louboutin cork and leather wedges, black Bottega Veneta floral lace necklace

**12:42 AM**

**Knolls Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Sunday, December 16th**

"Shhh!" Charlotte hissed with a giggle as she led Heath through her front door, the boy chuckling darkly at their "secrecy". He found their sneaking around highly amusing, considering the girl only lived with her dad and dog, the two nowhere to be found. "I'm so drunk." She told him next as she attempted to right herself, kicking off her wedge heels and suddenly returning to her 5'3 stature.

Heath loved that he dwarfed her by nearly a foot.

"I know." He responded with a small grin that was unseen in the dark of the parlor, cursing silently as she led them both into a glass table.

"My room?" She questioned rhetorically, leading them to her basement where she had her own private setup, similar to his own, except hers beat his by a landslide. At least she had an _actual _bedroom.

The girl flicked on a light as they descended the stairs, making sure they didn't meet their untimely demise on the long flight of carpeted stairs. The boy made a silent note to thank her, but he forgot as she led him into her overly girly space.

Heath glanced around her room anxiously, not knowing what the next step was.

Did she expect...sex? Cuddling? Some weird fetish thing?

He just couldn't tell.

He opted to watch her instead, Charlotte dropping her shorts and shucking her shirt, now exposing him to her half-naked body. Heath wondered if she would've been this free sober...probably not. Even with her almost-edgy look, (it was the hair), the girl was about as edgy and freaky as an apple pie. (meaning not very much at all)

Heath took the opportunity to case his new acquisition. She was a little thin, but her perky ass made up for her thin figure and tiny breasts by leaps and bounds. He felt his pants grow tighter as she bent over to get something in the lowest drawer and the boy automatically thought she was attempting to torture him.

That view...fuck.

He hadn't realized he was biting his lip and groaning until the girl gave him a sexy little grin from her provocative position, her eyes saying 'come hither'.

And boy did he want to come...

"Wanna help me pick out night-clothes?" She asked, trying to be sexy but ruining the mood entirely.

The 'sexy' thing about her was that she didn't try to be sexy at all. This _trying _thing made him want to leave altogether...but he stayed put, realizing this could work out in his and little Heath's favor.

"I think you can do it." He responded breezily, relaxing on her futon and kicking his feet up onto a low table. His eyes focused on his jean clad thighs, refusing to look at her and make his 'problem' even harder to deal with.

She looked back over at him in annoyance but seemed to think better of causing a big stink, deserting her idea of clothing and strolling back over to him, only a pair of little black undies in sight.

He gazed at her tiny chest appreciatively, her light brown nipples oh-so kissable. Heath found himself almost cursing aloud, knowing if she didn't stop...his control would be a thing of the past.

Charlotte advanced upon him in a drunken way but he could tell she thought she was being seductive. She landed in his lap a few moments later, her hips trapping him beneath her effectively.

"Can we...fuck now?" She drawled, her words slurred and short, cropped hair askew.

Heath almost said yes.

But he was a _good _guy. He didn't take advantage of drunk girls that were throwing themselves at him. Especially not drunk girlfriends.

At least that's what he told himself over and over as he painstakingly peeled the girl off of his body, regretting his decision with each limb he placed on another side of the couch. He stood next, a feat of Herculean force, and kissed the top of her hair, staring down at her meaningfully.

"I'll call you."

* * *

**The Guy: **Phoenix Levi Daily

**The Getup: **White short sleeve button down, black trousers, bright blue suede Nike high tops, light wash jean jacket

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Cream Topshop dress, beige Max Mara belted open cardigan, light pink Furla handbag, gold Kolorowa Venezia flats

**The Place: **Westchester Mall

**The Time: **1:37

"Phoenix focus." Dylan snapped and Phoenix found himself wanting to slump to the floor of the mall, away from the redhead and her insane demands. Having a pregnant girlfriend happened to be far more difficult than the boy had been prepared for. When it wasn't food it was crying and when it wasn't crying it was sex.

Well...the sex part wasn't so bad. But still.

"Yes babe?" He said with a sigh before he watched her leafy green eyes turn slightly angry.

"You're supposed to be helping pick out this crib."

"I _am_." He insisted, knowing his see-through lie would soon be torn to little bits.

"But you're looking off into space. How else am I supposed to pick between light and dark wood?"

"Doesn't your mom have a stylist for this?" Phoenix questioned, knowing good and well that she did.

His beautiful girlfriend made some sort of offended noise before intensifying her glare. "So I guess you don't care if our _daughter _sleeps in a crib her parents have never seen before."

"She won't know the difference." The boy insisted and he knew as the words tumbled out of his mouth he was setting himself up for a fight.

Dylan huffed in response, spinning on her heel and stalking away to the changing tables. "By the way, we announce my pregnancy on the Daily Grind over Skype tomorrow morning before school." She spat over her shoulder and Phoenix blanched.

He didn't mind telling friends and family, _hell_, he'd tell a stranger. But the entire world, in one sitting? This just couldn't be good.

_{2:00 am}_

"Mom." Phoenix began warily, as he tried to speak in hushed tones from his "room", even though the little impersonal guest room was nothing more than a formality. He'd been sleeping with Dylan since they'd moved back to this foreign place together.

"Hello darling." Avis cooed back, and the boy felt a wave of calm wash over him. At least she wasn't mad that he was calling this late, even if it was only 11 pm there.

"Did Merri-Lee tell you about this whole Daily Grind announcement?" He asked, his voice sounding stressed even to his own ears.

The woman on the other line sighed before continuing, and Phoenix heard her shuffling around. "Yes, I knew. But I don't really agree with it. It's the two of you's personal business and I don't think the world needs to know about it."

Phoenix grinned into the receiver, glad someone saw his point of view. "Finally someone understands."

"Of course I understand, I created those opinions you have little boy." She jibed playfully and the boy felt a pang of homesickness, wishing he could be back in his childhood home, his mother's hands running through his hair as he curled up next to her.

It was a little thing they did that she'd promised to deny happened after the age of seven if anyone ever asked.

"I miss you." He blurted suddenly and he found himself gripping his phone tighter as he fell back against the many pillows sighing deeply.

"We miss you too. You could always come back...bring the girl,"

Phoenix exhaled again, effectively cutting her off. "I wish, you know we can't."

"You're sighing too much...you sound like a forty-year old stockbroker and you're only sixteen." Avis sounded sad, and he swore he heard her stifle a small sob.

"It's just stressful mom, that's all. And I can't even think about what it's gonna be like when the baby gets here.." The blonde boy trailed off, sounding a little regretful, something he'd never really experienced before.

Avis let out a small noise and Phoenix felt his heart break. His mom never cried. "I never wanted my baby to have to grow up so _fast_."

"It's not your fault," Phoenix attempted, needing her to stop before he fell apart too. "I made my decisions."

The woman inhaled deeply on the other side of the phone and the boy sighed contentedly. At least she wasn't bawling. "I know, but it's hard."

"It'll be okay. Thanks for answering my call by the way."

Avis sniggered at him. "You're my child. That's a given."

"A given? _Mom_..."

His silver-blonde haired mother giggled again. "You know I have to keep up with the times."

"I guess."

"Isn't it two am where you are?" His mother questioned lightly and Phoenix suppressed a groan. She was going to get all motherly in a few moments.

"Yes mom." He drawled, shutting his eyes tight.

"**Go to sleep**." She commanded.

"Goodnight _mom_."

"I love you." She sing-songed, and Phoenix waited for the next bit. "To the moon and back my darling boy. Fly high in your dreams."

"I love you too...to infinity and beyond."

The little ritual calmed him inexplicably, and he grinned as he ended the call, feeling as if things would be okay.

**The Guy: **Phoenix Daily

**The Getup: **Graphic black Proenza Schouler pullover, red Coverse, black Marc by Marc Jacobs beanie, dark brown Levi skinnies

**8:34 AM**

**Marvil Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Monday, December 17th**

"You didn't sleep with me last night." Dylan said tiredly as she entered "his room", looking at him tiredly. The boy kept his eyes focused on the mirror, trying to get his hair to fall 'just-so'.

Phoenix glanced at her from his peripheral and noticed her eyes were slightly purple, the color worrying him. He then took in the outfit, liking the tight mint colored shirt that showed off the belly. The belly that he loved to touch and gaze at. He looked at her face again and took in the look of pure exhaustion.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her full on to survey her.

"I can't sleep without you." She responded, her voice small and sad.

Phoenix couldn't help but grin at her, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just tell me when you want to interrupt my sleep schedule to the point where I can't function for the day." She hissed and the boy ran his fingers through her silky red tresses with a small smile, inadvertently massaging her scalp.

The girl relaxed in his arms and he could tell her eyes closed, her head resting against his chest perfectly.

"Mmm, that's nice." She purred, her arms encasing his waist.

Phoenix felt oddly whole as he felt her belly pressed firmly against him and she held him close, knowing this was the only place he could only ever wish to be.

If the world wanted to know...then fuck it he would tell them.

* * *

**The Guy: **Derrick Harrington

**The Getup: **Black slim fit Aggressor jeans, red low-top Converse, red 'Topo Ranch' sunset tee, black Northface coat

**The Place: **Parrington Prep, Westchester, NY

**The Time: **2:53

Derrick Harrington had never been more confused in his life. Did he want pizza or chinese after school? He just couldn't decide.

His mother's text had severely disabled his focusing abilities and he thanked god the day was over, otherwise she would've had him walking around in a trying-to-decide haze for the whole day. He was _really _indecisive, he realized, and the boy found it bleeding into his other issues as well.

Like the Massie/Jules thing for instance.

He didn't like Massie anymore...or so he thought. But when he'd held her that night...it just felt right.

But Jules was his _girlfriend_!

Well kinda. He hadn't asked her yet but he knew she would say yes. They were having sex already after all...well four times, but still.

His dick twitched slightly at the thought of her, little Derrick excited for the upcoming session they'd had planned to take place in just a half an hour. Big Derrick was excited too, but he kept thinking about stupid _Massie_ for some reason.

Stupid Massie and her apricot smelling hair. Stupid Massie and her heart stopping eyes. Stupid Massie and her perfect _everything_.

_{30 minutes later}_

"Babe." Derrick said in as chill a voice as he could manage, unable to keep the grin off of his face. There she was, clad in a cropped shirt (his favorite bra of hers peeking out from underneath, _how hot?_), a confusing long skirt, some kind of kimono, heeled boot-clog things and a large oatmeal colored scarf, looking weirdly adorable. He chalked up her weird fashion sense to the fact that she went to public school and blocked the thought out, settling for staring at the body hiding beneath the clothing.

"Hey." She responded with a grin as she began to peel off layers, tossing a pink bag from her shoulder and kicking off her shoes in the living room, her scarf coming off soon after.

"When did you get home?" He asked conversationally, noticing that her cheeks were tinged slightly pink from the cold.

"Like five minutes ago?" She mused, playing with a necklace with a bow at the back. He remembered his mom saying those were expensive necklaces and he was glad she had some kind of taste..._even_ if he didn't get her clothes.

She pulled off her sea-foam green kimono next, tossing it on a clothes rack, finally regarding her boy, Derrick delighted at the change.

"Miss me?" She questioned, spinning to throw her arms around his neck trapping their bodies together.

His lower half responded immediately and she grinned conspiratorially in response. "Obviously you did..." Jules took one hand off of his neck, tapping at her chin in thought, Derrick loving her little sexy pout. "We should probably take care of that."

It took the boy every ounce of his control to not start bouncing up and down like a kid, eager to collect on her promise.

Jules' mouth was the stuff of legends. No one had ever blown him that great.

"Ooh, you like that don't you?" She questioned rhetorically, her hand traveling his body seductively before finding their way to his jeans, rubbing her hand up and down the length slowly.

Derrick nodded and arched into her hand, resisting the urge to buck against her too hard. Her hands found their way to the button, and she yanked down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop, her hand attaching to his member.

Her lips grazed his once before she fell to her knees, swallowing him nearly whole all in one go.

He swore the girl didn't know what a gag reflex was.

"Ah yes." He groaned throatily, running his hands through her hair and looking at the ceiling, unable to stare at the beautiful eyes that he knew were focused on him. She continued to bob at a steady pace, keeping him at a plateau of pleasure, not letting up.

"Just like that." He pressed out again, moaning as she eased off the shaft, doing that _swirly _thing with her tongue. It always drove him over the edge, and this time was no exception. He spilled into her mouth and she grinned as she sucked him down.

Derrick was slightly disappointed as he watched himself deflate, wishing he could go longer without stopping...or being able to go more than once. Tucking himself back in, he looked at his ... His ... _Girl _in adoration.

"You liked?" She asked as she stood, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hell yea." He responded with a sated grin, his eyes drooping slightly. He was suddenly tired. "Did you want me to do anything for you?"

"Nope. I only had like twenty minutes to get you out of the way...my mom gets home in about fifteen minutes."

"You're...charitable." He attempted, feeling awkward.

Jules rolled her eyes in response and took off in the direction of what he assumed to be the bathroom.

As he sat on the couch, the situation dawned on him. He'd just gotten blown, in this girl's living room...

Awesome.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out gingerly, careful not to upset the sensitive package in his jeans. He glanced at the text, his heart, clenching in response.

**Block: **Derrick. Come over.

Derrick inhaled sharply. What did she want? He was about to reply when the blonde reappeared, the boy shoving the thing back into his pocket as if he'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jules spared him a nervous and skeptical look before speaking. "Hey, I've got to get you out of here...but it was fun." She said unfeelingly, Derrick grinning up at her.

"Yeah, I had a good time."

The boy stood and pressed his lips against her temple, refusing to kiss her lips because of where'd they been, taking his leave swiftly.

Mounting his bike, which he was eager to get rid of once he started getting his own pair of wheels, he took off down the road, heart pounding and mind racing.

This was definitely more confusing than chinese and pizza.

* * *

**The Guy: **Jesse Merrill

**The Getup: **Olive green Topman skinnies, navy blue TOMS, navy 'fairisle' print pullover

**The Girl: **Penny Steedly

**The Getup: **Grey plait sweater dress, metallic gold Stella McCartney foil cover wool coat, vintage Chanel black and white pearl necklace, sequined pink Miu Miu sneakers, black Chanel bag

**The Place: **Dean & Deluca, Manhattan, NY

**The Time: **3:44

"You're very...eccentric." Jesse commented as he appraised his best friend, watching as she shed her gold coat, revealing a very tame grey thing.

"I've noticed." She responded lamely, digging into her parfait eagerly.

Jesse studied her for a few more moments before pressing his lips together. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Evia." Penny blurted and the boy nodded in contemplation. "What happened?"

"She wanted to _sleepover_." She hissed as if it was the nastiest thing, visibly shivering at the thought.

"You made it seem like she was...I dunno, _different_?" Jesse lectured, watching Penny roll her eyes in annoyance. He knew she hated when he got all i-told-you-so on her. But what she failed to realize, was that he only did it for her own good.

"I thought so too." Penny exclaimed, scooping a hearty mouthful into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully before continuing. "But you know since Khalilah, me and relationships are like oil and water."

"I never thought I'd date anyone and see...here I am." The boy encouraged and he realized he wasn't too good at this advice thing. He should probably leave that whole thing to the grand dame herself.

"Speaking of that, how is the whole thing working out?"

Jesse smirked at her. "You're deflecting."

"And you're being an asshole. I want deets." Penny responded lightheartedly, looking at him with renewed interest.

"Deets?" The boy scoffed. "Who are you? Lizzie McGuire?"

The redhaead glared at him. "Leave it to JC Merrill to fuck up the flow of a conversation."

"Cursing is completely unnecessary."

"Well so are your numerous grandpa sweaters but I leave you to them don't I?"

"Point taken."

"Right." She began, grinning widely. "So spill."

"I don't know what to tell you. We're good. She's actually kind of really amazing." He mused and Penny beamed at him unabashedly.

"Are you in _love_?" She questioned girlishly, earning a hard glare from Mr. Merrill himself.

"Not at all. We're feeling it out."

Penny rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "So...tell me Jesse, when do you plan on letting her know about the Steven thing?"

"I dunno...probably never. It's not like it's need to know info."

"I mean...it kind of is. Your cousin...who is practically your brother is getting out of a mental hospital and you're trying to bring him to the Christmas party where he could be potentially dangerous...I think you could give her fair warning."

"I'll consider it."

Penny sighed.

"I _said_, I'll consider it."

* * *

**The Boy: **Cam Fisher

**The Getup: **Olive green Nintendo screen tee, red low top Converse, black skinnies

**The Place: **Fisher Estate, Westchester, NY

**The Time: **8:50 PM

"We'll be back at around midnight." Miranda Fisher called over her shoulder as she exited the Fisher house, Alexander draped on her shoulder as if they were a young couple in love.

Cam resisted the urge to vomit.

He hated how lovey-dovey his parents insisted on being, _all _the time. The making out and butt touching had driven him to his room too many times to count.

Once the door closed and they were out of sight his mood shifted, now glad he had the house to himself. Well essentially.

He only had Harris to contend with for the 60-inch flat screen in the den and there was a Law and Order marathon that he was just _dying _to catch up on. Well not really...but with Claire gone, he didn't really have anything better to do.

"Bro." Harris said as he strolled into the Fisher's kitchen leaning his elbows on the counter as he locked eyes with his little brother.

"What?" The dark-haired boy asked, not liking the look on his older brother's face. Harris had been giving him that _face _for ages. Back to the time of cookie jars and crayons. It usually ended up with Cam in trouble and Harris enjoying the spoils of his sneaky behavior.

"Oh don't look at me like that _Cammy Boy_." He shook his hair out of his eyes and grinned wolfishly. "I have some really nice bud that needs to get smoked up before mom and dad get home, they've been threatening a room search since they found the bubbler I was "holding for a friend"."

Cam eyes lit up slightly.

"Think about it, you won't be thinking about that biddie you've been pining over."

Cam began to weigh the options in his head...Law and Order marathon...high grade Columbian bud...

Mmmm...

"Who's rollin'?"

Harris grinned. "You're getting almost manageable little bro."

The boy felt his heart swell slightly at his brother's approval. "Had to happen sometime right?"

The older brother nodded his assent and pulled a baggie from his back pocket. "Mind if I invite Layne?"

Cam shook his head no slowly, knowing it was a lie. He didn't want to chill with his brother and his_ hyper sexual _girlfriend. It was bad enough that that particular girl was _Layne Abeley_, the poster child for weirdness.

"I'll invite Shiela too." Harris added knowingly, giving the boy a small wink.

The dark-haired boy's heart stopped for a few moments. Sheila?

* * *

**The Guy: **Josh Hotz

**The Getup: **Dark wash Abercrombie skinnies, red American Apparel hoodie, blue Ralph Lauren polo, red Nike Air Jordan retro 1's

**The Place: **Hotz Estate

**The Time: **9:18 PM

"You okay?" Alicia asked as she strolled into his room, Josh looking up at his girlfriend complacently. His stomach churned slightly at the lack of butterflies that always seemed to be present.

"Yeah I'm good. He assured although it wasn't the total truth. This cancer thing was really messing with his head. He couldn't fathom his mom not being there...not yelling at him to clean his room or some other menial task.

He needed her, as much as he hated to admit.

"Want me to get you anything?" She questioned innocently, the latino boy looking at her and feeling every feeling but love and affection at the moment.

Alicia began shedding her pilot jacket and he needed her to stop.

Needed her to leave. He didn't want _anyone _around him at the moment. Not even her.

"Don't." He told her harshly as she pulled down the second sleeve, ready to throw it on his bed and join him.

Her head cocked to the side in confusion, her beautiful tresses suspended in time. But he couldn't ... no _wouldn't_ focus on that. He just needed her to go. He needed to be alone with his thoughts and the words _**stage 4 breast cancer**_that had permanently seared themselves into his brain.

"Don't what?" She asked slowly, draping the jacket over her arm as she advanced upon him.

"Don't take off your coat, you're not staying."

Alicia balked at this, obviously surprised. He saw the hurt too, but he chose to ignore that bit. If he didn't, he might find himself doing something stupid like inviting her into his bed. He gazed at her silently, watching as she eased the coat back on her shoulders, clearing her throat before she gave what he hoped to be her closing remarks.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be around you right now." He spat coldly, looking past her and focusing his smoldering stare on the flat screen behind her head.

"Realmente?" (really?) She questioned, blinking back tears.

"Yeah, really."

"How about we end this now?" She asked forcing out a mirthless laugh. "So, you know, we don't have that issue where I'm sitting here wondering about where our relationship stands."

Josh sighed. He didn't want to break up.

But on the same note, he couldn't bring himself to care about the words she was now spouting at him, anger fueled or not. So he simply shrugged, knowing it would further incite her rage.

"Wow." Alicia said, nodding her head slowly and disbelievingly. A tear slowly trekked its way down her face before she spun on her heel, and Josh wanted to pull her back and tell her he was joking.

Tell her it was a lapse of judgement.

But he couldn't. Or wouldn't.

He didn't really know anymore.

And for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

**AN: **heyy guys. Another boys chap. I hope yall dont hate me. Like I really hope not. But yes! Onto replies! Btw the avis & phoenix scene was like one of my favorite things to write so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like alot. Lol.

**Runningthroughmydreamsx3: **okay first off. Can I say I LUH-V your story?! Like...ahhh. Reading the massxderr sex scene made me die cus I havent written one yet. Yours fueled me to make them have sex faster...almost. Haha. & I know massington was what was expected so I sent them in the opposite direction. Their kind of at weird ex-space right now where he's feeling things out and she's dealing with her own shit. So it's kinda like they need to just float without each other and build back slowly you know? & lol what did they do differently in your head? Thank you for calling me amazing! Youre even more amazing.

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **lol maybe your wishes will come true. & Im trying to update as fast as I can! Lol.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **lol I'll try to keep clam on their best behavior! & haha, I was gonna make jen hold out until sophomore year buuuutttt, she couldn't. Oops. Haha. & yeah. I thought it would be fun to make massie half a virgin. Haha. & there wil be a naughty clam scene! Just not yet :p & im sorry! Ive been just sooo busy!

**BrownEyedBeauty: **ive been playing volleyball & trying to prep for senior year. Haha. & I think it was time for jen to swipe the v-card dont you think? & as for clam...we'll see :p haha.

**F13ns: **claire's going to LA for movie stuff. & oh kristen. Haha.

**Air of withering sweetness: **Massie & Derrick: maybe :p & yeah I KNOW. If I was massie I would try to be understanding but at the same time, she's a self centered ass fourteen year old and she's not paying attention to anyone else's needs but her own. Maybe she'll see the light...maybe. Lol.

**Thatgurlangela: **hey! Claire: lol maybe! Massie: haha I knoww, but I kinda want massie and derrick to have separate lives you know? Where they can function separately and they can both not completely fall apart in each other's presence. Haha. Jenna: lol yea, and idk about in love ;) haha. Kristen: I LOVE THEM. Derrick: yes he doessss. Cam: I thought bringing back the mix cd thing would be a cute touch. Other stuff: lol, im sorry! I loved that book. Haha. & im almost done too. Wish me luck on senior year!

**Iheartme104: **Im like texting you know so you shouldn't even get a reply :p lmao. But anywayss. Massie: yeah, she doesnt do the loner thing very well. Ahha. & was the jennter thing everything you ever hoped for?! & do you like how I incorporated biddie in there for my favorite biddie? (aka you.) & is somebody liking kristen? Methinks so! Haha. & jesse is like my life. Just saying. Arent you super excited for how he treats the PC?! Haha.

**ChocolateSkittles: **yay you loved it! & junior year kicked my ass as you know. Haha. I went mia for like a year. & aww I like that you have some emotion towards her. & im sorry! I had to take a dylan break even though I ADORE her. Haha. & yayy. I love their relationship too.

**How to forget: **I dont think this one is fillerish, but I have to let you decide lol. Massie: thats just what me and another reviewer talking about just now. Lol. But yeah, she's self centered. & PATIENCE. Haha. It will happen. Jenna: haha, she does, but let's see how she does. Dylan/alicia/claire: there's no claire in this chap either :/ but she'll be in the next chap for suresies! Haha. I just said suresies. I suck. It's 1:30 am. Dyleonix have to be okay. There's no options. She's tried to kill his baby, he's left...theyre drama free for the moment. Haha. & ohhhh they're back alright... Kristen: haha, no worries. The christmas/holiday chaps will be amazing. Like no worries. & to the tip: mmmm interesting point. & I think it's because she feels really all over the place and coming off of fucking kemp all the time, jesse breathing on her makes her want to jump his bones. Haha. & I see what you mean. You'll just have to wait and see (: & im trying to get out a few more before school ends!

Okay so thats itttt (: and I simply cannot find the review with someone asking me for story help. Like at all. Soooo, if it was one of you please tell me again. Im sooo sooo sorry, PLUS if you guys want story shoutouts (for your own personal stories and whatnot) I'll be sure to check it out and recommend! Kk, I might've spelled recommend wrong and idc cus im tired and it's almost 2am. I LOVE YOU ALL. The poll's still open. Baiiii.


	35. Girls Like You

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black All Saints screen tee, tan Jigsaw drape cardigan, black skinny jeans, suede tan Jeffrey Campbell 'Lita' shoe boots, burnt orange Mango aviator glasses, uncino leather American Rag leather necklace, black Fendi messenger bag

**4:46**

**Block Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Tuesday, December 18th**

Claire inhaled deeply as she crossed the Block threshold, a feeling of calm overwhelming her. She was _home. _Finally.

Those five days, while glamour filled and busy, didn't compare to midnight snacks furnished by Inez and late night calls with her best friends. Grinning to herself she ascended the long carpeted staircase that led to the infamous iPad, hoping to find her best friend within it's confines, waiting for her.

Turning open the knob without so much as a knock, it was practically her room too, she felt her bubble deflate. She wasn't here. But it wasn't empty either. In the middle of the floor sat the newest Block family edition, Heath Cormier, looking every bit as gorgeous as he always did.

"Hey." She called out cautiously, attempting to mask the look of pure confusion she knew was etched on her face.

The boy's eyes drifted to her and he grinned up at her. "Oh hey Claire, what's up?"

Claire crossed her arms over her small chest, and stuck a hip out, assuming her most aggressive position. "I could ask you the same thing." She grinned slightly to let him know she was only kidding, before continuing. "Did you eat my best friend?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." He told her, feigning seriousness. "She tastes like drama and designer clothes."

"I would suspect as much."

Heath laughed slightly closing the laptop he was holding and pulling himself to a standing position. "Yeah, sorry, she's actually walking Bean. She had me here on _baby shower present duty."_

"Sounds brutal."

"It is." He assured, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "As a straight teenaged male, I shouldn't have the slightest idea about the different types of designer diaper bags, _however, _I now know about all the bags that are multi-functional while being _stylish."_

"I'm sorry." Claire giggled.

"You should be." He replied indignantly before grinning at her. "Glad to have you back though, I've been taking over all your old duties and whatnot."

"Isn't it _so _hard to be me?"

"Indeed. Who knew how much Massie talks about the same thing over and over again?"

Claire's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god, I _know."_

"Gotta love her though." Heath surmised with a shrug, Claire nodding in assent.

"I really missed her while I was in Cali. There was no one to tell me how disgusting it is to wear Ked's."

"Hey! Don't mock Ked's. They're a staple to nurses everywhere."

Claire's blue eyes widened again. "Are you calling me a nurse?"

Heath threw up in hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm _just _saying, if the scrubs fit..."

The blonde slapped him playfully. "When Massie comes back, tell her I'm home, kay?"

"I will." Heath said before resuming his duties, Claire leaving the room to finish unpacking. Once gone, she halted momentarily at the back door as she had a tiny epiphany.

Heath was fucking _awesome._

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White Aubin and Willis sweater, light wash Acne skinnies, nude YSL 'Tribtoo' platforms, gunmetal Hermes Birkin bag, gold j crew bangles, plum Rag & Bone 'Dunaway' hat, fur vest

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **White silk-twill sleveless Acne button up, oatmeal Acne cropped pullover, brown Bruce linen trousers, grey peeptoe Giuseppe Zanotti shoe booties, brown leather H&M crossbody bag

**The Place: **Block Residence

**The Time: **8:24 PM

Massie watched the girl across from her testily, not knowing how to go about this. Part of her wanted to scoop the blonde in her arms and _die _over her super cute outfit, and the other part, the loyal-to-Claire part, wanted her out of her room. The brunette settled for something in between meeting the sea-glass green eyes of her ex-best friend warily. "What do you want?"

Kristen inhaled deeply and licked her lips nervously, Massie observing the whole thing and knowing she was about to apologize. "To say I'm sorry."

"Oh you don't have to apologize to me." The amber-eyed girl told her with an aloof shrug, playing with a curl absentmindedly. "It's Claire you fucked over."

"I know. And I apologized to her before I went back to school." She told her, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"So...?"

"I want back _in." _She stressed, releasing her tortured lip and staring at Massie head on, her fiery spirit apparent beneath the apologetic surface.

"Why should I let you come back?" Massie questioned, cocking her head to one side and pursing her lips, interested in her answer.

"Because, we've been at this since forever, and I'm not about to let a mistake between me and a boy keep me away from my _sisters."_

The alpha just stared at Kristen, not knowing how to respond. Yeah, she wanted the six pieces of the Pretty Committee back together, but how would she just _let _her back in without everyone's consent?

"Mass, say something." The blonde said brokenly, taking a step forward.

Massie stayed put, allowing her to advance upon her without recoiling. "We need to talk to all the girls about this."

Kristen swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Grey Topshop blazer, green Lanvin ballet flats, green Isabella Oliver wrap v-neck top, black high waisted TopShop leggings

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Brown Pringle of Scotland cardigan poncho, black Alexander Wang pullover sweater, black Rich & Skinny skinnies, black Jimmy Choo bag, brown suede Rag & Bone heeled wedges

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Purple argyle J. Crew merino sweater, grey MiH jeans, patent leather Jimmy Choo heels, black Chanel medium 'Lux' tote

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **White American Vintage tee, grey sweatpants, cream beanie, white studded cardigan, studded Australia Luxe chestnut shearling boots

**The Place: **iPad, Westchester, NY

**The Time: **9:14 PM

"Whatever you called me in here for better be-" Claire began as she stomped into the all white room, her voice failing her when she saw the PC's _other _blonde sitting at Massie's white wood computer desk.

"Hi." Kristen said shyly, Claire's mouth hardening into a hard set line.

"What is _she _doing here?" Claire questioned, eyes fixing on Massie pointedly. She wanted an explanation...and now.

Massie sighed before continuing, looking to the rest of the girl's for support. She found none, no one wanting to get in the middle of this particular spat. "Kris wants back in."

"And we said no right?" Jenna bit her lip before interjecting. "We're considering all options."

"She _slept _with Cam and we're _considering all options?" _The blonde hissed, her blue eyes vibrant and angry. "What the fuck?"

"She said she apologiz-" Alicia cut in, the blonde girl silencing her with a look.

Massie watched her best friend cautiously, realizing she could be a really formidable alpha if she put her mind to it. The thought scared her, if only slightly.

"I'm sorry Claire." Kristen interjected, her eyes pleading.

"I know...if I had been the one to hook up with Derrick, we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now. It's only because it's me, little sweet _Claire, _who lets everyone walk over her. You can't just waltz back in here and act like you're just apart of us again."

The girls let the words sink in, knowing she wasn't incorrect. If Massie had been the one crossed, forgiveness would be a distant memory.

"Claire, just listen, I'm really sorry, okay. I didn't mean to have sex with him, I went over there looking for you and then-"

"Right, then you fell on his dick. Yeah, that happens to me _all the time." _She spat angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm lonely, C,-"

"Allison? Jake? Ring a bell?" She asked, cutting her off at each turn.

"Yeah, but they're not you. We were supposed to be in this together. I told you my secret first. I liked you first." Kristen began, Claire watching her through slitted eyes. "I miss you _so _much Claire. Like you don't understand. When I'm laying in bed at night, wanting to bawl my eyes out about Mom and Dad, or upset over Jesse being an ass, I have no one. Allison's a good friend but she doesn't know me like you guys."

"Wait, who's Jesse?" Dylan asked, lightening the mood considerably.

"My boyfriend." Kristen replied as an aside, focusing her attention back on the situation at hand.

Claire looked interested for a solitary moment before anger slipped back into her features. "I have a condition."

"Anything." Kristen breathed, relieved to have even made any type of headway.

"You speak to Cam again, and we'll fight."

"Done."

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black 3.1 Phillip Lim racerback tee, black Balmain skinny 'Jesus bike' jeans, black Proenza Schouler cutout heeled sandals, black Balenciaga 'City Dots' bag, gold pendant, striped black and white blazer

**3:48 PM**

**Parrington Prep, Westchester, NY**

**Wednesday, December 19****th**

"So Kris is back?" Kemp questioned as he sidled up next to her, backpack slung on one shoulder and stupid grin on his face. Massie rolled her amber eyes with a sigh, digging around her black bag and strutting in the direction of her Range Rover filled with five anxious girls.

"Mass,"

"Yes she's back for holidays." The brunette snapped, looking for her Tom Ford shades to shield her annoyance. "But she has a boyfriend."

Kemp stopped short and Massie smirked. She knew he hadn't been expecting that one. "Like a real boyfriend?"

The brunette alpha continued her strut, relieved when she reached the heavy wood doors. "Yes, Kemp, like a real boyfriend." She called over her shoulder, leaving an awestruck boy behind.

_{in the Range Rover}_

"Hey Mass." Kristen greeted with a grin, looking a lot more settled and relaxed than she'd seen her in ages.

"Get your ex." The brunette responded irritably glaring at her behind the cover of her glasses.

The newly reinstated blonde sighed, tossing her hair to one side of her head with a slight flourish. "I already told him that I'm not interested."

"Yeah, well, make sure he gets the point and stops bothering _me_." She hissed before yelling a quick order to Isaac…she wanted to be home, now.

"What's got your Cosabella in a twist?" Alicia asked with a grin, Massie pulling her glasses into her fresh blowout angrily.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that I've been on my period for almost two days and my cramps haven't even come close to going away?"

"So…absolutely no reason at all." Jenna joked, winking at the girls.

The car erupted in a fit of giggles around the alpha and she shrunk in response, wanting them at their destination immediately. Getting made fun of wasn't something she took lightly.

"Aw, don't look so sad Mass," Claire began, draping a thin arm around her best friend's shoulders. "Tomorrow's the last day of school, then Friday, we can have the perfect FNS, complete with The Devil Wears Prada and ranch Doritos."

Massie grinned in response. "Okay, maybe I don't hate you guys quite as much anymore."

"Of course you don't!" Dylan said enthusiastically, beaming at the alpha. "Cus we are _sistaaaas, we stand together, we make up one big family but we don't look the same,_"

The redhead girl began to sing, badly and off key, but something fueled the girls to join, singing their terrible rendition of the Cheetah Girl's song over and over the entire way home. Words were flubbed and whole choruses skipped, but none of that mattered…because they were back.

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Black over-the-belly leggings, black ribbed tank top, white fuzzy cow slippers

**The Place: **Marvil Estate

**The Time: **7:00 PM

"Babe!" Dylan yelled from her mountain of covers as she shoveled in another spoonful of Peanut Butter Cup Ben & Jerry's ice cream into her petite mouth.

"Yes?" Phoenix asked from her en suite bathroom, the door open as he peed.

The redhead crinkled her nose as she heard the loud stream underneath the sounds of the flat screen, realizing they were getting _that _comfortable. They were becoming the couple that picked each other's boogers and walked in on each other whenever they found it convenient.

As much as she wanted to be grossed out, she couldn't bring herself to attain the feeling. Instead she let a little smile slip onto her face, a smile put there simply because the sign of his voice, and called back, "I want cuddles!"

The redhead heard the telltale sign of the faucet switching off, Phoenix himself appearing a few moments later. "Then cuddles my baby gets." He told her with a wide grin, settling in the bed next to her.

Setting the carton on her nightstand gingerly, she lay down in the correct 'little spoon' position, a calm feeling wafting over her as his large arms encased her, caressing the underside of her belly tenderly. "I love this." He whispered into her tresses, pressing his back firmly against her body, his member slightly growing against her now-plump backside.

"I love this _more_." She responded cheekily, pressing deeper against him, knowing exactly what she was doing to his hard body.

They settled for a few moments, Dylan glancing at the clock before groaning. "Do you realize that it's only 7?"

Phoenix shifted slightly behind her. Baby girl kicked her in the ribs once.

"So?" He asked, and the redhead had a distinct feeling that the baby inside her was thinking the exact same thing.

"_So_," She drawled, drawing out the 'o'. "We need to get up. We're 14 and 16, not 65!"

"And once we get up, what are we gonna do huh?" The blonde questioned, his hand moving slightly downward, resting on her pelvic bone lightly.

Dylan inhaled sharply. Fucking tease.

"We could do _that_." She whispered playfully, biting her lip as his hand snaked between her thighs, caressing the skin there gently. She let a tiny moan slip and she could practically _hear _him grinning behind her.

"Or, not…you have some Geo homework to attend to do you not?"

The pregnant teen groaned in irritation. "I'm pregnant, I don't have to do homework."

Phoenix tsked at her. "We do need mommy to finish high school."

"Yeah, yeah…" She replied reluctantly, rolling out of his grasp and pulling herself into a seated position, her back screaming in protest. She winced in response, elated when she felt strong hands at the small of her back, supporting her spine. "Did I tell you, you were amazing?"

"Maybe once or twice." He told her with a grin, sitting up with her.

"I don't even know where my books are…"

"Right here." Phoenix told her, handing her a particularly intimidating looking textbook, popping it in between her legs and setting her sparkly green notebook on top. "Now hop to it."

"But-" Dylan whined in protest, her beau interrupting before she could continue.

"No buts, Mrs. Daily."

Dylan's leaf green orbs widened and she froze in place; time seeming to stop as the words sunk in. Mrs. Daily?

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Black asymmetrical Helmut Lang jacket, tan leather Gucci heeled sandals, black and tobacco Fendi bag with aqua handles, grey strapless Wink dress

**The Place: **Block Estate

**The Time: **10:44

"Mass I'm hungry." Kristen groaned as she looked over at the alpha, bent over in a hunchback as she engrossed herself in something at her computer.

"Tell Inez." The girl responded distractedly, her eyes seemingly glued to the screen.

The blonde rolled her eyes in response, leaving the room in search of everyone's favorite housekeeper. She found the stout woman in the kitchen, cleaning although no meals had been prepared there the whole day.

'Strange'. Kristen thought idly as she prepared herself for what she was going to say. "Hey Inez, can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Of course." She trilled politely, adding a Ms. Kristen that made the girl uncomfortable. She hadn't grown up with "help" and the words _Ms._ made her feel inexplicably _old_.

As the girl sat down in the breakfast nook that she'd spent many a morning after in, her phone buzzed angrily, "I Can't Make You Love Me" blaring from it a few moments later.

Jesse.

He was calling?

Her heart accelerated, surprised at the call. They'd gone their separate ways the _second _they'd touched down in the city, Jesse running off for some meeting with Penny that Kristen wasn't invited too.

Considering the three had become quite close over the past month, or so she thought, the invite, actually the lack thereof, had unnerved her quite a bit. She realized the phone had been ringing for an inappropriate amount of time at the point, rushing to answer before he hung up.

"Hey."

"Hello Kristen." He responded formally, the girl wanting to grin and groan at his formality all at the same time.

"What's up?"

"I would assume the sky-" He began, Kristen chuckling lightly when she realized he was attempting to be playful.

"Funny. But a call from the famous Jesse Merrill? To what do I owe this honor?"

He chuckled back and Kristen did a silent little happy dance. She'd gotten Jesse to laugh…over the phone. She felt a tad accomplished, knowing getting him to show emotion was a feat within itself.

"Funny. I'm starting to miss this little blonde thing that I've been accustomed to seeing in my room almost everyday…"

"Oh really?" She responded, trying to maintain her composure. Was he…flirting?

"Yes really."

"It's been three days."

"Five." Kristen grinned at this.

"So?" She asked, attempting to remain aloof and in charge of herself.

"Simple. Friday I'm coming over there and stealing you back."

Kristen noted that Inez had set a plate in front of her, but suddenly her hunger pangs were nonexistent. She looked around next. Steal her away?

As nice as that sounded…she couldn't just _leave_. Not when she was busy repairing the delicate connections with the PC.

"Kris?"

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry. You can't steal me sorry."

Jesse scoffed, before continuing, affronted, the blonde surmising that he wasn't very used to the word no.

"I'll do whatever I like."

"You will _not_. You can come visit if you like." She told him authoritatively, feeling proud of herself for putting her foot down to some extent.

A few moments passed on the other side of the phone, before Jesse reached his decision. "Fine."

"See you Friday." She told him, practically beaming into the phone.

"Laters."

The phone clicked and the line went dead, Kristen's heart sinking slightly with it. _Laters? What the fuck was that?_

She shook her mind clear and focused on the two neat triangles of bread, the crusts cut off just like she liked. She smiled at the plate. Inez always knew.

Kristen was well into her second half when her phone began buzzing angrily, her standard ringtone "Hallelujah" bringing life to the otherwise silent room. She knew Hallelujah had been a weird choice in ringtone, but then again, she was kind of a weird girl if she were being honest with herself.

Plus…who didn't love Elton John?

She glared at the name on the screen before picking it up, putting as much attitude into her voice as she could manage. "Hello?"

"Kris."

"Kemp talk."

"I want to do just that…talk."

"Sure you do." She responded disbelievingly, torn between ending the call now and saying something even bitchier just to get a small dig in.

"No seriously Kris. We need to have a conversation."

"Bite me Kemp."

"Last time I checked, you were the one crawling into my bed when you felt like shit last time you were here." He spat, Kristen feeling like he'd come through the phone and hit her. She couldn't deny the words. They were true.

"Anyways."

"Yeah, anyways."

"What do you even want to talk about?"

"Everything."

"Like?"

"Our relationship?" He tried, Kristen noting that he was getting more frustrated as the conversation wore on. And she didn't blame him. It wasn't like she was going to make this easy for him.

"You mean the one we _**don't**_ have?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"You already know long distance doesn't work for us…you're a cheater and I need attention."

"I don't want to get back with you." He hissed at her and for some reason that stung. Hearing him say he didn't want her was kind of a first.

She let silence permeate the slightly hostile atmosphere for a few moments. "Then what do you want?"

"We need rules…for when we…"

"Yeah I get it." She interrupted, not wanting to admit what they did once the door to his room closed and shut the two of them in it.

"Yeah that."

"But why? I have a boyfriend now."

"You and I both know that it's probably not-"

"Kemp." She replied softly, the boy stopping to hang on her every word. She inhaled deeply before she said this bit. "I'm falling in love with him."

The line went dead before she got to the 'him'…and Kristen didn't know why, but the silence was deafening.

So she sat. Sat for what seemed like forever, motionless, the mostly eaten sandwich wasting away in front of her.

"Hey, Kristen, you okay?" A voice asked after god-knows-how-long, the blonde looked up to find cornflower blue eyes staring at her, heavily laced with pity.

The girl attempted to speak, finding it difficult, her throat thick with emotion. "Yeah."

"Then why are you crying?"

Kristen blinked at Claire, finally feeling the moisture running down her cheeks in rivulets.

"I didn't even realize-" She began, words failing her soon after.

"Boy problems?"

Kristen grinned at her weakly. "Something like that."

Cornflower blue eyes softened and Claire was at her side in a few moments, arm slung over her shoulder, head in the crook of her neck.

"Tell Claire Bear _all_ about it."

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Black floral frill dress, black Preen blazer, tan leather heeled Chloé knee-highs, tan Proenza Schouler 'PS1' bag, grey All Saints scarf, black Vans aviators

**The Place: **Hotz Estate

**The Time: **11:35

Alicia Maya Rivera knew she looked stupid at the moment, wearing glasses indoors, _at night_, but she couldn't bring herself to remove them, knowing the thin, tinted glass, was the only thing preventing her from breaking down in front of the gorgeous boy who'd summoned her at an ungodly hour.

She should've slammed the phone down after ranting heavily in Spanish, but instead she slipped on some clothes that barely matched and snuck out of her mansion, paying her driver Sean $100 in hush money to get her there in record time without telling her parents. So there she was, inside of the bedroom of the only boy she'd ever loved, watching him carefully as he advanced upon her.

"You called?" She asked, knowing the question to be rhetorical and a stupid attempt at being cool. She pulled her glasses from her face after a few moments, knowing this 'mask' of sorts wasn't doing anything for either of them. There _was_ no hiding. He knew her too well for her to pretend _well _at this point.

Instead of responding he pulled her to him and melded their lips together, his desperation palpable in the heated embrace they were now locked in. Their tongues found each other in an instant; his hands exploring the curves that he'd watched develop.

They pulled away after a few moments, Alicia searching his eyes in earnest. Searching for an answer. "What's wrong?"

"Stage four Leesh. That's what's wrong." He whispered against her breathlessly, kissing the spot desperately.

Her eyes widened. She didn't know. "Stage four?"

"Yeah."

"So…what does that mean?" She asked, her arms resting around his neck.

"Not long."

"Oh, baby." She cooed, pulling him against her and allowing him to press his face into her neck, not caring as she felt it get wet from his tears. She'd never even heard of _the _Josh Hotz crying and it unnerved her, the girl not knowing what to do, asides from hold him close and allow him to get it out.

They stood like that for what seemed like eternity before he came up to kiss her lips, his lips tainted with the salt of his tears. "I'm sorry I treated you like shit."

"It's okay." She breathed back, knowing now wasn't the time to muck up the moment.

"But I have something to tell you," He began, releasing her and looking at the mahogany wood floor, his face wrought with guilt.

Alicia's heart clenched in fear and anticipation.

"What?"

"Leesh, I…"

* * *

**AN: **okay it's been SOO long since I left you guys with a cliffy…sooo, yeah, you guys deserve to wonder for a little bit. Haha. Anyways. Yea. This wasn't really filler but it wasn't hot and sexy either. It's some awesome plot building for an upcoming hot and sexy chapter. Let's call it filler-ish? Ahha. So R+R! on to replies!

**KristenH8r: **lol I love Claire too, so brownie points. I didn't even write about Claire in LA because every time I wrote a Claniel scene, it felt icky and wrong. Haha. But yeah. Claire will meet Sheila. Just not yet. It isn't time! Lol. & Derrick was M.I.A. from this chap, but he'll be back soon enough! No worries. & Claire does keep the PC's innocence. Like it's her damn job. Haha. & Claire is fiery as hell in this chap, just saying. Haha. Soo anyways. I love you. R+R!

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **thank you! & yessss, we will. I'm easing him in. & im checking that out as SOON as im done posting this up. I will deff review! & thank you!

**Runningthroughmydreamsx3: **hello dahling. A) ME TOO. B) lol, the massington will come and it will be beautiful. C) and yay! Cus I was cracking the fuck up over here. D) don't you love Jesse & Penny? They're so witty and hipster and fun and better than everyone and hilarious to right. AND I used too many ands but fuck grammar rules. Haha. E) yeah I know right. Tear. F) YOU DO. And I did. Im reading Jolivia chap as we speak. I like how you paired them cus theyre like an old flame from the DA10 verse. I always wanted to make them do more, buuut I never had the time/reason to bring them back so yes. I love you and your story darling. R+R!

**Iheartme104: **you didn't reply to my text woman -.- or I didn't reply to yours, awks nevermind. & im glad you liked guy chap cus I loveee doing it. And you and your BF! Yall are in love and never breaking up or I'll fight both of you. & awww no crying! They kissed here, see ^^^ haha. & she didn't even put up a fight. Sorry. Haha. YOU LIKE KRISTEN. Just say it. Like I know you do. Hahah. & I didn't even write the smoking scene. Flashback time? & Phoenix love is the best kind. Join team phoenix. You know you want to. Just do it. Kk. Youre the best. Imaa text you. K bye.

**Thatgurlangela: **Thank you! Hunter: I love him! Haha. & yeah, he's becoming a softie. And mmmm, sounds like an idea. Josh: Ikr! Phoenix: always. Cam: lol it could've stopped in FEAR! Lol. He doesn't have to necessarily have to be in love with trollop. & Other stuff: lol I loved it. But maybe that's just me. Haha. & I think it's gatsby's ability to be a mystery and how the real didn't match up with the fiction. It's eerily reflective…idk, I just loved it. Haha.

**Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3: **Harris is just like…being harris. I think he could give less of a fuck about them. haha. He kind of just likes bonding with little Cammy boy. & he is…like most stupid boys haha. Everyone wants C to meet Sheila! Haha. It will happen. No worries. & yeah, they never stay broken up for long, but an all single PC might be interesting,…mmmm…& youre the second one for Jenna and Tam to be friendsies. Interesting. Haha.

**BrownEyedBeauty: **no worries! & R+R!

**Dani likes to cheer: **Thank you! Youre good too!

**F13ns: **thank you! & josh did have a reason. He was all sad and all that. Haha.

Kay. I LOVE YOU ALL. R+R. you guys are amazing. Mwah!


	36. Homeless

**The Girl**: Alicia Rivera

**The Getup:** Black floral frill dress, black Preen blazer, tan leather heeled Chloé knee-highs, tan Proenza Schouler 'PS1' bag, grey All Saints scarf, black Vans aviators

**11:47 PM**

**Hotz Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Wednesday, December 19th**

"Leesh, I'm leaving."

Even though she knew it was improper, Alicia Rivera sighed with relief. Her number one fear had been him cheating on her with some female to "fill the void". However, as time elapsed she realized him leaving was just as bad if not worse. The tears began to spring to her eyes before she had the opportunity to stifle them, their matching chocolate eyes meeting just as the first one slipped out. "To go where?" She finally asked, her heart sinking as she watched a solitary tear slip down his face as well.

"London, well...London _first_."

"What do you mean London first?" She spat out, releasing her arms from his neck, more tears clouding her vision.

"Alicia, my mom is _dying_." He took a moment to collect the emotion that was building again. "So for the next six months, we're going to travel as a family to everywhere she wants to go until she's satisfied...I leave Saturday."

"When did you find out?" Alicia asked, capturing her lip and biting down.

"Yesterday."

"They didn't even give you time to think about it?"

"There was nothing to think about." He responded confidently, the tears in eyes ebbing away. "I love my mom, and if this is going to be the last time I get to spend with her, I'm going to make sure I'm with every single day I can."

"I understand." She sniffled in response, looking at the ground dejectedly. This fucking sucked. She couldn't even be mad, this was his _mother_ they were talking about. His dying mother at that.

"Thank you."

He shifted from foot to foot, now uncomfortable. There was really nothing left to say now that he had come out with it.

"Will you ever be coming back to the states during your, uh, trip?" She asked, pressing her lips together as she tried to make this okay.

"Yeah, we come back to New York in about five weeks." He told her with a small grin, watching her eyes light up at this.

"Well that's not so bad yeah?" She questioned hopefully, uncrossing her arms and taking a small step towards him.

He winked at her. "I might have a little time for extracurricular activities."

"I hope so...I think I can wait five weeks but-" She began to ramble, Josh cutting her off with a well timed kiss, setting her body on fire.

"That's another thing."

The light left her eyes as she anticipated the next words. They couldn't be together. He didn't want her waiting for him. "You can't have a girlfriend right now?"

"Uh...yeah. How'd you know?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm a good guesser." She respond sarcastically, pressing her lips into a tight line. "So what do we do?"

"I don't want you to wait for me...but I don't want you to forget about me either."

"I wish I could forget about you." She joked, drawing a small smile from the Latino.

"So until I come back, can we just put this on hold? When I get back...I can't make promises, but we can..." He searched for words that seemed to fail him.

"See where things go?" She attempted hopefully, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Yeah, exactly."

"So until then..." Alicia began, advancing upon him once again, her hands now resting on his toned chest.

His eyes darkened in lust and his hands went to her waist, crushing her against his body. "Until then..." He breathed against her neck, bringing his lips to the skin and kissing it softly.

"Can you make love to me one last time?" She asked hoarsely, feeling pitiful at the nature of her request.

Strong hands scooped her up moments later, directing her to the bed without skipping a beat. Lips melded together next, kissing as if they were saying 'good bye' instead of 'see you later'. It was desperate and sweet and heartbreaking.

His hands found the zipper to her dress next, undressing her slowly, savoring every curve and every crevice for the last time. He kissed every inch of her skin, starting at the inside of her ankle, Alicia forcing herself not to cry at the tenderness of his kisses.

"I love you." She whispered when he found her lips again, kissing him deeply as he eased her bra down her shoulders, freeing her heavy breasts from the silky confines.

"I love you too." He croaked back and she forced his eyes to hers, seeing the tears there. _This hurt him too_, she realized, and it forced every bitter feeling away, knowing that he was torn.

She pulled his shirt off of his body slowly, her hands and eyes memorizing every muscle and tendon on his back and chest.

The boy rolled off of her for a few moments, shuffling around next to her. She didn't need to look at what he was doing, she already knew, but she did anyway, needing every mental picture she could possibly attain.

Josh rejoined her a few seconds later, slipping them beneath the covers and wiggling a hand between their bodies, readying her with his fingers. As much as Alicia wanted to moan at the pleasure, she found herself unable, too focused on memorizing every moment, every minute shift of their bodies, every droplet of sweat, _everything_.

He slipped into her soon after, the dark haired beauty unable to study anymore, the feeling of him inside of her, all-consuming. "Fuck." She groaned softly as he began to move, his strokes long and deep. Her head lolled to the side as he systematically ravished her, her mouth open in ecstasy.

"I love you." She whispered over and over as he slightly sped up, gasping when he turned her face to his.

Chocolate on chocolate, their eyes shared a stare that could only be described as intense, the boy above her setting a snail like pace as he watched her react to him, Alicia wanting to give him a good show when she realized he was studying too.

"I love you Angel." He gasped out, pressing their lips together softly.

"I'll always love you." She told him breathily, gasping out a moan as he hit the _spot_, her body convulsing around him as she came, holding onto him for dear life.

He wasn't done yet, however, his rhythm increasing in tempo, Alicia amazed as she felt her release building _again_.

"Oh fuck, don't stop." She cried out, digging her nails into his back, not caring that she might leave permanent marks where her nails had been.

This encouraged him to go faster and deeper, thrusting into her with abandon. Like they would never do this again.

_{Fifteen minutes later}_

"Hey, don't tell the girls until after school tomorrow okay, I want to tell everybody myself." Josh told her softly as he walked her to the front door, attempting to stealthily navigate the Hotz mansion. Alicia nodded her assent, knowing she wouldn't dare. As she walked out of the door, she felt the soreness between her thighs and grinned.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked from his leaned stance at the doorframe, smirking at her as if everything was back to normal.

Biting her lip, she winked at him coyly. A girl needed her secrets. Without another word, she pressed her lips to his gently and left, knowing she couldn't bear to say the words 'good bye' or even 'see you later'. The fourteen year old slipped into the limo that never left and sent Josh a fleeting smile before the door shut closed.

She almost got down the block before she broke down, proud of herself for even getting _that _far.

"Five weeks...35 days." She said aloud, hoping it would make her feel better.

It didn't.

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **White and black striped Vince oversized l/s shirt, grey Chinti and Parker grey l/s (layered underneath, leather 'Melissa' Frye riding boots, black 3.1 Phillip Lim 'Edie' embellished bag, black studded Giles & Brother bangles, black Ray Ban wayfarers, light wash skinny Seven's

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White Cacharel white sleeveless button down, black silk ribbon tie, pleated leather Rag & Bone skirt, black Christian Louboutin clutch, black suede and leather Christian Louboutin heels, silver Tiffany's charm bracelet

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Cream Maison Scotch tee, black Juicy Couture peacoat, black J Brand Agnes skinnies, grey Sam & Libby priscilla boots, black Balenciaga Arena classic bag,black Tom Ford shades

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Navy Old Navy cable knit stockings, navy blue 'Lita' Jeffrey Campbells, navy and white shearling D&G cardigan, grey Valentino embellished shirt dress with tulle skirt

**8:15 PM**

**iPad, Westchester, NY**

**Thursday, December 20th**

"Okay, so Odessa's party is on the 28th, meaning we needed to have our outfits like _yesterday_." Massie declared with a sigh, not even close to ready for the biggest social event of the year. "I managed to get Kris an invite, because Dylan has opted out,"

The blonde lit up at this and Massie sent her a small smile before continuing.

"So, we have no time, and we have to meet this _Jesse _character tomorrow."

"He's not a 'character'" The athletic blonde defended, glaring down at her phone at the mention of his name. He hadn't texted her all day.

"Whatever." The alpha replied with an eye roll, snatching up a handful of twizzlers from the bedside and settling back into the mountain of pillows that she required for her bed.

"So FNS tomorrow?" Claire questioned from the floor, painting her nails a slate gray.

"Yes!" Massie trilled, ecstatic. They hadn't had one in so long...

"So what should I-"

The girls were interrupted by the chorusing of "Tell Me" by Bobby Valentino, the brunette alpha glaring pointedly at the owner of the phone. "Jenna Stewart, change that the _second_, you get off the phone."

"Yes Mistress Massie." She responded playfully before answering, setting it to speaker.

"Hello?"

"Jen? I'm assuming I'm on speaker?" The voice of Alicia suddenly floating through the room.

They delivered a resounding chorus of 'yeses' to the latina, awaiting her next words.

"Where have you been Rivera? You've been totally ducking us like you're Britney and we're the _paps_." Massie scolded angrily, knowing without the gorgeous girl she was most likely behind on the day's happenings.

"Sah-rry." She answered quickly sound eager to move on. "I need all of you at Derrick's now."

"Why though?" Kristen questioned, not wanting to see the dark haired boy who she was strictly forbidden to share words with.

"Josh has an announcement."

"Be there in ten."

_{fifteen minutes later}_

"So what's the big news?" Massie asked once they'd settled in, finding herself face to face with the boy who'd been causing her heart to skip a beat since the seventh grade. He looked delectable, as usual, and the brunette found herself focusing on the wall behind him to keep herself from dragging him off into a corner somewhere.

"I'm leaving." Josh answered grimly, the gasps in the room resounding.

"To go where?" Claire questioned first from Cam's lap, her head cradled in the crook of his neck.

"Well, it's kind of an around the world thing." He responded next, looking sad and a little distant.

Massie felt a pang of sadness for her best friend, knowing how hard she must have it. Even though her and Derrick weren't even close at the moment, she would rather have him a drive away instead of a whole _ocean_.

"That's kind of cool." Jenna offered, attempting to lighten the quickly souring mood.

"Yeah, I guess." Josh answered, the light returning to his eyes momentarily before petering out again. "You guys are my closest friends, so I wanted to tell you all together that I'll be gone for six months."

"Is it like an exchange program?" Kristen questioned lightly, Massie noting that she sounded a little unsure of herself. But the alpha understood. If she'd just been welcomed back, even if it was with people she knew before she was really potty-trained, she'd be wary about asking questions _too_.

"Um...I don't really know how to tell you guys this..." He began, and the only thing that Massie could think was '_uh-oh_'. What did he do? Sell drugs? Lose all his money? Murder someone?

"But my mom has stage four breast cancer."

Oh shit. She hadn't been expecting _that_.

_{two hours later}_

"Hey Block...it's really cool that you offered to keep track of letter writing and all that." Derrick told her awkwardly, Massie grinning back slightly in response. He was trying to be _nice _to her. Go figure.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." He turned to leave but the brunette couldn't let him just go...especially since they hadn't even been alone for more than a few moments in the past few weeks. "Hey Derrick."

He stopped and almost seemed to take a relieved breath, as if he was happy one of them hadn't let the other go. "Yeah?"

"You should come by sometime." She answered lamely, feeling stupid as she said it. _Come by sometime? What was her problem? _"You know, since Heath only has me and Todd to play with C.O.D...you should probably give him some real competition."

Massie nearly rolled her eyes at herself, realizing how dumb she sounded. Why couldn't she just say, "_Derrick I miss you, but I don't know if I'm ready to be an 'us'. Let's try things out?" _

Cus she was a scaredy-cat, that's why, and she hated herself for it.

"Yeah sure, I'm not busy Saturday." He told her, smirking at her knowingly. She waited for him to embarrass her and laugh at her for trying to ask him out like a middle schooler.

But he never did.

Was Derrick Harrington, dare she say, _growing up_?

"And Massie, if you want some of this sweet Derr' loving, all you gotta do is ask."

Amber eyes rolled and a thin arm shoved him backwards playfully. Some things just never changed did they?

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Hunter green 'Jackie' cardigan, cream Poleci blazer, normal wash jean shorts, bright green Christian Louboutin peeptoes, jade Matthew Williamson crossbody bag

**10:53 AM**

**Block Residence, Westchester, NY**

**Friday, December 21st**

Kristen shifted from foot to foot as she watched the black Lincoln towncar arrive, anxious. She missed him, _So much_. The thought confused her a little, considering he was an asshole about forty-five percent of the time and formal the rest...but he was hers. The door popped open, revealing her beau, hair tossed perfectly and beaming.

"Kristen." He said lightly through his shit eating grin and the blonde knew their smirks matched.

"Jesse." She responded coyly, wanting to jump on him and throw her legs around his waist. But she didn't, not knowing what he would say about her forward move.

"You look just about ready to burst."

"What can I say? I've missed you." She responded, ecstatic when he finally began approaching her, wrapping an arm around her thin waist and pulling her close.

His lips pressed against her earlobe before whispering, "I missed you too."

"I hate that you can do that." She told him warily, grabbing his hand and leading him into the Block abode, noting that he wasn't fazed by the sheer size of the place, the two ending up in the kitchen where five eager girls awaited...and Heath, but he didn't really add to the level of enthusiasm.

She grinned at the way the girls eyes lit up, knowing automatically what they thought of him. He was _ah-pproved_.

"Okay so Jesse," She began, looking up at him to grin like an idiot. "These are the girls. There's Massie Block," The brunette waved politely, Jesse nodding in her direction. "Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, Jenna Stewart and Alicia Rivera."

"Hello girls." He said politely, giving Heath a small 'bro nod' hello.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked next, looking pointedly at the girls to make space for him around the table.

"Um, sure." He responded hesitantly, and Kristen could tell he'd never done this before. It was cute. It wasn't like she got the opportunity to watch _him_ get flustered on a daily basis.

"So Jesse," Jenna began, and the blonde sighed internally. She knew Jenna was about to bring the heat. "Tell me, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

He chuckled lightly, grinning at her. "I'm thinking something to do with finance or publishing."

The brunette nodded, "Good professions."

"So, what sports do you play?" Claire asked next, and Kristen realized the girls must have had some type of pre-planned 'ways-to-grill-the-boyfriend' meeting. She wondered how he was measuring momentarily before starting on a turkey sausage, now acknowledging her hunger.

"Lacrosse." He answered simply, Kristen tuning out the rest of conversation. She was pretty sure he could handle this one on his own.

_{9:54 PM}_

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Jesse asked as he thumbed her side through her cardigan, the two seated on the chaise in Massie's room.

"They're insisting you meet the boys." She gritted out, knowing the encounter would be painful at best.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, just my ex..."

"Oh Kemp?" He inserted with a small frown, and Kristen wondered if that was jealousy she was sensing.

"How'd you-"

"Oh the _girls_ filled me in."

"Oh so now they're _the girls_?"

"Well yes." He responded as if she should know these things. "What do you want me to call them Kristen's friends? They do have names you know..._God_, Kristen."

The blonde laughed, throwing her head back as her body shook. "You're really funny you know?"

"Penny tells me."

"_Speaking_ of Pen, where is she?" Kristen asked, missing the other redhead.

"Oh, she's in the car. Been waiting there since this morning." He told her sarcastically, sea glass eyes rolling in response.

"Dick."

"The one thing you've never seen." He hissed at her playfully and she glared at him meaningfully.

"That was a low blow."

"I didn't think you wanted to." He told her seriously, Kristen turning to face him.

"I do." She responded gravely, Jesse quirking an eyebrow in answer.

"Well, we'll see what can be arranged then."

_{10:05}_

"They're here!" Alicia yelled from the foot of the stairs, Kristen sighing noisily as she pulled herself to a standing position.

"Oh here we go."

"I'm sure I can handle a few unruly _freshmen_." Jesse told her condescendingly, rolling his gorgeous orbs in annoyance.

"You just rolled your eyes at me," She observed with a slight smirk, glancing up at him with the most chastising stare she could muster. "How _rude._"

The blonde gasped in surprise when she felt a sharp sting on her bottom, turning to glare at him. "I'll show you what _rude _is." He shot playfully before sidestepping her into the hallway, ready to face whatever these boys would have to throw at him.

Kristen followed behind him, awestruck. This was a side of Jesse that she didn't even know existed, let alone came out...ever.

She was soon in the presence of the boy's she'd known most of her life, taking care to avoid Kemp's heated gaze. He was burning a hole in the back of her head and ignoring it proved to be more difficult than she wanted it to be.

"So we're doing movies in the basement," Massie began, her voice authoritative and loud. "Then after that, a game."

The atmosphere suddenly changed as the boys got considerably more excited, Kristen wanting to curl up and die. Massie _would _choose to play games.

"Is this what you guys do?" Jesse asked as they filed down to the basement, the blonde not able to discern his feelings from his tone. She desperately hoped it wasn't disgust.

"Not usually." She lied, picking a seat on the love seat for the two of them.

Overall, the movie went well in her opinion, the only issue Kemp's burning stare. However, Jesse seemed to be ignoring it well, so she figured she could too. When the movie ended...that's when the trouble began. She knew if his mouth or tongue got anywhere near her body, she'd come positively undone beneath him, _in front_ of her beau.

"Alright," Massie started, switching on the lights, bathing the room in low light. "Game time."

"Name the game Block." Kemp said with his devilishly handsome smirk, the blonde's stomach turning upside down.

Fuck. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Well, you guys can play, I'm out." Dylan announced to the group, lifting herself off the couch with some difficulty. "It was nice to meet you Jesse, and see you guys later."

"Bye Dyl." The boys chorused as one, the pregnant teen sending a smile over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs.

The blonde felt a pang of sympathy, knowing it couldn't be easy to have to leave every time things started to get good.

"The name of the game is Kiss and Dare."

"Rules?"

"Okay, so we spin the bottle," She began, presenting an empty bottle of wine. "And whoever spins the bottle, goes into the closet with whoever it lands on. If the dare gets done, it's all good, but if not, you have to either strip or kiss everyone in the group."

"Sounds like my kind of game." Derrick said with a grin and Kristen almost laughed aloud. Sometimes it just felt really good to be home.

"Alright, circle up."

Everyone slipped to the floor as the mood of the room shifted from light to anticipatory, the bottle set in the middle of the hormonal teens.

"Kemp, the honors?" Massie questioned with a grin, cocking a brow at him.

"Nah, let someone else go first." He responded sourly, and Kristen knew he saw Jesse's hand caressing her lightly. She almost smirked at him before deciding that it was cruel, instead focusing on the newly appointed spinner.

Heath took the bottle in his hand and spun mightily, the thing spinning madly until landing on a curvy latina. He grinned up at her sheepishly, and she winked at him playfully, before looking to Josh, the person to her left, for her dare.

It was awkward at best.

"I dare you to go in the closet and make out for three minutes." He gritted out, his fists balled as the latina stood, her jean clad ass switching as she sauntered away.

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **White Burberry Prorsum button down, red patent leather Rupert Sanderson cutout mary jane's, normal wash Citizens of Humanity jeans, powder blue Hermes Birkin

"Well...hey." Alicia said as the door shut behind them, pulling at her shirt awkwardly.

Instead of replying the girl was thrown up against the wall of the closet, her body pinned with no chance of escape. Her lips were captured in a frenzy next, the boy not giving her even a moment to adjust to their new position.

He began to artfully assault her mouth, the girl surprised, a little more than pleasantly, at how aggressive the quiet Heath Cormier really was.

"Oh fuck." She gasped out as his lips dragged down her neck, her legs winding around his strong waist and hands running through his hair.

Their lips melded once again, and this time, Alicia had come a little more prepared, delivering some of her more artful tricks as he took her mouth in his, the latina biting down on his bottom lip and pulling eliciting a groan from the boy in front of her.

He thrust against her once, shoving her higher up the wall and she nearly came on the spot, not understanding how she'd never known that his was what he was hiding beneath his sensitive, 'indie-rock artist' exterior.

"Mmmmm." She moaned into his mouth, not wanting this to end. She wanted this boy in her bed...and now.

"Times up!" A voice yelled from somewhere and reality seeped back in, dousing her spirits. This was Massie's _brother_. He was off limits...completely.

And she loved Josh.

He let her down from the wall and grabbed her jean clad ass roughly before pulling her into one last searing kiss, her thoughts disappearing altogether.

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

They reentered the room and Massie regarded her suspiciously and Alicia guessed that she looked every bit as rumpled as she felt. In attempts to salvage her image she pulled a few fingers through her hair and straightened her shirt, hoping she salvaged some semblance of dignity.

From the smirk on Heath's face and the disappointed glare on Josh's, she had a sneaking suspicion that she hadn't.

The game progressed easily after that, Cam's pairing with Kristen leading to the blonde stripping down in front of the group without so much a glance in his direction. Kemp was after that, landing on the athletic blonde.

The group grinned in knowing whilst Jesse looked left out. Kemp was a master at this little game, nothing was _by chance_. Kristen glared at him because she was in on the whole thing, the boy grinning back innocently.

"Dare Claire?" She gritted out, her face etched with worry at the prospects of what she could make her do. The blonde hoped that because of the way she handled Cam, the girl would let her get of easily.

"I dare you," Claire Lyons began, tapping her chin in faux thought. "To go in that closet and _not _come out until you both have closure."

Kristen nodded in relief, hurrying into the closet to get this over with.

"Okay. Talk."

"Kristen you love him don't you?" He asked bitterly, sinking to the ground across from her, the blonde following suit.

"I think I'm starting to." She replied softly as if he could the boy in question would hear her if she spoke any louder.

"I still love you, you know."

Kristen blinked at him before inhaling, semi-cognizant of the fact that she was half naked attempting to have a life altering conversation with her ex. But somehow she didn't care. There was something right about being half clothed. She searched for words instead, coming up with none. There were so many things she _wanted _to say, but somehow the words wouldn't come out.

"Well this isn't awkward," He joked, smirking at her in the semi-darkness, Kristen grinning back.

"Stay like that." She whispered more to herself than anyone else, his eyes dancing in surprise.

"Like what?" He looked down to see if he was doing anything special.

"Smiling and smirking." She supplied softly, his eyes searching hers, his face frozen in confusion. "I like seeing you happy."

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah."

They settled into a comfortable silence for a while until he broke it. "Why don't you want me anymore Kris?" He asked and the look in his eyes made her want to run into the room adjacent to them and tell Jesse it was all over.

What she said next, surprised the both of them. "I need to know what it feels like to _feel _again Kemp. I need to get away from me and you, for good. I love you...I always will, and I'll always be here, but I _need _to do this for me. I don't want you looking at me with that **face**." She chuckled dryly before continuing. "It makes me want to run back and make you stop looking so damn _upset_."

He smiled at her in spite of himself, and made his best puppy dog face, his features drooping. "Working yet?"

"Not a chance." She told him with a smile, feeling something deep in her belly shift. "I can't pretend I still want to do _this _anymore."

The boy nodded at her in acceptance and pursed his lips. "I understand."

"Thanks."

"You're the only girl I'll ever love Kristen Sarah Gregory." He told her seriously and Kristen beamed at him.

"Sloane." She corrected, even as the tears built in the back of her throat.

"You'll always be Gregory to me."

"So, one last time for the road?" He asked with a grin and the blonde crawled into his lap, legs on either sides of his hips.

She pressed their lips together in finality, the tears streaming down her face in rivulets as they kissed one last time, his tongue tasting her as if he would forget.

Her eyes opened slightly, seeing matching tears leaking out of his eyes. "I love you." She whispered as she threw her arms around his neck, holding him close. "I always will."

"Kris, we probably need to go back. I mean you _do _have Mr. Boarding School out there."

"You're right." She sniffled, wiping her eyes and peeling herself away. "See you around Hurley."

"You know where I'll be."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Grey Old Navy sweatshirt, Victoria Secret undies

**2:19 AM**

**Marvil Residence, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, December 22nd**

Dylan Abigail Marvil woke with a start feeling her body drenched in wetness, her mind swarming.

It was too early for the baby. Way too early.

Did she pee on herself? Did Phoenix spill water on the bed?

She shook the boy awake, her heart pounding. "Phoenix."

"Dylan, what?" He groaned, turning back over to get into a more comfortable position. "I'm trying to sleep, leave me alone."

"Phoenix, no you have to wake the fuck up." She spat angrily, clutching at her stomach in worry. A cramp blindsided her and she nearly fell back, seeing stars. "Phoenix!"

The boy sat up and glared at her, throwing the bedroom light on in anger. "What Dylan? Fucking wha-"

His voice left him as he felt the seeping, sticky wetness, pulling the covers and seeing the last thing he ever wanted to.

Blood.

* * *

**A.N.: **ahh im sooo evil. Haha. Lls. More cliffies. Well I love you guys. Tomorrow is the first day of senior year. Like ZOMG. Anyways. Onto the reviews. How'd you like the chap btw? Oh and go read **Catch and Release **by **runningthroughmydreamsx3 **if you guys are looking for some more good M Clique fiction. It's freaking good guys, and written well. So yeah do that.

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **No probs! Im always happy to help.

**Runningthroughmydreamsx3: **yayy! & im glad you liked it! I need you to update missie! & Im sorry for updating so late! & I hope so! I like hearing whatchya have to say!

**Tolazytologin: **lol hey. & im updating before Tuesday! & yay. I love heath too. & his name is william. Oh and bonding time...sounds interesting.

**TorahDanane: **aww yay! Lets hope I can be that consistent with it. Haha. & OMG. Where is todd? Thanks for reminding me (:

**Thisgirlontheotherstuff: **I know -.- haha. Kresse: I love them too! & mmm...is it the same steve? Idk maybe.. ;) haha. Claire: lol, maybe she has some hands! You never know. Dyleonix: I though it was kinda cute how she reacted. Jolicia: everyone thought he cheated! Haha. And he didn't. Like at all. Ahaha. This is a MUCH bigger surprise. & maybe we'll see jesse really pissed for once? & yes ma'am! Which story?

**Jazzy: **haha claire spice coming up! & claire and heath would be so incesty. Haha.

**Guest: **heyy. I dont know how to reply to your reviews lol. But youre funny. So keep reviewing! Thank you for reading (:

**FunkyBookJunkie44: **thanks darlin! Did you read DA10 too?

**F13ns: **lol cliffies are necessary!

**Iheartme104: **I got my phone taken! WAHHHHH. I hate life. So I'll be back on your line in a few days honey. And no I don't hate you silly goose -.- youre my other half! & Cleath would be really awks. Haha. & it's coming. No worraysss. Ahha. Kristen: yes! Finally after alll this time. & I considered penny...like I really did, but I needed him to go it alone. Haha. & YESSS. I converted you like what. ;) point for my half of our whole-ship. Dylan: YAY. You never really did forgive him after the hospital thing. Lol. Alicia: she didn't at all...lol. Like I wanted to make her have a backbone but that went out the window.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **heyyy. No he didn't cheat. Everyone always thinks they're cheating. Haha. & Kristen knows she did wrong. She's trying! Haha. & I think im gonna make him move on...but to who? I really liked him and massie together though :p haha. They were extremely fun to write. I'm soooo excited about writing josh though like you don't know. Haha. & isn't harris the funnest? & haha. Cam jealous? We'll see what I can do :p

**KristenH8r: **Hhaha, you are the most diehard kristen hater ever. (see the name) lol. And I really kinda love it. & I like feisty claire! Like idk why everyone else doesnt. Lls. & jolicia's is WAY crazier. Haha. & massie does. Like she's never really had a taste of her own medicine. She goes around just kissing and hooking up without consequences. DAN THE MAN. Omg I love you. I just cried laughing. Thats the best thing. Ever.

**BrownEyedBeauty: **lol we all know bitches aint shit. But sometimes you gotta bring em back! & he didn't cheat! Haha. Everyone thought young boy cheated. He didn't do anything. Lls. This is much better.

**Thatgurlangela:** Kristen: she stay hype when anyone wants that ass. Claire: lol don't you love when she puts her foot down? & haha, im thinking about it. Isn't the whole PC single a WILD ass idea? Haha. But it cant work with dylan. She can go on dates with a baby bag? Lls. Alicia: haha he didnt cheat guiseeeee. It didn't happen! Lls. Other stuff: want me to ruin the ending? & I KNOW cant wait to see it. Haha. & the thing thats good about the way we read it, is the fact that we had hella discussions about it. So that made it a lot easier to get.

**DevilnAngel16: **I love him too :D


	37. Lights

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Hospital gown

**5:02 AM**

**Hospital, Westchester, NY **

**Saturday, December 22nd**

Dylan lay in the hospital bed, her heart hurting and head fuzzy. Everything had happened so fast, starting with the blood, ending with a loud EMT bus and too many people surrounding her that she didn't know the names of, no matter how many times they told her. She only wanted Phoenix, that's what she remembered. She had screamed bloody murder until his perfect face came into view, leaking tears and etched with worry. Once they'd gotten to the hospital she had been carted in immediately, the speed with which they pushed the gurney down the bright, blurry hallway almost breakneck.

After that, it was all a blur.

The panic soon set in as she realized she didn't know the baby's fate. Her hands flew to her belly, sighing in relief when she felt the bump still there, protruding from her hips as it should be. With all of the energy she could muster she turned to search for the love of her life, finding him sprawled out in an uncomfortable chair, looking restless.

She immediately felt bad for worrying him, choosing not to wake him just yet.

She lay there in contemplative silence for a while, not knowing how long it was until the nurse came in. She regarded the woman silently, unable to match her infectious grin even though she really wanted to. "Hey Dylan, I'm Laura, your nurse."

"Hi Laura." She croaked back, her throat hoarse from what she assumed was all the screaming.

"So, I want to go over exactly what happened so there is no confusion or worry, okay?" Laura told her slowly, and Dylan had an inkling that this couldn't be good...at all. The way the woman was gripping the clipboard and staring at her pitifully told her all she needed to. "Do you want me to wake him up?" She asked next, and the redheaded teen nodded her assent, smiling weakly at an overtired and flustered Phoenix.

"Hey babe." He said with a small smile, Dylan trying her hardest to return it. But something just didn't feel right.

"Did you know you were carrying twins, Ms. Marvil?" Laura asked, and Dylan shook her head 'no' vehemently, Phoenix eyes widening in response.

"She's what?" The boy questioned next, now fully awake.

Dylan stopped him from saying anything else. Were? "What do you mean _was?"_

"Well, one of your children died in the womb. That was the bleeding. We managed to save the other one, and we stitched you back up good as new, but we will be needing to keep you here for a few days to make sure everything is okay."

Phoenix stood and immediately went to her side, grasping her hands in his. The young girl silently thanked him for this and leaned against the pillow, sighing. "How did my doctor not know I was carrying twins?"

"We assume, that baby B was directly behind Baby A and therefore there was no way of knowing...I'm really sorry, Dylan."

The redhead nodded weakly as the tears ran down her cheeks, pressing her cheek into Phoenix's hand, hoping the contact would do something for her. It didn't really. She still felt empty, sad. She'd lost something she didn't even know she had in the first place.

Laura turned to excuse herself and Dylan stopped her, needing to know one last thing. "Laura what was it?"

"A little baby girl. She was beautiful." The woman told her wistfully, and she nodded in response, biting on her lip and not caring how much it hurt.

No physical pain compared to _this. _

* * *

**The Girl: **Merri Lee Marvil

**The Getup: **Off white Calypso cords, suede ankle boots, red scoop-neck top

**The Girl: **Avis Daily

**The Getup: **Flowy black belted Vionnet blouse, white Stella McCartney trousers, pointed toe Casadei pumps, chrome Oscar de la Renta bib necklace

**The Girl: **Kerri Marvil

**The Getup: **Grey shift dress, gunmetal fur collar metal jacket, beige Burberry bag, silver bangles, three Oblik waves wrings, grey All Saints scarf, grey Venezia calf boots, grey Opening Ceremony beanie (with poof)

**The Girl: **Madeline Marvil

**T****he Getup: **White knit 'Asiri' Rag & Bone sweater (AN: my middle name is asiri so I died when saw that), white Alexander Wang racerback tee, bleached Balmain denim fisherman pants with embroidery, grey strappy fur sandals, mink scarf

**The Place: **Hospital

**The Time: **7:51 PM

Dylan almost grinned at the sight of her sister's, the two looking _very _New York and extremely glamorous. It was funny the way they could transition depending on which coast they were on. "Hey guys." She said weakly, everyone's eyes snapping to her at the same time.

"Are you _okay?" _Madeline asked first, shedding her scarf and crouching by her sister's arms. "We were so worried for you and the baby."

"Yeah," She croaked back, attempting to give them impression that everything was okay. But she wasn't this sucked.

Kerri found her way over next, throwing her jacket onto a nearby chair and joining the other redhead. "We heard there was two."

"Yeah." She croaked again, unsure if she could say anything other than the monosyllabic word.

Her mother wandered over to her side after sending some type of message, (typical), Avis joining her soon after. The eldest Marvil stroked her daughter's hair while Avis tried her hardest to draw humor out of the girl.

Dylan humored them to the best of the best of her ability, which wasn't much, but at least she was trying. As much as she wanted to fall apart and drift into nothingness, she knew she couldn't. She was still going to be a mother, whether she'd lost one of her two or not.

"You guys are coming back to California for the break." Avis told Phoenix offhandedly as Phoenix reentered the room with a tray of assorted Starbuck's drinks, looking ragged at best.

He nodded his assent before picking up the frilliest looking one and taking a delighted sip, his features relaxing. "When do we leave?"

"Well, they're keeping Dylan for two days, just to make sure there's no more complications, but after that we're good to go." Merri-Lee told him, stopping her doting to respond to yet another message.

Instead of responding he set down the tray, the women in the room flocking to it like free Chanel, pulling up a chair to Dylan's bedside. "Babe you okay?" He asked softly, picking up a pale hand and pressing his lips to it.

"As okay as I can be right now." She responded solemnly before she pressed her lips tight, willing the tears to dry up on their own.

"I love you," He offered, wishing he could make it all go away with a kiss or a wish on a star.

"I love you more."

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **White Joseph tee, army green Joseph parka, normal wash 'Breathless' MiH jeans, brown suede cuffed Ash ankle boots, light pink Faliero Sarti scarf, black Ray Ban wayfarers, black wholesale 2.55 Chanel bag

**The Place: **Thomas Residence

**The Time: **11:13 PM

"So...you called me over here for what?" Jenna questioned, her interest piqued. When she'd seen the words _urgent _flashing at her annoyingly from the screen of her iPhone, the brunette had wanted to turn the phone over and go back to her homework-filled Saturday night, but she'd thought better of it, and now she was wondering if she had buyer's remorse.

"I think you and Tam should be cool." The boy responded, looking anxious and a touch worried. "Why?" The brunette snapped, her hands folding neatly on her hips.

"Because, she's a really awesome girl, and I really want the two of you to be friends." He told her calmly, his eyes searching hers for any signs of backing down.

"Yeah I bet." The brunette spat cooly, her dark eyes flashing in irritation. "When would I even have time to be friends with her?"

"She's in Carl's room now." He responded slowly, fearful of the wrath he knew the girl possessed.

"So, you set me up?"

"I don't want to call it tha-"

"You set me up." She interrupted, glaring.

"Kind of, yes." He admitted, reaching out to pull her to him. She allowed him to pull her into a soft kiss before releasing her to retrieve what she assumed was this irritating girl that she _refused _to play nice with.

_Tam._

She appeared moments later and Jenna inhaled sharply as she practiced the name in her head, hoping that it would make her feel better if she made her psyche familiar with liking her. It didn't. She possibly even hated her more than when she'd attempted to the unnecessary ritual.

The younger girl gave her a once over, fighting to keep a disdainful sneer off of her face. The girl wore a plaid t-shirt, open to expose her ample breasts that were barely covered in a white cami, her legs sucked into a pair of light wash jeans and a brown monogram Louis Vuitton 'Speedy' hung from her arm. How _tacky._

"Hello." She began cordially, her gaze unwavering and intense.

"Hey Jenna." Tamra tried, attempting to be sweet but Jenna saw through her whole entire 'angle' she was trying to play. Become friends with the girlfriend and then wipe her from the face of the earth.

The brunette faux-smiled at her, her lips stretching over her teeth in an almost scary way. Oh, _two _could play at this game.

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Hunter green sheer loose fitting v-neck Humanoid tee, green military Uniqlo jacket, black J Brand skinnies, silver Chanel, cork and leather Repetto wedges, tan thatch pattern tote

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Peachy sheer top, grey Dickens blazer, light wash ripped boyfriend jeans, yellow argyle socks, Christian Louboutin 'Mary Jane's', honey colored 'Heloise' bag, Carrera 'Daytona' aviator shades

**3:02 PM**

**Westchester Mall, Westchester, NY**

**Sunday, December 23rd**

"So Leesh, how are you doing?" The blonde questioned as they perused the racks at Bloomie's, searching for the perfect outfits.

"I'm managing." Alicia struggled to reply, forcing a grin on her face. She wouldn't cry...and she doubted anything would come out even if she did. She'd been crying almost every moment of the past few days, even the twins not enough to bring her back to reality.

"Barely." Kristen noted with a small sigh, throwing an arm around the girl's shoulder. "You're gonna be okay, you know."

"Says who?" The latina questioned petulantly, her lip quivering again. She resisted the urge to grab and stuff it in her mouth, biting on it instead.

"I dunno," Kristen began, screwing up her face in thought. "But you're _Alicia Rivera. _Nothing makes you upset."

"I know...it just sucks you know?"

"A lot of things suck."

"Especially boys."

Alicia nodded dumbly as she agreed softly. "Especially boys."

_{Block Estate; 4:06}_

The two girls entered the Block estate with matching grins, the worst forgotten as they each toted an absurd amount of bags on each arm. "I see you girls had fun." William Block commented as he bypassed them into the kitchen, his voice now directed at Heath.

The two were just about to take their spoils to be fawned over by Mass and Claire themselves before they heard the voices escalate, William shouting something excitedly about a 'family vacation'. They shared looks of indifference and confusion, shrugging and continuing on their way.

"Hey Mass, when's the family vacae?" Kristen asked as she entered first, setting her bags against a wall.

The brunette alpha narrowed her eyes at her from where she sat, the white desk which held most of her school things, and asked, "The _what?"_

"The family vacae." She repeated as if Massie didn't hear her so well. "You know, the one your dad's talking to Heath about now."

"Oh my god." She said slowly, before catapulting for her chair. "This _cannot _happen."

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Navy blue ruffled sleeve Mango blouse, black The Row 'Kensington' blazer, black The Row leather leggings, black Christian Louboutin Pigalle pumps, black Derek Lam clutch, gold Chanel vintage charm bracelet

**The Place: **Block Estate  
**The Time: **4:15

"Dad! We absolutely cannot leave the twenty-seventh." Massie cried as she plopped down into a chair across from the Heath, his amusement barely contained. She almost stuck her tongue out but thought better of it, focusing her anger on her father instead.

"Well why not?" William questioned, seating himself at the breakfast nook with them.

It took Massie a moment to regain her previous level of anger considering she hadn't seen her father anywhere around her house since her mom took off. It was a little unnerving at best. "Be- _cause, _I'm an alpha and I have, have, **have, **to be at Odessa's party on the twenty-eighth!" She whined, hoping she was close to forcing him to crack. But by the look on his face, he wasn't.

He stared at her contemplatively and nodded, grinning at her with his 100-watt smile that her mom fell in love with. "I think it's kind of nice that you're in some kind of sorority honey. I didn't know you could do that so young, but you have to-"

"Dad!" She hollered in response effectively cutting him off. "I'm an alpha, not apart of a sorority."

"Can't your 'alpha duties' wait until we get back from Miami?" He questioned, Massie's face quirking in an involuntary smile. Miami?

"Jay and Judi are coming." He said next and her face fell imperceptibly. She didn't want _more _chaperones. "Along with Claire and Todd."

"I expected that." She murmured, glancing over at Heath to see his smile broadening as he watched her face contort.

'Fuck you' she mouthed rudely, crossing her arms over her chest and slouching down. She just could _not _miss this party. It was like declining an invitation from the queen herself.

"It'll be a great time, I promise." William said with a broad grin, looking slightly upset at his daughter's demeanor. So he fixed it the only way he knew how. "I got you a black card just for the occasion."

Massie rolled her eyes before allowing a smile to light up her features. "Okay fine."

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black, red and grey oversized Alexander Wang sweater, black Marc by Marc Jacobs coat, black J Brand denim skinnies, patterned Melissa wedges, honey Chanel 'St. Tropez' flap bag

**The Girl: **Layne Abeley

**The Getup: **Black Proenza Schouler oversized sweater, green khaki jacket with leather sleeves,houndstooth bodycon skirt, black All Saints 'Jules' biker boots, black Mulberry 'Del Ray' bag

**The Place: **Coffee Shop

**The Time: **5:06

"Long time no see." Claire said weakly as she gave her old friend the once over, noticing that not much had changed. She was still quirky Layne, with the weird outfits albeit a tons more fashionable than before.

"You can say that twice." The girl said with a small grin, her used to be dark hair now almost blonde.

"I like that color on you." She commented, feeling a tad awkward. It was as if they hadn't spent endless nights on the phone, laughing about Massie and making fun of girls like Kori and Strawberry. Now it was like they were trying to mend something that had gone irrevocably wrong.

But it hadn't. There was no fights...no dramatics...no harsh words. Just different schools and new spheres of life.

"Thanks. You look..." She searched for the word. "Different."

Claire just blinked back, not knowing what to say. "Thanks...I think."

Layne nodded in response, sipping on her tea that had gone cold waiting for the girl in front of her. "I saw you on E!"

"You watch E!" Claire questioned, her eyes widening. Maybe some things do change. "Oh god, no. Harris was watching after Cam told him about your new beau."

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you." The blonde said with a weak grin, knowing now wasn't the time to ask favors. Not so early.

"Shoot."

"Things are like awkward between me and Cam since we got back together, and since he's been acting so much like Harris lately..."

"You want advice?" She asked in her high, ugly laugh, Claire grinning as she waited for the snort. It came and she laughed along, for a second transported to a different world. A world where they were still close.

"Fuck him...a lot." She said with a shrug, grinning at her toothily.

"You?" Claire asked, her eyes wide and surprised. She couldn't see Layne as a sexual being or anything close to it.

Layne took another sip of her tea, looking at her from behind the tea cup. "Yeah."

"Since?"

"Like...September?"

"Oh wow..."

"Yeah." "Did it hurt?"

"I think that's everyone's first question," She mused with a faraway grin, recalling the memory. Her face contorted and she let out a small noise before shaking her head clear. "Yeah, it hurt. And it was awkward as fuck."

"Isn't Harris like a sex _god?" _

"I mean..." She took a second to blush crimson.

"Yeah. But there's nothing really sexy about thefirst time. I didn't know what to do. I just laid there."

"I don't think I'm ready for that..." Claire responded, feeling awkward and young.

"Oh god, Cam isn't either." She rushed to amend her earlier instructions. "I was kidding. You should just get back to the lovey-dovey stuff. The hugging and kissing and watching movie stuff."

"Sounds like how we used to be."

"Yeah totally. He's a total weirdo without you."

Claire giggled at this and started in on the blueberry muffin she'd bought upon arrival.

"How's Massie?"

"Evil and crazy as always." She joked, Layne smiling in response.

"I heard she has a brother now."

"Yeah, he's pretty hot."

The girl's eyes widened, grinning at her. "Seriously?"

"Like actually. It's almost scary."

The almost-blonde leaned back in contemplation before breaking into another broad grin. "I'm really glad we did this Claire."

"Me too."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Grey yoga pants, purple cami, polka dotted slippers

**9:20 AM**

**Merri Lee's Apartment, Los Angeles, California**

**Monday, December 24****th**

"A tree mom? Really?" The young redhead asked as she curled up on the buttery sofa, pulling a throw over her legs.

"Well, of course, Merri Lee responded breezily, grinning at her daughter from her blackberry. "Edith will be over in a few."

"But, I don't want to do Christmas stuff." She sighed, strumming her fingers over her belly in thought. Her baby kicked lightly and she grinned, glad at least one was still alive in her. Her heart sank slightly as the thoughts continued to permeate her atmosphere, wanting to fall back into the dark abyss that she'd just managed to pull herself out of.

"We have to stay happy. Dr. Ahn said the best way is to stay happy." Merri Lee said with a smile, the redhead fixing her hair into a tight bun. "Edith will be over with a tree and breakfast within the next 20 minutes, then Madeline and Kerri will come pick you up and take you shopping after."

Dylan bit back a groan. Her mother was having people _watch _her like she was a child about to run with scissors. It wasn't like she would throw herself off of a building or anything. She still had someone to live for.

"Phoenix's tonight?" Her mom asked as she opened the door to leave, the girl nodding quickly before tuning the channel to Lifetime. She already knew this would be a _long _day.

Edith breezed in right on time, as expected in, ushering in some muscled men, carrying a tree that was nearly the size of her. She wore a yellow draped top that the girl recognized to be Roland Mouret, dark wash Citizens that the redhead herself had, suede yellow Elie Saab t-bar peeptoes and an Hermes clutch. She was fashionable, yet something about the yellow on yellow left something to be desired.

"Hey Edith."

"Dylan." She responded with a grin, setting a whole wheat bagel in front of her. Dylan almost snorted at her. She didn't even know what counting calories meant anymore.

"I hear you're here to babysit me and make sure I don't 'accidentally' fall of a ledge."

The woman smiled at her, revealing her young age. "Something like that."

_{7:29 PM}_

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Spaghetti strapped empire waist maxi dress, black J Crew sandals, brown monogram 'Tivoli GM' bag, black open cardigan

**The Girl: **Gia Violet

**The Getup: **Vintage sleeveless jean vest, beige floral shorts, peach Pied a Terre Lesia flatform shoes, Kate Spade 'Pool Party' clutch

**The Place: **Daily House

"Woah, you're getting big." Gia commented as she entered the room, observing Dylan from her place at the threshold.

"Thanks." The redhead responded sharply, gazing at her intently. She found the strange emotion flit across her face again, she realized it was almost sadness, and she wondered why.

"Where's Levi?" She questioned and Dylan almost asked her who in the world she was talking about.

"He's doing last minute Christmas shopping with Zoe." She answered, forcing a smile to her thin lips. She wanted to ask her what she was doing there, however the girl provided her with the answer before asking had become necessary.

"I'm dropping off a Christmas present for…the baby."

She watched the emotion shift across her face again and the redhead felt her heart clench in her chest. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Gia stammered out, her tan skin heating up in embarrassment.

"Just tell me. I'm gonna find out anyways." She insisted, crossing her hands over stomach and staring her down intently.

"It's really nothing…it's just it could've been me you know?"

Dylan's eyes widened at this and she sat up fully, ready to stand if need be. "In what way?"

"He didn't tell you?" She asked incredulously, mumbling harsh words under her breath.

"Tell me what, exactly?" Dylan asked, her voice soft and deadly.

"That I got pregnant too…but I got rid of mine. He wasn't too into the idea of being a dad you know. I'm glad he-"

"Wait, you were pregnant with his child?" The girl asked, her eyes wide and angry.

"Yeah." Gia admitted, her dark eyes forced to the ground.

Dylan grinned at her, struggling to keep composure. "Thanks for the gift, and thanks for telling me. You've been awesome."

Gia looked at her hopefully, "Really?"

Her eyes narrowed fractionally and she wanted to hiss and spit, but she held it back, replying "Yeah, really."

* * *

**The Guy: **Josh Hotz

**The Getup: **Dark wash Abercrombie jeans, Nike dunks, dark Ralph Lauren polo

**The Girl: **Corrie Alyce Edwards

**The Getup: **Grey Markus Lupfer sweater with sequin collar, white boyfriend blazer, light pink Seven skinnies, brown patent leather Rupert Sanderson heels, dark brown Proenza Schouler 'PS1' bag

**3:53 AM (10:53 PM EST)**

**41 Hotel London, London, UK**

**Tuesday, December 25****th**

"Merry Christmas." Josh said to no one as he sat in the lobby, unable to sleep and frustrated at his current predicament. It was 10:53 in Westchester right now. Sleeping wasn't even something he would be considering until the sun was well up in the sky. Although he'd been there for three days, his body still ran as if it was where he knew he belonged.

"Merry Christmas to you too." A voice responded with a smile and the boy whipped his head to find the source, staring into the face of a girl with the most gorgeous hair he'd ever seen. It was curly in that just-came-from-the-beach way and her accent made him want to take her with him right that second.

He flashed his 1000-watt smile at her, and watched as she slightly swooned under his gaze, the boy finding his newfound power intensely satisfying. "And I thought I was spending it alone."

Her eyes batted at him seductively and he briefly wondered if she was some kind of prostitute, taught to lure young, wealthy boys in like himself. "Not if you stick with me."

"Are you propositioning me?" He asked frankly, squaring his shoulders and gazing at her.

"I mean if you want to bang me, you can just say it." She answered as if she was taking offense to something and Josh began to wonder what sort of game she was playing at.

"I never said-"

She laughed before pulling her blazer tighter over her thin frame. "Relax, I'm only having a go at you."

"So you don't want me?" He questioned, even more confused.

"I mean, you're pretty fit for an American." She replied, and Josh felt himself getting irritated as she found ways to further fuck up the conversation. He didn't want to talk anymore…but there _was _something else he could think of doing to the delectable thing.

"What's your room number?" He asked bluntly and her eyes flickered in amusement.

"Why? Are you looking for nookie?" She asked playfully, stepping closer and overwhelming him with her perfume.

His eyes hardened and his asshole demeanor settled like it had never left. "Don't tell me that's not what you want to."

"I never said-"

"Good. Room number."

"A man that's in control." She said with a nod, grinning slightly. "117."

"Be there in 10."

_{40 minutes later}_

"Oh fuck yes!" The girl moaned underneath him, matching him thrust for thrust as he punished her body, his pace breakneck and unforgiving.

He was fucking like he hated her, and in a way he did. He didn't even know this girl's name and he was balls deep inside of her while his mother was tucked away in the penthouse, none the wiser. He wanted to feel like a horrible son, but the tongue on his neck distracted him from that.

"Oh, gods! Deeper." She cried, her arms winding around his neck, searching for his lips. He kissed her fiercely before thrusting as hard as he could; surprised he hadn't broken her thin frame from the force. The girl however, seemed to love it, urging him on and bucking around him like a wild woman.

She was a little too enthusiastic for his tastes, and nothing about it read passion, but he would admit that this was the most relieved and relaxed he'd felt in ages.

The girl clenched around his shaft within a matter of moments and he came soon after, rolling off of her once he was finished.

"I'm Corrie by the way." She said with a small grin, only her bottom half covered by the thin sheet covering her amazing body.

Josh grinned at her from his position next to her, bringing her into a kiss before rising from the bed, promising to visit tomorrow.

He wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: **okay. Im super tired. im sorry if this is kinda short guys! Okay onto replies.

**Kristenlover: **I think you and **KristenH8r **should become friends. Lol. & aww yeah, massie never gets in trouble. & Kresse for the win!

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **haha, im glad he's fitting in too! & yes! Many point of views. I have a lot of interesting plans for him.

**F13ns: **no cliffie this time! Seeee! Lol.

**BrownEyedBeauty: **lol see, she stayed in her place! & NEXT chapter clam. Haha. Can't you see the juicy buildup! Claire might just be doing something fun.

**KristenH8r: **haha. Everybody loved that she was a good girl! Haha, but I fixed the whole thing so all is well! Haha. & yeah Kristen has really changed since then. & they'll heat up soon enough. No worries.

**Thisgirlontheotherstuff: **Massington: haha, he really is. & I agree with you! Jolicia: mmm, Alicia and heath? Really? I'll look into it. Kresse: haha, wont it be great to see who kemp ends up with next? Dyleonix: aww see no baby loss. Well kind of not. Jennter: yeah I know. They're in the cut. & I will check it out pronto! Ive just been super duper busy!

**Thatgurlangela: **awww, Jolicia will eventually be okay I think. Dylan: no worriess! Claire: I love aggressive Claire too! & thanksss girl. You should deff see the movie. Im sure it'll be good.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **lol they love to have sex, so let's see what Leesh does when she get's all frustrated. And Im liking you Clam ideas haha. & see Im not forgetting!

**Jazzy: **im nottt!lol.

**Runningthroughmydreamsx3: **haha of course! & I don't do that…ever. Haha. It was really that good. & aww really?! That makes me happy. And keep it up! I saw you shouted me out and I was HELLA pressed. Lls.

**Iheartme104: **hey darling! Obviously im awake from my nappy and im feeling pretttyyy good. Haha. Alicia: only teared up?! Damn I need to make you cry! Sike. Haha. But im glad you thought it was sweet cus that was what I was really going for. & are we voting yes for Alicia & heath (make up a couple name, cus I cannot). Lls. Kristen: hhaha, liking kris ftw! & concise in a bad way? & hahahah, he'll prolly fuck up at some point. Dylan: hahah im so SNEAKY.

**Dani likes to cheer: **lol, they were twins…just in a different way. Haha. & yeah she is? And ohhhh, we haven't had a good love triangle since robin-kemp-kris. Ahhh…interesting.

**How to forget: **haha you did! I missed you! Jenna: lol I love them together! & haha she doesn't wanna go away. & lmao you know how boys are. Massie: it will happen soon enough! Pinky promise! Kristen: hahah I love them together. Alicia: hahha, should her and heath get a little thing going on? Claire: hahaha, she's great. Im really enjoying the Clam thing. Dylan: aww I knowww. She'll be okay though!

**ChocolateSkittles: **I like yu too haha, and yayy! Im glad it seemed like making love. Since that was the point and whatnot. & Kremp: It was so sad to end, but I had to. & any votes on couple names?! & PHOENIX is life.

Kk so I love yall! New chap coming soon. Love you guys! Bye!


	38. Give Me Love

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Grey ruched sleeve Topshop shirt, dark wash Citizens of Humanity skinnies, grey patent leather pumps, leather Giuseppe Zanotti clutch

**8:00 AM (11:00 AM EST)**

**Daily Grind Set, Los Angeles, California**

**Tuesday, December 25****th**

"So, welcome back guys!" Merri Lee began, grinning at the adoring audience with a beaming smile. "It's been _highly _requested that I bring my daughter Dylan on the show, so as a little gift from me to you, here she is!"

The crowd went wild and the younger redhead fought to find confidence. She was broken, and _fat_. The last thing she wanted to do was grin and answer pointless questions. Inhaling sharply, she strutted onto the stage, belly protruding and heels cutting into the sides of her swelled feet.

Her mother gave her a perfunctory hug before they both settled down, Dylan forcing herself to grin when an elf hat was placed atop her mess of curls. "How festive." She joked, the crowd forcing out a laugh alongside her.

"Okay, so honey, this is gonna be a simple Q&A from the audience," Merri Lee started, and Dylan pretended this was all new information, staring at her intently. Edith had already coached her on how to answer too invasive questions without sounding too contrived…however the pregnant teen had something else in mind. She just had to wait for the right question.

"Alright, so why don't we start with some questions from our at home audience," The older woman droned, and leafy green eyes flickered to a screen with a twitter feed, Dylan pretending not to see the ruder ones that hovered towards the bottom. Her mother shot her slightly apologetic look that was barely perceptible before continuing. "Zi Y. from Pennsylvania asks: "I'm pregnant too, is it as hard for you as it is for me?"

Dylan smiled sadly, almost apologetically at the phantom girl, understanding completely. "Yeah probably, I don't think any teenager finds pregnancy really fun. I's hard and a challenge no matter who you are," She looked out into the audience to see Edith mouthing 'say something good' frantically. "But when you have a great support system like I do, it's a lot easier. "

Her mother grinned at her as if she'd done something correctly before moving on, the mood still light. "Okay, Yoran Van Peer, from New York asks: what are you craving."

Dylan grinned at this, the question one she actually _wanted _to answer. "Marshmallows, definitely marshmallows."

The crowd laughed appropriately and the show continued uneventfully, nothing too personal coming into play. That was until someone asked the question the girl had been waiting for all day.

Dylan would never forget the asker. Chioma E. from Missouri.

"Are you and the baby's father still together?" She had asked, and Dylan felt her heart clench in protest.

The pregnant teen forced her face into a mask of strength only subtle traces of sadness shining through. "Sadly, we're separated, however, he promises to be in his child's life."

There was suddenly an endless supply of whispering in the studio, the most notable sound Edith's light shriek of surprise. Dylan took this moment to glance over at her mother, noting the woman's look of surprise with a small sense of accomplishment. It took a lot to ruffle Merri Lee's delicate feathers.

"I-I think we'll take a break n-n-now…" Merri Lee stammered out, attempting to regain control of her studio and failing miserably.

But in truth, she didn't care about anything they said or felt. It was what she would deal with when she got back to Phoenix's that worried her most.

_{10:37}_

"So we're not together?" The blonde boy asked, his eyes glowing in anger.

"Last time I checked, no." Dylan responded resolutely, her hands resting on her growing belly.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked harshly, advancing upon her form slowly.

The redhead thanked the gods the large white marble island separated the two, the look in his eye scaring her more than it should. "Gia happened." She spat halfheartedly, the force that should've been behind it nearly nonexistent.

"What about her? It's not like I've even _breathed _in her direction since we've been here." He spat, now a few feet away from her.

"You got her pregnant, that's what the fuck happened." Dylan replied softly, her face wet with tears that she couldn't control.

Phoenix inhaled sharply, his eyes drifting to the ground dejectedly. "I'm sorry. I understand if you want don't want to do this anymore."

The girl let out a small sob, before spinning on her heel to leave. "I don't."

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Cream Ralph Lauren long cardigan, black printed Bailey 44 maxi skirt, black Seychelles black wedges, white lace tank, leather Cole Haan 'Phoebe' bag

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black Uniqlo tee, colorful black printed Balmain biker jacket, wax denim J Brand 'Agnes' skinnies, black Gianvito Rossi pumps, black Birkin

**The Guy: **Heath Cormier

**The Getup: **Grey, black and red Vans Flannel, red Alexander McQueen pullover sweater, grey and suede Balenciaga sneakers, dark wash Brian Atwood skinnies

**The Guy: **Todd Lyons

**The Getup: **Black, white and teal color block Voi Jeans hoodie, grey Theory v-neck tee, dark wash Cheap Monday skinnies, black Nor Cal fitted hat, black and white Nike Air Jordan 1's

**The Place: **Block Estate – Lyons house

**The Time: **1:56 PM

"Merry Christmas Lyons." Heath said with a grin, knocking her shoulder lightly.

"Same to you." She responded with a cheeky grin as she pulled **it **out of the cabinet. It being the extra special cookies mix that was only brought out on special occasions such as this one. The holiday sugar cookies; a Lyons Christmas staple, were the one thing that brought Claire and Todd together no matter what else was happening.

"So what is this we're making?" The brunette question, her mouth fixed in a bored pout although she was secretly excited about the endeavor. Massie Block was baking; something she'd only done a few times with Inez (save for brownies at Plovert's), and that just hadn't felt right.

"The famous Lyons cookies." Todd answered with a grin, looking pained as he chose between green frosting and red frosting for the first batch.

"Since when did you guys make cookies?" The brunette questioned, staring at her reflection in a stainless steel baking pan.

"Since every year." The blonde responded with her own eye roll, setting up the kitchen in an easy-to-follow assembly line.

A knock at the door interrupted the quad, Claire calling a quick yet confused, 'come in'. A towheaded Derrick was soon revealed, beaming at the blonde and carrying an armful of presents. "Merry Christmas, C."

"Who invited you?" Massie asked, attempting to be biting but failing miserably. Her voice did acrobatics instead, crescendo-ing into an almost flirty whisper.

"Claire did. She invited everyone."

Massie looked around and suddenly certain things made sense, like the stations, and the plethora of Betty Crocker cookie mix boxes. She almost slapped herself for not understanding, taking a few of Derrick's boxes off of his hands and setting them on a table to keep busy.

A frost-bitten Cam arrived next, his lips pressing against Claire's in an almost perfunctory fashion. The blonde starlet frowned a little at this and Massie felt a pang of sympathy. The two just hadn't been the same.

After a few more minutes of idle conversation and prepping for the main event Alicia and Kemp entered, the two bickering about something unimportant. "Hey chicas!" The latina girl called into the space after giving Kemp a very rude finger, her demeanor transformed within a few moments.

"Did you see the Dyl interview?" Claire asked Alicia, pouring the dry ingredients together distractedly.

"Yeah, I did. How weird?" Alicia began, running a hand through her dark, nearly black, tresses. "I called afterward but she's been M.I.A."

"Yeah, she's not answering me either."

"Maybe she's too upset to check in?" Claire surmised, dipping a finger in the mix that Heath had been toiling over. The boy looked genuinely concentrated, his brow furrowed and piercing eyes glued to the batter. "Mm, pinch of salt."

He nodded at her before pouring in a cringe-worthy amount, Massie giggling at the blunder. And he was supposed to be the perfect sibling.

"Yeah, maybe. I mean it's not like she didn't wait until forever to tell us she was pregnant." Alicia chimed in, plopping on the sofa next to Kemp and curling her legs underneath her tight body.

"Point."

"Double point." Claire agreed, going back to her own mix."So what do we do until then?"

Massie shrugged before dipping a finger in the mixing bowl with a quick swipe. "I guess we wait."

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **White with blue accents Sandro Cleo button down, bright green Romwe blazer, light wash stretch skinny jeans, suede daffodil Christian Louboutin pumps, aquamarine Hermes scarf, black Rebecca Minkoff sunnies, black and white Celine bag

**The Place: **Sloane Apartment, UES, NY, NY

**The Time: **3:55

"Annelise." Kristen said with a grin as she pulled one of her only cousins into a hug, leading her deeper into the apartment once she released her frail form.

"Hey." The flaxen haired beauty replied with a toothy grin, shucking a large chunky knit Missoni coat with an outrageous fur collar.

"Merry Christmas."

"Frohe Weihnachten!" Annelise said with a giggle and Kristen was suddenly transported to that awful day at Snack, speaking google translator worthy german. She nearly cringed at the thought.

"What do you wanna do for your one day in the city?"

"Where's that alpha girl you always hung out with?"

"At home."

"Oh." She responded, her eyes flickering in interest before flickering into a bored, flat blue. "Any cute guys?"

"Where's Charlie?" She questioned, running a hand through her thick mane of hair.

"On his way, he's coming in with mama and papa."

Kristen nodded her assent and realized she didn't really know the blonde girl in front of her all that well. They were cousins.

...And that was pretty much _it_.

The disconnect saddened her momentarily, but her phone buzzed in her palm, Jesse's name popping up on her screen. Her heart stuttered before she got the balls to pick it up, pressing it to her ear cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas." He said curtly, only a hint of his easy tone apparent. Something was wrong. She could just feel it.

"Thank you." She responded formally, pressing her lips together in concern. She allowed the phone to be silent for a few beats, before continuing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my cousin's back in town, so it's a little much." He answered, sounding ragged even through the phone.

Who was this 'cousin'? A boy, girl, baby, teen? All prospects sounded worthy of exasperating the fragile countenance of _the _Jesse Merrill, so she didn't worry too much.

"Oh, okay." Suddenly, the idea presented itself in black and white and she decided to go with it, hoping the response would be a good one. "Can I bring my cousin to hang out with yours?"

Jesse cleared his throat before responding. "I don't if that would be the best-"

"Please!" Kristen begged in her most persistent whine, not caring that Annelise was suddenly privy to her only cousin trying to load her off on someone else.

She heard a nosy sigh before he relented, grumbling all the while.

"Be over in a few hours."

Kristen sighed in relief. That was the easy part. Now for Lucinda...

_{6:19: Newport, Rhode Island}_

"Wow." Charlie breathed, looking at the 'cottage' in awe. The blonde always wondered why they called it that, considering it was a McMansion sitting on three acres complete with a view that overlooked a bay that lit up at sunset. It was beautiful, homey, elegant. Everything a great house should be. Somehow, that described the Merrill's as well.

Kristen smiled fondly at the place, her mind carried to a few weeks ago when this had pretty much been her home. They pulled into the driveway and she resisted the urge to run into the place, remembering the expensive shoes on her feet.

"Whose house is this?" Annelise questioned as she swung a long leg out of the Lincoln Towncar, her eyes lighting up.

"My boyfriend's." She gushed, attempting to keep the pride out of her voice.

"Kristen." Jesse said from the doorway, and she grinned at him coyly, ascending the short steps as gracefully as she could manage before forcing their lips together in their version of a heated embrace.

He was breathless when she was done and she smiled at this, knowing it was the last thing he expected. She didn't know where the confidence had come from, but she knew it wasn't going anywhere.

At least...she thought that until she stopped short in her tracks, staring into the haunting green eyes of none other than _the _Steven Lance Galey, her almost-rapist.

What the fuck?

* * *

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Green silk Topshop cami, black tuxedo blazer, black Balenciaga 'Town' bag, black wayfarers, grey leopard print PFM jeans, taupe Christian Louboutin pumps

**12:59 PM**

**Volta Cafe, Westchester, NY**

**Wednesday, December 26th**

Jenna stared at the caramel skinned girl across from her warily. "I'm only here cus I love my boyfriend."

Tamra set her jaw and cross her tanned arms over her ample chest. "Good thing I love your boyfriend too."

"Watch it."

"There's nothing to watch. We're friends. End of story."

"Make sure it stays that way." Jenna spat, daring her to go too far.

The girl rolled her coffee colored eyes in response, scrolling through her iPhone with the most bored look she could muster. The girl across from her watched her for a few moments before pulling out her own, realizing how this would go. She checked her texts, pointedly ignoring the one from Hunter. If she had to suffer, he would too.

A short shriek from Tam forced their eyes to meet, the girl shoving her cracked phone in Jenna's face. "Have you seen this celeb _ugshot _of that girl Ingrid that your friend is working with?"

The younger girl forced herself to stay straight-faced, her eyes drifting over the picture fleetingly. But she just couldn't do it. The laugh escaped before she could control it and suddenly she was tearing up, the 'fresh-faced', post-meth addict shot, worthy of a scathing blog post. "Oh my god, that's _so _bad!"

"I know, thank god I'm not a celeb. I would hate to be followed around."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I always feel bad for Claire when there's something kinda bad about her on E!, or something. It's like damn, she can't be a total goddess all the time."

Tamra nodded in agreement, grinning at the cute waiter who brought their appetizers. "I think it's cool she's in a movie though."

"Yeah totally...wait, are like actually having a normal conversation right now?"

Tamra grinned slightly, her eyes twinkling. "I mean, maybe."

"WFIO."

"What?" The girl responded, her eyes squinted in confusion.

"We're fucked, it's over. Now that we can be cordial, there's just no going back!" She joked, starting in on a mozzarella stick.

"Obviously not. Just don't tell Hunter, he'll think he's the smartest thing alive."

Jenna groaned. "We do not need a bigger drama queen on our hands."

"You're right." She inhaled before settling her eyes on the girl cooly. "You're not the worst."

"You aren't so bad either."

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Black Acne racerback, brown Kokoon silk long skirt, brown YSL Tribute heeled sandals, silver Vanessa Mooney triangle chain necklace, brass Elizabeth and James ring, black Ray Ban wayfarers, brown Cole Haan crossbody bag

**6:00 Block Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Thursday, December 27th**

"Im gonna miss you." The shaggy haired boy said sheepishly, the blonde beaming back. This was the Cam she knew. The Cam who looked at her from underneath his fringe and held her hand no matter where they were.

"I won't be gone for long." She told him, reaching out and pressing her hand into his. He squeezed slightly, biting his lip.

"But what about my New Year's kiss?" He asked, and Claire's face fell. It wasn't like he could kiss anyone else to ring in the New Year... "I approve the kissing of your mother, Harris, Layne _on the cheek_, and maybe Derrick if you're good." She joked, drawing a laugh from the teen.

"I think we'll stick to my mom just to say safe."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"I missed this." He told her, feeling slightly awkward at the Block's kitchen table. It was a little off-center of their usual couch spot.

"How much?" She asked, getting that glint in her blue eyes that Cam had come to know as dangerous. Those were Claire's _bedroom _eyes. The eyes that made Cam putty in her delicate hands, even without her trying.

"So much." He groaned back, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Claire grinned at this, biting her lip and arching her body towards him. It was odd, this motion, considering she'd only seen it in movies...but it was worth a try. It seemed to work, Cam clamping down on her hand fiercely. "Where can we go?" He asked next, his forehead furrowed in frustration.

"My room." She told him before rising, her tiny hips swishing beneath the flowy skirt that clung to her like a bad habit.

"Judi's downstairs." She warned as the door slammed softly behind them, the atmosphere changing once they were sealed off from the world. At least for a little while.

"I know." He responded absentmindedly, his eyes glued to the hips that Claire seemed to sprout overnight. Small hips, but hips nonetheless.

"Like what you see?" She asked in as seductive a tone as she could manage without laughing, advancing on him and pressing her hands against his chest. "You missed this?" She questioned next, pressing their lips together so tenderly she had them both wondering if it had even happened at all.

"I did." He groaned in response, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

Claire's lips parted and she trapped his bottom lip in hers, (a trick she learned in Cosmo), sucking earnestly before releasing it with a pop.

"When did you-" He began, cut off when her lips delved in again, successfully shutting him up. She pushed him backwards to further her point, the boy falling against the bed horizontally, pulling her with him.

"Don't stop." He groaned as his hands reached to play in her silky strands, caressing her scalp in the most loving way he knew how. Where had this been? Why wasn't this happening always?

"Never." She responded breathily, moving to his jaw and then his neck, sinking her teeth into the flesh lightly.

"Oh Claire, damn."

"Oh Claire what?" A voice asked, the couple snapping their heads violently to the source. There she was, clad in her typical Old Navy jeans and carrying a plastic laundry basket, Judi Lyons.

The two detangled quickly, blushing furiously and sitting as far away from each other as possible. "Uh..."

"I think it's time for Cam to leave." Judi said sharply, dropping the basket in the middle of Claire's floor abruptly. "We leave in a few hours."

"Um, yea...bye Cam."

The boy stood and chanced a small grin in her direction. "Have a great trip Claire."

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Royal blue Issa silk-jersey dress, suede YSL Tribtoo pumps, black Luisa Viaroma 'Lancel' bag, taupe Stella McCartney coat

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Gold sequined and black 'Dexina' Rachel Gilbert dress, white TopShop blazer, black Christian Louboutin pumps, white vintage Chanel bag

**The Place: **Bandit, Westchester, NY

**The Time: **8:42

"How in the world did she get _Bandit_, to open two weeks early for a little party?" Alicia questioned as she nursed a flute of some kind of champagne, looking around at the crowd skeptically. Everyone looked like they were ready to have an amazing time, but something was just off to her.

Maybe it was the fact that her boyfriend was all the way across the pond, or the fact that she was down four clique members in less than a few days...she couldn't tell, but everything felt _wrong_. Her hands flexed around her glass and she soon realized that she was talking to no one, Jenna draped on Hunter's arm and conversing heavily with Tamra.

That struck her as odd but she ignored it, looking around for some prospects. Crista and Effie, (the perfunctory invites, she was sure), hovered in a corner but the latina didn't want all of the bad publicity that came with _that _association. There was some girls from her grade that she was on speaking terms, but that just didn't seem right either.

Then she spotted him.

The one person she could actually speak to without feeling like she was truly forcing a conversation.

It was usually an conversation of harsh words and angry gestures but a conversation nonetheless. She sidled up next to him before she started to think a little too hard about her actions, downing her flute on the way.

"Kemp." She said with a small, tight smile, wondering how he'd receive her.

"Hey Leesh." He responded with a friendly-enough grin, giving her a small side hug before taking a step back to really see the girl in front of him.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh."

They stood in a semi-awkward silence like that for a while. At the end of the day, they needed each other. Cam was with Harris, Derrick with Jules, Plovert off with some bimbo and Josh..._her Josh_, too far away to even be factored into the equation. "Having fun?" He asked casually, after a little, taking a harsh swig of Dos Equis.

"More if I was drunk." She responded truthfully, gazing at Odessa and Ophelia in what she hoped didn't come off as jealousy. But it was. Anyone around her would be able to identify it, but only because they were all feeling the exact same thing.

He seemed to accept this answer, disappearing momentarily to appear with more alcohol for the two of them, this time the contraband in opaque cups that were considerably smaller, rimmed with something she assumed to be sugar.

"What's this?" She asked as it was handed to her, resisting the urge to sniff the stuff.

"A kamikaze."

"Will it get us drunk?"

"If we take enough of them, yea."

Her eyes glinted mischievously. "You ready to race Hurley?"

He tilted the glass into his mouth in a quick motion, throwing his head back and swallowing like a pro. "Already winning Rivera."

Alicia knocked back the brightly colored shot with a flourish, the alcohol invading her senses in an almost euphoric way. "Race you to the second?"

Instead of replying his lips smashed against hers, pressing her against the wall without a thought for comfort or convenience. He pulled away after a few moments, grinning down at her drunkenly. "Bet you can't beat me there."

_{2 hours later}_

Alicia giggled as the room turned into a swirl of pretty colors, her eyes taking in the sights with a childlike wonder.

Where was Kemp?

They were eight kamikaze's in, and they were supposed to be having more fun! So where was he? "Kemp?" She called, unsure if she was slurring her words too terribly or not. She hoped he got the point.

Strong arms wrapped her around her middle and she giggled at the sudden change of speed. "I was looking for you." She giggle-burped, looking into the face of the boy with a renewed level of attraction. She didn't know he had such a cute smile before...even if it was a little crooked.

"You found me." He responded, slinging his arm over her shoulder, the girl almost toppling over from the weight.

"Closet?" She asked, wondering if she was imagining the wetness between her legs.

"Let's go." He responded with a giggle, pulling her forward.

Alicia grinned in excitement, only swaying slightly. This was gonna be _fun_.

* * *

**A/N: **hey guyssss I know. Im sorry. I have so much work. Reviews next time I SWEAR. If you guys want me to read stories and review them, just remind me and if I love it I'll promo and all that good stuff. REVIEW! Kk. Love you all! MWAH xx.


	39. I'm Sorry!

hey guys. I know it seems like i disappeared but I haven't. As a senior, college apps have been killing me. But i plan to have new chaps in the new year if you guys still want to read it! I LOVE YOU ALL 3

-blissmoonb


	40. Just What I Am

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Black Topshop 'Leigh' jeans, grey TopShop maternity hi-low 3/4 sleeve shirt, grey suede See by Chloe boots, red knit Etsy infinity scarf

**5:26 PM**

**Merri-Lee's Apartment, Hollywood, California**

**Tuesday, January 1st, 2010 **

"Phoenix called." Merri-Lee announced as she click-clacked into the room, her too-expensive heels unknowingly scratching the hardwood.

"I don't care." The young redhead droned back, drumming her fingers over her ever-growing belly. She stared down at it, and felt a pang of regret. She'd been adjusting to the concept of being a single mother, and if she were being honest, she didn't like it. She couldn't imagine lonely weekends due to some shitty shared custody agreement and _dating _someone new. The very thought of another boy caused a tiny bit of vomit to find it's way up her esophagus and she choked it back down, ignoring the urge.

She looked around and realized Merri-Lee had disappeared, and she felt inexplicably light as a result.

Grabbing her phone she glanced at it. Should she call him? Should she swallow her pride and just admit that she really _did _need him in her life, even with all of the bullshit?

She wasn't even allowed to proceed with the train of thought, her reverie broken by a voice. "So you don't care that I call?" Dylan vaguely registered that she was angry with her mother for allowing this _asshole _into their house, but she tucked it away, choosing to deal with the issue at hand.

"So you don't care that I don't want anything to do with you?" She retorted half-heartedly, red-rimmed eyes remaining locked to an unwatched show. She wanted to say it was Wife Swap, but that had been hours ago...

"I'm not leaving. We leave tomorrow, and I'm not going to be kicked out of my own child's life over something that happened a while ago."

Dylan felt her eyes mist with fresh tears but she kept her eyes front. She couldn't look at him. She knew looking back would only result in lost words and apologies he didn't deserve. "Correction. **I **leave tomorrow with _my _family and _my _baby." She heard a sharp inhale from behind her.

"Dylan, I don't know if you know this, but the moment we decided to keep this baby, _we _became a family."

"Families don't hurt each other like this."

Quicker than she expected Phoenix came into view, his eyes matching her own: red-rimmed and filled with anxiety.

"Bullshit. You want to be mad at me, and I get that, but we have three months until she's here and I refuse to leave the most important thing to me because her mother can't get over something that doesn't involve her."

Dylan found herself standing now, hand on a hip and anger etched across her face. "Doesn't involve me? How does it not involve me? You left her, how do I know you won't leave me...us?"

"Really Dylan? I've done nothing but try with you and you're afraid I'm gonna leave?"

"Hell fucking yes!" The redhead screamed, knowing her face was now the same color as her hair. "People who love you leave. It happens. I just don't want you waking up one day and deciding you don't want to be with us anymore."

"Dylan that's not going to happen." He told her softly, reaching for her hand but finding the air instead. Leafy greens glared at him without sign of softening, the redhead not ready to forgive just yet.

"How am I supposed to know that? I'm a freshman and you're a sophomore. This wasn't supposed to happen. How am I supposed to know you won't want to go off to college and leave us high and dry?"

"Yeah I know it wasn't _supposed_ to happen, but it fucking did. We can't change that." Phoenix's hands were shaking at this point, his frustration evident.

"We still have options." She hissed, the words surprising her as they floated into the air and settled with the weight of a lead anvil.

Phoenix visibly blanched, the look of hurt on his face unmistakable. "What do you mean options?"

"There's adoption."

"Ba-baby, no." Phoenix responded, his voice cracking as he stuttered, the tears in his eyes building steadily. She soon saw the wall of water threatening to meander down his face and she closed her orbs in preparation. "Look at me." He fought hoarsely, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to him.

She refused to open her eyes, shaking her head no and shutting her eyes even tighter, wishing this would all go away. Wishing it was all just a dream.

"I'm a freshman in high school, about to have a baby with a sixteen year old boy. Our lives are over before they even start and you want to act like everything is peaches and cream. I can't walk down a hallway without being labeled a slut and I'm attached to you for the rest of my life, whether I want it or not."

"You don't want me? Or her?" He asked, his hands suddenly feeling cold to her skin. He looked something akin to numb, but she knew it was a little more than that. He was shutting down, she could feel it.

"Of course I do." She responded softly, her eyes finally meeting his. "But will I want this when I'm at graduation and I have a three year old calling me mommy? Will I want this when I can't enjoy my college years because I have a child at home and a live-in boyfriend who can't pursue what he wants because he's tied to us?"

"Dylan, you've had six months to feel her, get attached to her, love her, name her, and you're just thinking about this now? You're _just _considering how this changes everything about your life?" He asked, his mouth set in a hard line. "I don't know about you, but I see this as my new reality. We can still go to college. We can still work and have dreams. We can make it work."

"Can we?" Dylan questioned sardonically, refusing to give in.

"Yeah, we can. We may be young and we might not get to live life with all the partying and meaningless hookups, but we have everything we'll ever need right here."

"I just feel so...trapped." She sighed, glancing at the ground in shame. "Can I be honest?"

"Of course." He responded, letting his hands slip from her shoulders, contact now broken.

"I'm jealous of Gia. She gets to live life with no commitments and worries and never worrying about being _responsible _for people. She can have _meaningless hookups_ and wear sexy clothes and come home at six am if she wants. She doesn't have to be concerned with things like diapers and formula and good daycares. She can just _live_." Phoenix sighed at her in response, Dylan's heart shattering. She knew she should be thrilled about the baby kicking her organs about, but she couldn't help how she was feeling. "When I'm worried about her 10th birthday celebration, my friends will _just _be getting settled into their first jobs."

"I see...so you want to give her up? Remember if you give her up, there won't be a tenth birthday party for us to see. She'll be somebody else's daughter entirely, who just happens to share our DNA."

It was Dylan's turn to sigh. What were they going to do?

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Grey Milly embellished-collar pullover sweater, khaki 'Lana' Aquascutum trench, tan and black Ter Et Bantine shorts, black Falke tights, black Asos Maisy loafers

**The Place: **Rivera Estate

**The Time: **7:16 PM

"What do you want Hurley?" Alicia asked as she propped the door open with her foot, eyes unforgiving.

"A place to chill on a Tuesday night."

"That's what _your _house is for." She responded, pursing her lips in suspicion.

"I know...but I kind of need a place to crash."

The brunette's eyes glinted in interest. She always loved a good runaway story. Kicking the door open wider, she let him in, watching him warily before hissing out, "Don't say anything to my parents, just follow me to my room."

The boy followed orders and they made it up the stairs undetected, Alicia's sigh of relief followed by Kemp unceremoniously slamming her door closed. "You didn't need to close the door."

"Maybe I did." He responded suggestively, his eyes combing her body in want.

"Oh cut the shit Hurley. We hooked up once at a party out of mutual desperation, this isn't like a repeat thing."

Kemp grinned at her. He'd always liked a little spice in his girls. "So what about the day after?"

Alicia blushed, the redness hidden by her tan skin. "Moment of weakness."

"Uh-huh. Sure it was. Just admit it Rivera," He began, advancing upon her slowly. "You want just a little more of me."

"I won't." She replied stonily, rolling her eyes and switching on her t.v in one swift motion. "So why are you here again?"

"I needed the company."

"Was there no other bimbo who could be bothered tonight?" She asked half-jokingly, a tad upset he'd interrupted her night of reruns.

"They're all busy." He retorted with a smirk, his eyes raking her form without shame.

"Oh, good to know I'm the last resort _bandejo_." She hissed, watching his jaw flex as she exercised her native tongue.

"Keep talking dirty to me, _hermosa_."

She smiled in spite of herself. She hated to admit it, but that was cute. "Somebody brushed up on their spanish."

"Just the important words." He responded, his eyes glinting with their usually cocky stare.

She rolled her eyes at this and plopped onto her bed, toeing off her shoes and casting a haphazard gaze in his direction. "Are you hungry?"

The boy's eyes widened and he let out a groan. "Fuck yes. Is pizza an option?"

"Yeah sure." She answered, pulling her phone from her pocket. "So tell me the real reason you're here Kemp." She said bluntly once the large pepperoni pie was ordered and her phone was tucked back in her shorts.

"It's just been a lot going on at home. My grandparents are here for the holidays and it's just...I don't know, they're those judgmental types."

"Yeah I understand." Alicia responded with a small nod, now noticing he was just standing awkwardly in the middle of her room.

"Do you wanna sit?"

He crossed the room in what looked to be relief, setting himself next to her and staring ahead. She took this opportunity to watch him, silently wondering what it was that lie behind his eyes and that little smirk of his. Kemp Hurley had always been a puzzle, and Alicia didn't know why, but she intended to figure him out.

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Off white retro peter pan collar sleeveless dress, beige oversized blazer, mint Gianvitto Rossi heels, mint DVF studded clutch, mint and gold statement necklace, gold bangle

**12:44 PM**

**Seventeen Magazine, NY, NY**

** Wednesday, January 2nd**

"So, you guys are being dubbed the new Brat Pack, how does that feel?" A woman named Crystal asked, crossing her legs in preparation.

"It's kind of surreal actually," Daniel began, his eyes flitting to the rest of his cast. "When remaking something, it either goes smashingly or it's a complete fail, so I'm glad we're being received well."

"Agreed," Ingrid chimed in, her bob looking as severe as ever. "I think it's really awesome that we got to do this."

Claire simply sat wordlessly, knowing better than to chime in. She let the vets have at the fame and the spotlight, considering they had a way with words that she just hadn't gotten to yet. She didn't mind being dubbed the 'quiet, good girl' as long as it meant that people left her alone. Well at least to some extent.

She couldn't pretend, however, that nabbing the Seventeen cover wasn't the coolest thing...ever.

"Claire?" A voice questioned and clear blue eyes snapped to attention.

"Yes?" She asked softly, forcing a smile.

"How is it dating one of your co-stars?" Crystal asked, her honey eyes now trained on the blonde with practiced intensity. It was obvious she wasn't letting up.

"Which one?" Claire joked, gaining a few strained laughs from those around her. She shifted uncomfortably and continued. "What I mean, is, there's been rumors that I'm dating everyone from Daniel to Rory."

"Well I think you know we mean Daniel." Crystal pressed, raising a perfect brow.

"I mean, dating Daniel..." She glanced over at the dark-haired boy in search of answers, finding none. "It's pretty normal I guess."

"Even with all the press and everything?"

"Yeah, and with us being on the same project and everything, we make time." She responded, finding some semblance of confidence.

"What about the fact that you're only 14 and he's 16?"

"It's not weird." Daniel cut in awkwardly, trying to smother his defensiveness with a smirk. "You can't help who you like right?"

"Right." Claire affirmed, clasping her hands in silent prayer...when the _fuck _would this be over?

_{1:29 PM}_

"Thanks for saving me back there." Claire remarked lightly to Daniel as they strolled out of the building (hand in hand of course), giving the paparazzi a small photo-op before ducking into one of the three black SUV's waiting for them.

"Always, Duckie." He responded with a smile, their hands still intertwined. She looked down and attempted to mask her surprise.

"Where to now?" She asked instead, gently untangling their digits and using her 'lost phone' as a cover.

"We're going on a date."

"Ugh." Claire groaned, pressing her head against the seat dramatically. "Who arranged it this time?"

"I did."

Blue eyes popped open in surprise and met his with surprise. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of lying about this."

"You've never had a problem before."

Claire found her hands within his a few moments later. "Yea that was before I realized that I wanted _this_, to be real."

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Khaki v-neck batwing long sleeve shirt, army green big lapel coat w/ cream fur lining, red loose sweater coat, dark blue skinnies, chocolate brown Via Spiga stiletto boots, brown checked Burberry bowler bag

**The Girl: **Penny Steadly

**The Getup: **Black bead embellished J. Crew scoop neck tee, faux leopard fur coat, black skinnies, black and leopard Hunter boots, black faux shearling Miu Miu bag

**The Place: **Sloane Residence, NY, NY

**The Time: **1:55 PM

"Are you ready to see them?" Penny asked as she shed her leopard print coat, revealing a beaded shirt Kristen was sure Lucinda had. She giggled in spite of the situation and pulled off her own.

"Did you steal that from my grandma?" Kristen asked, her lips spread in a bright smile.

"Did you wanna just deflect and not get any closure?" The redhead responded seriously and Kristen glared at her in annoyance.

"Well soh-rry if I don't want to dwell on the past."

"It's not about dwelling Kristen. He abused you and you're acting as if it was nothing."

"It was bad when it happened. I'm over it now." The blonde responded in a clipped tone, her blue-green eyes flashing between anger and sadness. She remembered the day perfectly.

Third floor bathroom. Cold tiles, warm hands, stinging face. Yeah. She was pretty sure she had it down.

"Sure you are." Penny responded skeptically, running a hand through her curly tresses and settling onto a chaise.

"I am." She hissed, throwing off her own coat.

"Is that why you cringe when he enters a room?"

"Look," Kristen began, forcing their eyes to meet. "I don't want to rehash all these details so we can become super close and braid each other's hair after I admit to the fact that I'm all kinds of fucked up."

"I don't want that either Kris, okay. I just want to help."

"Well you're not." The redhead cast her eyes to the ground, and Kristen shifted uncomfortably from her seat directly adjacent Penny. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." The girl bit out, forcing eye contact.

"When do they get here?"

"About an hour I think."

Kristen nodded and let her head rest against the back of her seat, wanting to ignore the feeling in her stomach that she pointedly recognized as guilt.

It wasn't Penny's fault that she was broken.

* * *

**The Girl: **Jules Macmillan

**The Getup: **Neon yellow Acne 'Lina Pineapple' sweater, grey double breasted coat, solid army green straight skirt, leopard print DVF purse, black Moran Porat pendant necklace, black Bqueen booties

**The Place: **Harrington Guest House Westchester, NY

**The Time: **2:25 PM

"Derrick." Jules whispered, shaking the boy lightly and gaining no response. She grinned at him in his slumber, pulling her skirt down over her thin hips and pulling her sweater back over her head. Hazel eyes scanned the room she was in, taking in her surroundings with a watchful eye. This room was becoming steadily familiar and something about the familiarity comforted her.

She'd never done the whole boyfriend thing, simply because she figured no boy in Westchester would ever like the artsy hipster who couldn't afford much. But here Derrick was, curled up next to her, naked, blissful, and most importantly, _hers_. She resisted the urge to press a kiss to his temple and snuggled back down next to him, replacing the arm around her waist. This was..._nice_, she decided, her eyes drifting closed as she joined him in a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **White 'The Row' tee, black drape River Island jacket, black DKNY leggins, black Stuart Weitzman over-the-knee flat boots, black Kangol beret, black Chanel bag, black scarf

Massie didn't know what possessed her to wander to the Harrington house. She chalked it up to 'starting over' in the New Year, but she knew the truth. She was lonely. Kendra had been AWOL all of the holidays, her friends were up to their own things, and somehow, even with everyone else surrounding her, she still felt alone.

So here she was. Looking for a cure in someone who couldn't offer her much of anything if she was being honest with herself. But she wasn't. She escaped around the side of the house with ease, feeling almost brilliant at her ability to sleuth around without being found out.

Her hands instinctively rooted around the flower pot, her hands searching the earth for the key she knew was kept there. She found it without much issue, a triumphant smile finding it's way to her lips. "Thank you muscle memory." She breathed to herself, inhaling deeply before she allowed herself to turn the key in the lock.

It opened for her easily and she entered as if she'd never left.

She proceeded to the back of the house, looking for a certain blonde she was sure would be enthralled to see her.

Imagine her surprise when she realized he wasn't alone...

* * *

**A/N: **okay hi. I know you all hate me. I get it. I'm sorry! I've been so out of it. BUT here's a new chap for my lovelies. BTW. I NEED A BETA. I realized it's long overdue. Any takers? And yeah. Onto review replies.

**Thisgirlontheotherstuff: **Are you a kelicia fan?! Lol. Massington: Well here they are! Haha. Kresse: yeah, thats him. Dyleonix: pregnant people have a way of blowing things up. Clam: haha well here's a break from them. And im gonna go read and review now :)

**Hawtjuicyaddict: **I hope so too! Lol.

**Runningthroughmydreamsx3: **lol the massington chapter...we'll see! We'll see!

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **I'm glad you're happy! Are you still happy after this chap? Haha. & parents HAVE to walkl in once in a while. Haha. & no I love that you get so into it! Hahah. & jennaxtamxclaire? Could be a dynamic trio! Lol.

**Iheartme104: **HELLO DARLING! Dylan: I like marshmallows! And yeah I know youre not a huge Dyleonix fan. Haha. How do you feel about this development? Kristen: I like dem tooo :) lol are you a Kelicia fan?!

**Laurencanadabooks: **YES. I'll get to that right now.

**Thatgurlangela: **so many of yall find the whole cuzzo thing funny! Haha. & all this Kristen hating. DAMN YALL! Lool. & I love sixteen candles ahhhh!

**KristenH8r: **LM AO. You always hate her. Don't act like she ever had a chance!

**TVAddict10: **I missed you!

**MassieLvr: **Yeah I could see where Mass is like falling off, but she's also going through a bunch! Lls. And maybe she will...maybe she wont...we'll see haha.

**MaterialGal: **yay im glad you liked it! And Judi is the biggest cockblocker ever. But what are mom's for? Haha.

**BrownEyedBeauty: **lls here jules is! I remembered this review and stuck her in there. Haha. And yes Kelecia? I like it! And ahhaha, yeah agreed.

**Kind Kelly: **Awwwwww! I'm sad you're sad! Lol. But it'll all be okay!

**Theone: **thank you so much!

**Be-U-tiful: **thank you!

**LilyLilyLoo: **I'm convinced Clam is everyone's fave couple! Lol.

**New perspective: **I'm back! And I fucking missed you!

**Fi13ns: **lls it's all good! I forgot how to write so it's all good!

**Jate: **AWW this review made my day.

OKAY LOVELIES HI. R+R. Enjoy. Comment. All that stuff. LOVE YALL!

- , **love**, _kisses_, chanel . MWAH!-


End file.
